After Many Dates: Danny and Gwen
by NeoMark
Summary: Based on "The Many Dates of Danny Fenton" by Flower Princess 11. See Danny and Gwen's first date from her perspective and everything that they deal with when they become a couple.
1. Chapter 1: Third Time's the Charm

Based on Flower Princess11's "The Many Dates of Danny Fenton". This story follows if Danny chose Gwen.

* * *

I do not own "Danny Phantom" or the "Ben 10" franchise, nor do I own the original story this was based on. Check out the story mentioned above... also the rest of her work.

* * *

_**Third Time's the Charm**_

Gwen Tennyson, 15-year old heroine, felt this was a terrible idea. Her friend wanted to do this dating service to meet someone. She didn't have a good opinion of Ben since a certain blind date, so this was a chance for something better.

"Emily, I do all sorts of things for you… this is drawing the line." Gwen said.

"Come on, Gwen, please?" Emily asked. "My folks won't let me unless they knew it was safe. You're the most responsible person I know, and they'd trust you."

"While I'm honored you feel that way about me… the answer is no." Gwen said, crossing her arms to make her stance clear. "My decision is final."

"Well, here's my counterargument." Emily said. "It's only $20 dollars. If you don't like the first date, you can ask for a full refund."

Gwen rose one eyebrow at that.

"Really? One first date and I can call it quits?" Gwen asked.

"Exactly." Emily said. "So, how about it?"

Gwen groaned.

_And I thought surviving Vilgax was tough._

"Fine…" Gwen sighed.

"Yes!" Emily handed Gwen a form. "Just fill this out and give it to the stand at the mall when you finish."

"Which stand?" Gwen asked, sounding like she regrets this already.

"You'll know when you see it." Emily admitted as she made her wheelchair turn and she rolled away to her next class. "Later!"

Gwen groaned and pressed the paper to her face.

* * *

Ben laughed as best as he could.

"And to think you insisted you'd never do this to find a boyfriend!" Ben joked… for the 10th time so far in one hour.

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend!" Gwen snapped. "It's for Emily." She was about to write the form when Kevin spoke up.

"If you ask me… it sounds stupid."

Gwen glared at him.

"You mean like when you took Kari on a date because she likes you?"

Kevin shrugged with a faux innocent smile.

"She really wanted to go."

Gwen glared at him for several seconds before taking the form and walking away.

"I'll be writing this in the kitchen… ALONE!"

Both Ben and Kevin stare in the direction where she went, before they looked to each other.

"What's her deal?" Kevin asked.

Ben only shrugged.

Gwen sat down in the kitchen, looking down at the form.

"Name… Gwen Tennyson… Age… 15." She said as she wrote down her information. "Okay… Female, 5'4'', 114 pounds… I think. My star sign and I live in Bellwood." She read the next part. "Physical description? Uh… young, slender, fair skinned redhead girl with green eyes, freckles and of average height and build. Personality?"

"Nosy!" Ben called out as he and Kevin started snickering.

"This is private!" Gwen shouted. She groaned as she started filling that part in. "I am an intelligent, independent and hardworking individual who is merely looking for a companion whom shares my diverse interests… That doesn't sound too bad. Okay, Likes and Interests?" She thought for a moment before smiling and writing down. "Reading, traveling, gymnastics, martial arts, magic and sci-fi. That's close to how my life goes without saying I use mana and my cousin has a watch that turns him into aliens. Type of person I wish to date?" She thought, putting the pencil's eraser to her face.

"I can think of one!" Kevin called out.

Gwen didn't bother answering. She just kept writing.

"I am looking for a NICE, WELL MANNERED GENTLEMEN whom I can have a PLEASANT TIME with and who TAKES ME SERIOUSLY!" She shouted those words to make it clear how she feels about Kevin and Ben listening in on her. "There… finished. You know, if you two think it's so funny, why not try it yourself?!"

Ben and Kevin looked at each other.

"Eh, worth a try?" Ben said.

Kevin shrugged. "No thanks."

* * *

The next day, Gwen walked to the mall to find the stand Emily told her about. Ben went with her, thinking he may as well sign up too while he was there. What they saw made Ben erupt with laughter as Gwen expressed disappointment.

It was a stand with hearts on it and a sign with a cheesy name and slogan.

**You + Me = LOVE!**

**We will find your perfect match or your money back guaranteed!**

Gwen groaned as she buried her face in her hands.

"What I wouldn't give for Vilgax to attack right now…"

"Come on, Cuz!" Ben said with a smile. "Let's give it a shot!"

Ben walked over to get a form as Gwen walked to the man at the desk.

"Hi." Gwen said as she looked at the man's nametag. "Uh… Neo?" She said as she read it.

"That's me. I use a username. I'm gonna have to ask if you're using one too." He said.

"Uh… G. Tennyson." Gwen said.

"Says your name is Gwen Tennyson. Not gonna try something like Super Gwen, or Ten Girl? Or something out of the blue like _Lucky Girl_?"

"What?" Gwen asked, her voice elevated with a level of concern.

"Just a suggestion." He said with a smile. "G. Tennyson it is."

He typed it in as Gwen sighed a bit.

_It almost sounded like he knew…_

"Okay, all set and done. You're ready. You'll be getting an e-mail soon for your dates."

"Thanks." Gwen said, though she felt a little unsure.

* * *

Days later.

Gwen came home from her second date.

Her first date was some football player named Brick. He was nice… but kind of dim.

Her recent date was a boy from Canada named Martin. He was… a bit obnoxious.

She was ready to give up, but Brick was at least respectful to her to leave a nice impression. As such, Gwen decided Martin's stupidity wasn't enough. Besides, third time's the charm, right?"

She looked into her laptop and read who her next date was. If this one fell apart, she'd turn in the towel.

**_Name:_**_ D-Fenton_

**_Age:_**_ 14_

**_Gender:_**_ Male_

**_Height:_**_ 5''4'_

**_Weight:_**_ 120 lbs_

**_Star Sign:_**_ Aries_

**_Hometown:_**_ Amity Park, USA_

**_Physical Description:_**_ Average 14 year old Caucasian boy with black hair and blue eyes and a slim built._

**_Personality:_**_ Simple, easygoing teenage boy just interested in getting to know someone who shares my interests._

**_Likes and Interests:_**_ Bowling, listening to rock music, particularly Dumpty Humpty ...Astrology and NASA ...Video games, telling jokes, animals, especially dogs...nice, peaceful days..._

**_Type of person I wish to date:_**_ I am looking for a smart, friendly, independent girl who likes animals, has a nice sense of humor and likes listening to music_

_Huh… they gave me someone YOUNGER this time. _Gwen thought to herself. _Well, at least he sounds less… like Martin… or Kevin._

She read where the date was to take place and when. She figured it was worth a try. This "D-Fenton" deserves a chance.

* * *

It was the night of their date. They were chosen to go to a movie theater in her town of Bellwood. How and why they were chosen to come to such a place was beyond her, but Gwen figured it was better than Brick insisting they go to a football stadium despite there not being a game.

After putting on the ridiculous heart sticker, she headed to the entrance.

There, she saw a guy a bit shorter, with messy black hair, a white shirt with a red oval on it, jeans and red shoes. He also had the sticker. Gwen also noticed he had a bouquet with him, so clearly he was a wanting to put on a good impression.

"Excuse me, are you G. Tennyson?" He asked once he saw Gwen.

"I am, you must be D-Fenton." Gwen responded.

"Yeah. Uh… you can call me Danny Fenton." He said.

Danny Fenton, huh? At least he seems cute.

"Hello Danny, I'm Gwen Tennyson." She introduced herself politely.

Danny smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Gwen, these are for you." He gave her the bouquet.

"Thank you, Danny, these are lovely." Gwen wasn't just being polite, she found him going through the effort to bring her flowers very flattering.

"So, uh… come on, let's go see the movie." Danny said as he decided to be a gentleman and open the door for her.

"Thank you, Danny." Gwen said as she walked in.

_Hmm… he's already made a good impression. So far, so good._

* * *

Danny suggested a sci-fi movie, Gwen realized he noticed what she wrote on her profile. At least he pays attention to even minor details. He bought the popcorn and other snacks. Gwen offered to pitch in since he seemed to have little money, but he insisted on paying. Gwen admired that he was putting effort into making sure she was going to enjoy their time together.

Once they got to their seats and previews were starting for an alien movie, Danny decided to get to know her.

"So, Gwen, tell me about yourself?"

"Well, I just turned 15, I am a student at Bellwood Predatory School. I take gymnastics, I am on my school's jujitsu team, I already got my blackbelt in Taekwondo, I also enjoy horseback riding, softball, cross country and skiing. I am take French, I enjoy jogging I the morning and I enjoy getting a smoothie from Mr. Smoothie."

"Uh… wow…" Danny said. He looked impressed but also surprised.

Gwen figured he must not be much of an overachiever, but he clearly didn't seem overwhelmed to be around her.

"But enough about me. Tell me about yourself, Danny." She asked politely.

"Well, I like NASA and astronomy and-"

"Gwen?"

She knew who spoke up. It was someone she didn't want to see right now. She saw Kevin with Kari on his arm.

"Oh… hi Kevin." She said, trying to be polite with Danny around.

"What brings you here and who's this guy?" Kevin pointed at the confused Danny.

"I already told you, me and Emily were going on blind dates tonight." She tried to hide her annoyance with him, but some of it was hard to even attempt it.

"You were serious about that?" Kevin scoffed.

Gwen's annoyance with him was getting harder to hide.

She can't see it, but Danny looked uncomfortable with the tension between the two.

"Come on Kevin!" Kari spoke up. "Let's go find our seats!"

"Huh? Oh, sure Kari."

Kevin took her, though still sent a look at Gwen.

Gwen remained glaring at Kevin.

_That Kevin… sometimes he's so-_

"Uh, was that guy an ex-boyfriend or something?"

Gwen flinched at that.

"What? No way! Why would you think that?"

Danny just shrugged innocently.

She was confused that people think the two of them were in a relationship. They are friends, teammates and that's it. It's a bit hard to genuinely fall for someone who once tried to kill her and her family 5 years ago, even if he's reformed. Besides, he's immature.

Ironically, Danny is one year younger than her and somehow feels more mature than the boy a year older.

"His name is Kevin and he's… a friend… though he's a little rough around the edges."

Danny didn't press on, to her relief. It took a moment, but Gwen remembered they were trying to get to know each other and Danny was talking about his likes and interests after asking for hers.

"So, you were saying?" She wanted to end the awkwardness.

"I like NASA, astronomy, bowling, and video games. I also like animals, especially dogs."

Gwen smiled.

"Space, huh?"

"I want to be an astronaut."

"Wow… cool." Gwen admitted. She's genuinely surprised that her date has an interest in space.

"Yeah, it's been kind of a dream of mine since I was little. The only other thing I'd like to do explore space, like in sci-fi movies."

Gwen laughed a little. "That would be pretty cool."

She herself has been to space before. If Danny had gone with them, he'd probably lose his mind from the excitement alone before anyone like Vilgax showed up.

"Any songs you like?" Danny asked.

"Well, I tend to like classical music, but I have a soft spot for rock."

"Really?" Danny asked with interest. "Ever heard of Dumpty Humpty?"

Gwen giggled. "That band named after the fairy tale? I like them, but have you ever heard of Shag Carpeting?"

"That old school band, yeah."

"Well, my Grandpa Max is a huge fan of theirs and took us to see them at a reunion concert."

"Cool." Danny said with a smile.

_He's actually kind of cute._

"Any other hobbies?" Gwen asked.

"Well, I like stargazing."

"Still a space thing?" Gwen asked with a smile.

"What can I say, I have a one-track mind." Danny admitted with a smile.

Gwen laughed a little.

_He's funny too._

"Well, it definitely sounds peaceful. Do you have a favorite place to hang out at?"

"My friends and I go to Nasty Burger."

Gwen gave him a look.

"Nasty Burger?"

"Despite the name, it has good food. If you're ever in Amity Park, give it a shot."

"If we have time, we should check out Burger Shack. It's a favorite place of me and my cousin."

"Your cousin?"

"His name is Ben. He had a date too."

He went out with some girl named Kim earlier, though she figured he might make some screw-up, like he tends to.

"Is he cool?"

"Eh, he can be… kind of a doofus. We used to bicker all of the time, but we started to get close after a summer road trip when we were 10."

"Kind of sounds like how me and my sister used to not really get along." Danny admitted.

Gwen smiled. "I guess we have more in common than we thought."

"Not really, she's an overachiever too. I'm a C student."

Gwen still smiled. "Well, you get an A for being a good date so far."

She wasn't lying, this guy was actually her best date thus far. Danny was being a nice person to talk to, genuinely respectful and not coming off as obnoxious. Not to mention, he's honest about his less than stellar grades. Gwen admired his honesty and being open with her. He's most definitely the opposite of Kevin.

That's when it happened, once the movie started, something else was onscreen instead.

It was a face, a green face that didn't look very human.

_Huh? What's happening here?_

"**FOOLISH HUMANS! I TECHNUS, THANKS TO MY NEW UPGRADE, SHALL RULE THE TECHNOLOGY OF THIS WORLD AND BEYOND!**"

Suddenly, busting through the screen is the figure in some kind of robotic suit.

_An alien…_

Gwen knew as people were getting up and leaving with screams that she and Kevin had to do something. She had to get away from Danny, make sure he's safe. As annoying as Kevin can be, he can help her. While Danny looked stunned, Gwen decided she should make a break for it while he's distracted. She saw Kevin alone, figuring Kari left already.

"Kevin…"

"I know and I'm way ahead of you." He reached into his pocket and used the change to turn himself all silver.

Gwen nodded and picked up her phone to speed dial Ben.

"Ben! It's me. When you're done with your date, get over here at the theater. There's an alien attack!"

Gwen hung up. She then powered up and levitated, readying the power in her hands. That's when she saw him… Danny.

"What is he still doing here?" She asked herself.

She was about to call out to him, but then that's when it happened.

"Not so fast, Technus!"

Suddenly, energy rings surrounded him and in an instant, Danny transformed. His skin darkened a little, his hair turned white, and his body was covered in a black jumpsuit with white boots, gloves and a belt.

Gwen gasped. She's seen some strange stuff, but this is still strange.

"DANNY?!" She shouted.

This caught his attention, looking back and seeing her in the air.

"GWEN?!" He exclaimed with the same amount of shock.

It took them seconds, staring at each other before they finally spoke up.

"You have powers?" Gwen asked cautiously.

"So do you." He said in the same tone.

"Are you a ghost/an alien?!" Danny and Gwen asked in sync, only for them to blink at what they heard the other say.

"Ghost?" Gwen asked as her hands were still glowing.

"Alien?" Danny asked, still keeping his distance from her.

Suddenly, the sounds of explosions and screams caught their attention as they look and see Technus, going through the building and heading into town.

"Look, can we save the interrogations for later?! We got some creep to deal with!" Kevin said, wanting to get to the action.

Gwen saw Danny sigh after giving her a look, seemingly unsure.

"He's right. Look Gwen, I'm not here to cause trouble, I just have to catch that loser that ruined out movie, but I think I might need some help. So kick some butt first and then we talk?" He held out his hand.

Gwen sent him a cautious look before she took his hand.

"Alright… but after the fight, I have some questions." She said while nodding.

Danny smiled.

* * *

"I've heard of you." Kevin said as he and Gwen ran while Danny was flying. "You're Danny Phantom."

"Wait… the ghost bot from Amity Park?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah." Danny said. "Despite what you might have heard, I'm not evil. I'm actually a superhero, and that ghost is one of my villains. His name is Technus."

"I'm guessing from the tech name doesn't suggest his goal is to steal sandwiches…" Kevin snarked.

"He's obsessed with using technology to take over the world. I heard some rumor he appeared out of town stealing unknown technology from trucks, but I never believed it… until now." Danny said.

"So he's the one who stole all of the missing Plumber tech." Kevin muttered.

Gwen nodded, she recalled from a message she and Ben got last week of a theft of Plumber tech. They thought it was the Forever Knights of the DNAliens, but this Technus seemed likely, given how advanced his appearance was.

She saw Danny raise an eyebrow at that, clearly he has no idea what they're talking about.

Before he looked like he'd ask, they saw Technus, fighting something shooting zaps at him. He tried firing but what it was dodged him. It was Brainstorm, one of Ben's aliens.

"Exactly what is that?" Danny asked.

"My cousin." Gwen replied simply as Danny just gave her a strange look.

"I don't see the family resemblance."

"I'll explain later… let's just beat this guy."

Both of them nodded as Danny fired green and ice blasts to Technus, while Gwen fired her mana blasts. This gave Brainstorm a chance to notice Danny.

"I saw Gwen, who exactly is that strange flying fellow?"

"My… blind date." Gwen admitted sheepishly. "I'll explain later."

"Give it up, Technus!"

"I don't know how you found me way out here, Ghost Child, but it's too late, with these glorious weapons and technology I now wield, I, Technus, shall rule all!"

"We'll see about that!" Danny shouted as he fired again.

Technus created a shield that blocks the attack, forcing Kevin to use his absorption powers to turn metal.

"Now it's my turn!"

His attempts to pummel the armored villain, but the hard metal was difficult to penetrate.

"You're wasting your time!" Technus laughed.

Gwen was about to cast a spell, but was forced to dodge a spell.

Brainstorm tried using his powers again, but no luck.

Then, to the surprise of everyone BUT Danny, Technus did something very cliché.

He was gloating.

"**HAHAHAHAHA!** With this glorious new power, I, Technus, master of all technology will rule all! HaHAHA!"

The three heroes of Bellwood were baffled by this.

"I do believe that all of us assaulting him at once is proving to be inadequate, we must find a new way to subdue him." Brainstorm said.

Gwen knew he'd use his advanced brain to come up with a brilliant and complex plan, but Danny came in.

"I have an idea that could work. Gwen, you and Kevin lead him over there and while you guys distract him, Crab Cranium over here shocks him with that electrical power of his and I'll trap him with this."

Danny pulled out what looked like a thermos.

"What are you going to do? Invite him on a picnic?" Kevin scoffed.

Gwen would've scolded him, even though she had to agree it seemed like an odd idea.

"It's called a thermos, it's designed to capture and lock up ghosts until it's time to send them back to their world." Danny explained. Still, Gwen and the other sent him questioning looks. "Just trust me, okay?"

After a moment, all of them nodded and went with their positions. Gwen began firing while Kevin turned metal again and tried to pummel Technus.

"HIYA!" She shouted as she fired.

She could see from the corner of her eyes that Danny was temporarily mooning at her.

Well, at least he's not terrified by my power.

As they did their part, Brainstorm snuck up while Technus was distracted. He sent an electrical blast that hit him head on.

"**NO! AHHHH!**" Technus shouted as he started short circuiting.

"Yes!" Danny shouted.

He used the thermos and blasted Technus, sucking the ghost inside before he closed the thermos. He then landed and changed back. That's when Gwen approached him.

Meanwhile, Ben returned to human form and he and Kevin joined her in their looks at Danny. They were a mic of curiosity, confusion and a demand for answers.

Danny sighed loudly. "Okay, now we talk…"

* * *

Gwen was rather surprised that this was the boy she went out with. Hearing his backstory while they shared their own, she found his origins a bit fascinating.

Ben was the first to speak up.

"So, you were in this lab accident that gave you super ghost-like powers and you used them to fight these ghost beings and protect your own hometown from danger?"

"Yes, that's true." Danny responded. "So, when you were 10, you found an alien watch that allows you to turn into any one of dozens of aliens and your and your friends and grandfather fight aliens that are threatening to destroy the world?"

"Yes." Ben answered.

There was a moment of silent before Ben and Danny spoke up at the same time.

"Cool."

They both found the other one's backstory exciting and Gwen smiled that these two were getting along. However, concern came to her.

"I hope we can trust you to keep this secret, Danny. Our mission is very important and it's better that only a few people know about it."

"Don't worry, I promise to keep this whole alien thing a secret, if you guys don't tell anyone I am Danny Phantom."

Kevin laughed, catching everyone's attention.

"Danny Fenton? Danny Phantom? Is that the best you can come up with?"

Gwen and Ben gave him annoyed looks.

"Ignore him. We promise Danny, right you guys?" Gwen said to Ben and Kevin.

"Don't worry, I won't say a thing." Ben said.

"I don't care…" Kevin muttered while Gwen sent him a look.

Danny sighed in relief.

"That's good…"

"You know Danny…" Ben said as he suddenly approached him with an interested smile. "I was wondering if you would like to join our team." Kevin sent him a look while Gwen herself looked a bit eager. "We are currently dealing with a threat called the DNAliens and you are really strong and have all those amazing powers. We could really use someone like you."

"I'm sorry Ben but my own town has to deal with ghost attacks practically every day, not to mention there is this seriously crazed up old fruit loop that I need to keep an eye on. I don't think I can juggle both missions." Danny explained.

Ben frowned a moment before he perked up.

"Okay, but just in case you change your mind or wind up in Bellwood again…" He pulled out a communicator and handed it to Danny. "Use this Plumber's badge to get in touch with us."

"Plumbers being these alien cops you mentioned, right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, no pipe cleaning or anything like that." Ben joked.

"Um, if this is done with, I feel I should remind you we still have a ton of plumber tech here." Kevin said as he pointed to the items on the ground.

"Oh yeah, you're right!" Ben spoke up. He then looked to Gwen and Danny. "Well, you guys don't need us anymore, somebody has to return this stuff back where they belong." He pointed to the no longer possessed tech.

Ben and Kevin went to pick up the stolen gadgets, though Kevin sent Gwen a look that she tried to ignore. Once the two were gone, Gwen and Danny were alone. After an awkward silence, Danny spoke up.

"Um… Gwen?"

"Yes Danny?"

"If you are still up for it, Gwen, we could still catch a movie, it's only like seven and there is more than one theater in this town, right?"

His suggestion made her blink, but she smiled that he still wants to spend time with her.

"Sure." Her answer made him smile too.

* * *

After the movie, Danny and Gwen had gotten some frozen yogurt together. Gwen pointed to a nearby park and the two decided to walk together. Gwen found it relaxing to find someone other than Ben or Kevin to talk about her adventures, especially since Danny has his own and they were open to discuss it with some humor.

"You seriously have an enemy who's only power is to control boxes?" Gwen asked, sounding amused.

"Enemy? More like nuisance, but yeah. He calls himself the Body Ghost and he is always showing up and shouting "beware"!" Danny said, acting like his opponent with his arms up.

Gwen actually laughed at that.

"Well, I haven't fought against an alien like that… but me and my cousin once had to deal with a pair of intergalactic criminal hillbillies called the Vreedle Brothers… whose criminality is outweighed only by their studpidty." Gwen said with a smirk.

"For real?" Danny asked.

Once Gwen nodded, they both shared another laugh. Gwen liked this, feeling relaxation with someone new. She really liked hanging out with Danny.

"I got to say Gwen, despite the insanity of tonight, I'm having a pretty good time with you."

"Thanks, I was thinking the same thing too." She said, sending him a smile.

Gwen couldn't help but smile in return. She didn't regret this date at all, since Danny is such a great guy. Even if they don't match up, she at least thinks he's a great person she could call a friend. Though, to be frank, she actually thought he was cute. It was the black hair, she thought it was nice looking, especially on him.

Still, she had to know something.

"Are you still sure you don't to join us or the Plumbers?"

"I'm sorry Gwen but I can't. I'm needed in Amity Park and I currently have a lot of enemies to face." Danny explained. "But you guys ever really need some ghostly help, let me know."

Gwen smiled and nodded, happy to at least have him as an ally in the future.

They arrived to their destination, Gwen's house.

"It was really nice meeting you tonight, Danny." She said, honestly.

"Same here. We should hang again one of these days. If you are ever in Amity Park, feel free to look me up." Danny said, making Gwen smile.

"I just might do that." Gwen said as she opened the door.

"Goodnight Gwen." Danny said to her as he waved bye.

"Goodnight… Ghost Boy." Gwen said with a wink before closing the door.

She saw and waited for him to go as he smiled a bit before turning and leaving.

Gwen remained watching from the window, smiling at how, despite this ghost's attack, she had a good time. Danny was a nice guy, the first real good blind date she had.

It wouldn't be until the day after she told her best friend about Danny, minus his super-secret of course. He was cute, nice and fun to be with. When asked if she likes his, Gwen wasn't too sure at first. It wouldn't be until her next date, with some guy from a town called Gravity Falls named Thompson, did she realize that she favored Danny. In fact, every date she had was nowhere close to how fun or nice Danny was.

* * *

It wasn't until coming home from her final date did she get told she'd have to make a choice. She was going with Ben, as they both made their choices.

"I'm going with Kim." Ben said. "What about you?"

"Danny." Gwen said, without even thinking about it.

"I figured."

Gwen looked surprised by that.

"You did?" Gwen asked.

"He's the only date you actually liked, and you tend to talk about him out of nowhere." Ben pointed out, causing Gwen to blush. "Do it."

"You sure?" Gwen asked.

"Let's see, if he picks you, we get a cool new ally, you might get a cool new boyfriend, and we can hang out together. I think it's a great idea." Ben said.

Gwen smiled.

"Sometimes, it's hard to think I ever hated you."

Gwen made her choice, Danny Fenton.

* * *

**After another spin-off being made, I decided to at least throw my hat at another one before anyone else calls it.**

**Also, I've been on a Ben 10 craze lately.**

**Since this was Gwen during season 1 of Alien Force, that means I'm free to make a few changes I don't like to the Ben 10 universe. *cough*Kai*cough*MaVreedle*Annihilarg*cough***


	2. Chapter 2: Second Date

_**Second Date**_

She told Ben, she didn't tell Kevin. There was already enough going through her life, such as finding out her Grandpa Max was alive after seemingly dying in an explosion, not to mention learning her grandmother was an energy being and that's where her powers came from.

However, when she got his message the next day, that Danny wanted to have a second date, she decided a normal day where they aren't getting attacked by any villains would do her good. So, she agreed to meet with him in his home of Amity Park. She asked Ben to give her a ride, as Jetray. It wasn't exactly an ideal ride, but neither of them wanted to let Kevin know. Ben didn't get his match with this Kim girl, but things with him and Julie weren't so platonic anymore.

She met with him atop a hill with a lone tree. There, Danny was leaning his back into it with a rose in his hand.

Gwen smiled when she saw him holding it and walking towards her.

"I'm… I'm really glad you agreed to this." He said with a shy voice that she found cute.

"I'm really glad you asked me to come here." Gwen said with a smile.

Danny took a deep breath.

"Look, I… I have to be honest with you, I know that we haven't known each other very long… but I really like you… a lot."

This caused Gwen to smile warmly. "I like you too, Danny."

"Look… I know that we haven't known each other very long, but… I think we have a connection… I can't lie, I have been out a lot of girls since I joined the service, and while I did grow to care about many of them, you're the one who I couldn't stop thinking about the most." Gwen blushed at that. "I got some other girls who wanted me as their next date, but you're one who I want to be with here today."

Gwen started to blush.

"Likewise." She said earnestly.

She knew wanted to see him more than any other. Especially since only a handful of boys wanted to go out with her again, mostly the ones she's not into.

Danny took a deep breath.

"I think you're amazing, you're so strong, so smart and beautiful… I think we truly have something between us, something special, so… what… what I am trying to say is…" Gwen held her breath. "Gwen Tennyson, will you please go out with me?" Danny said in a very shy voice.

Gwen's smile became much warmer.

"I would love to."

Danny smiled as Gwen took the rose.

"Then, would you like to have a second date with me? Here, in Amity Park, right now?"

"Right now? Like? No." Danny started to worry. "I'd love to."

His smile returned.

"Then I know the perfect place."

* * *

Danny has been to this place several times during his dates. It was Café de Fleur, where he had his first date. This place had become something special to him, finding it the perfect place to take Gwen.

She liked the atmosphere the moment they got in and saw the waiters and chefs actually welcome Danny once they saw him.

"I see you're popular here." Gwen said.

"During the whole month, I was kind of their best customer." He said.

"So, I take it you like this place?" Gwen asked.

"Hey, they make great food and it's great to be. Not too romantic, not too casual, perfect."

"I guess you're right." She said.

Once they took their seats, the two held up their menus.

"What do you recommend?" Gwen asked Danny.

"Well, I'd go for the chicken or the pasta."

"Those do sound very nice." Gwen looked around and saw few people were close enough to hear them. "So, any other bad guys out for you?" She asked.

"Just the occasional baddie. But I had help. Believe it or not, you're not the only heroine I've gone out with."

"Really? Like who?"

"Sorry, but secret identities are a thing. They trust me, but I don't know if they'd trust you."

"That's a good point."

"What about you? Trouble with the DNA Aliens you guys were talking about?"

Gwen chuckled. "That's DNAliens. And yeah, they've been a pain. But, we're pretty close to ending their threat."

"That's good to know."

"Are you both ready to order? The waiter arrived. "Any drinks?"

"I'll have an iced tea." Gwen said.

"Just plain ice water for me." Danny said.

"And to order for food?"

"I'll take the fettuccini alfredo." Danny said.

"Grilled chicken for me." Gwen said.

Their food would soon arrive, and as they eat, they continue talking.

* * *

Eventually, once they finished, they decided to go for a walk.

"So, if that happens, think you can come help us?" Gwen asks.

"Fight aliens that took over people's bodies? Sure thing." Danny said with a smile. "You guys are my friends now, so I'm gonna help you out."

"Thank you." Gwen said. "I gotta say, this was a pretty good second date." She admitted.

"Yeah." Danny said.

At this moment, the two remained silent as they walked, and Danny was thinking about what to say next.

"So…" Gwen spoke up.

Before she could continue, they heard the sounds of people screaming. Along with that, they also heard what sounded like a large dog barking.

Danny groaned. "He's back…"

"Who?" Gwen asked.

"This little ghost dog who shows up once in a while. He's adorable, but a hassle…" Danny admitted with a small smile.

However, what they saw next caught Danny by surprise. They saw crowds of people running away from what looked like a giant mutated Great Dane.

"That's… not him." Danny said.

A laugh Gwen found familiar was heard as an old man wearing some kind of device that allows him to control the large dog.

"Dr. Animo!" Gwen shouted.

"Who?"

"He's one of our villains. He's a scientist who mutates animals for his dirty work." Gwen's hands began to glow pink. "I don't know how he got out of the Null Void… but he's going back!" Gwen looked to Danny. "Wanna lend a hand?"

"Only fair, since we fought one of my bad guys in your town." Danny admitted. He looked around and saw nobody could see them. "I'm going ghost!" Danny rose his hands and created the energy rings, turning into Danny Phantom. He then noticed Gwen giggling. "Something funny?"

"That's your battle cry? Going Ghost? And I thought Ben saying "It's Hero Time" was goofy." Gwen said with a smile.

"Haha." Danny said sarcastically. "Let's just go."

Animo watches as his dog mutation causes rampant chaos, scaring off people and destroying cars and trees in its path.

"Perfect! And no trace of Tennyson anywhere! I can take over this little town and then Bellwood! Then the world!"

As Animo laughed maniacally, a familiar voice called out.

"Here's _a_ Tennyson!"

Gwen fired a mana blast that knocked Animo down. He got up and saw Gwen glaring down at him.

"You?! What are you doing here?!"

"Visiting a certain someone."

"That'd be me!"

Danny flew in and caught the large dog by one of the hind legs, keeping it from attacking anymore. He started pulling the creature as Animo got up and shouted in disbelief.

"That's Danny Phantom! He's real?!"

"He's also not fond of using dogs as weapons." Gwen added.

"How's this for a weapon?!"

Animo was about to command the large beast, but Gwen fired a blast that destroyed his headgear.

"Not a chance, Animo! You're going back to the Null Void!"

"Fool!" Animo shouted. "Without my technology, no one can control the-"

When turned around, he saw the giant Great Dane not attacking, but being rubbed in the belly by Danny Phantom.

"Aww… you like that, don't you…" Danny cooed as the large dog licked him in gratitude. "You just want someone to play with you, don't you?"

In that moment, the dog began shrinking down. It was nearing its original size and its hair becoming less shaggy.

"Huh… without Animo in control, it must be returning to normal." Gwen thought out loud. "I'm right, aren't I?" Gwen turned to look, only to see Animo missing. "Uh oh…"

While the heroes were distracted, Animo made a break for it. He had no chance against Ben Tennyson's magic cousin, or this Danny Phantom. He was reaching the streets when he realized something was off. He looked down.

"WHAT?!" His feet weren't on the ground. In fact, he was in the air. "What's going on?!"

"I'm giving you a lift, that's what."

The voice a teenage male telling him is when Animo looked up and didn't like what he saw.

"Danny Phantom?!"

The ghost boy was carrying the evil scientist from his gadgetry on his back. Animo couldn't feel it thanks to being covered in all that tech.

"Release me, you freak of nature!" He demanded.

"I will, but someone would like a word with you." Danny said.

He made a turn back to the park. There, Animo saw Gwen waiting for him.

"You think I can't handle the Tennyson girl?" Animo scoffed.

"No, you can't. And she's not who I'm talking about." Danny said.

Once Danny put him down, using his ghost powers to phase Animo's tech off him, the evil scientist saw the Great Dane he mutated snarling at him. He realized who Danny was talking about.

"Uh oh…"

Animo made a break for it as the dog started coming after him, barring its teeth as it barked viciously.

Danny then walked up to Gwen.

"We'll just let Fido have his fun, then you can take Animo back to… where you said he broke out of."

"It's called the Null Void. It's another dimension the Plumbers use as a prison for the worst criminals of the galaxy." Gwen explained.

"That sounds like the Ghost Zone, that's where all these ghosts come from."

"Really? Interesting. I guess there's more than one dimension out there for something like this."

"So, is this guy like your team's archenemy or something?"

"More like our most reoccurring bad guy who is human. Most are aliens, including this one named Vilgax, who wants to take Ben's watch, the Omnitrix, and mass produce if for an army to rule the universe."

"My archenemy is the mayor of this town. He's got ghost powers like mine, except he's a sociopathic fruit loop who has a massive ego, he wants to kill my dad and marry my mom while also wanting world domination."

"That sounds disturbing…"

"It is." Danny cleared his throat. "Anyway… what were you going to say before the good doctor interrupted us?"

"Well…" Gwen paused. "I honestly don't remember."

She does remember, but she's a little too shy to admit it.

Before Danny could speak up, he heard Animo's cries of pain and looked. He blanched at what he saw.

"I think we should take him back to prison… after we make sure he got his rabies shot."

* * *

After taking him to a hospital and informing the authorities, Danny Fenton and Gwen Tennyson waited atop the hospital.

"Well, evil mad scientist aside… this was a fun time." Danny admitted.

"Yeah." Gwen said.

They both looked at each other silently, looking away and turning red when they realize they took too long.

Danny was about to reach her hand, when Gwen pulled it back.

"So… I should specify something." Gwen said. "I don't kiss or hold hands before the third date. I never mentioned this, mostly because I kind of wasn't sure if you'd pick me. I'm sure there were plenty of other girls who liked you from the website."

"28." Danny admitted.

Gwen looked at his, surprised.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah… but my dad convinced me how to find out who my match was. He said the moment he realized he loved my mom was when he woke up the next day, she was the first person he could think about. And so, when it came to figuring out who I liked the most, you came first."

Gwen didn't comment on how she thought that was sweet, even though she did. She focused on one word.

"Love?"

Danny's face turned red.

"I mean… maybe it's too soon but… you're the girl I want to be with the most… so… I mean, if you're having second thoughts, I can understand."

Gwen smiled.

"I'm not… in fact, we should do this again."

Danny smiled.

"So, how's next weekend sound?"

"As long as there's no alien invasion, I'm in." Gwen said. "So… can you give me a ride back home?"

Danny smiled, got up, and transformed. He took Gwen's hand and flew. She looked down, then to their joined hands, and smiled.

_It's too soon to think of love, but I like being with him. Let's see where this goes._

"You okay, Gwen?"

Gwen now realized Danny was looking at her.

"Oh! Uh…" She began to turn red. "Just enjoying a calmer way of flying than getting pulled by my cousin in one of his alien forms." She tried to be more inquisitive to hide her blush. "How does this work, exactly?"

"Oh. As a ghost, I'm unaffected by gravity unless I allow it. As long as I'm touching out, I can make you unaffected too."

"Good to know…" Gwen said as she looked down and smiled.

_He's cute but I think he's cuter with black hair._

* * *

In the depths of space, Vlad Plasmius has a space station collecting samples of the anti-ghost element, Ectoranium. It arrived roughly a week before Danny began his program to find a girlfriend. Vlad's plan, after it collected enough samples, is to steal the Infi-Map and arrive to his space station.

However, something happened.

A spaceship arrived.

In his office in Amity Park, Vlad got a message on his computer.

"Ah, about time." Vlad said. "Soon, I'll plan to take the Infi-Map back from those hairy beasts and-" The moment he opened the message, he lost his mind. "WHAT?!"

The message stated the station has been destroyed. All he got was the image of some odd, reddish spaceship blasting and stealing what was inside.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Vlad shouted as he got up.

In space, robots were carrying the Ectoranium and taking it to their leader, who remained on his throne.

"Unknown element retrieved. One of the robots said.

"Excellent." The guttural sound of their leader said. "This will power our weaponry and we will use it to conquer of the worlds. Once we are ready, we will come to Earth and destroy Ben Tennyson. Soon the planet, the Omnitrix, and the universe will all fear my name… Vilgax!"

* * *

**Once again, messing with the timeline of Danny Phantom.**

**Does anyone mind if I do a different method of the Disasteroid coming to Earth? Anyone but Hartman, that is...**

**No? Okay then.**

**Kept this one shorter. I needed a Ben 10 villain and figured Animo would be a good choice.**

**And yes, Gwen seems to have an attraction to boys with black hair.**

**Also, I'll probably have her meet Danny's family on their third date.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Kiss

**_First Kiss_**

Danny hadn't seen Gwen in person since their second date. They couldn't wait for a week and found a day they could meet, two days after their date. They both planned to meet somewhere neither of their villains would find them. The found a beach a little out of reach from Amity Park and Bellwood, which makes it a perfect place for them.

But first, Gwen wanted to meet with the Fentons. She wanted to make a good impression before she goes. So, she took a gym bad and got a ride via Ben as Jetray, something she regretted, and he dropped her off at the local high school, where she was to meet with Danny. He arrived on time, at 10 AM, and brought her to his house. Once they reached his front door, he spoke with her.

"So, remember, only my sister knows about my powers. I haven't told her about your powers yet, because that's your call. But we keep my powers a secret for now."

"Gotcha." Gwen said.

Danny opened the door and the two came in. Once they entered, they heard a small explosion underneath.

"Hang on!" Gwen's eyes started glowing, but Danny held a hand up to calm her down.

"Relax… this is normal."

He guides her to the basement, where his parents had been working on some new device that blew up. Jazz was there, hiding her face in shame.

"Be sure to have that fire extinguisher ready, Jazz!" Jack called out to his daughter.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my Saturday…" Jazz muttered.

"Is this normal?" Gwen asked.

Jazz, Maddie and Jack all finally notice this girl in blue with a skirt next to Danny.

"Afraid so." Maddie said with an upbeat tone.

"Also…" Jack spoke up. "How are you?"

"Guys, this is Gwen Tennyson." Danny said. "She's my match from the website."

"I wanted to meet his family before we head out today." Gwen said with a friendly tone.

However, everyone just remained silent when Danny mentioned she is his match.

"Uh… guys?" Danny asked.

Jazz was the first to move in and speak.

"Really?! You're the achieving girl I heard him mention?! What's your GPA?! What's your best subject?! What's your favorite?!"

She was very eager to learn about a fellow overachiever like her.

Gwen looked a little puzzled, and that didn't go away when Jack and Maddie came up.

"Pleasure to meet you, Gwen. I'm Jack Fenton!"

"And I'm Maddie, it's a pleasure."

"Thank you." Gwen said, shaking everyone's hands. "Anyway… Danny and I are going to spend the day together, if that's alright."

"Of course!" Jack said with a big grin. "Take all day!"

"Thanks Dad." Danny said. "Let's go, Gwen. I gotta get my stuff from upstairs."

"Sure thing."

Gwen followed Danny up the stairs.

"I gotta get to know her more." Jazz insisted as she followed them up the stairs.

Jack and Maddie both nod in interest towards their son's pretty visitor.

"Wow, who knew our son could get a girl so out of his league like that." Jack said.

"Jack!" Maddie called him out. "Don't say something like that, of course she'd like him despite age and grade difference." She then got a bit worried. "Although… should someone tell Sam when she comes back."

Both of them look a bit concerned for their safety.

"DIBS ON NOT TELLING!" Both of the shout at the same time.

* * *

In Danny's room, he picks up the gym bag he was carrying his stuff in.

"I got it. So, how shall we head out?" He asked, trying to sound like a gentleman.

"I'd like to see your town from above, like we did last time after dealing with Animo." Gwen said.

"Sure thing."

As Jazz came in view of Danny's room, she saw him transform in front of Gwen. Panicking, Jazz got in between them, blocking Danny from Gwen's view.

"You didn't see that! You didn't see anything!"

"It's okay, Jazz. I know." Gwen said calmly.

Jazz blinked for a moment before her arms lowered.

"Oh… okay."

"I actually have some secrets of my own… namely this one."

Gwen's eyes glowed pink and she levitated.

"WHAT?!" Jazz called out.

"She's got powers too." Danny said with a smile.

"My grandma from my dad's side of the family is an alien called an Anodite." Gwen said. "Apparently, it seems to be a female thing from what I could learn." Her eyes stopped glowing and she returned to the floor.

Jazz blinked twice to make sure she heard her right. "Alien?"

"Yup." Danny said with a smile. "Pretty awesome, right?"

Jazz just stared for a moment before she chuckled.

"Well, you always _did_ say you hoped you'd meet a pretty alien someday. I guess that dream came true."

* * *

Danny and Gwen finally arrived at the beach after a half hour in the air.

There, they saw a place to land out of sight from people. Once they did, they went to the restrooms to change. They did so.

Danny came out with his swim trunks and a white undershirt.

"Someone's shy." Gwen's voice called out.

Danny turned around and what he saw made his jaw drop.

It was Gwen… in white. A white two-piece swimsuit.

His face turned red. Gwen smirked.

"Someone_ isn't…_" He managed to say.

Gwen shrugged.

"So, ready for the day?" Gwen said.

Danny grinned and nodded.

* * *

Once they found a place to put their towels and bags away, the two walked together with their feet touched by the water.

"So, how's Amity Park been?" Gwen asked.

"Surprising, after my last date, the ghosts finally started making more trouble. Either they had their dates, or they were on Summer vacation too." Danny said. "Any trouble in Bellwood?"

"Same old." Gwen said.

They just kept walking, keeping their distance, unsure of what to say.

"Wow, we're awesome at conversations." Danny joked.

"Well, it's difficult for people who fight bad guys when we're supposed to not talk shop." Gwen stated. "Tell me more about your life outside of being Danny Phantom."

"I'm a C student, don't know if that's a turn-off." Danny said.

"Not really." Gwen said. "If I were still 10, maybe, but I was kind of a brat back then."

They remained silent again.

_I'm starting to wonder if she and I are too different to really work._

_I'm worried that he and I aren't really connecting. So far it seems we don't have that much in common outside of being superheroes._

Suddenly, Danny saw something and got upset.

"Are you for real?"

"What?" Gwen asked, noticing he's not looking at her.

Danny ran a little further and saw discarded soda cans lying on the beach.

"There's trash cans and recycle bins here, people can't be that lazy." Danny said as he started picking up cans.

Gwen soon met up with him and helped him out.

"And I thought Kevin was immature." Gwen said as she held 6 cans in her arms.

"Come on, let's get rid of these." Danny said.

As Gwen followed him, she smiled.

_I like that heroic impulse of his._

Once they made it to the recycle bin and tossed the cans away, Gwen spoke up.

"That was pretty cool of you."

Danny smiled.

"Thanks, but I'm not trying to be cool. I just don't like people who make a mess like that, even if it's something so small."

"Well, it's cool to me." Gwen said with her arms crossed and an approving look. "Meantime, wanna grab a bite around here?"

Danny nodded.

* * *

They found a local place for burgers. They made their orders and began eating.

"So, what's your take on chili fries?" Gwen asked.

"I like 'em, I guess." Danny said with an unsure tone. "But I'm cool with regular fries. What about you?"

"I see them as a sometimes food." Gwen said. "So, tell me about your friends?"

"Well, my best friends since I was little are Sam and Tucker. Sam is a goth and an ultra-recyclo vegetarian."

"So… vegan?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. She just uses fancy names and words because she likes to stand out and be unique."

Gwen scoffed. "Being unique is a tad overrated. We're unique but here we are, having a normal day at the beach." She said as she took a bite out of her veggie burger. "It's not like doing one day of being normal is going to kill us."

Danny chuckled. "Yeah. Anyway, my other friend Tucker, the guy who made me go through the website because he wanted to get dates too, is a techno geek and a self-proclaimed ladies' man."

"Tucker… he wouldn't happen to be TooFineTucker, would he?" Gwen asked.

"How do you know about that? I don't recall him saying you were one of his dates."

"No, but my friend Emily warned me there was some creepy loser who was luring girls with a fake profile on the forum of the website."

Danny shook his head.

"I'm not surprised someone would talk about him like that."

"Anyway, you said they know about your secret?"

"Yeah. Anyone know about yours?"

"Well, my family knows about me and Ben, not so much my friend."

"And where does Kevin fit in, if you don't mine me asking."

"We met when we were 10 and he was 11."

"Oh, old friend?"

"Something like that…" Gwen said, sounding a little uncomfortable to admit Kevin almost tried to kill them when he was younger. "I'll fill you in another time, for now, let's just enjoy our time together."

"Sure thing." Danny said.

He put some ketchup on his fries and stuffed some in his mouth. Gwen noticed this and smiled a bit.

_A little messy, but kind of cute._

Danny noticed her smiling and got curious.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said with a shrug.

She was worrying that they wouldn't really connect well without fighting some bad guy, but so far it seems she's found being around him relaxing. This is a good thing.

"I was worried this would get boring without a bad guy or anything, but I'm having fun just talking with you." Gwen said.

"Yeah, I was worried about that too." Danny said.

"But I'm glad we're doing good here." Gwen said.

Once they were done, they just sat on their towels, looking out at the ocean.

Danny felt something touch his hand. Looking, he saw Gwen's hand on his.

He looked up to her face and saw a smile.

Danny smiled back.

They remained sitting there with their hands together for a bit longer before they decided to head out to the water again. Danny took his white undershirt off as he intended to get wet above his waist in saltwater.

"Finally not so shy, anymore?" Gwen asked.

"Feeling comfortable." Danny said. "Plus, I sunburn easily."

Danny had a smile and ran in, jumping into the water.

As he laughed as the water hit him, Gwen kept smiling.

_He's immature in a very cute way._

Gwen walked into the water calmly and then, while Danny's back was turned, splash some water on him.

Danny looked back and saw her smiling and keeping her hands behind her back in a faux-innocent way. He smirked and accepted the challenge.

He splashed her back.

She squealed as the cold water touched her bare skin and decided to splash him again.

The kept up their little battle for a while, all at the same time laughing and having fun.

They kept going until, after a few seconds pass and they just stared at each other, breathing heavy from exhaustion. They did manage to walk out of the water, but they never kept their eyes off the other.

All Danny could think of as he panted was of Gwen.

_She's the coolest!_

All Gwen could think of as she panted was of Danny.

_He's a fun and great guy._

In that instant, the gap between them closed.

They kissed.

Gwen was slightly taller than Danny, so her head was tilted down, but that didn't stop her or him from wrapping their arms around each other.

They remained that way for a few seconds, holding onto each other close when their eyes opened at the realization their chests were touching. Danny's bare chest could feel-

They both stepped away.

"Uh…" Danny said, with his face red. "I-I wasn't try to-"

"It's okay." Gwen said, her face turning red as she moved some of her hair out of her face that came out as she stepped back. "I forgot we were… you know."

They both smiled a bit before shrugging, deciding to forget what just happened and kissed again. They didn't react in embarrassment when they got close. Instead, they just remained that way for a several seconds more.

* * *

The rest of the day went very well. They went back to the towels and laid together, holding hands and talking more. They talked more about their upcoming school year and what they're going to do. Gwen offered to tutor Danny a bit, something he didn't hesitate to accept. Partially because math was his worse subject, but also so that he can spend time with Gwen.

It was now 5 and they decided to call it a day. After they changed, Danny flew them back to Amity Park so that he can put his bag away. However, his parents noticed them.

"Hey kids." Maddie said. "How was your day?"

"Cool." Danny said.

"Not just cool." Gwen said, following up with something they agreed to after their second kiss. "I'm his girlfriend now, by the way."

Both of his parents gasp in excitement.

"Yes!" Jack cheered. "It finally happened! My boy has a girlfriend!"

"You must stay with us for dinner, Gwen." "Maddie said.

"Oh… I need to get home." Gwen said. "I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"We insist." Maddie went.

Gwen looked to Danny, who only shrugged with a smile.

"Then, I guess I'll stay."

* * *

After Dinner, Danny flew Gwen back to Bellwood. He claimed it was so he could take her himself to the train station, so his parents wouldn't suspect why he's out.

"My folks and sister like you." Danny said.

"Someday, you should have dinner with_ my_ family." Gwen said.

"Sure." Danny said.

They finally arrived in Bellwood, landing down the block from her house. He morphed back to human form once he was sure nobody saw them.

"Mind if we walk back?" Danny asked. "Not sure if we should let your folks now about my powers yet."

"That's fair."

The two then started walking together, holding their hands.

"Let me know when you're free."

"Sure, maybe after I finish this book I've been reading on my spare time."

"Shakespeare, right?"

"Yeah, love his work." Gwen said, adding with a sly smile. "Just in case you plan to get me a gift of some kind."

"I'll do my best." Danny admitted.

Gwen smiled at that. Danny was a nice, sweet guy with a good sense of humor. He might be younger, but he was more mature than most boys in her life. Admittedly, most of her time was with her cousin and Kevin, but he's still a step up from them.

Once they were in front of her house, they shared a kiss.

"See you soon, Gwen."

"You too, Danny."

Gwen went towards her door, waving goodbye at her new boyfriend. With a happy smile, Danny made sure nobody was watching when he flew up and, while heading home, spun once in the shape of a heart to show how happy he was that she's his girlfriend.

* * *

**No villains this time. Just these two spending their day together.**

**It was admittedly hard to figure out how to write two superheroes on a date without supervillains, then I decided to just play with their strengths unrelated to their powers. Danny's natural good nature helped Gwen lose her concern over whether or not they're a match.**

**There might be a skip in time soon, to when Sam comes back.**

**Things are going to get pretty interesting... Also, not sure if Danny should be involved in the final battle with the Highbreed, maybe I'll have him involved with something else that keeps him busy, but at least let Gwen know first.**


	4. Chapter 4: Purple Eyes of Jealousy

**_Purple Eyes of Jealousy_**

"Thanks a lot, Danny." Gwen said as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "That was a great play."

Danny knew how much she loved Shakespeare, so when he found out Amity Park was doing a play of her favorite, A Midsummer Night's Dream, he bought tickets. He did chores on overdrive for the whole week to buy the tickets for her.

"Anytime, Gwen." Danny said.

"I mean it, I can tell you weren't too into it, but I'm grateful you went the extra mile."

Danny smiled Gwen wrapped her arm around his.

"So, what's been going on with those Highbreed guys?"

"Eh, so far they've been quiet."

"If you guys need me, I'll be there."

"Thank you." Gwen said. "So, I guess next time I'll just do whatever you'd like, go where you'd like until school starts."

They've been a couple for about two weeks now, with two weeks left for Summer vacation.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Danny said.

"I was also thinking… maybe next time you and I should have a sparring match."

Danny looked to his girlfriend incredulously.

"Uh… pretty sure most couples don't have sparring matches."

"Most couples don't have superpowers." Gwen said. "Besides, it might be fun."

Danny looked up before smiling and nodding.

"Perfect… but don't think because we're dating, I'll go easy on you." Gwen said with a mischievous smile.

"Who says I want you to, and I won't hold back either?" Danny returned with a smile of his own.

"Good." She said.

* * *

"I'm off Mom and Dad!" Danny called out as he headed to the door.

"Have a good day with Gwen, Sweetie!" Maddie called out.

Once he left the door, he headed into the alleyway and morphed. He then flew out and headed towards the train station.

"Now, to pick up Gwen."

They planned for their date/sparring match today, after they postponed it and spent more time together on normal dates. They've had Nasty Burger, Burger Shack, and Danny even had Mr. Smoothie for the first time. He actually liked it, much to Gwen's disappointment, as he and Ben had themselves a smoothie drinking contest. Still, Gwen liked he was getting along with Ben far more than he was with Kevin. In fact, Kevin was pretty eager to butt heads with Danny whenever he could. He's also helped them fight a few DNAliens whenever he was in town.

Today, she was finally going to meet with him. They were going to the hill, where Danny asked her out on a second date and themselves a sparring match, followed by another date.

Once he was gone though, Sam and Tucker walked to his front door. Tucker looked a bit nervous about this.

"I don't know, Sam. Maybe we should… not bother him. He might be busy."

Tucker knew Danny wouldn't be home… but Sam was oblivious.

"Come on, Tucker. I haven't seen Danny all Summer and I bet he'd be ecstatic to see me." Sam said.

She knocked on the door.

Maddie answered and she blanched at the sight of her son's best friends.

"Sam… you're home." She went.

"Hi, Mrs. Fenton. Is Danny home?"

"Uh… nope! Not sure where!" Maddie said with a fake grin to hide how concerned she is over how Sam would react.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, clueless to Maddie's thoughts.

"I'm fine!"

"Hey, Maddie!" Jack walked in, unaware who she's talking to. "Has Danny left to see Gwen already?" He looked to see Sam at the door and his face went white. "Sam!"

Sam adopted a smile… though her eye twitched a bit.

"Who's… Gwen?"

"Uh… someone… Danny is spending… time with." Maddie said. "SO HE'S NOT HERE! BYE!"

Maddie shut the door quickly.

Tucker noticed Sam was just staring at the door, and started to worry as he first started shaking.

"Sam?"

"Tucker…" Sam reached out for his collar and held tightly, without once even looking at him. "Who is this… Gwen?"

* * *

They arrived in the park together.

"Ready?!" Gwen asked as her eyes started to glow pink.

Danny made sure nobody was around before he smiled and transformed.

"Ready."

"Then let's see how you do."

Gwen fired a small mana blast, while Danny fired an ecto-blast.

Both attacks collide and cancel out.

Danny hovered into the air and Gwen created mana constructs that help her go up to his level as she fired again. Danny created an energy shield that blocked the blasts but Gwen took advantage and went higher. Once Danny lowered the shield to look around for Gwen, he looked up and saw Gwen appear in front with a blast that, while light, still knocks him to the ground.

"Gotcha!" She went.

"Not for long." Danny said playfully.

He phased into the ground, causing Gwen to remain on guard in case Danny tried a sneak attack.

"You can try your best, Danny. I've seen aliens that can go through walls and turn invisible, so you can't get one on me!" Gwen said as she looked around.

"Can any of them do this?" Danny appeared in front of her and aimed a hand at her.

"What? Appear in front of me and try to do a jump scare? Afraid so." Gwen said as she rose her arm up. Suddenly, and invisible hand pulls her arm down. "What?"

Another Danny Phantom appears next to her.

"And can they make up to three copies of themselves?" This Danny, the real one, said.

"Only three? I know a few that can do more." Gwen said.

"Yeah… but none of them caught you off guard."

Gwen smiled.

"This is going to be more fun than I thought…" She said.

* * *

Both of them laughed as they were leaving the park.

"I never thought I'd have so much fun having someone blast me." Danny said.

"I never thought I'd find it fun to have someone sneak up on me and give me a flick to the back of my head." Gwen said.

"Well, I can't punch you, obviously." Danny said.

"So, you don't hit girls?"

"No, I do, usually villains." Danny said. "But we were just having a spar, we were both holding back."

"Good… because I'd hate to try and hold hands while we both wore casts."

Gwen took Danny's hand and the two continued their walk.

They had just left the park when Danny noticed two people down the street. It made him smile as he waved out at them with his other hand.

"Yo! Sam and Tucker!"

They both saw and waved at him, though Sam quickly gasped at the sight of Danny holding hands with someone they don't recognize. It made her very upset, something she tried to hide when Danny and Gwen walked up to them.

"Hey dude!" Tucker went before he smiled at Gwen. "You must be Gwen."

"And you must be this _TooFineTucker_ people warned me of." Gwen said.

Tucker got a little annoyed by that.

"You were _warned_ about me?"

Gwen looked to Sam and smiled.

"You must be Sam."

"I see you came home." Danny said.

"Uh… Danny." Sam spoke up, glaring at the sight of him and Gwen holding hands. "Who is this?"

"This, Sam, is Gwen Tennyson… my girlfriend."

The moment those words left Danny's mouth, it felt like everything around her just shattered like glass being hit with a brick.

Her eye twitched.

"Really?" Sam said, trying to maintain a friendly smile. "_Girlfriend_?"

"Yeah… we met during the summer thanks to an online dating website." Danny said as he looked to Tucker. "Thanks dude."

Tucker's eyes widen in shock at what was about to happen.

"Uh… you don't have to thank me."

"Sure I do." Danny said, clueless to Sam's rage. "I mean, if it weren't for you insisting that I do that dating program, I'd have never met Gwen."

Sam's eyes darted to Tucker. Despite trying to have a friendly smile, her eyes glared daggers at him.

"Really? You suggested a dating service." Sam said through her teeth.

Tucker tried to hide his fear with a grin.

"Well, we were going to get something to eat. Do you guys wanna come?" Danny asked.

Tucker smiled. "Su-"

"Sorry." Sam said quickly. "We were going to do something."

"We were?" Sam elbows Tucker in the ribs.

"Yes, remember?" Sam lied.

"Well, if you change your mind, let us know." Gwen said.

"Of course." Sam said with a fake smile on her face.

As Danny and Gwen walked away together, hand in hand, Sam dragged Tucker behind a tree.

"Wait! Sam! We were just bored and I needed help! I didn't think he'd actua-"

He's cut off when Sam expresses her opinion on what he did… with her fist.

* * *

At Nasty Burger, which Gwen has visited before, the two of them have their meals as they talk.

"So, your friend, Sam?"

"What about her?"

"How close were you two?"

Gwen could see what Danny couldn't, not just with her eyes, but her powers. She can tell a hint of jealousy came from Sam.

"We've known each other since we were little, but we're just friends, I promise."

Gwen could tell Danny was clueless, but also there was some level of attraction. However, it was nowhere near the attraction she can sense he has for her. She didn't feel very threatened about Sam, but she wasn't going to just give up her boyfriend. Danny became her boyfriend by his own volition and Sam needs to accept that.

"Anyway, after this, anything else you want to do?" Gwen asked.

"We could go bowling." Danny suggested.

While they talk, Gwen could see something out the window Danny himself doesn't notice. She saw Sam glaring at them from outside with Tucker by her side. She could also see a black eye on him, Gwen figured Sam expressed her anger at Tucker suggesting a dating website.

"Your friends changed their minds." Gwen said.

"Huh?"

"They're outside." Gwen pointed outside.

Before Danny turned, Sam adopted a fake grin to hide her dirty look and waved at him as she and Tucker walked in.

"Hey… guys." Sam said.

"Hey to you too." Danny said with a smile before noticing Tucker's black eye. "Uh… Tucker, what happened?"

"What?" Tucker asked, trying to sound clueless.

"What happened to your eye?" Gwen answered for Danny.

She knew what but played dumb.

"Oh… I… got hit with a baseball at the park." Tucker lied while nervously looking at Sam.

"So, you guys wanna hang out?" Danny asked. "Gwen and I are going bowling."

"Sure." Sam said, smiling while glaring at Gwen. "Why not?"

Gwen glared back, not out of jealousy, but because she feels Sam is being petty.

* * *

"Nice one, Gwen!" Danny cheered.

She made her swing and managed to pull off a strike.

She smiled and bowed in gratitude at Danny's applaud.

Tucker added in, but Sam stepped on his foot to make him stop as she gritted her teeth.

"Your turn, Sam." Gwen said as she tried to hand her a bowling ball.

Sam only walked past her.

"I'm on it."

Sam took a bowling ball and stood at her lane.

She should have concentrated on what she was doing. Instead, she imagined throwing this thing at Gwen's head. Because she had no focus, she slipped, and the ball entered the gutter.

"Whoa!" Tucker went.

Sam saw as the ball went in. This was her 4th gutter ball so far. She tried again once the ball came back, but she lost focus once more when she briefly saw Danny and Gwen talking with smiles. She slipped again and the ball only hit one pin.

Sam shook in anger.

"Sorry Sam." Danny walked up. "My turn."

Sam stormed over to her seat, next to a rather frightened Tucker.

Gwen tried to be friendly.

"It's okay. It's just a game."

"Whatever…" Sam muttered with her arms crossed, not even looking at Gwen.

Gwen realizes Sam has no interest in being friendly, so she choose to watch Danny play.

He made a strike.

"Nice!" Danny fist pumped.

"Great going, Danny!" Gwen cheered.

As she did this, Sam glared daggers at her.

* * *

As bowling was finished, the four were walking together.

"So, anything you guys want to do?" Danny asked.

"Actually Danny…" Gwen spoke up. "It's 6, my curfew is at 10. I gotta get back home."

"Right." Danny said. "Bellwood isn't exactly around the corner."

"Bellwood?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she lives in Bellwood." Tucker said.

Sam's jaw dropped.

_This girl came all this way for Danny? No way! There must be something more._

"My ride is coming at City Hall." Gwen said.

"I could walk you." Danny offered.

"Thanks but… _he_ is picking me up." Gwen said.

Danny knew who she was talking about and nodded. Sam and Tucker were both clueless.

"Okay then." Danny said.

Gwen quickly gave Danny a peck on the cheek, causing Sam's fists to clench.

"See you later, Danny." She looked to Danny's friends. "It was nice meeting you."

Gwen went walking in the direction of City Hall as Danny and Tucker waved at her. Sam elbowed Tucker in the arm to make him stop.

Once Gwen made a turn, Danny sighed and smiled widely.

"I have the coolest girlfriend."

Sam turned red with rage until Tucker spoke up.

"And she's a year older than you."

Sam looked surprised.

"Wait… she's_ older_ than you?" Sam said.

"And she goes to a private school and says her grades are good enough that she might go to college early." Danny said.

Sam looked like Danny just admitted he's married to some alien superheroine or a princess. Gwen did not sound like someone who would be interested in him.

_This doesn't make sense… I have to find out what's her game._

* * *

Sam made an excuse that she had to unpack and left.

In actuality, she went to City Hall and saw Gwen standing in front. Sam hid behind around the corner and watched as a green muscle car pulled in.

She could see a brunette boy with a green jacket and the driver an, admittedly handsome, tough-looking guy with black hair.

"So, how'd it go Cuz?" The brunette said.

"Pretty great, Ben." Gwen said as she opened the door.

"Did Tiny do anything unwanted?" The driver asked.

"Kevin, shut up." Gwen said.

"Kevin's jealous!" Ben laughed as Gwen actually smiled.

"Whatever…" Kevin said.

"How did Danny do? Is he tough?" Ben asked.

"He's skilled, but needs work." Gwen admitted. "I'm sure I'll give him a few pointers next time."

The car drove off, leaving Sam to just question what just happened.

"Jealous? Skilled? Needs work?" Sam asked. "Who is this girl?"

Sam needed to know who this was and expose her. She insisted to herself she's not jealous, just looking out for Danny.

_I'm not jealous! Just keeping him safe from what's obviously a trick!_

* * *

She didn't bother unpacking when she got home. Instead, she tried to search for Gwen online.

All she found was that he's a martial arts champion and an honors student at some private school.

She couldn't believe what she was reading. This didn't make any sense. Gwen had to be up to something. After all, what girl who could rival Jazz at being an overachiever also like bowling, do martial arts, or hang out with some guy in a muscle car possibly like some normal guy like Danny Fenton?

"Who are you, Gwen Tennyson?" Sam asked, glaring at the picture of Gwen. "Whatever you're up to, I'll find out and expose you! No girl comes near Danny but me!" She realized what she just said and shook her head. "Because I'm not doing anything bad! That's why!"

* * *

**The first part takes place after their date from the Snippets of the original story.**

**One more chapter before they start school.**

**I was going to do more, but I figure dedicating this chapter to Sam getting jealous was something doable and quicker.**

**Her jealousy is going to cause more problems for Danny and Gwen later.**

**Also, Sam clearly doesn't really have much faith that Danny Fenton, as a normal kid, could possibly meet someone like Gwen. I'm of the firm belief her feelings for him are solely because he's "unique". Gwen however likes Danny for using his abilities for good, not just for having powers.**

**I'm deciding when to bring Danielle in.**


	5. Chapter 5: Birthday with Spoilers

_**Birthday with Spoilers**_

It was the week of Danny's birthday. He was ready to celebrate and invited his two best friends. He also decided to invite Gwen and her friends.

He brought this up when they went to spend the day at the mall together.

"You realize that means inviting Kevin, right?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah… but… maybe this will help him be less hostile with me." Danny said.

He's seen Kevin a few times, and each time he was not so friendly.

"Yeah… I doubt that." Gwen said. "It took us 5 years to stop hating Kevin's very existence."

"Well… worth a try, right?" Danny asked. "Let him know he can see my folks' tech."

"Hmm… well he was fascinated by that thermos you carry around." Gwen shrugged. "Why not?"

Gwen thought about the idea.

_Hopefully, Kevin won't act **too** immature._

Suddenly, Danny found himself hit in the back of his head with a soda can.

Gwen gasped as Danny rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you okay?"

Suddenly, an obnoxious laugh came up.

"Not anymore…" Danny looked in the direction of the can and laugh. "What do you want, Dash?"

Gwen looked and saw him for the first time. A tall, muscular teen with a smug look came walking towards them. Gwen gave him a dirty look.

_I don't know what it is… but I instantly don't like this guy._

"What's wrong, Fenturd?" Dash asked obnoxiously. "It's been days since that stupid dating program is over and I haven't had any time to pummel you!"

Gwen got between them, being defensive.

"Step away." She demanded.

Dash took a moment to give Gwen one look and smiled.

"Hey Babe… what are you doing with this loser?"

"He happens to by my boyfriend." Gwen stated.

Dash laughed it off. "Yeah right."

Gwen glared. "It's true."

"Pfft… you clearly made the wrong choice."

Gwen glared at him. "I beg to differ."

Dash was about to wrap his arm around Gwen's shoulder. "How about you-"

In that instant, Gwen grabbed Dash by the hand and twisted it.

"Don't touch me!"

"Ow!" Dash squealed in pain. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Gwen pointed into his face.

"Stay away from me and don't even think of messing with my boyfriend again." Gwen demanded before letting Dash go. Dash was on his knees, holding onto his injured hand. "Let's go, Danny. I need to wash my hands."

Danny grinned and followed Gwen.

Once they were away, he spoke to her.

"Sorry about that. Dash is the bully at Casper High and I'm his favorite target. Ironically, he's a huge Danny Phantom fan."

"He's a bully?" Gwen asked, sounding even more disgusted with Dash.

"He's also had a habit on hitting on some of my dates." Danny said.

Gwen groaned in frustration.

"I never thought I'd meet someone even **more** immature than Kevin!"

* * *

It was Danny birthday, Sam and Tucker were on their way to his house together.

"Can't wait to see him open my present." Tucker said as he held up his wrapped-up gift. "What did you get him Sam?"

Sam paid no attention. She thought back to that other night involving Gwen and that car.

_Who were those two? One of them was her cousin, but what do they want with Danny? What were they talking about? Their up to something, and I have to protect Danny!_

"Sam?"

Sam snapped out of her thoughts when Tucker spoke up.

"Huh?"

"You got him something?"

"Yeah, I got him… a gift card." Sam said.

Tucker's eyebrow raised, but he shrugged.

She didn't share what she saw, because he plotted to tell Danny she saw Gwen with some suspicious looking guys.

That's when they made it to Fenton Works and she saw that same muscle car in front of the house. She gasped.

_They're here?! Danny!_

Sam ran towards the door.

"Sam?!" Tucker called out.

Sam raced to the door and knocked on it as fast as she could.

Maddie answered.

"Hello Sam and Tucker." She went. "Come inside, meet Gwen's friends."

Sam rose an eyebrow at how calm Maddie Fenton was.

That's when she and Tucker saw them, talking with Danny. Or rather, all but the taller teen male talking with Danny.

Danny saw his two friends and waved to them.

"Sam! Tucker! Come here, meet Ben and Kevin!"

Both of them looked unsure, but went along.

The first to introduce himself is Ben, who extends his hand.

"I'm Ben, Gwen's cousin."

Sam didn't take the hand, instead giving him a suspicious look. Tucker, not seeing any danger, took his hand.

"This is Kevin." Gwen pointed to the larger teen.

"Whatever…" Kevin muttered.

Tucker extended his hand, but Kevin didn't take it.

"So…" Tucker lowered his hand. "How long have you known Danny?"

"Since his and Gwen's date." Ben said. "He helped us with something before they went and saw a movie."

Sam's eyes widened.

_He already knew these guys?_

Tucker noticed something on Ben's wrist. It looked cool to him.

"Cool watch!"

"Oh… I had since I was 10."

"Can I see it?" Tucker asked.

Ben's eyes widened.

"Oh… uh… can't. Let's just say I'm pretty… attached to it."

Gwen nodded.

_That's technically not a lie._

Tucker shrugged.

As everyone talks, they are unaware of a certain uninvited guest is outside the house, looking in and waiting for a shot at payback.

* * *

Eventually, it was time for cake.

They were all going to enjoy some slices in the back.

"Just wait here and we'll get the cake." Maddie sent as she and Jack went back inside.

This leaves Danny, his sister, his friends, and his girlfriend with her friends.

"So Danny?" Ben asked. "Got your class schedule yet?"

"Yeah. Granted I wish Summer was a bit longer." Danny admitted.

"You could always take a Summer long vacation, like Gwen and I did when we were 10."

"It kind of changed out lives." Gwen added.

Sam noticed how they spoke with him and did not like it.

_It's like they have some history together. Why would these people really associate with Danny, since they think he's just some normal guy? Clearly, something is up._

It was now they noticed Kevin wasn't talking.

"Something the matter, Kevin?" Jazz asked.

"Nah…" He said. He then smiled at Jazz and had an idea.

_Two can play at this game, Gwen._

Suddenly, Kevin started to loosen up, putting an arm on the table as he acted flirtatious to Jazz.

"So, senior year? Any plans for this year?"

"Well, I'm currently dating someone named Antonio from Panorama City, though he's been busy with some friends." Jazz said.

"So, not a thing yet?" Kevin asked.

Gwen noticed what he was doing and sent him a dirty look.

"I'm not a two-timer, Kevin." Jazz said with her arms crossed. "I'm a mature woman."

"Who still loves her teddy bear." Danny joked.

"You leave Bearbert Einstein out of this!" Jazz shouted.

Meanwhile, someone peeked through a whole in the fence and could see a male with black hair.

"Payback for what you so-called girlfriend did to me, Fenton."

Sam remained silent, as Danny, Jazz and Tucker kept talking with Gwen, Ben and Kevin. She couldn't understand.

_These three aren't anything like the people we would know at Casper High. Just who are these people?_

Her thoughts end with something hit Kevin in the back of the head.

"Hey!"

It was a water balloon, only what was in it doesn't smell like water.

Then an obnoxious laugh followed as Dash Baxter used his hands to lift himself up on the other side of the fence.

"Payback for the mall, Fenton! And that wasn't water, if you catch my-"

His grin and mood went away when he saw who he hit wasn't Danny.

Kevin grunted as he got up and started marching towards Dash.

"You're dead!"

"Oh no…"

Dash let go and ran for his life down the street.

"Kevin!" Gwen called out. "It's not worth it!"

"You're not the one that balloon hit!" Kevin yelled as he went up the fence and ran after Dash.

Ben and Gwen groaned.

"Sorry." Ben said to the others. "We gotta make sure Kevin doesn't add to his trouble making history."

"We'll be back." Gwen added.

Both of them ran and went over the fence, something everyone but Danny was surprised by.

Instead, he sighed with a smile and shook his head.

"Part of me hopes Kevin loses his cool with Dash, to be honest."

Sam just stared at Danny.

"Uh, Danny?"

"Yeah."

"Who exactly are they?" She asked.

"Just some cool people I met in Bellwood during the Summer."

"Well, aside from that Kevin…" Jazz said with a look of irritation before smiling. "They seem nice."

"Yeah." Tucker said. "I just wish Ben let me see that watch."

Sam was getting very suspicious.

"Excuse me…" Sam got up. "I gotta use the restroom."

She ran inside, passing Jack and Maddie, who were dealing with a burning cake in the oven.

"I told you we should've bought a cake!" Maddie shouted as Jack grabbed a fire extinguisher. "Our son's girlfriend and her friends are out guests and we should be considerate!"

"I know!" Jack yelled. "Just help me put the fire out!"

Once Sam left and shut the door, the door bell rang. Someone has arrived.

* * *

Sam went through the front door and ran in the direction Dash went, where Kevin and soon these Tennysons followed.

After running a block, she heard the sounds of Dash crying in fear.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were Fenton!"

"That's no excuse!" She heard Ben shout.

"You have no right to treat people like that!" Gwen added with her own yelling.

Sam followed the sound in the direction of an alley.

"I might not like Gwen's new boyfriend, but I like bullies even less!" Kevin could be heard threatening.

Sam made it, and peeked to see what looked very strange.

It wasn't the fact that Dash was lifted by his shirt by Kevin while Ben and Gwen were at his sides, it was Kevin's hands.

They looked like they were made of concrete.

Gwen the walked over to Dash, and what Sam saw made her jaw drop.

Gwen's eyes glowed pink.

"You stay away from Danny Fenton! In fact, you bully anyone again, I will find you and make sure your days of throwing footballs or dunking heads in toilets are over… **GOT IT?!**"

"Okay!" Dash cried in fear. "I got it! Please don't hurt me!"

"Put him down, Kevin." Ben ordered. "He's clearly not worth the effort."

Kevin didn't do as he said, instead he pulled Dash in closer.

"You better pay for my laundry." Kevin said.

Dash pulled out what looked to be 20 dollars and held it up to Kevin.

"Here! Laundry is on me! Please let me go!"

Kevin smiled and as Dash said, while swiping the dollar bill out of his hand.

"Nice… now GO!" Kevin demanded.

Dash nodded before running to the other side of the alley, crying in fear.

Ben and Kevin laughed.

"He cried like a little girl!" Kevin said.

"Even Gwen never cried like that when we were little." Ben said before holding his hand with his watch up. "I almost thought I'd have to use this."

"Ben." Gwen said in a chastising tone. "Do not use the Omnitrix on petty school bullies, even the most obnoxious ones."

"I meant so Kevin didn't make that guy lose any limbs." Ben said defensively.

As Kevin's arms returned to normal, Sam bolted and ran back to Fenton Works.

_Who are these people?! How did Kevin do that?! What did Ben mean about using his watch? Why did Gwen call it the Omnitrix?! And what was with Gwen's eyes?! WHAT IS SHE?!_

Once she got back in, Sam ran back to the backyard when a new face showed up.

"Ah! You must be young Samantha Manson."

Sam stopped in her tracks as some man in a lab coat appeared.

"Who are you?!" She demanded.

"Sam!" Danny spoke up. "This is… a friend of the Tennysons!"

Danny had heard of this man from Ben and Gwen once before.

"My name is a bit hard to… remember." The man said in a suspicious tone. "Call me Professor Paradox."

He held out a hand that Sam, albeit reluctantly, shook.

"Paradox?" Ben, who just arrived with the others, said with surprise. "Didn't think I'd see you here."

"Of course, I'd be here." Paradox said with a wink soon after. "You and Gwendolyn spoke of Mr. Fenton so highly I had to properly meet him."

Gwen walked up to Paradox once he stopped shaking hands with Sam.

"Is there trouble?" She whispered.

"Not at all!" He said. "I just have a gift for young Mr. Fenton he'd love to receive."

* * *

Once cake and ice cream were finished, the Tennysons and Kevin were on their way out the door as Danny walked them out.

"Thanks for coming." Danny said.

"No problem." Ben said. "Anytime, especially someone who can help us with the Highbreed."

"Actually." Gwen spoke up. "He can't come."

All three of boys looked to Gwen.

"What?" Danny asked.

"That doesn't make sense, Gwen." Kevin said. "Even I think his powers are a big help against them."

"Paradox said our final battle with the Highbreed might come soon, and Danny needs to be elsewhere."

"What?" Danny asked.

"He says you'll find out later." Gwen walked up to Danny and hugged. "For now, know what it's something good."

Danny, though suspicious of this Paradox, shrugged and hugged his half-alien girlfriend back.

"Thanks again, Gwen."

"Anytime." Gwen said.

Sam walked in and saw Gwen giving Danny a quick peck on the lips, much to her and Kevin's irritation.

* * *

Once they all left, Danny walked his two best friends out.

"Thanks again for coming!" He said.

"No problem!" Tucker went.

"Sure." Sam said, hiding her disdain for Gwen with a fake smile.

Once they left, Tucker noticed how unhappy Sam was.

"Something wrong?"

"Maybe…"

Sam was far more suspicious about this Gwen, especially after what she saw in the alley.

_I need proof, then I'll show Danny._

Meanwhile, Danny went to his room and, to his surprise, saw this Paradox guy standing in the middle.

"Ah, Daniel Fenton, aka Danny Phantom."

Danny looked shocked.

"Did they tell you?!"

"No, I know already. After all, I'm the master of time." He said with a smile. "The human one… anyway. Your friend Clockwork will object to me not adding that."

"You know Clockwork?"

"Of course. And we both believe you deserve this interesting gift."

"Which is…?"

"I know where Danielle is and she will be needing your help soon."

Danny went from suspicious to gasping.

"What?!"

"On Earth, a robot sent to spy on the Tennysons has become aware of your existence. After you and Gwen become more romantically involved, this robot's master has determined you would help make Ben and his team bigger threat. So, he's raided a satellite owned by your archenemy, Vlad Plasmius, of unique anti-ghost weaponry. Plasmius has taken his frustrations out by doubling down on hunting your Danielle."

"And I can find her before he does?!"

"Happy birthday!" He said. "You'll have to go looking for her in a few days, when the Highbreed invasions starts. Do not fret, I will be there in your place."

Danny took a moment to sit down and think.

"Danielle is going to need my help?"

"That is all I can give you. I'm afraid I'm not allowed to say anything else more direct… also, keep an eye on your friends." Paradox added with an odd smile.

Danny looked surprised by that.

"What do you mean?"

"Spoilers."

Paradox walked calmly out Danny's door. Once he did, Danny got up and followed.

"Wait a-"

Danny found the hallway completely empty.

He was more than confused, but not confused enough to remember one thing.

Danielle is going to need him.

* * *

**Professor Paradox and Clockwork are old friends. Who knew?**

**Also, Danielle will soon be making an appearance.**

**And Paradox left Danny with a warning. Clearly Sam is going to be causing more harm than good.**

**Also, in case you're wondering, that robot's master is indeed Vilgax.**


	6. Chapter 6: Cousins

**_Cousins_**

Danny sent Gwen a text.

He won't be able to make it because someone important to him needs help. All he gave her was that she's family. Despite them going steady, he felt it was too soon to admit something like he has a clone.

Thankfully, Paradox was taking his place, so he doesn't have to fear they were short on people.

Speaking of, just this morning was a strange letter in the mail. Danny realized this must be from Paradox, since it the return address only reads "Professor."

Danny opened.

* * *

_Ah, Mr. Fenton._

_I'm glad you opened this in time. Once you have, know that it will be hours before the Tennysons and their comrades do battle with the Highbreed._

_You will find Danielle roughly 20 miles from Amity Park, the opposite direction of Bellwood. By the time you get home, the battle will be over._

_You needn't worry, we will win. I should know._

_Anyway, leave around 5 in the afternoon tomorrow and you will find her._

_Signed, Paradox._

* * *

Danny rolled his eyes.

_This guy really does come off as a know-it-all, more than Jazz._

He still got serious, knowing Danielle needs his help. So, he decided to tell Jazz about her.

* * *

Gwen sighed after reading the text.

"So, he's not coming?" Ben asked.

They were at his favorite place to hang out, Mr. Smoothie.

"No, he said someone from his family needs his help." Gwen tried to cheer up. "Still, it's not a bad thing he looks out for someone like that."

"Yeah." Ben agreed. "Besides, if he needs help he's always got that Plumber's badge I gave him."

* * *

It was the day after and Danny did as Paradox's note instructed him to. Jazz was giving him a ride, although it wasn't exactly a quiet one.

"YOU WERE CLONED AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!" Jazz shouted, the shock not going away yet from what Danny told her yesterday.

"Jazz…" Danny said in a lower tone. "People could hear you!"

"I don't care!" Jazz shouted back. "Why didn't you tell me about her?! Do you know how much I always wanted a little sister?!"

Danny rolled his eyes.

"First off, I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure how you'd react. I don't want her to have any trouble because she didn't ask to be a part of a sociopath's plot for the perfect son. Second, we call each other cousins."

"Fine! Whatever! I'm still going to treat her like a sister!"

Despite how loud Jazz was being, he couldn't help but smirk a little.

_I was afraid, but she's already opened to meeting Danielle. I probably should have told her about her a long time ago._

"So, how long until we find her?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know. Paradox said she's 20 miles in the opposite direction of Bellwood."

"Well, it looks like we've passed 19 miles. Anymore and we might reach Acmeville…" Jazz's eyes widened with horror when she realized what she was implying. "That… is to say… it's not li-"

"It's cool, Jazz." Danny said, looking around. "I know you're not implying we'd see… her."

Danny was referring to the only girl out of the 28 he wanted to avoid. He paid no further mind and only focused on Danielle.

Once they were in the woods, they heard the sound of an explosion and a scream.

"Stop the car!" Danny shouted.

Jazz braked as fast as she could. The car screeched to a halt as Danny recognized the voice that screamed. Both of them looked around, seeing flashing green lights. That's when Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Please tell me she can trigger that?" Jazz asked in concern. Danny shook no. "Oh boy…" Jazz muttered.

Danny morphed and rose from the car with intangibility and hovering.

"Okay! Whoever that is-"

Something flew in and tackled Danny into the ground, something black and white. Danny was about to get up, but he got a good look at who flew into him.

"Danny?!" Dani asked.

"Danielle?" Danny asked.

It took them both a moment, but they instantly smiled. They rose up with their power and hugged.

"You're here!" They both shouted.

Once they parted, they started talking. Both were happy to see each other.

"Where have you been, Cuz? What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?!" Dani asked.

"Is that her?" Jazz asked.

Dani was surprised to hear a new voice. Once she turned around, she saw her for the first time.

Jazz was just starting blankly at Dani, who looked nervous.

"Y… You're Jazz… aren't you?" She asked. Jazz nodded. "Um…" Dani quickly became sheepish and very afraid. "I'm-"

"I know who you are… Danny told me you'd need help."

Dani blinked in surprise. "Wait, what?"

"My new girlfriend has this friend who knows this stuff… long story." Danny said before being serious. "Dani… what was all that light from?"

"Light?" Dani asked. That's when she remembered. "Oh yeah!" She looked back into the forest. "I found some help!"

Another figure flew in, one who Danny was familiar with as one of his Many Dates. One who, after recognizing Danny, smiled happily and hugged him.

"Danny!" Spectra went.

"Hey… Spectra…" Danny said, nervously.

"Spectra?!" Jazz gasped before aiming a blaster she had in her car at the ghostly girl.

"Wait, Jazz, no! Different Spectra!" Danny shouted. "This one is nice!"

Jazz adopted an apologetic look and lowered the weapon. "My mistake…"

Spectra, seeing Jazz, let Danny go and looked saddened.

"Oh… is this your new ghoulfriend?" She asked.

"N… no. This is my sister, Jazz." Danny explained.

"Oh…" Spectra turned around and bowed in respect. "A pleasure to meet you…"

Jazz rose a brow while Danny looked to the two who arrived.

"What was causing those lights?"

Before either of them answered, the source of those lights did.

"That… would be me." All of them saw Skulker, hovering of the trees with a blaster on his arm. "Plasmius has been in a foul mood lately and hired me to find the girl." He aimed his blaster at them with a grin. "Handing over both Phantoms will put him a better mood, one that will award me a bonus."

He fired. Danny created a shield that bounced the attack that redirected to Skulker, knocking him down.

"Let's go!"

All of the ghosts flew into Jazz's car, which sped its way after making a U-turn.

"Whoa!" Dani said as she held onto the seat. "And I thought I was fast while flying…"

"Spectra?" Danny asked while they were driving away. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard a rumor someone who looked like you was seen around here…" She blushed and looked away. "I… wanted to see you."

"So, you're one of my brother's ghost friends?" Jazz asked.

"We went on a date once..." Spectra said.

Jazz looked surprised and turned to Danny. "You dated a ghost?"

"It was during the dating service. Besides, I'm a ghost too... partly anyway..." Danny said.

"The dating service?! How?!" Jazz asked confused.

"It's a long story..." Spectra said.

"One we don't have time for... I'll fill you in on the details later, Jazz..." Danny said as he saw nobody was following them. "Weird… where's Skulker?"

"Right here!" Skulker shouted from above.

They looked up and saw him flying towards them. However, a blast from nowhere shot him out of the sky, making him falls to the ground.

They looked in the direction of where that blast came from.

What they saw surprised them.

It was a trio of small, UFO-like robots flying towards them.

"Uh… what are those?" Danielle asked.

"I don't know… never saw them before." Danny said. "Keep driving! I got this!"

Danny flew out of the car and headed towards the small drones.

He blasted one of them, shooting it down.

The other two fired at him, and the blasts cause him to call out in pain. He fell to the ground.

The drones hovered above him, ready to fire.

That's when a pink energy blast hit one of them, alerting the other of her presence.

"Get away from him!"

Danny was surprised to hear her voice.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Gwen managed to blast one of the DNAliens, knocking it down.

All the while, her mind couldn't help but go back to Danny.

That's when Paradox approached her.

"When this is over, if you'd like… you can go help him."

"Who?" Gwen asked.

"Why, Daniel, of course!" He said.

Gwen rose a brow.

"He's in trouble?!"

"Indeed, but you can't leave the battle now." He smiled as he ducked to avoid laser fire and then stood up again. "But, when this is over, you can go assist him."

"Well, it's either this or the auto show Kevin is going invite me to… I like him as a friend, but that's more of a guy thing he does with Ben." Gwen said as she blocked an attack from one DNAlien with a shield. "Alright… let's hurry this up!"

* * *

Danny got up and rubbed his eyes. He had to make sure he was seeing her.

"Gwen?"

It was her, same green eyes, same blue top, same black skirt and stockings. And that same cute smile.

"It's me." She said. "Paradox gave me a ride with time travel." She took notice of the destroyed drones and frowned. "Vilgax's drones?"

"Vilgax?" Danny questioned. "That name sounds familiar…"

"He's Ben's archenemy, like the mayor is for you." Gwen answered.

The last drone hovered and was about to fire. That's when Danny and Gwen both fired at it, destroying it.

Once it hit the ground and lit on fire, Gwen walked towards it. Danny followed her.

"Careful…" He said.

Gwen took a knee and gave it a closer look.

"Weird…" She spoke up. "There's something I don't recognize…" She reached into the damaged robot and pulled out what she didn't recognize, a green rock. "Is this kryptonite?"

Danny walked up to her.

"I don't know…" He says as he reached out to touch it. "If it were, then-" His finger briefly touched it, and it sent a shock to his body. "AAHHH!"

Gwen gasped, pulling the rock back.

"Danny?!" She reached out with her free hand and touched his shoulder. "You okay?!"

"Y-Yeah…" He looked at the rock with apprehension. "I guess that thing is kryptonite for me…" He says.

"I should take this back, have someone analyze it for me." Gwen said. "Anyway… now that you're okay, I better head back."

"Back?" Danny asked.

"Time travel. By the time I see you later, it will probably be like 10 minutes for me." She shrugged. "Time travel… it makes things weird."

"I hear that…" Danny said.

Gwen laughed a little before kissing his cheek.

"Well… I better go. Paradox is waiting for me. Your sister and cousin are probably waiting for you. I kind of promised Kevin I'd go to the auto show with him as a thanks for something."

"Right…" Danny said. He started hovering up. "See you soon…"

He flew away, waving at Gwen, who waved back as she headed to where she's to meet with Paradox.

* * *

"There he is!" Danielle pointed out, seeing Danny flying towards them.

"Good timing…" Jazz said.

Danny landed in front of them, turning back to human.

"Sorry about that…" He noticed someone was missing. "Where's Spectra?"

"She… had to go. Apparently, she's got a lot of homework and she's not even much of a fighter." Jazz answered. "So, those robots?"

Danny looked up at the sky with notable concern.

"It looks like dating Gwen has made me a target for some alien visitors thanks to her cousin..."

* * *

"The drones feed has been out for several minutes." The more humanoid robot told the alien overseeing. "However, the last thing we saw was a terran girl we believe is Gwen Tennyson…"

"I see…" Psyphon said. "I must report this to our master. Vilgax will not be happy to learn his suspicions that odd humanoid aligning himself with the Tennysons were correct…"

"Is he not conquering worlds?" The robot asked.

"This is true. Which is why I won't tell him until he finishes." Psyphon answered. "When it's Earth's turn, I'll let him know."

* * *

**Wow... it's been forever, hasn't it?**

**Sorry for the short chapter. Will make a longer one next time.**

**Meantime, anyone got a suggestion for what can happen in this story?**


	7. Chapter 7: The Phone

_**The Phone**_

_Hours Ago_

Sam called Danny's house a few times since he never answered his own cellphone.

Each time it was the same, and she soon learned this time was no different.

"I'm sorry, Danny isn't here." Maddie responded. "He left with Jazz, they're probably seeing Gwen."

Hearing that made Sam hang up and grit her teeth.

That's when she called Tucker.

"Tucker, you're coming with me to Bellwood." She said.

"Sorry, Sam. I got plans today at the game store." Tucker said.

"That _wasn't_ a request…" She said in a threatening tone.

There was a silence.

"Got it!"

Minutes later, they arrived at the train station, heading to Bellwood.

They weren't the only ones, as a certain van left Amity Park for Bellwood.

_Now**.**_

Sam and Tucker were just wandering aimlessly though the town. While Tucker was tired since he's been wandering for hours, Sam wasn't hearing it.

"Come on, we have to find them!" Sam said.

"Sam… how do you know they're even here? We don't even know where Gwen lives!"

Sam groaned in frustration. She didn't want to admit it, but he's correct.

That's when she saw something ahead, driving away.

It was Kevin's muscle car.

* * *

Gwen arrived home. She thanks Kevin for the ride.

She was looking for her keys when she noticed she left her window opened.

"I'm gonna see Danny soon, may as well go fast and grab those coupons for Burger Shack."

She decided to use her powers to create a small pink construct as a platform for her to step on. In moments, she hovered out.

Unknown to Gwen, someone had just witnessed her use her powers.

Two someone's. Sam and Tucker.

The tech geek's jaw was dropping and the gothic girl was glaring.

"Did we really just see that?" Tucker asked.

"I _knew_ that she was hiding something..." Sam said before smirking as she looked at her phone.

On it, a fully detailed video of Gwen and her dirty little secret. Granted, Gwen's back was turned, but it was all the evidence she needs.

* * *

At the same time, Jazz pulled up back home.

She looked to the two Danny's in her car.

"So, what now?" Jazz asked.

"Not sure." Danny said. "Maybe we-" He then noticed something wrong about Danielle's seat. "Uh…"

Jazz saw it too and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Danielle said, oblivious.

"Why is the seat stained in green?" Jazz asked.

Danielle sat up and looked where her back was, gasping is shock.

"WHOA!"

* * *

After sneaking her in without their parents finding out, Jazz brought a scanner into her room, where they analyzed her DNA. Once she looked at its readings, she gasped, to Danielle's worry.

"What's wrong?" Danielle asked in concern.

"Your DNA is unstable…" Jazz responded.

"Again?! But… Danny fixed that with some weird stuff your dad made…"

"She means the Ecto-Dejecto." Danny explained.

"Danielle, did Skulker do anything to you before we met up?" She asked.

"He did hit me with some kind of weird dart. At first, I thought it was a defective tranquilizer, but now I'm not sure…" She admitted.

She thought back that weird moment.

"That must be it…" Danny said. "I'll go get more!"

Danny morphed and phased through the ground instantly.

Jazz saw where he left and smiled, to Danielle's surprise.

"Uh, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just… I never thought I'd see him act like a big brother for once." Jazz admitted.

Hearing that, Danielle was a bit surprised, but a smile came to her face.

_Big brother…_

Danny then returned, holding the Ecto-Dejecto in his hand.

"Here we go."

He quickly gave her a sampling.

Jazz did another scan in moments. However, the readings did not change.

"Nothing…" Jazz said. "Whatever Skulker used isn't going away… Vlad must have given him some kind of Ecto-Dejecto that actually works."

"So…" Terror was on the smaller girl's face. "I'm gonna melt?!"

Danny did not like hearing that, so he started thinking. Then he snapped his fingers when an idea hit him.

"I think I know some folks who could help out…"

* * *

In Bellwood, Sam and Tucker walked down the streets. The former of the two held her phone up like a trophy as she smiled.

"Soon as we show Danny this, she'll never get in the way again!"

"Get in the way of _what?_" Tucker asked, not liking her tone.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean…"

"No, I don't." Tucker said.

"You know…" Sam was unsure how to put it. "She's… clearly a threat! I mean, she has ghost powers! … I think." She wasn't sure what they saw, but she knew Gwen was no ordinary girl.

"That doesn't make her a threat to Danny." Tucker pointed out. "How do you know he doesn't already know?"

"Because he would have told me!" Sam snapped.

Tucker rose a brow.

"You mean _us_, right?"

Sam realized what came out her mouth and back pedaled.

"Y-yeah… Us."

As they walked together, someone took notice. A certain white van that sped up to catch up with them.

"Hey, you two!"

Both Sam and Tucker looked to their lefts to see a white van, one belonging to the Guys in White.

"Uh oh…" They said to see two familiar operatives.

"What are you two doing here, outside Amity Park?" Operative K said.

"Why is it whenever we deal with this stuff, you two are somehow involved? That Gregor kid, the Fenton house, now this?" O, who was driving, said.

Sam and Tucker only briefly looked to each other as they made a break for it.

The Guys in White, suspicious, started following them.

Both of them rushed into the train station, hoping in the commotion of people coming in and out, they would avoid the two.

However, Sam unknowingly dropped something in the crowds.

The Guys in White, upon parking, ran inside and looked around.

"See those kids?" K asked.

"No." O responded.

Sam and Tucker had already found their way to their train and got onboard.

Once they got in their seats, Sam noticed something not in her hand.

"My phone?!" She said. "The video!"

That's when O noticed something on the floor and picked it up.

It's a purple cellphone with the initials S.M. on it.

"There's a video on it." He said.

He pressed play and what he saw made his jaw drop.

* * *

Since it was too risky for her to change, Danny carried Danielle piggy back to meet with Ben's Team in Bellwood.

"So, your girlfriend is a superhero too?" She asked as she held on.

"Yup. You'll like her." Danny responded.

"If she's someone you like, I know I will." She said.

She held on tight as they kept flying, all the while Danielle had a smile on her face as she looked at the back of Danny's head.

_He's always looking out for me… I wish we could do stuff like this all the time…_

"We're here!"

They just passed the city's WELCOME sign.

"Where are we meeting them?" Danielle asked.

"I think they mentioned the hills…" He looked around. "There."

He flew there and landed, setting Danielle down carefully before returning to human form.

"So, where are they?" Danielle asked when she noticed no cars present.

"Hang on." Danny held out his honorary plumber's badge Ben gave him. "I'll just-" He saw two headlights. "Here they are."

The muscle car drove up next to them. Out from the passenger side came Gwen.

Upon seeing Danny smile, Danielle noticed the two staring at each other.

"This her?" She asked.

"Yup."

"She's pretty."

From the backseat was Ben, who walked up to Danny and high fived.

"Hey dude."

"Sup, Ben." Danny responded.

Kevin didn't bother getting out, only rolling his eyes away.

Gwen glared at that, but still went on with greeting Danny with a hug before seeing Danielle.

"You're the cousin he mentioned?" She asked.

Danielle was about to answer, but Danny spoke up first.

"They know I'm Danny Phantom, but not about you yet."

Hearing that, she steeled herself.

"My name is Danielle. Although we say we're cousins, I'm actually his clone created by his archenemy in a plan to replace him with his own kid."

The Tennyson's stared incredulously.

Kevin whistled in amazement.

"Wow… that's a new one for me."

"And… you're not evil, right?" Ben asked cautiously. Danny sent him a minor glare. "Just asking…" He defended.

"No. Turns out he didn't want a little girl, so he didn't bother stabilizing my DNA. In fact, we think he's given me something that's destabilizing it… We tried this thing Danny used before but it didn't work…"

Ben knelt down and rose the Omnitrix. It scanned her briefly.

"Human and unknown semi-biological entity hybrid. DNA unstable." The Omnitrix said.

"Whoa!" Danielle said. "Your watch spoke!"

"It's called the Omnitrix, and it has the DNA of aliens." Ben explained.

"… okay…" Danielle said, trying to keep a straight face.

Ben rose the Omnitrix to Danny, and scanned him.

"Human and unknown semi-biological entity hybrid. DNA stable. Stabilization of other hybrid accepted?" The Omnitrix said.

Danielle blinked.

"Did it just say it could stabilize my DNA? Like, permanently?" Danielle asked, hope on her face.

Ben smiled.

"Omnitrix, whatever you just said is accepted."

"Time allotted to prepare complete stabilization procedure requires 30-40 Earth minutes."

"So, you can help her?" Danny asked.

"You got it." Ben said.

"Awesome!" Danielle said.

However, before they could do anything…

"FREEZE, FREAKS!"

All of them saw a white can pull up, with two of the Operatives of the Guys in White aiming blasters at them.

"She matches the description of the girl in the video! Red hair, blue top and black skirt!" O said.

"Video?" Gwen asked. "What video?"

"Arms in the air!" K said before noticing someone familiar. "Is that… Danny Fenton?"

"We'll ask questions after we turn them in!"

"Who are these guys?" Ben asked.

"The Guys in White, Government hired paranormal hunters." Danny explained.

"Sirs." Gwen said to sound polite. "I assure you-"

One of them fired a warning shot at her feet to make her step back.

"HEY!" Ben, Kevin and Danny shouted angrily.

"Freeze!" K warned.

"Freeze?" Ben asked as he turned the dial on the Omnitrix. "If you insist!"

Ben hit the dial on the Omnitrix.

"Ben, no!" Danny called out.

Too late.

"Big Chill!"

Danielle's eyes almost bulged out.

"What?"

"Oh yeah, he can turn into aliens." Danny explained.

Big Chill then breathed and formed a wall of ice surrounding the Guys in White and their van.

"Let's go!" Big Chill said.

Gwen got into the backseat with Danny and Danielle, to Kevin's annoyance. They drove off as Big Chill followed.

The Guys in White fire their blasters to melt through.

"What was that?!" K questioned. "Our ecto-sensors didn't pick anything up!"

"It must be… alien!" O theorized.

"Alien? Hmm… we were told there were odd alien sighting 5 years ago and sightings ended here in Bellwood." K thought. "Looks like we may have found their source… Let's follow them!"

* * *

The car sped up as fast as it could.

Big Chill phased into the passenger seat and turned back into Ben Tennyson once time passed.

"Why are those creeps here?!" Danny questioned as he looked back, seeing their van was following them.

"They're _your_ bad guys! You tell us!" Kevin said angrily before looking to Danielle. "By the way, I'm Kevin…"

"Whatever!" Danielle shouted as she looked back. "What did they mean by video?"

"Someone must have seen me in action with my powers and filmed it." Gwen suggested. "They must have not seen my face, which is why they recognized my clothes only…"

"Should we get Grandpa Max to help out?" Ben asked.

"He's still doing clean up in the Null Void…" Gwen said. "We'll have to deal with this ourselves."

"Maybe I can phase us through buildings to get away from them?" Danny asked.

"You can do that?" Kevin asked.

"Made a whole jet and everything inside invisible for over an hour, I can try a car!"

Danny slid down his seat and morphed. As Danny Phantom, he held onto the car seat.

Extending his power through the car, Danny made it intangible.

"Go!" Danny said.

Kevin slammed the pedal, allowing them to go through the cars in front of them.

The van braked.

"We need reinforcements…" K said

O nodded and held up the radio's microphone.

"We found some freaks in Bellwood. All nearest agents, come on here!"

* * *

After enough time passed, the car drove to the parking lot of the Burger Shack. Relief on them, everyone took a breath.

"We lost them…" Danny said.

"Now… about stabilizing my DNA?" Danielle asked.

"It's only been 15 minutes." Ben explained. "It said 30-40. But, we're at the Burger Shack. Anyone want something to eat?"

"I do!" Danielle rose her hand up. "What do they have?!"

"Tonight's triple cheeseburger combos with half off with coupon." Ben explained.

"I brought some, in case this happened." Gwen said.

"Let's get 5! Do you guys want any?"

After a few seconds, everyone but Danny laughed at what Danielle said, while the little girl looked clueless to their laughter.

"Yeah… she's not kidding." Danny said.

"I live on the streets and cloned from the DNA on a teenage boy…" Danielle explained.

After a second, Ben's Team exchanged surprised glances.

"Well… let's get something to eat." Gwen said.

* * *

It's about 20 minutes later, and the 5 were eating together.

Danielle was messily putting chili fries in her mouth before Danny brought a napkin to her face.

"Come on, wipe your face." He said.

Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Fine…" She said.

She took the napkin and wiped her face, as Gwen giggled.

Danny took notice.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just, you call her cousin but you act like her big brother."

Danielle's eyes widened at hearing that.

"Huh… well… I guess _genetically_ speaking, we are brother and sister. Never really thought it like that…" Danny explained.

Danielle looked away, feeling a sense of joy at hearing that.

_Like a big brother…_

As they finished, Ben's Omnitrix went off again.

"Stabilization preparation complete." The Omnitrix said.

This got their attention.

Danielle was hopeful. "Does this mean-"

"I think so." Ben said. "It's ready…"

"ALRIGHT!" Danielle said happily. "Let's do it!"

"Stabilization process estimated time: 10 minutes."

"What's that mean?" Danny asked.

"Looks like Ben's gonna have to hold her hand or something for 10 minutes for the Omnitrix to work." Kevin explained.

"Weird. When you use it on a DNAlien, it worked fast." Gwen questioned.

"Probably because Danny and Danielle are different. Still, your cure is all set. Whenever you're ready." Ben told Danielle.

Smiling, Danielle grabbed all of her remaining fries and stuffed them all in her mouth.

"All ready!" She said with her mouthful.

"No…" Danny chastised. "Swallow first…"

Danielle nodded as she gulped all of the fries in her mouth. Then she sipped the rest of her soda.

"All done!"

Before they could do anything, a helicopter from above shined a light on them as it got closer.

It was a white helicopter.

"ATTENTION! YOU 5 ARE UNDER ARREST BY THE GUYS IN WHITE!"

They then saw several other trucks and vans parked around them, with the drivers being other Operatives aiming blasters at them.

"What now?!" Kevin ask as he got up.

"We can't heal her here…" Ben said. "Unless…" He lifted the Omnitrix to her face. "Omnitrix, can we give Danielle a temporary fix?"

"Temporary stabilization can be done 10 seconds, but only last several Earth months." The Omnitrix says.

"It'll have to do…" Ben said.

"I got this." Gwen said.

"Fire stun gas!" One of them shouted.

Gwen rose a shield with her power, surrounding them as the gas remained out.

Ben used the Omnitrix and placed his hand on her head. After 10 seconds, it was finished.

"That'll have to do…" Ben said. "Soon as we're free of these losers, we can bring the real thing to you."

Danielle sighed, but nodded. "Okay…"

Danny put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, you can stay with us for now… Once these guys are gone, we can heal you for good."

Danielle nodded. She looked to the three.

"Nice meeting you all, including you, Gwen."

Gwen nodded.

"Thank you."

With the shield blocking the Guys in White's view, Danny morphed and grabbed Danielle. He phased through the ground with her as they escaped.

"How do we get out of this?" Kevin questioned.

"I'll lure them away!" Ben said.

He used the Omnitrix.

"Humongosaur!"

Once Gwen lowered the shield, Humongosaur stepped out and grew as he approached the Guys in White.

"Come get me!" He challenged as he prepared to battle.

All the while they fired their weapons, which did little as he's not a ghost, Kevin and Gwen got back in the car and drove off.

However, that's when a large barrier of ice rose from the ground, blocking their view. Humongosaur was confused, but then the helicopter above had its rotor freeze before something took hold and carried it to the other side of the barrier. That was what flew through the barrier with intangibility.

It was Danny Phantom, who gave a thumb's up.

"Thanks again!" Danny said.

Humongosaur gave his thumb's up as he ran off.

Danny flew away, returning to Danielle so they can make their escape.

* * *

Once Sam got home, she bemoaned her mistake.

"Not only have I lost my proof… I can't get in touch with Danny…" She groaned. "We'll have to talk tomorrow."

* * *

**Poor Danielle... so close to a cure and now it's gonna have to wait.**

**Sam's little decision, like in Danny and Kara, is going to bite her in the worst way soon.**

**Since it's February, I'm gonna try and update as many of my fanfics that depict a pairing as I can.**

**There wasn't enough Danny x Gwen moments here, but that can change soon, I will have some of that soon...**

**61394: Sorry. I will have Danny get involved in their fights later.**

**Luiz4200: Unlikely, as Monster High doesn't exactly train their students like Xavier's School.**

**TheWhiteTitan: That will happen... eventually.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Perhaps we will see how they hide her next time. I don't mind the questions.**

**Batguy01: No plans for the Doctor, since I think there's enough time related characters from all of worlds already established. Plus, I'm not as active a Whovian as I was since Series 11. I have Series 12 on my DVR and I'm not exactly in a hurry to watch all of it...**

**Invader Johnny: Glad you're reading.**

**Jebest4781: They may recruit him at some point.**

**BeConFuzzled Writer: Glad you're reading it.**

**qazse: I don't follow Monster High, all I've seen were internet shorts and occasionally parts of those movies on Nickelodeon.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Thank you.**

**Major Simi: Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8: An Afternoon Together

_**An Afternoon Together**_

It was the day after, as Danny was leaving for class. But before he went, he went to the kitchen, getting a few things.

"Apples… bread… leftover Chinese…" He said as he gathered what he could. He carried all of the food in his arms as he turned around. "Now then…"

"Son?"

Jack's words surprised him as he turned around and saw his dad was at the entrance to the basement.

"Uh… hi Dad…"

"What are you doing with all of that food?" He asked. "Didn't you _already_ have breakfast?"

"Oh… uh…" Danny thought fast. "It's just… I wanted to be not hungry later… since the lunch lady's cooking is getting grosser…" He lied.

Jack looked to his son with suspicion before shrugging.

"Well, as long as it's something worth eating. Chip off the old block!" Jack says proudly as he returned to the basement.

Danny sighed as, once his father was gone, he morphed and flew through the ceiling.

He arrived in the Ops Center, where a certain someone was in the guest bedroom once again.

"Hey…" He said as he put the food on the bed. "Brought you something to eat…"

Danielle sat up and then grabbed one of the apples, munching on it.

"Thank you…" She said.

"I'll see you after school. Try not to get caught by my folks…"

"No problem!" She said as she continued eating and with a mouthful.

Nodding, Danny then flew off, phasing through the walls.

* * *

At his first day school as a Sophomore, once he landed, Danny went on his phone. He dialed for Sam, but she did not answer.

"Huh… that's weird." He said. "Well, better check on Gwen." He speed dials her number.

"Hey." She greets him.

"Everything okay since last night?" He asks.

"Yeah…" Gwen said. "My dad gave me a ride, so no worries."

"You should probably change your look." Danny suggested.

"I will eventually… I guess it might get boring wearing my school uniform all the time." Gwen said.

Hearing that made Danny stop in his tracks.

"You've been wearing your school uniform the entire time?"

"I… probably should have mentioned that."

Danny cracks a smile despite that she can't see it.

"Well, at least you're dedicated… Anyway, do you wanna hang out after school?"

"Sure. You can pick me up after school… I'd ask Kevin but… well, you know."

"Gotcha…"

As he and Gwen ended their call, Sam arrived and saw him.

"Danny!"

He turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Sam. Is Tucker here yet?"

"Probably…" She said quickly. "I couldn't reach him. Anyway, I-"

"Where's your phone by the way, I called like 5 times." He asked.

"I…" Sam looked unsure how to put it so she did so in a simpler way. "Might have dropped it somewhere. Never mind that… I-"

The bell rings.

"Uh oh… better get to class." Danny says.

As he kept walking, Sam groaned.

"I have to tell him!" She said to herself.

As she ran to follow him, she was unaware Dash and Paulina, who weren't putting much effort into getting to class, overheard that.

"She's finally telling that loser what she thinks of him? About time, now they can plan their future together…" She scoffed.

"Not exactly. Fenton got a girlfriend out of that stupid service in the Summer…" Dash said with his arms crossed.

"_Fenton_ got a girlfriend? Ha!" She laughed. "She must be a loser…"

"She's a hottie… with scary friends…" Dash said, still shaking from what happened.

* * *

It was during lunch at their usual spot when Sam and Tucker were whispering their plans to each other.

"Should you tell him now?" Tucker asked.

"No… too crowded." Sam said.

Danny, finished chewing his sandwich, took notice of their silence.

"What's up?"

"Nothing!" Sam said quickly and nervously before clearing her throat. "So… anything interesting happen this weekend?" She asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Oh, guess who is staying at our place?" He asked. There was a pause. "Danielle."

"Your clo-ose cousin?" Tucker asked nervously in case someone overheard them.

"Yup." Danny said. "For the time being, she's staying with us…" Once his food was finished, he picked up his tray. "Well, after I dump this, I'm going to head to the restroom."

"So, I guess you and Danielle are hanging out, fighting ghosts or whatever?" Tucker asked.

"No…" Danny sighed. "We caught her after Skulker was hired by Vlad to go after her. He hit her with something that's destabilized her DNA again…"

"We?" Sam asked.

"Jazz knows about her now… Plus, I'm meeting with Gwen later."

That name made Sam angry.

As Danny tossed his trash away and placed the tray in its designated bin, Sam got up.

"I gotta tell him!" She says.

That's when she left the table, as Tucker innocently ate his potato chips.

She saw Danny go down the aisle, where he entered the boy's bathroom.

She decided she will wait for him to finish and tell him.

"Sam?"

The voice of his big sister caught Sam's attention as she turned around.

"Jazz?" She smiled. "Perfect, I can tell you first."

"Tell me what? And why were you following Danny to the bathroom?" Jazz questioned with an unhappy tone.

Sam looked around to make sure nobody was around before crossing her arms and smiling smugly.

"I brought Tucker with me to Bellwood on the weekend… and we saw something."

"What?"

"Gwen. We saw her… _with powers…_"

Jazz's eyes widened.

"What?"

"She was glowing… _pink…_" Sam said disgustedly. "She was flying! She didn't see us, her back was turned. I had proof, but I lost the video when I dropped my phone. I have to prove to Danny-"

That's when Jazz, for no apparent reason, fake laughed.

"That's funny, Sam! Gwen with powers… Ha!"

Sam did not like that.

"Uh… it's true… I don't joke about this!" Sam responded.

"_So… funny!_" Jazz faked laughed.

Sam was turning red with anger.

"Jazz!" I'm seri-"

That's when Jazz turned angry.

"_Look…_" Sam was caught off guard. "I don't know what you think you saw… but Gwen is no threat to my brother. He likes her, maybe even loves her, and you will not interfere, okay?! I'm only going to ask once… drop it."

"But… I-"

"_Drop it._" Jazz said harshly before turning away and returning to eat.

Sam, however, was undeterred.

"She doesn't believe me… fine. I'll just get my phone back and show it…"

* * *

Hours later, after her private school's hours finished, Gwen looked around.

"Okay… no trace of those Guys in White." She said.

She spoke to soon, as she overheard familiar voices around the corner, in the parking lot.

"We have reports that the girl in this video wears an outfit similar to the uniforms in your school." Said Operative O.

Gwen had to hide behind a tree to get close enough.

"Yes. Many girls wear these, or red." The headmaster says. "However, only a few have red hair…"

"May we ask what students have red hair?" K asks.

Gwen's eyes widened.

_I gotta get out of here…_

That's when a certain someone made his presence known.

The headmaster immediately straightened up and spoke in a voice she was familiar with.

"I… don't recall. Sorry…"

Gwen was surprised at first, since the headmaster knew almost all of the students. However, he recognized the voice right away and smiled.

_Danny…_

Both of the Guys in White looked a bit disappointed, but shrugged and decided to just leave.

Once they were in the van and drove off, Danny left the headmaster's body, leaving him there to just stare blankly into space before realizing he somehow zoned out.

Danny then turned visible next to Gwen.

"Hey there, pretty girl. Looking for someone?" He asked playfully.

Gwen giggled.

"Just a cute guy named Danny Fenton. Do you know him?"

"I can take you to him, if you'd like?" Danny offered.

Gwen wrapped her arms around neck.

"Lead the way!"

Danny then carried her in bridal fashion towards Amity Park.

* * *

Once Danny brought Gwen around the corner from his house, letting her down as he morphed back into Danny Fenton.

"So, what do you feel like doing?" Danny asked.

"Well, I did all my homework fast before class ended. Maybe we can just hang out together?" Gwen asked.

"Cool with me. I got no homework today…" Danny said. "Plus, Jazz insisted she and Danielle have some time to get to know each other. I gotta get my wallet."

She followed him into his house as he used the door. Once inside, his parents became aware of Gwen's presence and smiled.

"Gwen!" Maddie said as she and Jack were at the couch. "You're here… Spending time with Danny?"

"Yeah. I… got a ride as soon as class ended." Gwen said with a smile that only Danny knew the origin of. "We're going to hang out if that's okay…"

"Go ahead!" Jack said with a grin. "Just remember, his curfew is 10."

"Don't worry, my curfew is that time too." Gwen said.

"Anyway, gonna grab my wallet. After that, we're on our way." Danny said. "See you guys later…"

As he brought Gwen with him up the stairs, his parents started whispering to each other.

"Bellwood isn't exactly far, but how did she get here that fast on a weekday afternoon?" Maddie questioned.

"She must love our son that much!" Jack responded.

Maddie nodded, agreeing with that idea.

* * *

Once they were out and walking, Gwen took a deep breath and smiled as she held onto Danny's hand.

"So, where to eat for Dinner?" Gwen asked.

"Hmm… how about Café de Fleurs?" Danny suggested.

Gwen thought and nodded.

"Okay, sure."

As they walked together, Gwen immediately stopped. She looked over her shoulder. Danny was worried.

"Gwen? What's wrong?"

Gwen looked in that direction, and glared a moment before looking away.

"Nothing…"

She resumed walking. Danny was a bit concerned, but shrugged.

About a block back, someone was following. That someone was Sam and Tucker.

"Come on!" She whispered harshly to him.

"Sam… seriously?" Tucker asked.

"Yes…" She snapped.

* * *

"Hey, everyone! Look who came back." The waiter said as he saw who entered the restaurant.

It was Danny, who was their best customer that summer, with Gwen, who he had his second date with there.

"Hey, everyone." Danny said. "Table for two?"

Outside, Sam and Tucker arrived outside, wearing trench coats with matching hats and sunglasses.

"Sam… this is getting old." Tucker whined.

"Shut it!" Sam yelled before glaring at the café. "He spent a lot of his dates here? This _lame_ place?!"

"His first date, Kim, was here too…" Tucker said.

Sam glared at him, reminding her of those dates.

"Let's go…" She entered, dragging Tucker by the collar.

* * *

Once Danny and Gwen sat down together, she looked over her shoulder. Danny noticed.

"Gwen?" Danny asked. "Is something wrong?"

"You know… I really like you, right?" Gwen asked.

Danny was surprised to hear that, as he rose a brow at that.

"Uh… yeah? That's why we're _dating_, why?"

"I just want to let you know that I think you're fun, nice, cool and, to be a bit blunt, really cute."

Danny blushed when he heard that.

"T-thanks, Gwen…"

Gwen smiled at him.

"I don't regret this at all. However…" Her smile dropped. "That doesn't mean there isn't trouble."

"You mean like the ghosts?" Danny asked.

"Not just that… I'm not sure how to tell you this, but I have this kind of power. I can sense certain emotions when I focus. And I can sense emotions and thoughts right now… Not just the nice, warm feelings you have around me… but also one person's thoughts are so strong, I can't ignore them."

Danny was surprised.

"What are you saying, Gwen?"

She lowered her head, using the menu to block the sight of her mouth from anyone but Danny.

"We're being followed. They're watching us from behind me…"

Danny dropped his menu when he heard that. He was about to look, but Gwen shook her head to indicate he shouldn't.

"Who is it?" He asked with a whisper.

"Not sure…" Gwen said. "Let's just act like we don't know and order our food…"

She lied. She just didn't want Danny to worry.

Sam looked over the menu, glaring holes in Gwen's back.

_I don't know what you are… but I'm going to find some way to expose you…_ She thought in rage.

Tucker sighed and shook his head as he looked at the menu.

_So, I wonder how Danny's dates went here… I know he even took Katie here. Ignoring that, it still had to be more fun than this…_

He took notice of the prices and cringed. He barely had enough money for himself thanks to those tickets they bought for their trip to Bellwood.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waiter asked. Only Tucker took notice, Sam ignored everything but Gwen's back. "Miss?"

"Huh?" Sam finally took notice.

"Do you want anything?" He asked.

"Yeah…" She pointed to Danny and Gwen. "What are they ordering? What are they talking about? Is she doing anything-"

"I mean what's _your_ order…" The waiter clarified.

"Oh…" She said. She sent a glare at Gwen. "I'll have whatever _she's_ having…"

The waiter rose a brow.

"Miss, this isn't a movie. Now will you please order something, or I will have to ask you to leave…"

Sam groaned.

"Fine…" She looked at the menu and something did get her attention. "Huh… vegetarian options? I guess the soy apple pie looks okay."

The waiter wrote it down and looked to Tucker.

"And you?"

"Uh… I'll take…" He sighed. There was only one thing he could afford at the moment. "Chicken noodle soup…"

About a few minutes later, Danny gets his club sandwich while Gwen receives her pasta. As they ate, Danny looked worried.

"They still here?"

"Yeah… but I don't think they'll make a move in a public area…" Gwen said.

_It couldn't just be jealousy… what's Sam up to?_

"Let's ignore them for now…" Gwen said. She then looked to Danny and smiled. "How was the first day of school?"

Danny looked unsure about this, but he smiled and went along.

"Well…" He started. "As usual, Dash was a jerk and a creep."

"He's that bully of yours, right?"

"One and only…" Danny responded. "And Lancer is once again turning a blind eye because of Dash's football scores."

"Lancer?"

"He's a teacher, one who clearly should be blacklisted." Danny said. "It's ironic because he wants us all to succeed but he doesn't make Dash or the A-List see what they're doing is wrong…"

Gwen did not like the sound of that.

"If you want, I bet we could find some dirt on them." Gwen said.

"How?" Danny asked.

Gwen smiled.

"I have my ways… Anyway, anything good?"

"Well, for once, I didn't have to worry about my life being in danger before the bell rang…" Danny joked.

This made Gwen laugh a little.

Even though Sam got her pie, she was barely eating it. She just kept glaring as she could tell Danny and Gwen were talking, laughing and having a good time.

She chewed her pie viciously with her mouth open.

"Look at her… just sitting there… acting like she's so _normal…_" She said angrily.

Tucker, sipping his soup, looked worried.

"So… how's the pie?"

"It's delicious…" Sam said, not looking away or losing her angry look.

Danny was saying something she can't hear because they were too far away and the other patrons were too loud. Whatever it was, it was clearly something Gwen found funny and she did not like it.

Back to the two.

"You're serious?" Gwen asked between laughs.

"It's true." Danny said. "He had a whole closet full of those teddy bears. I just had to share that information the only way I knew how…" He admitted.

Gwen covered her mouth to prevent the food in her mouth from getting out.

"Wow… I'll never mock Ben's Sumo Slammers obsession again…"

"Sumo Slammers? That show and toy that was popular for just a while before they overmilked it?" Danny asked.

"I'm guessing you're not a fan?" Gwen.

"I am but I wouldn't say I obsess over it." Danny said.

"He obsesses over it to this day…" Gwen said. "And since we took down the High Breed, he obsesses even more." She leaned back in her seat and groaned. "He's becoming more immature these days. Almost as much as Kevin can be, maybe more."

"Wow…" Danny said before putting an elbow on the table. "Don't worry, I'll be the right level of immature that you can handle."

Gwen smiled at his joke.

"So far, so good." She said.

"Phew… that's a relief." Danny said.

This brought another laugh from Gwen.

All the while, Sam was steaming mad.

_That girl…_

"Uh… Sam?" Tucker said.

"Not now…" She grumbled as she kept poking her fork on her plate, scratching it.

"You're out of pie…"

"Huh?" Sam looked at her plate, seeing it was empty. "Oh…"

It was at that moment, once he at his sandwich and halfway though his fries did he excuse himself to use the bathroom. Once he was gone, Gwen looked towards Sam and Tucker and got up.

"Uh… she's coming!" Tucker said as Gwen approached them.

Sam looked up and scowled.

Gwen crossed her arms and was unpleased.

"I figured it was you, Sam." Gwen said. "Why are you following us?"

Sam pointed her finger at Gwen.

"I don't know what your game is… but I swear I'll find out…" Sam threatened.

Gwen rose a brow.

"What are you talking about?"

Tucker quickly covered Sam's mouth before she said anything else, while giving a terrified grin.

"She's just being crazy, that's all!" He said.

Gwen rose a brow and looked to Sam suspiciously.

_Does she know?_

Still, she took a breath.

"I don't know what you're on to. I'm going to keep my mouth shut since you're Danny's friends. If you keep this up, I will tell him and inform the authorities." Gwen said simply before turning away and returning to her seat before Danny could come back.

Sam glared as Tucker finished his soup and pulled out whatever money he has and leaving it on the table.

"What are you doing?" Sam questioned.

"Leaving." Tucker said. "The fact she hasn't done anything to Danny tells me she's not a threat."

"_Or_ she's waiting for the right moment." Sam clarified.

"And if she eats his soul or whatever you think she's going to do, then you have to right to be smug about it. Otherwise… I'm not getting on her bad side." Tucker said. "Plus, on the chance you're wrong… I'm not getting in trouble with the law because of you again…"

Tucker quickly left the café, leaving Sam alone at the table.

She glared at the back of Gwen's head as Danny returned.

Her glare intensified.

_I'll just keep my distance for now… But if anything happens… I'll make sure she learns not to cross me…_

As they kept talking, the waiter returned to her.

"Would you like something else?"

"More pie…" She said.

After a few more minutes, Danny and Gwen paid and were leaving. Sam, despite the warning from earlier, decided she had to follow them. She was getting up.

"Hold it." The waiter said.

"What?"

"You need to pay for the other slices of pie you ate…" He pointed to the table.

Sam looked down and, to her frustration, she ate about 4 more slices.

She groaned.

* * *

Danny and Gwen walked together in the park, holding hands.

"So, what next?" Gwen asked.

"Well… we could-" His ghost sense went off. "Uh oh…"

That's when the sound of some kind of machine could be heard from above. They looked up.

"Ghost Boy!" Skulker shouted. "Your pelt will be mine!"

"Foe of yours?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah…" Danny looked around and so nobody else present. "Wants my pelt, I'll just give him a piece of my mind instead." He morphed thanks to the rings. "Be right back…"

Danny flew at Skulker, who readied his shoulder cannon.

"Eat this, Phantom!"

He fired.

Danny was about to fire, but a blast of pink energy flew past Danny and hit Skulker's rocket, blowing it up before it could reach Danny.

Danny looked down and saw it came from Gwen.

She had a hand out and her eyes were glowing while she had a smile.

"I got powers too, remember?"

Danny smiled.

"Then, care to give me a hand?"

"Alright…"

Gwen created constructs that acted as steps for her as she ran up them to help Danny out.

Skulker blinked his eyes before pulling out his special binoculars.

His readings made his gasp.

"Mana energy?" He questioned. "How?!" That's when he scratched his chin and an idea formed. "Then again… such a creature would make a fine addition to my collection…"

Gwen looked to Danny.

"Name and description, please."

"Skulker is an egomaniac hunter. He's actually a tiny ghost in a robotic body. Think man-sized Megazord." Danny explained.

"Where's the real thing?" Gwen asked.

"The head." Danny answered.

"Good to know." Gwen fired mana blasts in disc-shapes at Skulker.

Skulker flew around to avoid the blasts.

"Excellent! I didn't want this hunt to be _too_ easy!" Skulker said.

He fired another rocket from his cannon.

Danny fired a ghost ray, destroying the rocket. Since Skulker couldn't see past the smoke, he didn't defend himself in time from Danny flying in and kicking him in the side, towards the ground.

"Don't even think about hurting Gwen!" He shouted.

Skulker soon felt something as he hit what was not the ground. Opening his eyes, it was a glowing pink platform Gwen created. She hopped off the one she was standing on, making it disappear, and face him.

"No worries, Danny! I can handle him myself." She said.

Skulker got up and grinned.

"You'll regret that, girl…" Skulker said as he rose his fists.

He threw a punch, but Gwen countered, grabbing his fist and flipping above him before blasting him in the back, destroying his jetpack.

Angered, Skulker turned around to attack her again. However, Gwen used her powers to create small shields to block his blows. He swung his arm as hard as he could, but Skulker missed. Gwen did a split and fired into his stomach.

The blast was enough to send the screaming ghost to the ground.

Danny, who was observing, had a very interested smirk on his face.

"Nice…" He said with blush at Gwen's skill.

Seeing this, Gwen smiled, and had a hand through her hair to adjust it.

"Thanks."

Skulker, having made a crater that was comically his shape, got up. He was not happy.

"Accursed girl!"

Then Gwen fired a beam around his head. With her power and strength, Gwen pulled it off. Once it was close enough, with a swing of her hand, the face opened and revealed the tiny ghost inside. Skulker flinched in fear.

"Huh… and Ben thought Grey Matter was tiny…" Gwen grabbed hold of Skulker and pulled him out. She looked to Danny. "You're up!"

She threw Skulker up and Danny used the Thermos on him.

"That was awesome, Gwen." Danny said.

"Thanks…" She said with a smile. "You think so?"

"Absolutely!" Danny said.

Gwen blushed.

"Glad you think so. So, what's next?"

* * *

Danny and Gwen arrived at the Amity Park zoo. Since Danny established that he likes animals, Gwen thought it'd be a fine place to be together. There, they saw several animals in their dens. Gorillas, lions, monkeys and even alligators.

Danny bought cotton candy for Gwen as they walked around.

"I gotta say, I don't usually get a chance to come here, so this is great."

"Really?" Gwen asked. "I thought your friend Sam likes animals."

"Yeah, but she hates this place. Thinks all zoos are prisons for animals." Danny explained.

"That's a terrible stereotype." Gwen said. "Most zoos aren't like that at all anymore, they actually feed and care for their animals."

"I know, Sam just refuses to see it." Danny said. "Still though, I like to come when I'm alone."

"I can see why…" Gwen said as she and Danny walked past the penguin exhibit. "These are some cool animals…"

"I bet they're nothing compared to some of what Ben turns into." Danny said. "I read up on sightings of those aliens from 5 years ago. He was all of those, wasn't he? Even that dog thing that couldn't talk?"

"Yeah… but I don't mind Earth animals." Gwen said. "If anything, a day with Earth stuff is something I really don't mind. Go to the beach, get a smoothie, go see a bad movie…"

"I agree." Danny said. "Flying is fun, but I don't mind a day of just walking…"

"Right." Gwen said.

After a few more minutes of walking and talking, Danny decided to ask something.

"So, your cousin has a watch, you inherited your grandma's powers, and your grandpa is some retired space cop?"

"Yeah?"

"What about the rest of your family?"

"Normal." Gwen answered. "My big brother Ken is in college, my folks and Ben's parents have no power."

"Do they know?"

"They didn't know about it before, but they do now." Gwen said. "You know, you could meet my parents. We can have dinner at my place tomorrow."

Danny smiled, but felt unsure.

"You sure, Gwen?"

"You don't have to reveal your secret to them. Just show up." Gwen said.

Danny thought about it, but nodded and smiled.

That's when he saw something growing in the exhibit for the tortoises.

"Is that a flower?" Danny asked.

Gwen saw it too.

"Huh?" She took a closer look. "You're right… must've planted it by accident."

Seeing nobody around, Danny morphed and flew into the tortoise den.

He took the flower and flew back to Gwen, returning to human form.

"For you, my dear..." Danny said gallantly as he handed Gwen the flower he just plucked.

Gwen, being a romantic, found it very endearing.

"Oh, Danny..." Gwen said as she admired the flower. "Thank you." She took the flower. "That's sweet…"

She took the flower and sniffed it playfully.

* * *

It was now 6pm and the two were walking out slowly as the zoo was closing.

It was dusk and the two stood together at the exit.

"This has been… a real great day." Gwen said.

"Yeah… me too." Danny said.

"That Skulker creep aside, this was a very normal day. And I like that."

"Me too…" Danny said. "I don't mind normalcy…"

"Why would anyone?" Gwen said as she observed the sunset. "It's why I don't mind seeing normal animals and not just aliens… sometimes, it does it good to walk among people not like us, remind us where we came from and who we are with."

"Yeah…" Danny said with a smile.

He then reached out and held Gwen's hand, which she accepted.

She smiled at him, showing she was still holding the flower from the turtle's den.

_I still don't know how this ended up in that den, but I don't care… it's a lovely shade of blue._

She then looked to Danny and planted a quick kiss on his lips, which he returned.

Once they parted, she smiled at him. He smiled back.

"What was that for?" Danny asked.

"Because I felt like it." Gwen said. "And I feel like it again."

She kissed him again, this time wrapping her arms around his neck. Danny returned it and wrapped his arms around her.

All the while a certain British man in a lab coat was watching from afar. He smiled.

"I knew they'd notice the flower I planted…" He said. "Well, I better leave them to be, see how the mes in the timelines with Kimberly and Starfire are doing…"

With that, Paradox left.

* * *

After this, Danny sat with Gwen back in the park, with his arm around her on a bench.

"Well, what time should I show up?" Danny asked.

"My folks and I usually have dinner at 6. You can come, try to make a good impression." Gwen said while giving an amused smirk. "My dad likes to say he judges my future husband as soon as possible."

Danny blushed hard. He just heard what she just said.

"Uh…"

Gwen giggled.

"It's alright, unless you're planning to propose _right now_, I think you're fine."

"Phew…" Danny relaxed. "Well then…" He got up. "I better get you home so they'll want to have me for dinner."

"Good point." Gwen said. Once Danny offered her his hand and she took it to get up. "Well, at least you don't require a gas station." She joked.

Danny laughed as he morphed after making sure the coast was clear.

He then picked Gwen up bridal style and flew into the air.

Once the two were in the air, they shared another kiss as Danny flew her to Bellwood.

All the while they were planning for tomorrow.

* * *

**Just an afternoon together. The way I see it, the thing that helps Danny and Gwen truly grow attached is that they don't mind being normal or doing normal things.**

**As powerful and smart Gwen is, I see her as being so used to it all that she doesn't mind normalcy.**

**With Danny, another person with powers similar in some ways to her own, I see her finding that sweet moment of normalcy.**

**61394: That part of Jack Fenton is a theory Jazz has in Danny and Kim.**

**qazse: Indeed. I like your suggestions and will consider them.**

**BeConFuzzled Writer: They might. And Sam is going to be getting her punishment much later.**

**Kombatant88: She will...**

**Luiz4200: Maybe... but no plans for them in this story. Since Danny Phantom and Ben 10 have plenty of villains and characters to work with, wanna focus on them more right now.**

**TheWhiteTitan: I might feature her later.**

**Jebest4781: I might not make a change like that.**

**DJ Rodriguez: I am considering having Azmuth appear.**

**Invader Johnny: Danny is definitely not going to be happy. However, things need to spiral out of control before that happens.**

**Major Simi: Yup.**

**Blue Marvel 0: Let's hope so.**

**ChrisZilla18: That might happen.**

**yukid999: Possibly.**

**Ultimatrix bearer: Thanks.**

**And it looks like Sam isn't giving up exposing her.**

**But it looks like Danny will be meeting her parents. Also, I'm thinking he meets Grandpa Max too.**

**Dreams Come True 996: They took her in in Danny and Kim. That's what I aim to do in all stories I right with her.**


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner with the Tennysons

_**Dinner with the Tennysons**_

"Okay guys! I'm heading out!" Danny said as he went out the door.

"Just be on your best behavior, Danny!" His mother said. "And show them how nice you are to Gwen!"

"You got it!"

Once Danny was out the door, he went around the corner and, making sure nobody was looking, morphed into Danny Phantom and flew into the air, heading to Bellwood.

However, from her bedroom, Sam saw Danny Phantom in the sky, too far away to call out and heading in the direction of Bellwood.

She groaned.

"Without my phone… I can't call him to warn him." She pressed her forehead into the wall in annoyance. "And because of all that stupid pie… I'm grounded…"

Once her parents found out about the pie she ate and paid with her debit card, they grounded her for more frivolous spending.

Now she can't get out of her room except for school for the next few days.

_I swear I'll save him from Gwen… somehow…_

However, Danny was unaware he had two following him. One a ghost, one who isn't.

* * *

Halfway between Amity Park and Bellwood, Danny was thinking highly of what's about to happen.

_I'm gonna make a good impression on her family. I just have to!_

That's when he heard what sounded like a rocket being launched. He turned around and saw two rockets coming in on him from behind. His eyes widened.

_Uh oh…_

Danny made a straight turn downwards and phased through the desert ground. The rockets hit the ground, exploding but not hurting anyone. Once Danny rose out, he looked around.

"Who fired that? My ghost sense didn't go off…"

That's when the being who fired made his presence known when they landed in front of him. What Danny saw made his jaw drop.

_What the heck?_

It was a large figure in a black and purple armor, with mechanical arms on their back. Both its real arms and mechanical ones aimed blasters at him. Danny also noticed the figure had no apparent face, since the mask appeared to be a flat surface.

"Who are you?" Danny questioned. The figure did not answer in comprehensible words, only murmuring words he didn't comprehend. "Okay then…" Danny's fists glowed green. "I better-"

"NO!"

That's when Skulker came out of nowhere and tackled the faceless figure into the ground. This was a surprise to Danny.

"Okay… this is weird, even for me…"

"Danny Phantom is _my_ prey!" Skulker shouted.

Skulker and the mystery attacked began to wrestle with each other, leaving Danny to stand there, just staring.

"Okay… I have a girlfriend's family to impress so…"

Danny flew away, the two hunters unaware for a while.

* * *

Danny was now on the outskirts of Bellwood when he landed. He had to look around and be extra careful.

_The Guys in White are around here still… Gotta make sure they don't catch me…_

He morphed back to human form as he headed in the direction of Gwen's home. He made sure to bring flowers, not for Gwen but her family.

He arrived at Gwen's house when he noticed an extra car in front.

_Huh… must be that brother she talks so highly about._

He also saw an RV.

_That must be their grandfather._

He went to her doorstep when it opened.

There, he saw Gwen, still in her school uniform.

"Danny! You're here!" She said with a smile.

"Hey." He said with a smile. "Did you sense me or something?"

"No. I saw you out the window." She said before stepping aside. "Come meet my family."

Danny smiled and entered.

He took a moment to admire the house so far.

"Wow… I finally get to see the inside of this place…"

Gwen took his hand. "Come on…"

Gwen took him towards the dining room, where there were people already there.

Danny noticed two adults that were likely her parents. He saw an older male with Gwen's hair color, likely her brother. He also took notice of the old man and woman sitting together. Both of them noticed him quickly, with looks Danny didn't understand at the moment.

"Uh… hi?"

Suddenly, the rest of the family took notice of him.

Gwen introduced Danny.

"Guys, this is Danny Fenton. Danny? My parents, Frank and Natalie."

Danny waved to them with a smile, which they returned.

Natalie whispered into her husband's ear.

"Already a better first impression than that Kevin fellow…"

"This is my brother, Ken." Gwen directed him to who she spoke about.

Ken approached Danny and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Ken said.

"Likewise." Danny said.

"And my grandparents, Max and Verdona."

"I'm just visiting." Verdona said.

"You do it so rarely…" Max said playfully.

"Nice to meet you both…" Danny said before looking to Gwen's parents and handing them the flowers. "These are for you…"

"Thank you." Natalie said. She then whispered to her husband again. "Still liking him more than Kevin…"

That's when Vedona walked up to Gwen and whispered to her.

"So… what happened between you and Kevin?"

Gwen groaned loudly.

"Kevin is just a _friend_, Grandma!"

Verdona held her hands up in defense with a small smile.

"Just curious…"

* * *

It was minutes later, Danny was at the table with Gwen's family.

So far, it's gone very well. They like him for his sense of humor and nice nature.

"So, Gwen tells me you want to be an astronaut?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"I've wanted to join NASA myself when I was younger." Max said. "Never did join…"

"He had… other job opportunities." Verdona spoke up. "It's how we met."

"And we're all so grateful for it…" Natalie murmured sarcastically.

Danny rose a brow before Gwen whispered the answer to him.

"My mom and grandma don't get along…"

"Ah…" He said with a nod.

That's when the oven pinged.

"Dinner's ready!" Max got up and headed to the oven. "Danny! You're in for a treat!"

All of the family, save for Verdona, had rather unpleased looks on their faces, something Danny noticed.

"Uh… what's wrong?"

"You're about to find out…" Ken answered him.

"Don't worry… we have a special second dinner soon as he goes…" Frank whispered.

That's when Max brought his dish.

"Bon appetit!"

Danny soon realized what they meant the moment he saw what looked like lasagna with something that shouldn't be there.

Silkworms and scorpions.

"Uh… those are just… decorations, right?" He asked.

Max laughed heartily.

"Nope, it's an old favorite of mine. Silkworm and scorpion lasagna. Best protein you could ask for."

Danny didn't want to admit it, but he felt like throwing up.

Gwen's parents and brother noticed this too.

_Yup. He's definitely a keeper._ Natalie thought despite how grossed out she was.

"Wonderful." Verdona said as she tried to reach for it.

"Now, hold on, Verdona." Max said. "Our guest and Gwen's new boyfriend should have a taste first."

Danny blanched at hearing that.

"Uh… well… I can't… I-"

"Are you allergic to silkworms?" Max asked in concern.

"_YES!_" Danny said loudly before lowering his voice. "I mean… yes I am." He lied.

"Ah…" Max pulled it away. "Sorry, I should have asked…"

"Phew…" Danny went. That's when his ghost sense went off, something they noticed. "Uh oh…"

Gwen looked worried for a moment.

Before anyone could ask, someone phased into the room from the ceiling.

Skulker took one good look at who was closest to Danny as everyone got out of their seats. He grinned.

"Ah, the girl with mana abilities is here too… I can add both pelts to my wall!"

Skulker aimed a blaster at them, but Gwen was quick and fired a mana blast at his arm. It exploded in his face.

After this, Gwen quickly noticed the surprised look on her family that this happened in Danny's presence.

"He knows about my powers, now get back, I got this!"

Max the pulled out a blaster from his pocket and aimed at Skulker.

"We've got this, Gwen!"

"Dad…" Frank went disapprovingly. "How long was that with you?"

"Talk later son." Max said before looking to Skulker. "Now, where in the galaxy did you crawl from?"

"Galaxy?" Skulker questioned.

Before anything could happen, someone broke through the windows.

It was the faceless alien Danny met before.

"SixSix?!" Gwen questioned.

Danny was surprised to hear her say a name with familiarity before Skulker groaned loudly.

"_YOU_ AGAIN?! I TOLD YOU HE IS _MY_ PREY!"

SixSix then aimed his blasters at everyone while Skulker released a rocket launcher from his shoulder and aimed as well.

Both took aim.

Danny couldn't wait. He was with his girlfriend and her family and couldn't let them get hurt.

"I was waiting until maybe the second meeting but… I'M GOIN' GHOST!"

Both of them were about to fire.

Danny morphed.

Then, with his arms, fired a beam of energy at each one. It knocked both of them down.

That's when the Tennyson family gasped at what just happened.

"Oh no…" Gwen said under her breath.

That's when Danny saw their reactions.

_Oh boy…_

Danny was now morphed back into his human form and he and Gwen looked nervous at the expectant looks from Gwen's family, while grandma Verdona had an unreadable look on her face.

"Uh... I... I guess you guys have a lot of questions..." Danny said.

That's when one of them spoke up.

"Danny Phantom…" Max said with a small smile as he cupped his chin in thought. "I had assumed you were some kind of alien but a human with spectral abilities? Heh… here I thought I've seen everything…"

"Wait… Grandpa Max…" Gwen spoke up. "Did Ben tell you?"

"No, but I suspected on account of you two spending time with a boy from Amity Park while dealing with those idiots, Guys in White…" Max responded.

Danny then noticed the rest of Gwen's family were still starring.

"I... I understand that this is... surprising..." Danny said, feeling awkward.

"Not to me, I was just waiting to see how long it took for these guys to figure it out..." Verdona said, surprising the others.

"Huh?" Danny went.

"I knew you were this Danny Phantom kid I heard of the moment I met you." She answered.

Natalie sent a glare at her mother-in-law for neglecting to mention anything.

"You knew, Grandma?" Gwen asked.

Verdona ignored Natalie and turned to her favorite granddaughter.

"I sensed both mana and ectoplasmic energy from him the minute he walked in..." She waved a hand towards Danny. This causes her and Gwen to see a pink and green aura emanating from him for a moment. "Even if he were possessed by a ghost, it shouldn't be coming from just him, but it is. I was just waiting to see how long you'd tell us about it..." Verdona said with a smirk.

"So… who is that?" Ken pointed to Skulker, who was getting back up.

"Oh… that's Skulker. He wants my pelt… and Gwen's now since he's seen what she can do."

"Not gonna happen!" Max aimed a blaster at Skulker as he got to his knees. "Get away from my granddaughter and her boyfriend!"

Skulker ignored him and readied his fists.

Danny morphed again, then noticed SixSix got up.

"And the faceless one is…?"

"A bounty hunter we met 5 years ago." Gwen answered as she readied her mana powers for blasting SixSix.

"Gotcha…" Danny said. "So why come after me?"

"Huh?" Max asked.

"He attacked me on my way here…"

"No one shall claim your life but _me!_" Skulker shouted.

Danny fired an ecto-blast that knocked Skulker down.

Gwen created a mana shield that blocked SixSix's blasts.

"No fighting in the house!" Natalie demanded.

"Sorry Mom…" Gwen said.

Danny was distracted by Mrs. Tennyson's yelling when Skulker grabbed Danny and threw at Gwen, knocking her down and making the shield lower.

"What did I say, Metalhead?!"

Max fired his blaster, damaging Skulker's mechanized arm. However, Skulker flew to Max and backhanded him with the other arm.

"Get away from him!" Verdona demanded.

Before she could do anything, SixSix sent a stun blast to her back, knocking her out.

"Mom!" Frank called out as he was about aid her.

"Get your wife and son out of here…" Max demanded as he tried to get up.

Recognizing the situation, Frank nodded and took his wife and son out of the room.

Skulker looked to SixSix, who aimed his blasters at him, Danny, Gwen and Max.

Gwen blasted her mana power at SixSix, grabbing by the head as she quickly pulled him towards the floor.

Danny took advantage and fired at the blasters, destroying them.

SixSix, however, wasn't bothered. Once he broke out of Gwen's power, he was about to attack when Danny flew to the alien hunter and punched him out.

"Ha! How's that?!"

Skulker, meanwhile, was about to blast Danny until Max got back up and threw a punch that knocked the ghost down.

"Get out of my son's house!"

Skulker got on his feet, knocking Max back down.

"Grandpa!"

Gwen jumped over the table to go to his aid.

Danny flew to his remaining for and kicked him in the head, knocking Skulker down.

"You'd better leave now, Skulker!" Danny demanded. "My awesome girlfriend's got powers and her grandpa is tougher than you think…"

Recognizing Danny's point, Skulker got to his feet. He saw the alien still on the floor.

_This is all his fault! Whatever he is, he's going to have to speak with my employer!_

"This isn't over!" Skulker shouted as he carried the unconscious SixSix over his shoulder. "I shall-" He then took notice of what was on the table and smiled. "Silkworm and Scorpion lasagna? I haven't seen this in years!" He grabbed the pan and carried it under his arm. "This shall serve as my dinner!"

With that, his jetpack activated and he flew through the damaged wall.

Max ran out and shook his fist.

"It's bad enough you attacked us… but you stole our dinner!" Max called out.

Despite the scenario, Gwen whispered to Danny with a smile.

"So… not a _completely_ disappointing night…"

Danny smirked at her before remembering her family was still present.

They came out of hiding and saw this.

He looked to them and felt a bit concerned.

"Are you… going to forbid me from seeing Gwen? Or call the Guys in White on me?" Danny said, looking nervous

"You just helped my dad and Gwen and saved us from those two." Frank said before a smile. "I have nothing against you."

Natalie looked at this boy and sighed, before a small smile formed on her face.

"Well, I guess I'd be a hypocrite if I did that, after all, you accepted my daughter for who and what she is... and you do seem like a nice young man...'Lily said with an approving smile, and secretly thought this.

_And you seem like a better match than her delinquent friend._ She thought while keeping a smile to the young boy.

"Hmm… I suppose he's a bit more amiable than most males she could meet on Earth…" Verdona pondered loudly, earning an eye roll from Natalie.

"And where were _you?_ You could've helped out!" Natalie snapped.

"And let you not see this boy in action to prove he's a good match for Gwen?" Verdona said in a playful tone, earning a groan from Natalie.

Max walked back in and smiled at Danny.

"He's got _my_ approval."

Both Danny and Gwen smiled in relief.

"Thanks, Mr. Tennyson."

"Call me Max." He insisted. "You know, if you'd like, I think you'd make a good plumber someday."

Danny rose a brow with a smile.

"The pipe-cleaning kind? Alien hunting kind? Or… the Mario kind?"

This earned a shared laugh from the Tennyson family.

"No, no pipes or dinosaurs who want to marry princesses… as far as I know anyway…" Max said. That's when he looked to his son and daughter-in-law. "So… what do we do about dinner?"

Both of them smiled in relief.

* * *

That second dinner they planned was ham with veggies, food much safer for human consumption. After 30 minutes of more talking, including Danny filling the family in on his origins and powers, he started to feel more accepted.

After finishing his plate, he got up.

"Please, let me was my dish."

"That's alright, Danny." Natalie insisted. "I'll do it."

Danny smile, before remembering something.

"So… about your wall…?"

All of them took notice of the big hole caused by SixSix earlier.

"I can help with that." Verdona said as she sipped on her tea.

"You've done plenty, Danny." Max said with a smile. "You should probably be going home now."

"Yeah, you're right…" Danny said.

"I'll walk you out." Gwen said.

"Okay…" He waved to everyone. "Nice meeting you all."

All of the Tennysons gave their goodbyes to him as he and Gwen went to the door.

Gwen held his hand as they reached the door.

"Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for having me." He said.

"Hopefully, these jerks in white will go away and you can drop by more often… especially since Ben's been a little… too relaxed lately."

"Uh, sure." Danny said, unaware of how laxed Ben was being.

Gwen smiled and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Fly safe."

Danny nodded.

"I will."

With that, once the coast was clear, Danny morphed and flew into the sky, with Gwen observing from the door with a smile as she leaned on the doorway.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Amity Park, specifically Polter Heights.

Vlad had received a message Skulker encountered something very "out of this world" and Vlad had to see it.

Once he arrived in his basement laboratory, he saw what it was.

"Who… or _what_… is that?!"

He pointed to whom others know as SixSix, who was tied up in restraints as Skulker kept watch on him.

"He was referred to as SixSix, and it would appear he is not of this planet…"

Vlad rose a brow.

"You mean… an alien?" Vlad said before pondering. "Intriguing…" That's when heard the sound of munching. He saw Skulker eating out of the dish he stole with his bare hands. "Uh… what is that?"

Skulker, mouthful, looked down at the meal he took. He swallowed.

"Silkworm and Scorpion Lasagna. What some?" He offered. Vlad made a disgusted look as he cringed at the sight of it. Skulker shrugged. "Your loss…"

He ate another mouthful, much to Vlad's disgust.

* * *

**Vlad knows about aliens! What's next?**

**Also, Danny might have a future as a Plumber. That's gotta be good!**

**But things may be getting a bit worse from here. Next time is when I think I'll do a retelling of the Season 3 premiere of Ben 10 Alien Force.**

**And Sam's poor decisions will start hurting our heroes.**

**Thanks to Flower Princess11 for help.**

**danifan3000: Possibly. Might get to that.**

**qazse: VERY narrow minded...**

**Invader Johnny: She's going to be in a world of trouble...**

**Major Simi: Maybe, but sometimes you need uneventful after a lot of excitement**

**DJ Rodriguez: Thank you.**

**epixScott1: Sooner or later. Right now there's still some cleaning up in the Null Void and the Highbreed craziness.**

**Luiz4200: Cool indeed. Nope, the park was aways from the cafe. Probably, maybe have them and Dash team up and fail. Perhaps.**

**Jebest4781: Thank you.**

**61394: I noticed that too.**

**kombatant88: A big reason why she's like the number one character who doesn't hold up at all.**

**Leonardo: Probably not, on account of I don't like Kai. She's probably worse for Ben than Sam is for Danny.**

**BeConFuzzled Writer: Perhaps another time.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Paradox is a good guy, one of Ben's most valued allies. Also, I'd like to see Danny Phantom, Kim Possible and Ben 10 team up. Mostly to see Danny have the hots Kim and possible Gwen too.**

**Blue Marvel 0: Thank you.**

**Ultimatrix bearer: Verdona yes. Sunny I'm saving for when they reach the events of Ultimate Alien. She'd probably be another unwanted admirer like how I made Camille one for Danny.**

**ChrisZilla18: That's a story I've started.**

**SonicMax: Uh... okay. I think Gwen is different enough to work.**


	10. Chapter 10: Archenemies Unite Part 1

_**Archenemies Unite Part 1**_

It was the weekend after that dinner. Since they knew Danny's secret, Gwen's parents arranged to drop their daughter of somewhere he could find her and take her to their date.

He had gotten the message on his phone to meet her at a park outside of Bellwood, since she wanted to avoid Kevin seeing them.

Reading it, he nodded.

He was on his way out when he saw Sam on the way.

"Uh… hey."

"Danny, cool. I need to speak with you…" Sam said.

"Sorry, I can't stay for long. I have to get going…" He responded.

"It's important." Sam insisted.

Danny was about to answer, but his phone went off.

"Hold that thought…" He answered. "Hello?" He smiled. "I'm on it!" He laughed after a moment of silence. "Yeah… he can be a bit arrogant… Okay, a _lot_ arrogant. I'm on my way!"

Sam scowled. "Gwen?"

"Yeah… I'm meeting with her. Anyway, what were you saying?"

Sam was about to speak up, but realized something.

_I have no proof and I need him to see her use those powers in action…_

"Nevermind, I can wait."

"But you said-"

"I'm exaggerating." Sam claims. "I'll talk later."

Danny shrugged as he ran around the corner and, with the coast cleared, morphed and flew away.

Sam was left scowling at this as she stormed down the street.

* * *

At a coffee ship, Operatives O and K were eating their donuts, albeit rather bitter about events.

"No sign on the mystery girl…" O muttered.

"I don't get it. It's not like she just disappeared…" K said. "Unfortunately, Bellwood has plenty of redheads…" He crossed his arms and looked away. "It's not like we can find a hint right now…"

As O dipped his donut in coffee, he noticed someone walking down the street.

"Is that the Manson girl whose phone we found?"

K looked in that direction.

There, in deed, was Sam. And she looked very bitter.

"Ugh! Without any proof... I can't warn Danny…" She shook her fists in rage. "Until then… ALL I CAN HEAR ABOUT IS HOW MUCH HE LIKES BEING WITH HIS BELLWOOD _GIRLFRIEND_… GWEN TENNYSON!"

She then noticed how loud she was, alerting a few passersby, and covered her mouth in shock.

_Really hope nobody paid that much attention than that…_

She then walked away even faster, unaware the Guys in White overheard her.

"Bellwood? Gwen Tennyson?" K asked.

"Come to think of it… Fenton was there, wasn't he?" O asked.

"Hmm…" That's when pulled out his PDA-like device. "Search for… Gwen Tennyson…"

* * *

Gwen Tennyson picked out her new outfit when she's not in school. It was a red long-sleeved top with a black fest and beige pants. She also now wears her hair in a ponytail.

She had a duffel bag with her, over one shoulder.

She was waiting for Danny.

She looked up in the sky and smiled when she saw him.

"Finally…"

Danny flew towards the ground, hovering a few feet as he approached her.

"Hey." Danny said before giving Gwen a onceover. "New look?"

"It'll help keep unwanted attention of my back. I've been wanting an excuse to get out of my school uniform when I'm not actually in school." Gwen said. "I've got something more beach appropriate in the bag."

Danny nodded as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Next stop… the beach!" He declared.

* * *

Gwen asked for Danny to take her to a beach as far away from Bellwood as possible, so he complied.

He landed where they couldn't be spotted as they went to change.

Once he got into his swimwear, he met up with Gwen.

He turned red at the sight of her in a swimsuit again, this time a black bikini.

Gwen smirked.

_I still like the look on his face when he sees me like this._

"So… ready for the day?" She asks.

He nods quickly.

* * *

Gwen basically fell asleep, reading a book as Danny just laid next to her.

Gwen was sun bathing, something he didn't really see as that big a deal. However, seeing her in a black bikini was something that he could definitely get into.

_I'm the luckiest guy in the world…_

He adjusted himself, laying on his side and resting his head with his right hand.

"Like what you see?" Gwen said, though her eyes remained closed.

Danny flinched, before he blushed.

"I thought you were sleeping." Danny said.

"I don't need to be awake to know..." Gwen said in a teasing way as she opened her eyes.

Danny sent her a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, can you blame me for admiring beauty?" Danny said.

Gwen sent him a coy smile.

"Did you come up with that line just now?" Gwen joked.

Danny playfully shrugged.

The two shared a laugh, before lying together, enjoying the sun and surf.

"So, how have things been in Bellwood?" Danny asked.

"Well, the jerks in white left the day after our dinner. Things were so quiet, and they were too stupid to notice anything, that they went home."

"So everything is back to normal?" Danny asked.

Gwen sighed.

"More or less the same, except that Ben's ego has been reaching extraordinary heights ever since the invasion... but that's nothing compared to his immaturity, it's like he took one step forward and two steps back in that department..." Gwen grumbled in annoyance.

"Come on, he can't be _that_ bad, can he?" Danny asked.

True, it's been a while since he last hung out with Ben, barring the occasional "Hello, how are you and Good bye" but is it really that bad?

He got his answer quick as Gwen sat back up.

"First off, he _never_ shuts up about saving the universe from the Highbreed even though it took more than just the three of us! Second, he spends way more time at home and has to be convinced to get out, even when the city is under attack! Sure, Kevin and I could technically handle it but he's become super lazy! Oh… and he spends almost all of his time either getting a smoothie or watching cartoons! And he's somehow become grosser than he was when he was 10 because HE HARDLY EVEN SHOWERS ANYMORE! HE NEVER SHUTS UP ABOUT HOW MANY REWARDS AND TROPHIES HE GETS FOR STOPPING THE HIGHBREED, NOT EVEN TELLING THEM TO AT LEAST _THANK US!_ ... and that's just the tip of the iceberg!" Gwen said, her voice becoming more annoyed by the minute.

She groaned loudly and fell right back down.

Danny blinked as he processed all of that.

"Okay, it's bad..." Danny admitted. "Want me to say something to him?'

Gwen shook her head.

"No, don't bother. I've tried talking to him but ever since the invasion, it's like he's...I don't know but I don't like it..." Gwen said with her arms crossed.

"But, what about his parents, or your grandparents?" Danny asked. "Have you asked them for help?"

"Well, Grandma Verdona actually lives on the other side of the galaxy on a place called "Anodyne", so she's not the one to try. As for Grandpa Max, and Ben's parents, no go…" Gwen said as she got back up.

"Is this why he wasn't at the dinner?"

"Pretty much." Gwen said.

"Wow... and here I thought he and I were going to have the cool Batman and Superman kind of friendship but it's sounding more like Abbot and Costello..." Danny admitted.

Gwen cracked a smile at that.

"So… are you Superman or Batman?"

"Right now, I feel more like Abbot." Danny admitted. That earned a laugh from Gwen, making her feel a little better. "Just remember, if you need any help with your cousin, let me know. I have gotten pretty good at deflating egos over the summer..."Danny said mischievously.

Gwen heard this and smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind..." Gwen teased.

"Let's just hope he and I don't go through that weird phase where they fought each other for… like, contrived reasons." Danny said.

"Ugh… can't believe Luthor pulled the wool over them like that…" Gwen said.

That's when the two shared another laugh.

That's when Gwen put a hand on Danny's face before pulling him in for a quick peck on his lips. This made Danny turn red.

"Uh… w-what was that for?"

Gwen smiled.

"For making me feel better…"

Danny smiled back.

Before the two could share another kiss, they heard laughter, rather mocking laughter.

Danny looked back and frowned in annoyance.

He saw three older teens, but they were very much unpleasant in their actions.

They kicked the sand castle that some small children made earlier down and laughed mockingly.

Gwen sat back up and saw them. Another redhead like her, a boy with short dark hair and a larger male with blonde hair.

She rose a brow at how they were acting.

"Who are they?" She asked, sounding annoyed by their presence alone.

"A bunch of trouble makers from Amity Park. I saw their names on the news, they're three who went in and out of juvenile hall. When I was fighting Technus the other day after he turned a car into a robot, they were caught trying to steal from the same store he was ransacking." Danny explained. "The girl is Vivian Hayley Smithee, the small guy is Donald Commerce and the big guy is Thad Rash."

"At least they're not villains… well, proper villains." Gwen said, trying to ignore them and go back to sunbathing.

That's when a small child cried. It got both their attention.

A small child cried at his sand castle having been destroyed, while the earlier mentioned trio laugh at his expense. That's when the mother of said child approached the three, very angry.

"You three! Apologies to my boy!" She demanded.

All three of them scoff at her.

"Lady, what could you possibly do?" The one called Thad challenged.

"She asked you nicely…"

All three of them looked to see someone just approached them.

It was Danny Fenton, who had his arms crossed.

"Pfft… or what, Scawny?" Vivian questioned.

"Heh… Scawny…" Donald complimented his friend.

"He asked you nicely…" Gwen said, appearing next to him with her own arms crossed.

Both Donald and Thad both gave her a onceover and grinned.

"Hey babe…" Thad said, pushing his friend out of the way. "What are you doing with this loser?"

"He's my boyfriend." Gwen said, not losing her glare.

"Ha!" Thad went, only to notice Gwen's glare intensified. "You're serious? Pfft… let me show you what a real man can-" As he rose a hand to try and touch her, Gwen instinctively grabbed his wrist and twisted it. "OWW!"

"_Don't…_ touch me." Gwen threatened.

She let go, allowing Thad to pull his hand back and hold on to it to soothe the pain.

"Crazy chick… what's wrong with you?" He asked.

Donald and Vivian did not like this at all and confronted Gwen.

"You can't do that!" Donald shouted at her.

"You're gonna pay for-"

Gwen responded with grabbing Vivian by the arm and twisting it behind her back. As she hissed in pain, Donald cowered.

"You three better leave… _now!_" Gwen demanded.

Once she let go, the three cowered and ran away from her, all while she sent them a scathing glare.

Danny smirked.

"Cool…"

Gwen heard that and smiled before looking to the mother and her child.

"Sorry for the sand castle…"

"It's okay. Thank you, young lady…" She said as she comforted her child.

Gwen nodded and headed back to where she and Danny were, though he noticed the woman did not mention him at all.

* * *

SixSix didn't know how long it had been, only that he was stuck in this basement laboratory. All he knew was he was stuck in this large examination table. Whatever it was designed to restrain, it was strong enough to restrain him too.

That's when the human from before known as Vlad approached him. Then, like the boy he was hired to destroy, Vlad immediately changed form. He took an appearance that only mildly surprised SixSix.

"So… an alien?" Vlad questioned. "Let's see what I can learn from your remains…"

Skulker, who had apprehended the alien hunter days before, was leaning on the wall with an arm cross and a smile.

"Just remember to let me keep his head. An extraterrestrial would make a find addition to my fireplace."

As Vlad pulled out a scalpel, he then heard a beeping sound. He saw a red light from SixSix's arm.

"What is this?" SixSix then said something in his tongue. Vlad rose a brow. "I have no idea what you said… but that's going to get annoying."

Vlad reached for the light and saw it was some kind of button on the gauntlet.

He pressed the button.

A hologram projected from it, and a figure appeared in Vlad's lab that startled him and Skulker.

A figure with an octopus for a head.

"SixSix! Where have you been? Have you taken care of Ben Tennyson's new friend?"

* * *

Danny sat in his spot, thinking. Not even his girlfriend in a revealing outfit could snap him out of it.

Gwen knew a thing or two about hand-to-hand without powers. He does not.

So, he thought about it.

"Say, Gwen?"

"You want to know how to fight without your powers, right?" She asks.

Danny looked surprised.

"Did you sense that?"

"No, I saw the look on your face when I got thanked and you weren't." Gwen answered him. She sat back up. "I can show you a thing or two, if you'd like. Least I can do for making me smile."

"Aww, I'd do that for you if we weren't dating." Danny said. "You just happen to take priority on account of us dating."

"And the swimsuit?" Gwen asked with a smile and an eyebrow risen.

Danny blushed and looked away.

"That helps…"

Gwen got to her knees as Danny got up and helped her up.

"Well then… let's get to work."

Danny and Gwen soon took their places.

Danny found it a little hard to focus, given Gwen's attire.

"Uh… you sure now? Maybe we should change?"

Gwen smirked as she had her hands at her hips.

"Is the bikini that distracting?"

"Well… it's not like I'd be staring if Skulker wore a bikini…" He looked away. "_Ember_ maybe, but not-"

That's when Gwen approached him, took him by the arm and flipped him on his back.

"Lesson one…" Gwen said as she looked down at Danny with her hands at her hips. "Don't be distracted…"

"Duly noted." Danny said as he got up.

That's when Gwen used her powers and wrapped Danny around the arms with her pink mana power.

"Lesson two... don't mention other girls in bikinis to me..." Gwen said in a somewhat threatening tone. "_Ever!_ You will not like it when I get mad at you, just ask Ben and Kevin…"

Danny smiled nervously.

"Got it…"

Gwen, upon releasing him, smirked.

"You're lucky you're too cute to stay mad at for long... but don't try and press your luck..."

* * *

For the past few minutes, Vlad and this alien creature, named Vilgax, have been speaking with one another via the latter's hologram.

They find one thing in common, they both hate certain teenagers who have interfered with their plots.

"So… _you're_ the one who ransacked my satellite?!" Vlad questioned angrily.

"I've had spies observe Ben Tennyson for some time. When his cousin became involved with this Danny Phantom, I had to take action. Your satellite just so happened to have the most ectoranium I could find…" Vilgax answered.

"And you sent this… _person…_" Vlad pointed at SixSix. "To deal with him?"

That's when Skulker angrily got between his employer and Vilgax.

"The Ghost Boy is _my_ prey! Mine!"

Vlad pushed Skulker out of the way.

"Indeed…" Vilgax answered. "I will eliminate anyone who gets between me and the destruction of Ben Tennyson, so that I can claim the Omnitrix."

"The Omnitrix?" Vlad asked.

"Potentially the most powerful weapon in the universe." Vilgax answered. "A watch that will allow the wearer to turn into one of a million alien races in the known universe."

That got both ghostly villains thinking for different reasons.

"A million alien races…" Skulker pondered as he grinned. "New prey to hunt…"

"A device like that does sound… powerful…" Vlad said under his breath. He then spoke up. "Well… Vilgax, was it? If I may, I believe our mutual dislike of superhero teenagers can work to both our advantages…"

* * *

"Oof!"

Danny hit the ground again.

"Get up, Danny…" Gwen said eagerly.

"Getting up…" Danny said as he got on all fours, pushing himself up.

_I did say Ember was a villain. I never said I'd leave Gwen for her even if she wore a bikini…_

As he dusted the sand off him, he looked back at Gwen.

"So…" Danny rose his arms, attempting to make a fighting stance.

Gwen laughed and shook her head.

"You're defending yourself; you're not playing Wii sports…" She then approached him. "Here…"

Danny readied in case she tried something, but Gwen then put her hands on his wrists in a way that he could tell wasn't a threat.

"Uh…" He turned red.

"Put them here…" Gwen said as she put his arms in the right place. "And…" She put her hands on his hips and positioned them correctly here." She then whispered into his ear. "I can tell you didn't mean it… but I give props you're trying to maintain composure…"

Danny smiled as she walked back to her place.

"No… problem…"

"Now… let's try again…" Gwen said.

What followed was Danny attempting a few moves Gwen showed him in a sparring match, each time ended with him hitting the sand.

He's getting… mildly better. This shows more improvement than Ben does… She thought.

"One more try… come on." She insisted.

Danny got back up.

"Okay… here I go!"

Danny did as she instructed before, throwing punched into her hands before she attempted to swipe her leg to make him fall. Danny stepped back in reaction.

Gwen attempted the move that kept knocking him down, a very fast push.

Danny bobbed out of the way and tripped her.

Gwen gasped, but was caught by Danny, wrapping his arm around her and making it look like he was dipping her down in a dance.

Gwen smiled.

"Not bad…"

"Yes!" Danny said. As he got back up, getting Gwen to her feet before turning away and raising his arms in excitement. "I did it! I di-"

Suddenly, he felt something wrap around his wrist and pull him back to Gwen.

It was her mana power. Once Danny was close enough, she stopped using her power and wrapped her arms around his neck in a very affectionate manner.

"Nicely done. I can be a good teacher…" Gwen said.

Danny smiled.

"You're the best teacher I've had so far…"

Gwen then moved her face closer.

"And you… are _impossible_ to stay mad at…"

Gwen then kissed Danny, which he returned as he put his arms around her hips.

Both of them hummed in pleasure, even as the kiss began to be more intimate and they started making out.

After a few more seconds of head tilting, they finally parted from each other's faces.

After sharing a brief smile at each other, Gwen once again took his arm and flipped him on his back, much to Danny's utter shock.

As he looked up, Gwen looked down with a smirk and her arms crossed.

"Lesson one, remember?"

Danny smiled and shook his head.

* * *

_So… that redhead Daniel has been seeing is a superheroine in her own right, and part alien, and is related to the use of such a powerful device…_

A plan was hatching in Vlad's mind. One that, if played correctly, will give him a huge edge in power. A power that will destroy Danny Phantom and allow Vlad to have everything he wants, including Maddie.

He could already see it in his head. He's not only master of Earth, but entire systems all worshipping him like a deity.

All thanks to this alien's assistance.

_Minutes ago._

"I believe that you and I can benefit the other..." Vlad suggested.

Vilgax sent him a critical look.

"I am Vilgax, conqueror of worlds and future master of the Omnitrix. What could you, a lowly earthling, offer me?" Vilgax asked.

"Information of the one thing that we can use against the red-haired girl and make it easier to claim the Omnitrix you so clearly want..." Vlad said.

Now he had Vilgax's attention.

"And what would that be?"

"Two words... _Danny Phantom_." Vlad said malevolently.

_Present_

Vlad opened he doors for SixSix.

"Out you go! Oh and do tell Vilgax he needn't worry…"

SixSix stared at Vlad for a moment before muttering something in his alien tongue and flying off.

Vlad rose a brow and shrugged before closing the door.

"He either said thanks or used alien swearing…" Vlad thought out loud.

That's when Skulker flew towards him.

"So… you're going to be working with aliens now?"

"Indeed, Skulker. But, rest assured, this Vilgax will underestimate me." Vlad had an evil glee on his face as he described his plan. "Picture this, with this Omnitrix watch, combined with my powers and brains, Earth will not be the only world under my reign. I would conquer GALAXIES!"

"And I get to hunt new creatures…" Skulker grinned.

"And if all goes well… you will be one of my high-ranking generals in my new militia…" Vlad offered.

"Hmm… General Skulker… has a nice ring to it…" Skulker thought.

That's when a knock came to Vlad's door. Panicked, Vlad glared at Skulker.

"Hide! You idiot!" Skulker did as ordered and went intangible through the floor. That's when Vlad opened the door. "Yes? Can I help you?"

To his surprise, it was the Guys in White.

"Mayor Masters?" Operative O asked. "We need to speak with you. We were going to be discreet, but since you are friends with the Fentons, we wanted to ask you. It involves their son, or more accurately, his girlfriend."

Vlad smirked.

"You don't say?"

_This is going to be easier than I thought…_

* * *

It was late afternoon and the teen hero couple chose to grab a bite at a local sandwich place for dinner.

Gwen had a small change of clothes. Out of habit, she packed her school uniform as a backup in case her new clothes get wet. Which they did, by accident.

She only put the blue top on so that no other boy would stare at her. She didn't mind if it were Danny.

As they ate their sandwiches, they heard three unbearable voices.

It was those three from earlier.

They were making loud noises of mockery as they threw pieces of food at passersby.

"Ugh… those three again…" Gwen muttered in disgust.

"Worst comes to worst… you could backflip them again…" Danny said.

"No… too many eyes." Gwen said. "Plus, there was a cop passing us." That's when she noticed something that made her worry. "Uh oh… I think the big one saw me…" Gwen lowered her head.

Danny lowered his own.

"Maybe they'll ignore us?"

"Look who it is!" Vivian was heard shouting.

"No dice…" Gwen said. "We should probably go…"

Danny rose a brow.

"You've fought an alien invasion and you're scared of these idiots?"

"I'm not scared, Danny." Gwen answered. "There are easier ways to deal with this than fighting."

"Well hello…" Donald's voice caught their attention.

They looked up and saw the three, all of them looking eager for payback.

"It's that hot little redhead and her dorky boyfriend…" Thad said as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"Ugh, what the heck do you guys want?" Danny said, already annoyed.

"You got a lot of nerve to talk to us that way, especially after the way you treated us last time..." Vivian said.

"If memory serves me, you guys were the one who were picking on that kid at the beach..." Danny said, still disgusted by these bullies.

"Aw, look... the little dork likes kids..." Donald said mockingly, while his friends laughed.

Gwen turned her head away from them, ignoring them.

"Aww… what's wrong? Can't handle a real man?" Thad joked.

As the three laughed, Danny clenched his fists.

_They're disrespecting Gwen…_

He couldn't do anything. However, his eyes darted outside and he saw something. Something could help.

Danny got out of his seat and stood to block their view of Gwen.

"Please leave."

Gwen looked up in worry.

_What's he doing?_

The three scoffed.

"What are you gonna do, Tiny? Fight me?" Thad said.

Gwen reached out and grabbed Danny's hand. She then noticed he looked over his shoulder at her and darted his eyes towards the window.

She was about to question what he's doing, but saw where he was looking.

She smiled.

_So that's what you're up to…_

Still, she held onto his hand. It gave Danny the strength he needed to pull this off.

"Sorry, I can't." Danny said.

The three laugh at him.

"Aww… nice choice, Red!" Thad joked.

"Let me clarify, I can't because I like animals, even dumb apes…"

This got Thad mad, very mad, as evident when he stepped closer and looked down at Danny.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, you're deaf too…" Danny said. "Wow, you need a vet…"

This earned chuckle from Gwen, as well as other diners.

This angered the three.

"Take that back…" Thad warned him, raising a fist.

"Uh… no."

A fist swung. A face was hit. Danny fell towards the floor, earning gasps of shock from the other diners.

Thad grinned before noticing someone outside who took notice.

A police officer.

"A cop!" He shouted.

His two friends took notice.

"Cheese it!" Vivian shouted.

All three of them ran towards the other side of the restaurant, going through the back door. That's when the officer went through the front. He saw Danny as Gwen helped him up.

"Is he-"

"He'll be fine officer." Gwen said. "Those three are getting away!"

The cop nodded and resumed his chase.

Gwen helped Danny up. He dusted himself.

"I'm okay."

"You sure?" She asked in concern.

Once he nodded, she then gave a light slap to the top of his head.

"Ow!" Danny said.

"That's for your stupid idea…" She chided.

Danny frowned in response.

"I was only-"

Then Gwen pulled him in and kissed him on the lips, earning some "OOHS" from the diners.

"And _that…_ was for your stupid idea…" She said more sweetly, earning a smile from him. "You know… I bet _Danny Phantom_ could keep those three from escaping the cops…"

He nodded, understanding what she means.

* * *

"Get back here!" The officer demanded.

The trio ignored his orders and continued making a run for it.

"Hurry!" Vivian ordered. "We gotta lose this guy!"

"What do you think we're doin', Viv?" Donald questioned.

"Soon as I get that scrawny punk…" Thad said out loud. "I'm gonna-"

He didn't have time to finish as all three of them slipped, falling on the ground.

To their utter surprise, the ground beneath them froze solid.

"What?!" Vivian asked as she tried to get up, but slipped on the ice.

"Ice?! Here?! In the beginning of fall?!" Donald questioned.

That's when the cause of said ice appeared, phasing from the ground.

"Well, you're not ghosts, but I'm sure the cop won't mind."

"DANNY PHANTOM?!" All three said in shock.

"What are you doing?! We're not ghosts!" Thad argued.

"No… but you're jerks. To that kid and to that guy with his hot girlfriend…" Danny answered with his arms crossed. He then saw the cop approach. "Well… see ya!"

After a mocking salute to the three, he flew away.

The cop finally arrived, looking down with his arms crossed and a stern look.

All three groaned in defeat.

Once Danny found a place to change back, he returned to Gwen. There, he saw her sipping tea. She had her eyes closed, but she could tell it was him.

"How'd it go?"

"Pretty well." Danny said. "So… scale of 1 to 10 on not fighting to win?"

"A 7, a C." Gwen said in a playful tone. "There are smarter ways then letting yourself get punched…"

Danny scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah… sorry but I needed an excuse to get the cop to-"

"Nobody said you weren't brave to try." She said, still smiling as she finished her tea. "So… care to sit down and finish?"

Danny smiled and did as she asked.

* * *

Gwen got back in her school uniform, mostly because her casual clothes were still wet.

She had a request for Danny before they left.

It was sunset and she wanted to get the best view.

So, Danny flew up as high as they could.

"I'm sure someone who looks up is going to think we're those flying humanoids from Mexico." Danny said aloud.

"Have you met one?" Gwen asked.

"No." Danny said. "I assumed they'd be aliens or something…"

"Hadn't met one either." Gwen said. That's when she looked around. "This works."

Danny stopped as she asked.

"Here?"

"Just a sec…" Gwen said.

With that, she created a rectangular construct for them. She kept one hand clenched in order to keep it intact.

"It won't disappear, will it?" Danny asked.

"Don't worry…" Gwen said. "As long as I keep my hand clench, we'll be fine."

Getting the idea, Danny set her down on the edge.

Once she sat down, she scooched over so Danny could sit next to her.

He did as she instructed, sitting on the side of the hand that isn't clenched.

Feeling relaxed, Danny morphed back to human form. As he did, Gwen directed him to the sunset, where he looked wide-eyed at it falling into the ocean.

"Wow…" He went.

"Beautiful… isn't it?" Gwen said.

Danny looked to her.

"One of the two most beautiful things today…" He said.

"Classy…" Gwen said.

Danny shrugged with his playful smile.

"It's true."

Gwen chuckled.

They admired the sunset a few more moments. That's when something came to her mind.

She was using her alien abilities for her and her half-ghost boyfriend to see the sunset from so high up. She wanted to ask something.

"So… I was wondering…" Gwen spoke up.

"Yeah?" Danny asked.

"If I hadn't known about your powers, or if I didn't have powers or fight bad guys, would we still be here? With each other?" She asked.

Danny blinked while he thought about it.

"Well… I like to think yes. I'll admit I'm… pretty afraid of my secret identity being blown…"

"Which is why you don't want your parents to know?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah… still, I'm sure I would have trusted you eventually. But I'm glad our first date turned out the way it did. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here. I'd probably have chosen a different girl of the other 26 if you weren't so… you…"

Gwen smirked and one brow rose.

"Was that a compliment?" As Danny sheepishly grinned, she noticed something amiss. "Wait a minute…"

"What is it?" He asked.

"On our second date, you said _28_ girls wanted to have you for a second date."

"Yeah. 2 out of 30 were… kind of bad people."

Gwen did the math in her head and asked her boyfriend rather cautiously.

"But then… 26. Counting me that's 27, that makes it 29 out of 30. What of the other _1_?"

Danny's smile dropped. Gwen quickly noticed her had a rather haunted look on his face and looked away.

Gwen suddenly felt like she may have pressed boundaries, like his comment on Ember in a bikini earlier.

_I sense something… wrong…_

She focused, her eyes glowing pink for a moment and sensed several emotions. Fear, anger and guilt.

"Danny?"

Without looking at her, he answered.

"You know how… you said earlier. That I should never mention other girls in bikinis because it'll make you mad and I won't like that?" He asked, not his usual fun and caring self.

"Yeah…?" Gwen asked, worrying about his sudden tone.

"Let's just say… I'd rather push my luck and mention every girl I'm even somewhat attracted to would look good in one and make you the maddest you could be than make _her_ mad… or at least be around her at all…"

Gwen had a worrying look on her face.

_He'd rather me be mad than see her? What kind of girl could do that to him?_

She didn't stay with that thought for long. She knew she had to snap him out of it, so she spoke up.

"Hey…"

He turned his head to her.

"Yeah?"

_**MUAH**_

She kissed him pretty quickly on his lips, causing a blush on his face.

"I don't think I'll ever be _that_ mad at you…" She said sweetly.

Danny smiled.

"Good to know…"

"You know Danny…" Gwen said as she took his hand.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'm glad we met… and we got this far." She said in a happy voice as she squeezed his hand a little more.

"Me too…" Danny said, flattered.

He still couldn't believe it sometimes. He actually has a girlfriend like her. A girlfriend who is smart, fun, brave, strong and very beautiful.

"I will admit that I... I was afraid we wouldn't connect. While we don't have a lot in common… I feel like… I don't know… like we really connect." Gwen said sincerely.

"Yeah." Danny said, looking bashful. "I think I like it that we don't have so much in common." Gwen sent him a look. "I mean, we do have some stuff in common, like the fact that we both like helping people but at the same time, I think us being different is a good thing... like there are things about you that I wish to be like..." Danny said.

"Such as?" Gwen asked.

'Your brains, your determination... your brilliance... and if I may add, the ability to look more beautiful when you're threatening." Danny said with a smile.

Gwen blushed.

'You're pretty brilliant too Danny, in your own way..."

Danny smiled.

"How so?"

"The ways you find to help me smile. Your good nature and sense of humor. It…" She chuckled a little. "It's a relief to have someone like that with me."

"Also, another thing I love is that we like to have these moments. Where we just feel normal and with someone who we can just be ourselves with…"

"Yeah…" Gwen said. "All thanks to the month I had to go by G-Tennyson."

Danny heard that and thought.

"Huh…"

"What?" Gwen asked.

"I went by D-Fenton." He said. "Our screen names sound similar, don't they?"

Gwen nodded. "You're right. D-Fenton, G-Tennyson." She smiled. "D-Fen, G-Ten…"

Danny smirked. "Those sound like the cute nicknames couples use…"

Gwen smiled. "Well then, why not use them?" She asked. She gestured to herself. "G-Ten?" She gestured to Danny. "D-Fen."

Danny rose a brow before smiling.

"Sure… G-Ten. I like it."

"Good…" Gwen said. "Because my mind's made up unless we find something else."

"Like Ghost Boy and Alien Girl?" He asked.

Amused, Gwen shook her head.

"Those are… a little too revealing. Maybe when we're fighting bad guys together? Besides, I'm like ¼ alien."

"Not a problem…" Danny said.

Feeling more at peace, Danny put his arm around her.

Blushing, Gwen rested her head on his shoulder.

"This feels pretty normal… doesn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah… it does. And I like it…" He responded.

Gwen chuckled a little.

"Me too…"

* * *

As soon as it was past sundown, Danny took Gwen home.

Once the coast was clear, he got her back on her feet outside her house.

"Thanks… D-Fen." She said.

"No problem, G-Ten." He responded.

"Heh… I like them already…" She said in regards to their new little nicknames.

"So… I'll see you later?" Danny asked.

"Of course…" Gwen said.

The two shared a kiss before Danny phased out of her arms and fly off, both waving to each other as he flew.

Once she turned around, she headed to her door, opening it and walking up the stairs with the biggest smile on her face.

Her father, who did not see the kiss, walked past his daughter and saw the look on her face.

"Huh… I haven't seen her that happy in years…" He said.

His teenage daughter continued walking with this look on her face as she went straight into her room…

She carelessly drops her duffel bag, something out of character for her.

Gwen plops on her bed, with a content, almost dreamy look on her face.

"Danny..." Gwen whispered.

Just in time for her mother to walk and hear it loud and clear.

"Hmm... someone seems to be in a good mood. I take it your date with Danny went well?" Natalie said in a teasing way, while Gwen flinched and flushed a bit.

"Mom..." Gwen complained.

Natalie giggled, something she doesn't usually do.

"Oh calm yourself, dear. He is a nice boy..." Natalie said.

Gwen sighed, before smiling.

'Yeah, he is. And it's really refreshing to spend time with a guy hero who lacks Ben's ego and Kevin's recklessness..." Gwen said.

Her mother wasn't convinced that's the reason.

"You sure that's the _ONLY_ reason?" Natalie said with a smirk.

Gwen say up and looked to her mother with a quizzical look.

"What are you implying?"

"The first time I said a boy's name the way you did was after I met your father." Natalie said.

Gwen blushed even worse.

"_Mother!_"

"I'm just saying… I have no problem if my grandchildren will have black hair or baby blue eyes."

"Okay… conversation over." Gwen insisted.

Not wanting to get up, Gwen used her power to reach the door and close it on her mother.

Natalie shook her head in amusement.

"Ordinarily I'd ground you for using your powers in the house, but that was too amusing…" She walked away with a sigh. "Ahh… young love…"

As Gwen huffed at her mother's words while plopping back on her bed, she stared up at the roof and smiled.

_Danny…_

Her cheeks turned red and she realized how warm they felt that it made her gasp.

"I'm not- I mean… we're a couple but… I'm not in love… right?" She asked herself.

* * *

Danny couldn't believe his luck.

This was an excellent day.

He had a smart, tough, cool and pretty girlfriend. He didn't have to hide who he was with her and she just had this spark about her. It had nothing to do with her powers, but it was her spirit.

It was the most beautiful thing about her, more than the rest of her.

That's not to say Gwen isn't beautiful. Her green eyes, her fiery red hair and smooth skin.

And the way it feels when they kiss.

And, a bit shallow admittedly, how she looks in a swimsuit.

Gwen Tennyson was the best thing to happen to him in so long.

He took in air through his nose as he thought fondly of her.

_Gwen…_

He felt his cheeks were warm, his heart rate accelerated and his smile the widest it could be.

It's true he and Gwen had little in common, but that's why he felt they worked. They filled in gaps in areas the other lacked and admired for it.

He… felt something for her.

It made him snap out of it while in flight.

"What am I feeling for her? Is this… _love?_"

He almost wanted to panic at saying those words.

He's only been involved with Gwen a few months, and yet he's felt comfortable enough to tell her so much of his life. Admittedly, he left out a certain incident involving time travel for his own sanity. Still, in those months, he's grown closer to her than he thought possible.

But still, the idea of using love as the word to describe his feelings for her made him worry for some reason.

However, before he could go over those thoughts, he saw something outside his door that made him worry.

It was a van of the Guys in White.

_Oh no…_

Panic went through his mind.

There's a chance they either found out his identity or his girlfriend is the girl they're looking for.

Still, he had to see what this was about before he jumped to conclusions.

Worst comes to worst, he can sneak out to warn Gwen.

_I can handle these white collar creeps… If they came near Gwen, I'd send them packing…_

Once he found cover and morphed, he approached the door cautiously.

Once he did, he opened it and saw not only those two Operatives with his parents, but someone else.

Someone sipping tea while in the recliner.

"Ah… Daniel. We were just talking about you… and your miss Gwendolyn Tennyson…"

Danny's eyes widen when he heard that name, before they narrowed.

_This doesn't look good..._ He thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, in space.

A ship was heading toward Earth.

Inside the ship, one alien conqueror was at his throne, waiting for their arrival. After his battle with Ultimos, he was ready.

His minion, Psyphon, approached him.

"Lord Vilgax… we have received word that the one called Vlad Plasmius has ensured this Danny Phantom will not be a threat for long…"

Vilgax smiled.

"Excellent… with another potential threat lost… my revenge on Ben Tennyson is assured…"

* * *

**Special thanks to Flower Princess11.**

**The first in a multi-parter in this story.**

**Next time is this story's version of Vengeance of Vilgax.**

**Meanwhile, if you have suggestions for where the story continues, let me know what you got in mind.**

**Also, introducing new characters who are total jerks.**

**I'm sure they won't be important later...**

**Also, responses.**

**Hashirama 1710: Probably made his own once.**

**qazse: Probably just Skulker.**

**Major Simi: In a way, yeah.**

**Menatron the Angel of Ideas: In Danny and Kim, she has the hots for Danny Phantom after the Disasteroid incident. Not only is he in love with Kim, he finds Camille super annoying and pathetic.**

**Jebest4781: Possibly. I want to avoid time travel past that fateful summer they met, but I'm sure I'll think of something.**

**Fanreader26: There are a few Ben 10 villains I'll be using for sure.**

**TheWhiteTitan: Not sure about Kevin and Ember.**

**Luiz4200: Max always did have strange eating habits.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Thanks.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Been wanting to go back to my Zelda ones, and Danny meets the Incredibles. As for Ben 10 aliens... hmm... not sure. I do like Pyronites, Pturbosaurian (the made up name for Astrodactyl's race), Loboans, Petrosapians...**

**Invader Johnny: I might make it a running gag.**

**61394: Yeah... had to try something.**

**Xion The XIV: Danny would have probably made things go quicker had he not need to rescue Danielle.**

**Leonardo: Not sure if it would permanently end, but Gwen will defend Danny if he loses his powers, willingly or otherwise.**

**UltraPhantom: Thanks.**

**Runeion: Most likely.**

**Ultimatric bearer: Definitely. Danny will definitely call him out for it. And I'll make sure that certain incident never happens like in Danny and Kim. Nobody seemed to have noticed the ship carrying the Annihilarg was destroyed.**

**kombatant88: Nope. Just share odd tastes in food.**

**Mazamba: I looked up odd animals people eat. I'm sure they're tasty but I'll settle for a hot dog or chicken taco...**

**ChrisZilla18: Indeed, how dare he steal food that only Max doesn't realize others won't eat.**


	11. Chapter 11: Archenemies Unite Part 2

_**Archenemies Unite Part 2**_

"Wha-what's going on?" Danny asked.

Here he was, in the living room, with his parents, older sister, archenemy and two members of a government agency that hates his ghost half's guts.

And what he heard, he did not like.

"Danny… your girlfriend is a _monster!_" Maddie shouted in shock. "We're just glad this was caught."

Danny had to hide his reaction. He did his best not to shout when he heard his own mother call Gwen that.

"What do you mean?"

In that moment, Operative O held up his smartphone to Danny's face.

It was, to his horror, Gwen with her back turned, using her powers to go up to her bedroom window and out, with her body glowing pink.

"We found this footage and were looking for her. We have reason to believe she's of alien descent and, with Mayor Masters suggestion, we informed your family."

"How do you know this isn't faked?" He questioned.

"From a cell phone we found. By law, we have to keep the identity of the owner anonymous…" K answered. "Just know that this was checked and is not faked."

"But… how do you know she's a threat?" Danny questioned.

"Vladdie thinks if she wasn't, she'd be more public about who she is." Jack said as he patted Vlad in the back. "And V-Man is someone I trust! I voted for him after all…"

"Well… it pains me to admit…" Maddie groaned. "But Vlad has a point."

"Unless…" Vlad grinned at Danny. "_You_ knew? And was hiding a few secrets from your parents?"

"Don't be ridiculous Vladdie…" Jack said with a smile. "My son wouldn't hide anything like that."

Danny wanted to say something, but knew he couldn't.

He didn't have Gwen's permission to tell her secret of Ben's.

So he kept quiet.

"No…" He lied.

"See?" Jack said.

"So, you deny this girl has powers?" K asked. "That means she was hiding it from you…"

"Let's get in touch with HQ." O says. "See what to do next…"

Both of them nod and leave out the door.

Jack waved to them.

"Nice seeing you guys again!"

As this went on, Danny went to Jazz and whispered to her.

"Where's Danielle?"

"Soon as we saw Vlad enter, she's been hiding upstairs…" Jazz whispered back. "What now?"

"I'll try and get that phone. I'll get in touch with Ben and Gwen to see if-"

"Oh, and Daniel?" Vlad said, getting Danny's attention.

He turned around in a gasp.

He and Jazz looked concerned, though it seems he didn't hear them.

"What?" He asked, agitated.

Vlad grinned. When he saw Jack and Maddie were observing the Guys in White were getting in their van, he spoke.

"If you can still reach your lovely Gwen and her cousin, Benjamin, tell them… _Vilgax_ is coming."

That made Danny momentarily forget everything.

_That name…_

"How do you know that name?"

"We've met…" Vlad said in a faux affable tone. "And we share a lot in common… like hating teenagers…" He turned away. "Have a good night…"

Jazz took notice of the look on Danny's face.

"Danny? What did he mean? Who is Vilgax?" She asked, not recognizing that name.

"I'll tell you later…" He said. "I need to get that phone first…"

* * *

Inside the van, O and K were on the phone, on speaker.

"Any minute now…" O said.

"Hello?" Agent Alpha answered.

"Sir!" K said. "Danny Fenton claims he was unaware of her abilities. We believe he's hiding information to protect them…"

"He's no threat…" The Agent said.

They were unaware Danny Phantom was in the van, invisible, having overheard them.

_That's what you think._

"Return to Bellwood tomorrow once you have the necessary weapons." Agent Alpha told them. "And the phone?"

"It's still with us… in the back."

Danny heard that and looked behind.

There, he saw the purple phone.

_Must be it… it's not white._

He took it and phased out of the van.

* * *

By noon the next day, Vlad held a public announcement to all of Amity Park.

He approached his podium as every home in the city observed what he had to say.

"Citizens of Amity Park!" Vlad called out. "We have received word that an alien lifeform akin to those you've seen on the news from 5 years ago had infiltrated our precious city!" There was a collective gasp. "Yes, all I can say is that it looked like a human girl with red hair…" He emphasized those words to make it clear to Danny who he is talking about. "We will not say this girl's name, but I will say that she was seen with a few teenagers from Casper High…"

"Mayor Masters!" Shelly Makamoto called out. "Any word on the alien's plot?"

"None, though I'm sure it brings harm to anyone who knows that redhead. So, to ensure the safety of our teens, all families must stay quarantined until tomorrow morning!" He then smiles. "In fact…"

That's when a beam from the other side of two reached the sky, much to the surprise of the crowd.

"Look!"

"What is that?!"

"As of this moment, the Fentons have unleashed their city-wide ghost shield. With some upgrades, courtesy of yours truly, it will keep both spectral and extraterrestrial threats out. Enjoy your time together!"

As the crowds started bombarding him with questions, Vlad turned away and grinned.

_This will keep Daniel from getting out to aid those brats… Now, to take that device for myself…_

* * *

That day later, Danny found the plumber's badge Ben gave him.

"Let's hope this works…" He thought as he attempted to turn it on. "Haven't had to use it in a while, I've moved on to phone numbers with Gwen and she's not answering…"

That's when he got the message.

"Hello?" Ben could be heard.

"Ben! Perfect!" Danny said.

"Danny?"

"Yeah… is Gwen there too? You won't believe this, Vilgax is coming and-"

"We know." He heard Ben, Gwen and Kevin say.

There were in Kevin's car, having just been informed of the incident by Max Tennyson.

They were at the autoshop Kevin works at due to a plan to fight the evil conqueror.

There was a pause.

"Wait… Danny?" Gwen asked. "How do _you_ know?"

"Because my archenemy, Vlad Plasmius, knows. Vilgax hired SixSix and now they're collaborating. Somehow, the Guys in White know about you, Gwen. Vlad's using them to convince my parents you're some kind of monster…"

"What?!" Gwen questioned, insulted. "He made them think that?!"

"He announced today that a "red haired girl" might have done something to all the teens at Casper High… so right now, all teenagers are on lockdown. There's a shield covering the entire city, so I can't get out…" Danny said.

Gwen and Kevin looked worried, but Ben shrugged.

"No worries… I'll take care of Vilgax." He said with overconfidence.

"Ben!" Gwen scolded.

"Alright… alright…" He said. "Maybe your friends can help you get out?"

"That would need for me to tell them why I'm getting out…"

Ben and Gwen shared a knowing look and nodded.

"It's okay, Danny." Gwen said. "Tell them…"

Danny's brow rose in surprise.

"Really? You want me to tell them your secret?"

"And mine too if it helps explain things…" Ben said.

"And… Kevin?"

Both Ben and Gwen looked to their older friend, who shrugged.

"Sure, why not? That Sam girl is kinda hot…" Ben and Gwen sent him a disapproving look for that. He shrugged innocently. "I'm allowed to think that!"

Gwen looked back to Danny.

"Ben and Kevin have an idea that could help us… if anything happens, we'll let you know…"

"Okay… be careful…" Danny said.

"No worries…" Ben began to gloat. "After all, I am the guy who just saved the universe."

Gwen and Kevin rolled their eyes.

"You mean you're _one_ of a few who saved the universe…" Danny pointed out. "Need I remind you one of the people there, your cousin and my girlfriend, were there too, right"

"Well… yeah but…" Ben held his watch up. "I stabilized the DNA of the Highbreed!"

Danny rose a brow. That's when he remembered something.

"Speaking of stabilizing DNA, is that thing for Danielle ready?"

"I checked." Ben said. "In a few hours… all thanks to the world savior!"

Danny groaned in annoyance.

"You know… part of me wanted to hope Gwen was exaggerating… but you really are _that_ obnoxious. I told her I hoped you and I don't get tricked into fighting each other. Right now, I wish we were, so it'd give me an excuse to punch you in the face…"

Both Gwen and Kevin chuckled at Danny's joke, while Ben scowled at it.

"You're lucky I'm rooting for you and Gwen…" Ben grumbled.

* * *

As this went on, Sam was in her room, chatting with Danny and Tucker.

"I can't believe this…" Sam began complaining.

"I can't believe it either…" Danny said. He sighed. "Guys, I need to talk with you guys… about Gwen…"

"She's the girl…" Sam said quickly before realizing that sounded too knowing before stuttering. "I mean… she is, right?"

"Yeah… that's why I need to speak with you guys." He said. "I need to get out… I'm gonna try and sneak you guys out… Lock your doors, say that you're turning in early."

"It's like 7?" Tucker pointed out.

"Just say you're that tired… I really need you guys." Danny said urgently.

"We're on it." Sam said with a nod.

"Thanks…" Danny said before logging off.

Once he was gone, it was just Sam and Tucker.

Sam had a big smile, something Tucker noticed.

"What's making you so… not you?" Tucker asked.

"The fact that Gwen's going to be exposed…" Sam said.

"Or… Danny knew all along and is going to help her…" Tucker pointed out.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tucker." Sam said. "He'd tell us if it were true…"

"Even if she asked him not to?" Tucker asked.

Sam shook her hand waved her hand dismissively.

"He wouldn't leave me-_us!_ He wouldn't leave us out of the loop!" Sam said.

"But… what if you're _wrong?_" Tucker asked.

"I'M NOT WRONG!" Sam snapped. "I did what I had to in order to keep Danny safe!"

"While ruining Gwen's life if you're wrong…" Tucker said. "You should tell Danny about the phone…"

"I'm not wrong!" Sam insisted. "And I don't have to tell him anything!"

"Okay, how is NOT telling him supposed to help protect him?" Tucker said.

'Tucker, you don't understand..."

"You're right for once. I don't understand why you don't just TELL Danny what is up instead of doing this! Why you don't just tell him how you feel and over with..."

Sam scowled at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Oh, come on, Sam!" Tucker shouted. "It's obvious you're just jealous of ANY girl Danny likes!"

"I AM _NOT!_" She snapped.

"Just know this, Sam. If you are wrong and Danny asks, I am NOT bailing you out this time..." Tucker warned.

"I'm not..." Sam said stubbornly. "You'll see…"

With that, she disconnected.

She crossed her arms, confident this is all for the best.

* * *

Minutes after, Danny brought both of them to FentonWorks.

Once they were there, they brought them to the basement. They got to work.

"Okay… Tucker, you figure out how to time the shield shut down. Long enough for me to get out…"

"Got it!" Tucker said as he headed to the console.

"Can Sam use your cellphone to call me?" He asks. "Since she still can't find hers?"

"Sure… the cellphone means nothing to me." Tucker boasted as he handed it to Danny.

"Even though modern cellphones outdo PDA's…" She muttered.

"PDA'S _WILL_ MAKE A COMEBACK!" Tucker insisted and was ignored.

"Sam…" Danny handed her the cellphone. "If my folks come, let me know."

"Got it." Sam said with a nod.

"Okay… I'll head upstairs in case… I… get something from Gwen." Danny said, not really sure how to tell them yet.

Sam rose a brow.

"From Gwen? Like… an e-mail?"

"Sort of…" Danny said. "I'll be back!"

He flew up and phased through the ceiling.

As he left, Sam saw Tucker shaking his head in disapproval at her, something she glared at.

"What?!" She questioned.

"If he's still talking to her… that must mean she's NOT the enemy…"

"Or she doesn't know yet!" Sam snapped.

Tucker groaned.

* * *

Danny sat at foot of his bed, waiting patiently for any message from the Plumber Badge. He stared at it in his hand, foot tapping, waiting.

"Danny?"

He gasped in shock before seeing it was his sister at the door.

"Jazz?"

"I'm going to keep an eye on Danielle in Op Center while Mom and Dad are watching TV in their room. To keep her company…" She said with her voice down to not alert them.

He nodded.

Once Jazz went, that's when Danny's Plumber Badge beeped. He answered it.

"Hello?"

That's when he heard her voice.

"Danny?"

"Gwen?" He questioned. "Sam and Tucker are helping with the shield. Soon as it's down I'll-"

"We have bad news…" She said.

Danny paused in concern.

"What kind of bad news…"

"Ben broke the Omnitrix…" He heard Kevin say flatly.

"IT WAS _YOUR_ IDEA!" Ben argued.

"What?" Danny asked, unaware of events.

"They hacked the Omnitrix to give Ben a better shot at victory. Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix, is not happy. And neither is Kevin…" Gwen said.

"Why would _Kevin_ be mad?"

"Long story… Right now, we're trying to take care of… something… I'll explain later. There's a reason we contacted you…" Gwen said before taking a breath. "Ben checked… the Omnitrix is too damaged to do Danielle's cure…"

Danny gasped in horror.

"You mean-"

"We can't help her…" Ben was heard saying apologetically. "I'd ask Azmuth but… he's not speaking with me…"

Danny groaned.

"Danny?" Gwen could be heard.

"I'll be there to help you guys soon!" He said. "I promise!"

"Okay… we're sorry…" Gwen said before the transmission ended.

As Danny put the badge down, he shook his head.

_We lost Danielle's best shot… She'll melt if she uses her powers again…_

He needed to reach Tucker and Sam to tell them to hurry.

"I gotta call!" He said urgently as he took the phone and dialed. "Come on… come- Oh, duh! I hit Sam's number, I-"

That's when he finally noticed it.

A ringtone.

He turned his head in the direction it came from. His dresser, specifically on top. It was coming from the phone he took from the Guys in White.

He cancelled the call just to see if it would stop. It did.

_Please be a coincidence…_

He dialed again as he walked to the dresser. It rang again.

He picked it up and saw it.

"No…" He whispered in shock.

_This is **Sam's** phone…_

A picture of him from early in their Freshman year as the icon Sam use's as his caller ID.

Suddenly, his brow furrowed, his mouth scowled and his eyes narrowed.

He felt betrayed.

* * *

"Okay…" Tucker said to Sam. "It looks like I can have it open in about a few minutes. I set the timer. When it's done, Danny has like 2 minutes to get out…" He explained.

Sam nodded. She pressed Danny's number on the phone.

"Okay… It looks like we gave a few minutes before we get out." She said. However, there was silence, something she found unsettling. "Danny?"

"Okay…" He said in a tone that seemed out of character for him.

She noticed it.

"Danny?"

"Come to the Op Center… try to avoid my parents…" He instructed.

"Uh… okay?" She asked. "Why not just come down and-"

The phone on the other side just cut off, suggesting Danny hung up.

_Weird…_ Sam thought.

* * *

Easily tiptoeing to avoid Jack and Maddie watching television in their room, with the door open, Sam and Tucker headed to the stairway to the roof, and the Op Center.

"Weird…" Tucker spoke in a low enough voice. "Why does Danny want us to meet there?"

"Maybe whatever Gwen is requires the Fenton Jet?" Sam asked.

As they finally made it out the door, Tucker looked to his PDA.

"It should be ready in a few more minutes…"

"Perfect…" Sam said as they went up the ladder.

Once they made it to the doorway, Sam opened it up.

She and Tucker came in and saw Jazz and Danielle together, the latter in the pilot's seat.

To their surprise, both of them sent disapproving glares at Sam, much to her confusion.

_What's with them?_ She thought with some annoyance.

"Where's Danny?" Sam asked.

"Right here…"

Both of them looked to see Danny walking towards them, stopping a few feet away.

"Danny? Why'd you-"

Sam's questioned ended when she heard a ringtone.

Her ringtone.

_Wait… my phone?_

She looked around and tried to find the source, only to see it was right in Jazz's hand.

Danny is calling with his own phone in one of his hands in the crossed arms.

"Something you guys want to tell me?" Danny asks.

"IT WAS HER!" Tucker shouted, pointing at Sam. "I never wanted to be a part of it! I tried to convince her it was a bad idea from the start!"

"Tucker!" Sam shouted. That's when she got defensive. "Okay... fine. I filmed Gwen using her powers." She smiled. "But still... it's thanks to me that you know she can't be trust. She was hiding these powers from you and all of us, so it makes sense that-"

"I ALREADY KNEW ABOUT HER POWERS!" Danny snapped.

Sam suddenly felt like the world turned against her.

"What...?"

"He said he already knew…" Jazz said with her arms crossed. "And so did we…"

Danielle nodded.

Immediately, Sam shook her head and became hostile.

"You _knew?!_" She barked. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Because… it was _Gwen's_ secret, not mine!" He said. "I wanted to wait until she was sure she could trust you guys!"

"What exactly _is_ the secret?" Tucker asked.

"That she inherited powers from her grandmother, who came from the planet Anodyne." Danny explained.

This made Sam and Tucker surprised.

"You mean she's part alien?" Sam asked.

"And Ben has a watch called the Omnitrix that turns him into all those aliens in Bellwood that save people and some from 5 years ago." Danny continued.

"Wait…" Tucker spoke up. "Those alien superhero sightings that ended in Bellwood… those were Ben?!"

"Yeah…" Danny said before his eyes darted back to Sam and glared at her. "I wanted their permission and was waiting to tell you guys."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US! I can't believe you hid this from us! We're your best friends! How could you keep this from us?!" Sam said in outrage.

She was angry and ready to call Danny out. To her surprise, Danny did not back down and returned her hostility.

"Gwen asked me to keep it between us and I wasn't going to abandon her trust when she said she wanted to let you all know on her own time..." Danny said with a serious tone.

Sam still didn't look pleased at all.

"Danny, we have been your best friends all our lives and we thought you were in danger..." Sam said.

"By we… she means _her_." Tucker said. Sam sent him a glare, but Tucker rose his hands in defense and walked over to join Jazz and Danielle. "I said I wouldn't help you if you turned out to be wrong! You've been spying on them since his birthday!"

"What?" Danny asked, not liking this.

"Heck, we followed them to the café!"

"That was _you?!_" Danny questioned angrily.

"Yeah… it was us. I wanted to go, heck, she made me pay for the train tickets to Bellwood when she took the photo." Tucker explained. "She kept thinking it was proof she was a threat to you!"

"Why did you think that? Why did you even spy on Gwen in the first place?!" Danny asked.

"I was trying to protect you!" Sam shouted.

"From what? My own girlfriend?" Danny questioned.

"I thought she was going to hurt you!" Sam insisted.

"Why would you think my own girlfriend would try to hurt me?" Danny demanded.

"Oh come on Danny… Gwen is-"

"What? A living breathing female? An attractive living breathing female that actually likes a guy like _me?_ Why do you think it's impossible that she could sincerely like me for me?" Danny asked, actually feeling a little hurt by this.

"Uh… well…" Sam was finding herself afraid to even talk but pulled through. "It just didn't make sense to me! I mean, you're a year younger and she's a straight A student! And-"

"You think she's _that_ shallow?" Danny asked. "Do you think every girl is _that_ shallow?" He questioned.

"Uh… umm…" Sam found herself unable to even say anything.

Tucker and Jazz shook their heads, knowing the real reason she acts the way she does.

"Just tell him…" Tucker said.

Danny was confused.

"Tell me what?"

"Something she's been hiding for like the beginning of Freshman year…" Jazz said. "It was that obvious to everyone, even Gwen."

"It was something Vlad made fun of you for behind your back…" Danielle said.

Danny looked to Sam, suspicious.

"What are they talking about?"

Sam groaned, putting a hand on her head. Not only will she have to confess, but she's annoyed that, even attracting little more than two dozen girls, he fails to grasp the obvious.

"How could you?!" She asked.

Danny blinked in confusion.

"How could I what?"

"How could you pick _her?_ How could you date her? ... and _smile_ at her... and be _happy_ with her and... and... _**WHY DO YOU SEEM HAPPIER WITH HER THAN YOU HAVE EVER BEEN WITH ME?! YOU TWO HAVE, LIKE, NOTHING IN COMMON!**_"

"_You_ have little in common too…" Danielle pointed out.

"**YOU SHUT UP!**" Sam shouted.

"**DO _NOT_ TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!**" Both Danny and Jazz went on the protective older sibling role for Danielle, making Sam flinch.

She then went back to Danny.

"Why Danny? How could you pick her when I am right here! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN RIGHT HERE!"

Danny was a bit stunned, but still angry.

"Are… are you saying-"

"**ARE YOU _STILL_ SO CLUELESS?! CAN YOU STILL NOT SEE MY FEELINGS?! THAT I WANTED YOU TO PICK ME?! THAT I WANTED US TO BE TOGETHER FOR A LONG TIME?! ARE YOU STILL SO DENSE?!**" Sam shouted. "When I saw… her… I got angry. I wanted to find any excuse I can to hate her and prove to you that you two are wrong! Instead… it turns out she's NOT evil!"

"Isn't that a _good_ thing?" Danny asked.

"NO! Because it means I was wrong!" Sam shouted. "I mean… she's pretty, nice and, oh yeah… AN ALIEN SUPERHERO!"

"Sam…" Danny was about to speak.

With an apologetic and longing tone, she finished.

"Danny… I'm sorry but I did it because… I want us to be together… I _still_ do…"

Sam finally did it. She finally admitted her feelings.

Unfortunately for her, the look on Danny's face did not falter.

"So... because you were jealous and too afraid to tell me how you feel... you thought of _spying_ on her and risk exposing a secret she wanted to keep from others?" Danny questioned harshly.

The normally tough as nails Sam felt like she was shrinking.

"You make that... sound _terrible..._" She said with a nervous smile.

"It _**IS**_ terrible!" Danny shouted.

"I didn't mean for things to go this far!" Sam tried to defend herself. "I just wanted to... complicate things..."

"Well..." Danny pretending to be in thought. "The Guys in White know... Vlad knows... an alien bent on ruling the Universe is on his way and I can't help them because Vlad had my parents raise a shield around the entire town... oh, and Danielle lost her best chance at being stabilized from whatever Vlad had Skulker hit her with that will melt her alive because, thanks to the Guys in White, I couldn't get her to Ben in time... is _**THAT**_ complicated enough?!"

Sam doesn't answer, instead, she stepped back in terror.

Danny has never been this angry with her. She's never done anything to even remotely set him off like this.

She didn't like it at all.

"But… I've told you how I feel about y-"

"You think that makes what you did okay?!" He questioned.

Sam flinched at his volume and looked away.

"No…" She whispered, feeling heartbroken.

"Uh… Danny?" Tucker spoke up weakly, getting this attention. "I'd like to point out that the shield should have an opening in a few seconds. You'll have 2 minutes to get out…"

Danny nodded. He turned his back to Sam and morphed. He only looked to Jazz and Danielle.

"I'll be back…" He said to them in a softer tone.

They nodded.

"Be careful…" They both went.

"Danny?" Sam asked.

However, he raised a hand up sharply, causing her to flinch.

He begins to hover. As he leaves, Danny looks over his shoulder at a guilty Sam.

"When I get back... you better not be here..."

He flew away, phasing through the walls.

Once he was gone, Sam turned around and saw all those left in the room where sending dirty looks at her.

"If I melt... it's _your_ fault." Danielle said. "If you were just honest, or if you told Danny what you did, phone or no phone, we wouldn't be here..."

Sam did not like Danielle being so disrespectful, so she looked to Jazz.

"You're playing big sister for her too, you gonna let her disrespect me?"

"I'll let her know when I think she said something wrong." Jazz said with her arms crossed.

Sam flinched when she heard this.

True, she felt guilt but Sam has always been a stubborn, prideful person and she never likes admitting when she is wrong.

"I... I..." She shook her head and returned to scowling. "If Danny had just told me that Gwen had these powers at the start, I'd-"

"DON'T YOU **_DARE_** TRY TO PIN THE BLAME ON MY BROTHER!" Jazz screamed at her.

This was actually startling Sam with how mad she looks right now.

Both Tucker and Danielle were both floored by that.

"Whoa…" Tucker went. "I've never seen her like this…"

"Me neither… and I've spent 80% of my time here with her…" Danielle said. "Admittedly, you've known her longer but she's been super fun and cool to me…"

Jazz kept yelling at Sam, looking angrier than anyone has ever seen her.

"Unlike you, my brother was proving to Gwen that she could trust him by keeping her powers a secret!

"What about MY trust?!" Sam shouted.

"You have no right to talk about trust when you can't be trusted..." Danielle retorted. "He was going to tell you and Tucker once Gwen gave the okay."

Unfortunately, Sam is too stubborn for her own good.

"I'm just saying if I... if I had been told then-"

"SHUT UP! SAM! THIS WHOLE THING IS YOUR FAULT! YOUR ACTIONS RUINED GWEN'S RELATIONSHIP WITH DANNY AND ENDANGERED DANIELLE'S LIFE AND THE WHOLE WORLD TOO IF DANNY CAN'T MAKE IT IN TIME!"

Jazz's volume caused everyone in the room to recoil in shock.

"Wow… are we sure the alien conqueror is the scariest thing right now?" Tucker whispered to Danielle, who nodded.

"YOU _**NEVER**_ TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR ANYTHING!" Jazz continued. "YOU CONVINCED HIM TO GO INTO THAT STUPID PORTAL!"

"Hey! He wanted to go in, I just encouraged him!" Sam insisted. "How is it bad I was there?! If it wasn't for me, we'd have been overrun by ghosts and Danielle there wou-"

"Don't use me to help your case!" Danielle snapped.

"What about the vegan menu?!" Jazz reminded.

Sam wanted to correct her. "It's Ultra-Recycl-"

"IT'S **_VEGAN!_**" Jazz shouted. "STOP GIVING IT MADE UP NAMES BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE MAINSTREAM TERMS! ALSO, EVEN AFTER YOU ANGERED A GHOST, YOU DIDN'T TAKE RESPONSIBILITY! YOU LET A GORILLA OUT AND THREATENED TO SHOW EVERYONE A PICTURE OF TUCKER AND DANNY HUGGING TO KEEP THEM QUIET! YES, I KNOW!"

"For the record…" Tucker spoke up. "Danny and I just don't want to give people the wrong idea…"

Sam was about to speak up, but Jazz continued.

"Oh… and you have the GAUL to spy on Danny… TWICE! Considering you lost your temper when he spied on you with a boy you didn't even know for a week!"

Sam scowled.

"That's not the same thing!"

"Yeah… it is…" Tucker said.

Sam got mad.

"Whose side are-"

"Not yours right now…" Tucker said with arms crossed. "Gwen was always kinda cool, you just wanted to pick a fight. Honestly, her having powers was just an excuse for you to turn Danny against her despite it not being a good reason…"

Sam wanted to keep arguing, however, she couldn't think of anything.

"You know, I USED to hope that you and my brother would have gotten together, but now I'm glad that he did that service and met someone like Gwen! You don't _deserve_ him!" Jazz said quickly.

"W… what?!" Sam asked in shock.

Jazz approached her in a motion that made her flinch in fear.

"Sam…" Jazz handed her the phone. "Take your phone… and get out!"

Sam took a moment to register that all three of them were glaring at her.

It just hit her that she's hurt her friends, including Danny.

She tried to maintain her Goth indifference as she turned around and headed for the exit.

Once she was outside, she made sure nobody saw as a tear went down her eye.

* * *

Danny took advantage of the shield being down and flew as fast as he has ever flown before.

He had to get Bellwood and find Gwen and fast.

_Gwen... I'm coming..._ Danny thought as he kept flying.

* * *

**And... it happened.**

**With thanks and help from Flower Princess11. Based on a similar moment in Danny and Kara, only Danny is much angrier.**

**Considering Sam's actions got the Guys in White involved, Vlad knowing about it all, and Vilgax has a new ally. Yeah, he's mad.**

**And now he's on his way, can he make it?**

**And what's Vlad up to? What will he do?**

**Part 3 coming soon... ish!**

**TheWhiteTitan: Fixed it.**

**Ultra Phantom: Next time is when Danny meets with Vilgax for the first time. We'll tackle a proper invasion later.**

**qazse: You mean Sam. And yeah. Also, I'll make sure Danny reigns everyone back to avoid Flanderization when we get to Omniverse's events.**

**61394: Oh no... no... no... no... Just similar events to show how dumb it was.**

**Invader Johnny: And now she's in that hole... with no one to try and pull her out.**

**Jebest4781: Something like that will happen.**

**Major Simi: It got worse. Now he's learned someone he's close to betrayed him.**

**Blue Marvel 0: This aren't turning out so good right now.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Red is my favorite color.**

**Flower princess11: She's sunk in boiling water.**

**DJ Rodriguez: I'm sure I'll find other outfits he'll drool over her for.**

**danifan3000: Vlad never learns. He'll keep getting himself neck deep...**

**Jiv: Soon. After a few more chapters of this.**

**BeConFuzzled Writer: Can't be more negative than this.**

**ChrisZilla18: Hmm... okay. I'll find a point where they throw down. But only AFTER Ben unlocks Whampire, his last alien. (This is the original canon Ben, after all)**

**Leonardo: Phantom Planet is later. As for Sam, it may take a while before he can trust her again.**

**Luiz4200: No comment.**

**Ultimatrix Bearer: Hmm... maybe. I am using Darkstar later.**

**rhinocaputo777: Here ya go!**


	12. Chapter 12: Archenemies Unite Part 3

**_Archenemies Unite Part 3_**

It's been hours since the incident with.

By this point, the presence of alien ships was noticed by the rest of the world outside Bellwood.

Unfortunately, many heroes are unable to do anything. The Casey-Kelly Accords prevent them from doing anything so long as Vilgax made his challenge and only the one who chose may compete with him.

Said challenged opponent was having a problem.

Kevin's car was on its way towards the location of a certain alien. Kevin was currently not himself.

"How can you beat Vilgax without Way Big? He's your most powerful transformation." Gwen questioned.

"That's how you beat him last time, right?" Kevin asked.

"And that's how I'll beat him this time, too." Ben boasted. "I'll just stall him."

"Until?" Kevin asked.

That's when Gwen took notice of something in the air, something familiar.

"Wait… is that… _Danny?_"

In the air, Danny was looking around aimlessly.

"She wasn't home… her folks have no idea where she is." He said to himself. "I forgot the Badge and she's not answering her phone… Gwen, where are you?"

That's when he took notice of a green muscle car on the ground, stopping.

_Wait… is that…?_

He recognized the vehicle. He then flew downward towards it.

_It must be Kevin's car!_

That's when the door on the driver's side opened, and what he saw made him gasp before reaching the ground.

It took him a moment, but it looked Kevin. Albeit his body looked like a mismatch of different materials. Stone, metal, diamond and wood. It was as if he absorbed all sorts of materials at once. Even as Gwen and Ben got out, he kept staring.

"It's rude to stare, Phantom!" Kevin snapped.

Danny rubbed his eyes, just to make sure that he was actually seeing this. No change.

"Uh... what happened to Kevin?" Danny asked, while the older boy grunted in annoyance.

"Long story..." Gwen said before she ran to Danny and hugged him. "You're here…" She said in relief.

"I was so worried about you..." Danny said as he hugged her.

"Same here..." Gwen said.

"Sorry it took me a while. I kind of forgot the Badge. How have you been?" Danny asked and Gwen frowned.

"It's been a living nightmare." Gwen said, not even bothering to sugar coat it.

"Vilgax challenged me to single combat." Ben said. "If I forfeit, he's declared legal ruler of Earth."

Danny shook his head at that.

"Seriously?!" They nod. "What about the Avengers, the Justice League, heck even the Teen Titans?" He questioned.

"Vilgax challenged Ben specifically… by law only he can help…" Gwen said. "So… what's the situation back home?"

"Vlad's got the whole city on lockdown. I only barely got out when the shield briefly lowered…" Danny said. "He knows about you, and the Omnitrix. I got the phone with the footage out of their reach so that they won't be able to hold onto it for long. Maybe later we can wipe it out of their computers…"

As he said this, Gwen had a very unsettled look on her face.

"I just don't understand _how_ those creeps managed to get footage of me! I've always been so careful..." Gwen said in distress.

It made Danny feel even worse with what he is about to say.

"I know whose fault it is... and you're not going to like it..."Danny said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside his ship, Vilgax had his sword ready.

He was waiting patiently for his challenge when Psyphon approached.

"My lord, the Earther known as Vlad has a message for you."

"What is it?" Vilgax questioned in annoyance.

"The one called Danny Phantom had escaped the city-wide confinement. He has no doubt realigned himself with the Tennysons." Psyphon said. As his master's eyes glowed in rage, Psyphon flinched. "Though… rest assured! He himself is personally dealing with the boy!"

Vilgax's eyes squinted in rage.

"He better…"

* * *

The members of Ben's team looked stunned and ultimately angry.

"So, this is _her_ fault..." Ben said, angry.

"I can't believe I ever thought she was cute..." Kevin said, angry and disgusted with the goth. "I mean… she still is, but this is messed up."

No more than Gwen, and if looks could kill...

"I always knew that Sam didn't like me and quite frankly, the feeling is mutual..." Gwen said bitterly.

_So, she knew?_ Danny thought.

"I just don't get _why_ she did this? What the heck does she have against my cousin that made her do this? Gwen's never done anything to her!" Ben said in fury.

"In a way, she did…" Danny said. "Sam liked me and wanted an excuse to get Gwen out of the picture, even assume the worst after catching her using her powers rather than talk to me or anyone about it…"

All of them looked surprised, with Gwen's look replaced with disappointment.

"All this over a guy..." She muttered.

"You need to have a talk with her." Kevin said with his arms crossed.

"I did…" Danny said before looking away, feeling bitter. "She's not part of Team Phantom anymore… or my friend."

While Ben and Kevin nodded, Gwen looked rather surprised to hear that.

_He kicked her out?_

"Forget her… what's the plan?" Danny asked.

Gwen snapped out of it to explain.

"Okay, bullet points of the long story. Ben's alien forms escaped the Omnitrix. We're on our way to capture Way Big and bring him back to Ben since it's his strongest alien."

"Way Big, the Ultraman-looking one?" Danny asked.

"That's the one." Ben said as he pointed forward. "He's that way."

"When do you have to fight Vilgax?" Danny asked.

"Less than an hour." Kevin answered. "We have less time now…"

Danny nodded.

"Change of plans… let _me_ get Way Big to the fight." Danny offered.

Ben's team looked a bit surprised to hear that.

"Danny, are you sure?" Ben asked.

"You've fought this Vilgax before, you should prepare." Danny tells Ben. "I'll just get the last thing you need to win."

Gwen thought about what he was saying. She hated it, but she knew he had a point.

_We need Ben to get ready._

"Alright…" Gwen said, to Ben and Kevin's surprise. "I guess you are right. We'll go, you find Way Big." She pointed ahead, past Danny. "He's that way…"

Danny nodded.

"Can't be _too_ hard to find a giant…" He said.

* * *

In about 30 minutes, Danny regretted his words.

"I was wrong… it _is_ hard to find a giant…"

He looked around and all he saw were the hills between Bellwood and its neighboring town.

_How did I lose something **literally** called Way Big?!_ He thought.

That's when stopped when he heard the sound of stomping. He looked to see the other side of the hill and looked up.

Danny finally managed to find who he was looking for and once he did, well... there's a reason Ben calls this form Way Big.

His jaw dropped as he looked up to see the very, VERY large alien that was literally towering over him. All it did was just stare at him.

"Wow, no wonder they call him Way Big..." Danny commented.

Danny then flew up to be at eye level with the large alien and due to its massive size, it was quite a flight.

_Let's hope Ben never challenges me to an arm wrestle with this guy._

"Um... excuse me. Way Big?!" Danny called to the giant alien, who just kept walking, not noticing him.

Danny frowned.

Either it can't understand him or was outright ignoring him.

Neither way was good.

Meanwhile, someone arrived and saw what he was doing through binoculars before staring at Way Big.

"Look at the size of that thing! To capture prey like this is truly worthy!"

"Yo! Ultra Big Guy!" Way Big continued to ignore him. Danny groaned. "Okay, I bet-" That's when a wisp came out of his mouth and Danny became on alert. "Okay… Way Big's not a ghost… so he can't-"

A blast came close to hitting Danny. He managed to bob his head out of the way before it hit him.

"I missed!" Skulker was heard in anger.

"Forget him!" Vlad snapped. "We're here for the bigger one!"

Danny recognized their voices and when he looked in the direction the blast came from, he frowned.

"Plasmius?! _And_ Skulker?! Now's not a good time, can you be a pain in like another hour?!"

"Not a chance, Daniel." Vlad said with his arms crossed and with an evil smile. "Vilgax wants us to make sure you stay put, and spying on you to learn what happened to this Omnitrix will make his victory easier."

"So, you're working with Squid-Face? Why am I not surprised?" Danny said rolling his eyes.

"Vilgax and I are in a partnership, you know what that means?" Vlad said.

"He makes you get him his coffee..." Danny quipped, much to Vlad's annoyance

"NO! It means that you aren't going to interfere with his match!" Vlad shouted.

That's when Way Big, who looked uninterested in the three floating figures, turned around and walked away, much to Danny's concern.

"Oh no…" He muttered.

He was about to fly, but a blast from Vlad knocked him away.

"Normally, I'd insist on an unfair advantage…" Vlad said as he lowered his hand. "But Vilgax and I have a deal… Skulker! I'll deal with the whelp, you handle the alien!" Vlad ordered.

Skulker grinned. "With pleasure, this alien is going to make a marvelous addition to my collection..." He said with a predatory smirk. "It's head alone will make a fine decoration for my island!"

As Skulker went to deal with the alien, Vlad tackled Danny into the ground.

"Stand aside, Daniel!" Vlad shouted. "You won't interfere!"

"Or what?!" Danny questioned as he uppercuts Vlad in the chin.

Vlad shook it off and fired a barrage of blasts Danny had to fly away from.

"The sooner you're gone, the sooner we keep Tennyson from winning!"

"Why are you helping an alien conquer Earth, Vlad?!" Danny questioned. "You clearly have no desire to let someone be your boss…"

"I have my reasons, boy!" Vlad shouted. "Like getting that spiffy watch of his for myself…" He whispered under his breath.

Meanwhile, Skulker was trying to get Way Big's attention. He fired from his wrist blaster, but it did not even register to the giant. He then released his rockets from his shoulder. Still nothing.

"Come on!" Skulker shouted in annoyance. "Pay attention already!"

As the giant alien ignored him and kept walking, Danny was exchanging blows with Vlad.

"You're gonna pay for what you've done!" Danny shouted.

Vlad chuckled to himself as he blocks a blow from Danny and shoved him away.

"Your girlfriend has your other friend to thank." He then put on a faux-shocked look. "Oh that's right… you two aren't friends anymore…"

"I swear I'm going to make you regret spying on me!"

Danny fired his ghost ray, but Vlad countered with his own, leaving the two at a standstill, unwilling to stop firing in case the other's beam is stronger.

All the while, Danny turned his eyes over to see Skulker having zero luck with Way Big.

"Pay attention to the one who will skin you, beast from the stars!" Skulker shouted.

He kept firing, but to no avail.

Losing patience, Skulker flew toward the back of Way Big's head fin and kicked the side.

That's what stopped it.

Way Big then growled angrily and quickly turned around. At first, Skulker was happy that he finally got the alien's attention. That quickly changed. His smile dropped when it happened.

Instantly, Way Big then swat Skulker into the ground.

Seeing this, Danny smirked.

_That can work…_

Seeing that Vlad wasn't paying attention to what just happened, Danny stopped and flew straight towards Way Big.

"Get back here!" Vlad commanded.

Danny ignored and resumed flying that way.

"What's wrong, Vlad?! Upset that I _still_ met someone cool and you're still bitter!" Danny mocked.

"Laugh all you want, boy! As mayor, I'll make sure she'll never be seen in Amity Park again!" Vlad mocked.

"At least someone in the world still wants me while you're bitter! Maybe there's a dating service for grumpy fruitloops!" Danny taunted. "Probably not!"

Vlad groaned in annoyance as he finally started flying after Danny.

Danny smirked.

_Good, he took the bait._

Danny was coming in on Way Big, making sure to angle himself where his plan can work.

Danny turned around.

"Wanna know the difference between Gwen and me versus you and my mom?! She actually _wants_ to be seen with me in public!" He shouted in mockery.

Scowling at that crack. Vlad charged a blast and threw it towards Danny.

Thinking fast, Danny used his ghostly power to stretch away from the blast as it headed towards Way Big.

Wanting to keep Vlad distracted and fired a ghost ray.

"Ha! Too easy!" Vlad rose a shield in defense.

He didn't see the blast hit the back of Way Big's fin.

As this happened, Skulker rose from the ground to join his employer.

"It seems I found a weak spot!" Skulker said.

"Good… once this is done-"

Way Big roared in pain, getting their attention.

Danny turned invisible so to avoid Way Big seeing him.

Instantly, looking over its shoulder, Way Big saw the two and turned around quickly.

It swung its arm.

**_WHAM!_**

Both villains screamed as they were backhanded, sent flying over a dozen miles away.

Once they were gone, Danny returned to visibility and chuckled at their humiliating defeat.

"I wish I recorded that…" He said. That's when he looked to Way Big, who just stared at him with some level of interest. Danny decided to use this to his advantage. "Come on, big guy!"

Danny flew towards where Vilgax is to face Ben. So, he sped up, making sure Way Big was still following him.

_I gotta hurry… I gotta get to Gwen!_

* * *

Ben's duel with Vilgax started roughly a minute ago and Danny was still trying to get Way Big to follow.

All the while, he can't help but recall what Vlad said.

That Gwen would be unable to ever step foot in Amity Park again.

_All because of Sam's stupid choice._

He shook his head, getting that thought out. The only girl he's concerned with is Gwen.

That's when saw the dome, and what was around it.

News reporters.

Danny realizes that Ben's identity would be revealed.

He considered turning invisible, but knew Way Big wouldn't be able to see him and probably lose interest.

He couldn't risk it. He'd have to have Danny Phantom appear in Bellwood, raising more suspicions.

However, another problem was at hand. Namely, he needed to get Way Big through the dome.

"Okay… they probably let Ben and the others in since he's the challenger… but what about us?" Danny thought. "Maybe… I can phase through it?"

He reached the dome's general area and, to his displeasure, a few cameras were looking up at him.

"Isn't that Danny Phantom?!" One could be heard shouting.

"It is! Why is he here?!"

"Yeah! They're not ghosts!"

Despite this, he did his plan.

He pressed his hand on the dome. It shocked him. He pulled back but steeled himself.

"I gotta try…"

He pressed his hands on the dome and, despite the shock, forced himself to make an opening with intangibility. That's when he realized this was some form of energy forcefield. Another idea struck.

_Here we go…_

He raised his hand created a shield, one he tries to make as big as he could to keep Way Big from getting hit.

"Yo! Paul Bunyan!" Danny called out to Way Big. "In you go!"

For whatever reason, Way Big did as he instructed. Whether it senses Ben and wants to go in, or it is curious isn't known. Once Way Big was through, Danny entered, losing the shield and letting the forcefield return to normal.

That's when Danny heard what sounded like an explosion. He looked back and, once the dust cleared, he saw it.

Humongosaur, on the ground, with Vilgax's foot on his head.

"Yield! And your demise will be mercifully brief!"

Danny saw Gwen and Kevin observing from one of her mana constructs as a platform and decided to get everyone's attention.

"Yo! Squid-Face!"

Everyone looked up, though none were as relieved as Gwen.

"Danny?!"

"Look who I invited!" Danny gestured towards the approaching Way Big.

"Do not interfere with this contest!" Vilgax shouted.

"Who's interfering?!" Kevin responded with a smirk as Way Big walk past him and Gwen.

Danny flew in to hover next to them.

"Way Big's one of Ben's alien forms, so technically this isn't breaking the rules!" He shouted.

As Vilgax avoided one of Way Big's giant feet, he looked back towards his lackey, Psyphon, with an annoyed snarl. Psyphon could only shrug nervously.

"I'm afraid that is true, my lord…"

Changing back from Humongosaur, Ben raised the Omnitrix.

Way Big then turned into some kind of yellow energy and was absorbed into the watch.

"And now… Vilgax is going to get a taste of… WAY BIG!" Ben shouted as he hit the Omnitrix.

However, in a flash, he turned into something that was not Way Big… or very much big at all.

"Chromastone? Aw, man!"

Danny, not that familiar with Ben's mishaps, looked puzzled.

"Wait, why did Ben-"

"This happens…" Both Kevin and Gwen went without looking away from the fight.

Danny blinked to make sure he registered that.

"This happens? Like… a lot?" Danny asked.

"_A lot…_" They both said in unison.

However, they were distracted when Chromastone fires a beam that sent Vilgax flying into the forcefield and falling onto one of his ships, destroying it.

Danny smiled.

"Can't argue with the results so far…"

"Me neither…" Kevin admitted.

It looks like neither could Ben, as Chromastone approached Vilgax, who was still standing.

"Whatcha gonna do now, tough guy?"

"I'm glad you asked!"

That's when Vilgax's flaming sword turned to an icy crystal.

Gwen lowered the construct to the ground so that she and Kevin could step. Danny, who landed, saw Max Tennyson was watching from the trees in some kind of armor he assumed was Plumber gear.

Chromastone fired his beam, but Vilgax used his sword to block the attack. Chromastone increased the intensity of his beam, even to the point of exhaustion. However, Vilgax calmly walked towards him, weapon in hand. Once Chromastone is forced to take a knee out of exhaustion, Vilgax made his move. He swung his sword.

"NO!" Gwen

"BEN!" Danny called out.

It was too late. Chromastone was shattered into pieces.

As Gwen covered her eyes from the onslaught, Danny's fists charged.

"We have to do something!"

"We can't…" Kevin said with a grimace. "Vilgax won. By law, he's Earth's ruler."

"Fetch me my prize!"

Danny had to watch as Psyphon pulled the Omnitrix from Chromastone's rubble and present it to his master.

"I have it master! The Omnitrix! This entire world… belongs to you!"

However, to Vilgax and Psyphon's surprise, the Omnitrix began to glow and hover out of grip.

Gwen, who Danny was consoling, looked up in a gasp. Danny, Kevin and Max did as well.

Suddenly, the pieces of Chromastone were being pulled towards the Omnitrix and, once all were returned, a green flash occurs.

In the place of Chromastone is…

"Diamondhead!"

Danny blinked when he saw this and recognized it from old photos.

_This is one of the aliens Ben used to turn into…_

"You're in trouble, Vilgax! I've had a lot of practice with this one!"

As Diamondhead fired shards of diamonds at Vilgax, Danny looked to Gwen and Kevin, both of whom were staring with jaws dropped.

"So… when Ben's aliens effectively die, he turns into another one?" Danny asks.

"This is new for us too…" Gwen said in shock.

Kevin, however, started to cheer.

"Go Diamondhead!"

Danny's attention was turned towards the fight. He smiled and nodded at Diamondhead was winning.

"Ben must be very used to this one, enough to know how to use him against Vilgax…"

"Yeah…" Gwen said with a smile. "He's actually winning…"

Then, Diamondhead used his power to hover very large diamonds over his head and had them over Vilgax. With a wave of his arm, Diamondhead sent the large diamonds on top of Vilgax, crushing him underneath.

This left those watching surprised.

"Was that-"

"That's new too…" Gwen said before Danny could finish.

Once the dust cleared, Vilgax was seen barely poking out of the diamonds, heavily injured. Diamondhead stood atop the large piece of destroyed diamond on Vilgax's torso.

"Say the word…"

"I… yield."

"That's right… you do."

Danny smiled. Then he felt Gwen hug him in relief.

"He did it… it's over…"

Danny smiled at his girlfriend, only for him to remember something.

Something made him frown.

"_This_ is… but not everything else…"

Gwen realized what he means as she let go, looking as down as he is.

"Right… Sam…"

"Not just her…"

However, as Vilgax stood back up, Kevin walked towards them, directing the two.

"You better come along, make sure Vilgax isn't a sore loser."

The couple nodded and followed suit.

As Ben was changing back from being Diamondhead, Max approached as well.

"By the rules of the galactic code, as ratified by the Casey-Kelly accords, you have lost this contest. You must leave this world and never attack it again. Do you acknowledge?"

"I do." VIlgax responded before sending a deadly glare at Ben. "But know this, Ben Tennyson, I will have my vengeance upon you…"

Ben, however, was unafraid.

"Sure thing. Get out of here."

Vilgax then directed his attention to Danny.

"As for you, Ghost Boy. For assisting Tennyson, you have made yourself an enemy of Vilgax…"

"A list I'm sure stretches past the solar system…" Danny muttered, far less jovial than Ben is being.

With that, Vilgax and Psyphon teleport away, taking the forcefield projector with them. Vilgax's ships all leave orbit as a result.

"We were on TV all over the world… so much for my secret…" Ben muttered.

That's when Max put an assuring hand on his back.

"Well, I used Plumber tech to block out the transmission halfway through. Nobody saw Ben Tennyson…"

"What about Danny Phantom?" Danny asks. "They all saw me flying there. Eyewitnesses recognized me. Not to mention I led a giant here…"

Max gave the boy a sympathetic look.

"Sorry, kid. By this point, it's too late…"

Danny groaned in frustration.

"Of course, it is…" He muttered.

Gwen gave Danny a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before directing her attention to her cousin.

"What happened to Chromastone?"

"Who knows…" Ben said as he observed the Omnitrix. "This thing is broken…" Still, he smiled at the others. "But the team's still working, right?"

He held his hand out, with only Gwen putting her hand in.

"Right." Kevin only stares, much to her annoyance. "Kevin?"

"I was gonna…"

He put his hand in. That's when Ben took notice of Danny's distance.

"Danny?"

"I can't…" He said, suddenly souring the mood. "People saw me bring Way Big here, Vlad's pretty much banned Gwen from Amity Park. People are gonna put two and two together guys… They'll find out both our secrets…"

"He's right…" Max said. "As long that's going on, he can't be seen with us as Danny Fenton."

Ben stopped his smug attitude for a moment gave Danny a pat on the shoulder.

"Sorry dude… I wish we could help you."

"Well… what about Danielle's cure?" Danny asked.

Ben shook his head.

"The Omnitrix is still broken…" Ben said.

Danny sighed.

"Thanks anyway. So, I should give the Badge you gave me back?"

"Keep it." Ben said with a smile. "You might make a great Plumber someday."

"It's true." Max said, giving Danny an assuring smile. "You have what it takes to be a great Plumber."

"Thanks, Mr. Tennyson… but it looks like you'll have to wait until I'm 18 and can legally leave my house to recruit me."

"I understand." Max nodded.

"I... I guess this means... we won't be seeing you again... for at least a long time." Ben said sympathetically.

Gwen remained silent, looking sad.

"Yeah... I guess..." Danny said, looking sad. He turned to Ben. "It's... been a pleasure working with you Ben..." Danny said, not sure what else to say as he gave his hand.

"Yeah... same here..." Ben said as he took the hand and shook it.

Despite his own hostilities and jealousy towards him, even Kevin was frowning to.

"Uh... I hope you get better soon Kevin..." Danny said.

'Whatever..." Kevin said, but not out of hostility.

Danny then turned to Gwen, who remained silent the entire time, but the look on her face spoke enough for her.

Unsure what to say, Danny turned around.

"Well… I guess-"

"Wait…" Gwen spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "Can we talk? Alone?"

Danny thought it for a second.

"Sure…"

Gwen walked towards the trees, where she was hoping nobody could see her and Danny. Danny followed her, waving to the others are he did so.

Once Gwen was sure they were void of onlookers, she wait for Danny to land on his feet.

"Can you change back? I'd like for this to be with your normal face." She asked.

Danny did so, turning human.

"Okay… why are-"

Gwen grabbed Danny by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

Danny was momentarily surprised but soon melted into it as he wrapped his arms around her.

No long pulling him in, Gwen wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

They remained that way for moments before pulling back, looking very saddened.

"I just… wanted to do that with your normal face…" She said as she used one hand to cup his cheek. "I'm gonna miss you, a lot."

"Me too…" Danny said. He tried to put on a lighter tone. "Try not to fall for Kevin while I'm gone…"

Gwen did a light laugh in response.

"I'll try…"

With that, both of them pressed their foreheads together.

In that instant, when their eyes closed, Gwen used her powers to skim through a few of their memories together.

Their first date.

Their first kiss.

His birthday.

His introducing Danielle.

Their last date.

And then she saw it. A replaying of Danny's argument with Sam. The moment his friendship with her severed. It showed a still image of the hurt look on Sam's face.

In that moment, despite her frustrations with the Goth, Gwen felt a moment of sympathy towards her.

Once the two let go and stepped away, Danny morphed

"Well… I guess I'll see you in three years… hopefully."

As he turned around, Gwen had to speak up.

"Danny?" Gwen spoke as he was about fly off. "Just so you know… when we younger, Kevin was… actually one of our bad guys. He tried to kill us a few times…"

Danny looked back, genuinely surprised.

"Really?"

"_Really…_"

"And your okay with him hitting on you?"

"Not exactly… _okay_, per say. But he's come a long way since then and we've forgiven him… mostly. My point is… if we can forgive him for that… I hope someday you can forgive Sam."

Danny was surprised to hear her say that.

"You… would hope I forgive her for this?"

Gwen nodded.

"I do. I genuinely hope someday you can do that…"

Danny looked away from her, genuinely unsure how to process this.

After a pause of concern from Gwen, Danny responded.

"I hope so too…" He looked back gave a saddened expression to her "Goodbye, G-Ten."

"Take care, D-Fen."

With that, Danny flew away, leaving Gwen just as heartbroken as he is.

* * *

Injured, Vlad returned to his mansion, avoiding any attention he could via his ghost portal. Once he did, he went upstairs to his bedroom and, turning human again, laid down on his bed.

"That… was exhausting… I never even got to that blasted watch…" He sighed in relief. "At least it's over. I just wish I had gotten some of that alien tech…"

"Vlad Plasmius…"

Vlad gasped and got back on his feet. He morphed when he saw who was in his room.

"You?!"

"My master has summoned you…" Psyphon said.

"No one summons Vlad Plasmius!" Vlad declared.

"Then my master will be the first…"

Vlad approached Psyphon and grabbed him by the neck as a threat, only to realize too late they've been teleported.

Vlad, upon dropping Psyphon, saw he was in Vilgax's throne room. Vilgax himself stood up and approached him, menacingly.

"Plasmius..." Vilgax barked. "You have failed me..."

"_Failed_ you?! I serve no one!" Vlad shouted before hovering into the air. Vilgax reaches out and grabs Vlad, though he is unafraid. "Ha! Too-" that's when, to his utter confusion, he can't phase out of the alien's grasp. "What...?"

"It worked on necrofriggians... I figure it would work for you..." Vilgax said as he took his sword. "You should pay with your life!"

Panicking, Vlad tries to writhe his way out, but to no avail.

It's only when the blade's tip was with it stabbing distance of his face did Vilgax smirked.

"Fortunately for you… I may still have use for our so-called partnership..."

"Really?" Vlad hoped.

"By interfering with my revenge on Ben 10, this Phantom boy has become my enemy. You know more than him and his abilities far more than I do, and have access to technology that could be of use to me."

Vlad looked relieved. Then an idea sprung.

_I could use this..._

"Well..." Vlad surveyed his area and smiled at what he had planned. "You have some knowledge I could use as well... Advanced technology to upgrade my weaponry."

"Very well, but know this…" Vilgax brought Vlad closer to his face, glaring down at him and sending shivers down Vlad's spine. "If you even think of double-crossing me, I will personally break every bone in your tiny body…"

Vlad gulped and put on a nervous smile.

"Duly noted..."

* * *

**Special thanks to Flower princess11 for scenes she gave me.**

**What's going to happen now?**

**Max is going to have word with a few people next time.**

**Meanwhile, what's next for these two?**

**Will Danny forgive Sam?**

**Will he see Gwen again?**

**Find out.**

**qazse: Yeah, they should let us edit. Despite Hartman's insistence (since he doesn't have rights and I doubt Nickelodeon would work with him ever again), my headcanon is they break up rather quickly.**

**Whotoonhouse75: As long as Danny and Kim.**

**Major Simi: FUBAR indeed**

**TheWhiteTitan: Eventually. I'm just waiting until Ben gets Whampire, his last alien, so he has all options.**

**Mazamba: Sam is just that hard to deal with.**

**61394: Guys in White are morons who just have a knack for going overboard and don't understand boundaries or jurisdictions.**

**Dreams Come True 996: It'll be a while. To answer your question, I'd never date someone who hated kids.**

**SonicMax: It'll be a while before forgiveness is a thing.**

**Invader Johnny: Yup. It will take a while. Danny's not gonna be as sad about it since people's lives were in harm's way.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Thank you. She's going to have to make a change.**

**ChrisZilla18: Yup.**

**danifan3000: It's going to take time for both.**

**Luiz4200: That's gonna attract attention. And yes, someone calls her out on it. And Gwen hopes Danny can forgive her.**

**UltraPhantom: Interesting way to look at it.**

**Leonardo: I have a plan for Sam's quest for forgiveness, but that's gonna be a while.**

**Guest: Sam needs to learn she's not a friend from the 00's anymore.**

**Jebest4781: Not yet. That's later.**

**Runeion: Indeed. Expect more jokes towards PDA's in other stories.**

**Batguy01: Someday.**

**Blue Marvel 0: Like I said, it will be a while before we start that. And even then, as you said, things won't be the same.**

**wiseguy2415: Still some damage control.**

**One for Inspiration: Fight went the same, and he might meet Azmuth at some point.**

**Isom: Sam's going to go through some deconstruction of her character. As for the rest, I have ideas of my own for how this gets resolved. I like your suggestion, but I want to stick with Danny Phantom and Ben 10's characters for now.**

**Ultimatrix bearer: That's going to be talked about soon.**


	13. Chapter 13: What Now?

_**What Now?**_

It was the Monday the week after Vilgax's attack.

Amity Park was quiet with ghostly activity, but only the ghostly kind.

It was behind a bakery where this was happening. 10 minutes ago, they broke in to steal some cakes.

"Come on! Come on!" Vivian insisted as she carried a 3-layer cake into the backseat of the car they're using.

"Let's do this quick!" Thad said as he took a few boxes of cookies in them. "My mom's still asleep and if she catches us doing this one more time, I'm kicked out!"

"We're not getting caught!" Donald, who was in the driver's seat, insisted. "It's 6:30 in the morning, they don't open until 10! Quit whining and hurry up!"

Once all of them were back in the car, Donald inserted the key.

"Don't forget your disguise!"

"Oh… right…"

Donald put his sunglasses on and a blue cap on his head. That's when he turned the key in the ignition.

Nothing happened, much to his surprise

"Well?" Thad asked.

"Uh… hold on."

Donald kept turning the key, nothing happened.

"Is the battery dead?" Vivian asked.

"Couldn't be." Thad said. "I stole a new battery for it like last week. Besides, we would have noticed something when we left the house…"

"Come on! Work!" Donald shouted as he kept turning but nothing happened. He groaned and leaned back in his chair. "Can't be the starter, we'd have heard something!"

That's when someone made his presence known by phasing up from the hood of the car with his arms crossed. He had a notable annoyed look on his face.

"Come on, guys. You got your bail paid already, you really want to do this again?" Danny asked.

They paid no attention to that, only that it was Danny Phantom getting them caught again.

"YOU!" They shouted in rage.

Danny rolled his eyes and touched the windshield with his hand. With a blue glow, he froze the car in ice.

Panicking, the trio tried to break out, but the door was frozen shut.

"What's going on?!" Donald asked.

"Get us out of here, you freak!" Vivian shouted at Danny.

From the backseat, Thad grabbed the seats in front and pulled himself forward to glare venomously at Danny

"You'll pay for this!"

Danny shook his head. Normally he'd quip, but he's still heartbroken over what happened.

Better let the cops know…

He used both hands to throw a ball of ecto-energy into the air. Once high enough, it causes a small explosion. In moment, police sirens were heard coming in his direction. With that, he looked the trio and nodded before flying away, leaving the three to be arrested.

* * *

In Bellwood, it's a normal day for everyone. Everyone except for one girl in particular.

It's been almost a week since she saw Danny.

As a result, despite the crowds of other students at her school, Gwen felt alone.

Not even Emily could get her mind off what happened.

"Gwen?" Emily asked. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh… nothing." Gwen said.

"That didn't look like nothing. Is something going on with Danny?"

"No…" Gwen said flatly. "_Nothing_ is happening." She said.

As she said this, she thought back to the day they became a couple.

_Flashback_

It was after their second kiss that Danny and Gwen returned to where their towels were.

Gwen held his hand, causing his face to be flushed.

"So… uh…" Danny spoke up. "How long after the first kiss do you-"

"Now." Gwen said.

Danny did a double take.

"Now? You'll be my girlfriend _now?_"

She nodded happily.

"Yeah…" Gwen said.

Danny grinned happily and did a fist pump, earning a chuckle from Gwen.

From there, they stopped and shared another kiss. This one longer and they held onto each other tightly.

_Flashback over._

Gwen sighed.

Between being his tutor, partner and girlfriend, Gwen enjoyed her time with Danny greatly.

_Now I can't see him because of that… fruitloop!_ Gwen thought angrily. _And that girl…_

* * *

The entire school day, Sam Manson was alone.

She heard rumors of the redhead alien girl and people theorized it was Danny's girlfriend.

She heard some commend Danny, others thinking it made sense a freak would be into Danny.

All that time, Sam ignored them. She was more invested with how alone she was.

She sat away in the corner of the cafeteria, away from Danny and Tucker. She wouldn't even look up. She was trying to ignore the feeling in her chest.

So, on her way home in the afternoon, she walked alone.

Then an RV parked right next to her.

She looked to it and scowled.

"Wow… what a waste of fossil fuels." She muttered.

The door opened in front of her and out came a man in his 60's in a Hawaiian shirt. He didn't look happy to see her.

"Sam Manson?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Max Tennyson, Ben and Gwen's grandfather… we need to talk."

Sam didn't like this

"I have nothing to say to a stranger..." Sam said as she crossed her arms.

"Funny... you won't speak to one but your browser history showed a lot of search for any information concerning one, my granddaughter Gwen to be precise ..."Max said.

Sam's eyes widen. "How do you know about that?!"

"It's our job to make sure we're not uncovered by anyone. We're the Plumbers, we're basically police for anything related to aliens."

"Like the Guys in White for ghosts?" Sam questioned.

"Not at all. We work with aliens, most of the women in my life, including their grandmother, are aliens." Max said. "Besides, that's my _granddaughter_ you tried to expose."

"I wasn't gonna show anyone but Danny!" Sam insisted.

"And what would you have done if he _didn't_ know?" Max questioned. "Do you think he'd expose her? Would he really go that far? And were you really willing to ruin her life on the chance she's not evil?"

Sam was about to speak up, but found herself unable to properly answer.

Max just stood there with his arms crossed.

"Well, I'm waiting?" When Sam still did not answer, Max finished. "From this moment on, you're under out watch. Anything you say or do is going to be monitored to make sure you don't open your mouth about Gwen, or Ben…"

This got a reaction from her.

"THIS IS AN INVASION OF PRIVACY!" Sam shouted.

"You should have thought of that _before_ you did that to my granddaughter." Max said unsympathetically.

Hearing that, Sam flinched.

"I… uh…" Sam found herself unable to say anything.

"I recommend you take a good look at yourself before you make any other move…" Max said. "Now if you don't mind… I have a meeting with your mayor to try and keep my granddaughter safe…"

He went back to his RV and drove off. This left Sam alone, letting that feeling she wanted to ignore, guilt, start eating her up again.

* * *

It was later that night that Vlad was in his office and had a visitor, someone who barged his way through security.

"VLAD MASTERS!" A voice called out from behind his door, slamming his fists into the door.

"Sir! Get away from that door!" A guard said.

"This is Max Tennyson! You hear me?! _TENNYSON!_"

That name caught Vlad's attention. Vlad smirked.

"Let him in!" Vlad ordered.

With that, the guards were heard leaving and Max stormed through the doors. Max, in his Plumber gear, was send a glare at Vlad.

"Mr. Mayor…" Max said with disgust in his voice as he approached the desk.

"Ah, you must be Benjamin and Gwendolyn's grandfather… Vilgax mentioned he hates you too." Vlad said affably.

In that instant, Max held out a blaster and aimed it right in Vlad's direction, aiming for his face.

"Give me a good reason…" Max threatened.

"You are aware you will be arrested, right?" Vlad mocked.

"I know what you are…" Max said, wanting to pull the trigger.

"I take it Danny told you?" Vlad asked.

"You're going to leave my granddaughter alone, or I'll expose you!" Max threatened.

"Ah, is that so?" Vlad asked, undeterred. "Well, if you try such a thing, Daniel is going to be having his real name everywhere…" Vlad said.

"He's just a kid, Plasmius..." Max said.

"A kid who has gotten in my way too many times. Don't give me a reason, Tennyson..." Vlad threatened.

Max kept the weapon in his hand, aiming it still.

"Give me a reason _not_ to shoot you…" Max demanded.

"Here's the plan, Max Tennyson." Vlad began. "I will not tell anyone it is your dear little Gwendolyn, provided you keep your mouth shut!"

"Even if they don't know, known alien heroes like Superman, Starfire or any of those Green Lanterns will be on your doorstep to accuse you of being a xenophobe." Max pointed out.

"Ah, but as mayor, I have to keep the peace. Besides… Vilgax's attempt to conquer the world might justify fear of aliens…" Vlad pointed out. "So, again. You and your kin stay away from Danny Fenton. If you are anywhere near him, and I'll know, I'll expose her identity to all of Amity Park, maybe the world. I might even throw Danny into the mix. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Vlad mockingly asked.

Max maintained his weapon in the air. However, it was becoming clear he won't get anything else but this. This was the best he can do.

Sighing in defeat, Max dropped his arm, but still kept his glare.

"This isn't over, Plasmius. Rest assured that the Plumbers are going to be keeping a VERY close eye on you for now on..." Max warned.

"If you are done being all dramatic, I have a meeting to get to..." Vlad said, unconcerned.

With that, Max turned away, walking out of the office

_Sorry Danny… Sorry Gwen…_

* * *

With his talk with Vlad not yielding the results he was looking for, Max decided to deal with a different problem he could resolve now.

He drove to the Guys in White base.

With his Government credentials, he went passed the gate and entered the base. There, many operatives, including K and O, were baffled to see this man here.

"Who are you?" K questioned.

"Where is your leader?" Max demanded. "I want you to stop hunting the girl from Bellwood."

Both K and O laughed.

"What for?" K asked.

"Official Plumber business..." Max said with his arms crossed.

All of the Operatives laughed. Clearly, they didn't know what he meant by Plumber business.

"What's going on here?!" Agent Alpha, leader of the Guys in White, stepped into the room. "What's with the laughter?!"

"Sir?" O said between laughs. "This plumber says he wants us to stop hunting after-"

"MAX TENNYSON?!" Agent Alpha gasped loudly, causing the operatives to stop laughing. "You idiots!" The Operatives straightened themselves. "Why didn't you tell me Max Tennyson was here?!"

"A plumber?" O questioned.

"Not THAT kind of Plumber, you idiot! He's from an elite group dedicated to aliens and all sorts of freaks!" Agent Alpha then became apologetic towards Max. "How can I help you, Mr. Tennyson?"

"Tell your cronies to stop hunting my granddaughter." Max demanded.

Alpha gasped in horror.

"_Granddaughter?!_"

"And one of the boys they tried to shoot is my grandson..." Max added.

"YOU IDIOTS?!" Alpha shouted, making all of the operatives flinch. "Why didn't any of you tell me they're his grandkids?!"

"We... didn't know, sir." K spoke. "We never bothered to look into any connections their families have..."

Alpha groaned and dragged his hand through his face.

"And you wonder why people mock us?" He looked towards Max and gave a sincere look. "We won't go after her anymore, I promise."

All of the Operatives were shocked to hear this.

"You better..." Max said as he began walking away. "We'll be keeping an eye on you for a while... and by the way, Danny Phantom is under our watch now."

"WHAT?!" O and K shouted.

"You heard me. We have plans to make him a Plumber, so I recommend you leave him be."

As Max left, O and K were not okay with this.

"Sir!" K shouted. "You can't be serious?!"

"What about our weapons?! And Danny Phantom?!"

"Off limits!" Alpha shouted. "They're Plumber-business, so we're not getting involved! Got it?!"

"What makes those Plumbers so-"

"THEY ARE BIGGER THAN US!" Agent Alpha said. "The President and every one of the world leaders have given them complete jurisdiction over extraterrestrial matters and anything connected to it. If they want to recruit Danny Phantom, then he is no longer our business!" Agent Alpha said. "And remember that you both are STILL on thin ice after all those complaints we got when you two fired like maniacs at the Observatory last year..." Agent Alpha reminded.

'Sir, we already explained, we thought that white haired kid was the ghost kid, how were we suppose to know that-"

"No excuse, now you both better not screw up again and leave those two alone or it will be your jobs! Are we clear?!" Agent Alpha shouted.

Alpha walked away, leaving O and K looking unhappy with this news.

* * *

**TUESDAY**

Gwen arrived home, very unenthusiastic. Not even dealing with the Forever Knights with Ben and Kevin was enough to get her pumped for anything.

Her father took notice as she came home.

"Gwen? You okay?"

"Mmhmm…" She went weakly as she went up the stairs.

He only vaguely knew what was going on, all he knew is his daughter can't see someone she's become very close with.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Amity Park.

Danny had returned home, walking past his parents who took notice of his depressed mood.

"Sweetie, you okay?" Maddie asked.

Danny rolled his eyes to them.

"Gee, dunno… _am I_?" He asked in agitation before resuming his way upstairs.

"Danny…" His father began to chastise. "Don't blame your mother, it's not her fault Gwen turned out to be-"

"SHE'S NOT A MONSTER!" Danny snapped at them.

This did not go well with them.

"Danny!" Maddie went. "Come down here and apologize! You do not speak to us like that!"

Danny ignored them and just marched even faster up the stairs.

Both Jack and Maddie were angry. Jack was about to go up when someone who just came in saw this.

"Guys!" Jazz shouted at them. "Leave him be…"

"He needs to come down and apologize to us!" Maddie demanded.

"He's dealing with a broken heart right now! I mean, really? You've met Gwen! Did she seem even remotely evil?" Jazz questioned.

This got both of them to look to each other, looking a bit unsure with that.

"Well… no." Jack said. "But Vladdie and the Guys in White assured-"

"Dad!" Jazz went. "You need to stop caring what they say! Especially Vlad Masters!" She then sent her mother a glare. "Some of us know not all monsters have wings or claws…"

Hearing that made Maddie start to recognize what Jazz was saying.

Jazz stormed away, leaving one parent confused, the other coming to a realization.

Meanwhile, Danny shut his door and morphed to go through the ceiling and enter the Op Center.

There, in the guest bedroom, he saw a worried Danielle sitting there. He made his presence known when he morphed to human form.

"Hey. Mind if I stick around here?" He asked in a friendlier tone.

Danielle smiled.

"Sure."

Danny sat back down.

"Thanks…" He said with a smile.

However, Danny looked to the floor and felt down again.

He thought back to that day he and Gwen had a sparring match.

_Flashback_

"This is going to be more fun than I thought…" Gwen said out loud.

Her eyes flashed pink.

With a wave of her free hand, she created a pink bubble that blocked the Danny Phantoms.

"A forcefield? Neat." The original Danny went.

"Got a plan for this?" Gwen asked.

"How about this?" Danny said as he and his doubles blasted it.

It did do some small cracks.

"Hmm... not bad, but not good enough..." Gwen said with a smirk as she sent a blast at him.

Danny, retracting his doubles, managed to dodge it, became intangible and moved through the ground, before he was behind her.

Danny playfully flicks Gwen on the back of her head.

"Ow, rude..." Gwen mocked scolded, though the grin on her face betrayed her.

"How about this?" Danny asked.

Danny trips and Gwen catches hold of him, holding him up as if dipping him. The reaction causes Gwen to lower her shield.

Their play match ended with them in an awkward manner. One that resulted in them laughing.

"Okay… let's take a break." Gwen said.

"Sure…" Danny said before adopting a competitive smile. "You won't win…"

Gwen returned the smile. "We'll see about that…"

_Flashback Over_

It was now Danny noticed Danielle was leaning into him to get his attention and to let him know he's not alone.

"I liked her." Danielle said sympathetically. "I liked seeing her with you."

Danny put a hand on her head and smiled at her.

"Me too…"

"So… what do we do about _me?_" Danielle asked. "You said Ben's watch can't help me anymore…"

He saw the worried look on her face. He forgot his heartbreak for her sake.

"We'll think of something… I promise. Ben said the maker of the Omnitrix won't help him… but I'll find some way of finding him and make him help us."

"Really?" Danielle asked.

That's when Danny shifted to wrap his arms around her and hug her.

"I promise…" He told her.

With that, Danielle smiled and closed her eyes. She sincerely hoped Danny will keep his promise.

* * *

**WEDNESDAY**

It was during lunch period Gwen chose to sit alone.

As she sat alone, in her school uniform, she remembered that night Danny invited her to a play in Amity Park.

_Flashback_

It was an unusually windy day for Summer, but Gwen came as Danny asked.

"He said a block after Baker's street..." Gwen looked around, then saw someone. "Excuse me! Can you tell me where I can find this address?"

She showed her phone.

"That way." The woman said in the direction Gwen was going. "Take a left at the corner."

"Thank you."

A few moments later, she soon arrived to her destination.

Main Street of Amity Park and right at the end of the corner was Danny, waiting for her with a flower in his hand.

"Gwen..." He said as he approached her and handed her said flower.

"Hi Danny..." Gwen said as she kissed her boyfriend on his cheek. "So, where exactly are you taking me today?" Gwen asked.

Danny sent her a playful smile.

"I'll tell you in a moment, but first I want you to close your eyes... I got a little surprise for you..." Danny said as he sent her a coy look.

"Oh... a surprise huh? Well, okay..." Gwen giggled before she obeyed him, thinking that he was planning on kissing her.

However, Danny chuckled as he pulled something out of his pockets and mischievously lightly touched it to Gwen's lips. Gwen open her eyes in confusion.

"Surprise!" Danny said loudly as he pulled his hand away and Gwen saw what was in his hand.

Tickets? Not just any tickets either... She realized.

"Are those theater tickets?" Gwen asked in confusion.

"Yeah, to see today's showing of "A Mid Summer's Night Dream"." Danny announced proudly.

"Are you serious?!" Gwen asked in excitement.

"I know how much you love his work, and when I found out that there is a play around here, I knew you'd get a kick out of it.." Danny said.

She remembered the last time they went out, he took her to the Nasty Burger and mentioned her love for Shakespeare. She knew he wasn't that into it, but he went all out for her.

Gwen smiled happily and gave him a hug.

"Danny, you're the best!" Gwen said happily as she gave him a quick kiss.

This left Danny blushing and with a dazed look, something she found adorable on him.

"Y-Yeah..." Danny said in a dopey sounding voice, while his girlfriend smiled. "Come on...The first show today is starting in 20 minutes, that will be enough time for us to find some good seats..."Danny said as Gwen happily took his arm.

"Lead the way, boyfriend..." Gwen said, feeling happy.

He then led her and they, mostly she, enjoyed the play. Though clearly, the best part was them holding hands.

_Flashback Over_

Gwen smiled.

_I knew he wasn't into it, but he did it for me._

It was the first time she smiled in a while, though it went away when she remembered the fact that she can't see him.

* * *

Danny chose to sit alone at the bleachers.

Only one person saw him and wanted to make their presence known.

But Danny was too lost in thought to even notice.

_Gwen… _He thought._ I should've been more careful. I should have told my friends I knew things about you that you confided in me. We wouldn't be here if… No…_ His thoughts became sadder. _It wouldn't change things… SHE would have been suspicious. I never wanted to see anything bad about her but now… I can't. I want to forgive her like you asked but… I can't. That's two people who had feelings for me now…_

It was then he heard the sound of a box landing next to him.

He stirred up and saw it to his right. He also saw who it was who left it there, her back facing him.

"What's this?" He asks.

"All my ghost hunting gear..." She explained in a bitter tone without looking at Danny. "I figure it would save you and everyone else the trouble..."

Danny took notice of something on top of the pile of gadgets that didn't fit in.

"The ring?" He asked as he picked it up.

With her back turned, Sam continued.

"It was the one you wanted to give to Valerie... I realized some time ago it was for me..." She was saddened to admit that. "Maybe you can pawn it or something..."

There was a silence that left the two very uncomfortable. She heard Danny place it on the bleacher.

"Do whatever you want with it... I don't really care."

As he took the box and started walking away, Sam turned around and looked to his back.

"Danny?" He stopped. "I want you to know... I never meant for things to go as bad as they did..."

"It's too late for apologies..." Danny said, having a broken look on his face she did not see.

"I know... but I want to say it anyway... I am sorry..."

"Apologize to Gwen... if you can." He responded sharply.

"... I wish I could..." Sam mutters.

Hearing that made Danny flinch. Some part of him could tell she was sincere. The rest of him was still mad.

"Despite what happened... Gwen thinks I... should forgive you..."

Sam looked up when she heard that.

_After all that I caused, she thinks that?_

However, after taking a breath, Danny steels himself.

"She just didn't say when..."

With that, he walked away, leaving Sam alone once more. She was left alone in more ways than one.

* * *

**THURSDAY**

As Danny walked down the halls towards the cafeteria, he was still in his head about recent events.

_Forgive her? Can I? Maybe if she spoke with Gwen… which is highly unlikely._

That's when he felt something hit the back of his head. It was a paper ball and he really didn't want to have to deal with this.

"Where ya goin, Fenton?" Dash challenged.

"Dash… go away…" Danny said as he resumed walking.

Dash, did not do as he asked as he caught up with him.

"So, a redhead alien is wanted, ya hear?"

"Wow… you pay attention to more than just sports…" Danny muttered sarcastically.

"It was her, wasn't it?" Dash mocked. "It makes sense a freak would want anything to do with you!" Dash laughed mockingly. "I don't know who is more pathetic. You or some monster who can't do any better!"

Danny stopped in his tracks.

That was it.

In that instant, with as much strength as he could muster without killing someone, Danny threw a punch right into Dash's stomach.

Dash was actually lifted off the floor before he went to his knees, clutching on to his pained stomach.

Danny could only look down in irritation for his actions.

_Years of payback and I can't even enjoy it…_

"FENTON!"

Dash grinned when he saw Lancer approaching.

"Dash started it!" Danny insisted.

Lancer still handed him a detention slip.

"You know how it works here, Mr. Fenton. Dash is the star quarterback and he is exempt from scorn, you however, are not..."Mr. Lancer said.

Danny sighed, finding it so typical, however, to his and Lancer's surprise, this happened.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Someone shouted.

The fat, balding teacher turned around and saw an adult approaching them. It was a woman.

"And whom, do I ask, are you and what business do you have at this school?" Mr. Lancer demanded.

"I am Carmen Clarke, I am here to pick up my daughter, Michelle..."Mrs. Clarke said as she pulled out her visitor's pass. "I'm here because my daughter requested that I pick her up. Now what is this I hear about except from scorn?!" She demanded.

"Ah, you see, Mrs. Clarke, as quarterback, Dash Baxter is vital to the school and therefore exempt from scorn." Lancer said proudly.

"So, you're telling me you allow him to harass and abuse other students because you're more interested in football scores than doing your job?!" She questioned with her hands at her hips.

Hearing such a statement, Lancer gulped nervously.

"That… makes it sound terrible…"

"It is BEYOND terrible!" She shouted at him. "I didn't say or do anything because I had assumed you would straighten things out! Instead, I see gross negligence and incompetence! And guess what?!"

Mrs. Clarke then pulls out her phone, which was more advanced looking than Tuckers' PDA, then presses a button and it then sends a message.

Lancer gulped as he began sweating.

"What was that?" He asked.

"That was me recording what you just said and sent it to several friends. You know, one student here has a lawyer for a father… I bet he'd be THRILLED to learn this happens!" She said to him. "Now… I recommend you do the right thing and let that poor boy go and keep that brute where he belongs!"

"Y-Yes…" Lancer said as he quickly took Danny's detention slip and tore it up. "Fenton, you're free to go. Baxter, you're staying afterschool today…"

"WHAT?!" Dash questioned in disbelief.

As this went on, while Mrs. Clarke continues to chastise Lancer, Danny walked away with a small smirk.

_Well, that's one victory today…_

He was unaware one of Vlad's bugs watching.

From his office, Vlad decided to be petty once more.

"Enjoy what little you can, Daniel." Vlad said to himself as he watched. "With the assistance I've gotten from Vilgax, I'll make sure you won't interfere any longer!" He then pondered. "Now… what should I use my new resources on?"

As he thought, he looking to his laptop's newsletter.

It red about Vivian, Donald and Thad. It was about the second time Danny Phantom had gotten them arrested and now their families have kicked them out of their homes for their repeated criminal actions.

This got Vlad thinking and he grinned.

* * *

It was now the Thursday of that week, the day before Halloween. Gwen was sipping her order from Mr. Smoothy, still not feeling any better from how things turned out. Ben had gotten a message from an alien girl named Probity for help on her world, but Gwen's current emotional state meant more to him. As such, he asked Grandpa Max to reach out to someone else to help her world.

And so, here he was with Kevin, trying to help Gwen feel better.

"So…" Ben tried to find something to say.

"I know what you're going to say…" Gwen said with an oddly quiet tone. "And I think this is a good thing!"

Both Ben and Kevin looked to her, rather incredulous of this.

"Really?" Ben asked.

"Yeah…" Gwen said. "I mean… when you think about it, we have nothing in common. So… I'm sure years from now I'll look back and… laugh about it." She said more to convince herself than anyone else.

Ben and Kevin both shared a disbelieving look.

"You sure?" Ben asked.

With that, Gwen groaned.

"Of course not! I mean… I know we have so little in common but he's… fun! Funny and… less annoying than either of you two combined on your worst days!" Gwen went before her face became sadder. "Honestly, he was a great guy. He was someone I felt… normal with."

"Normal?" Kevin asked.

"Like… I don't have to hide who or what I am and… not worry about being judged." Gwen said. "Plus, he was someone I don't normally know and he…" Gwen sighed again before putting her cup down and looking away. "Never mind… I'm sure we'll see each other again when he can leave home…"

As Ben put a sympathetic hand on her back, Kevin shook his head.

He was jealous of Danny, no doubt. But Gwen's attitude lately was hurting him too. He wanted to pound Vlad, as well as confront Sam for her actions. But right now, he swallowed his jealousy for her.

"GAH!" Kevin went, getting up. "I can't take this. I admit, I don't like Danny… but I hate seeing you like this more. I'll take you to Amity Park."

Gwen sighed.

"Kevin… I _can't_ go back, remember?" She asked. "If I'm seen anywhere near Danny Fenton, Vlad will expose me…"

Kevin's answer was to pound his fist into his palm.

"Then we storm that Cheesehead's mansion and-"

"And then all of us get caught." Ben reminded him.

Kevin lowered his arms.

"Then… what do we do? Maybe… we just hang with Danny when he's glowing?" Kevin suggested.

"People see me with Danny Phantom, they start talking…" Gwen said to them. She sighed, burying her face in her arms on the table. "This is just… wrong."

"We'll figure something out, Gwen…" Ben said with a sympathetic look. "I'm sure we'll get lucky…"

Gwen shook head at his words.

That's when she recalled those two words.

"_Get lucky?_" Suddenly, an idea came to her. She raised her head and smiled. "That's it…"

* * *

A limousine arrived at City Hall. Out of it came the trio of Vivian, Donald and Thad.

The security guard guided them to Vlad's office. With a handwave from his boss, he left the three with him.

"Please… sit down." They did as he asked as they took seats. "I'm glad you three came to me." Vlad said.

"We didn't really have a choice." Vivian said. "You paid our bail."

"That's because I have need of your… skills." Vlad said. "You, Vivian, has a few skills in analysis. Donald has expertise in technology. Thad… like to hit things. Truthfully, I had needed a few volunteers but never found the right time. Now is the best time. With ghosts and the threat of aliens, now more than ever I will have need of your cooperation."

"What's in it for us?" Donald questioned.

"Normally, I would say money and let you charge people upfront. However, due to the increasing presence of these threats, there are other ways to take satisfaction in your work…"

"Like what?" Thad asked.

"An excuse to stay out of prison…" The three looked mildly interested. "You'll have people worship you." There was still only mild interest. Vlad knew the right words to get their full attention. "You'll get even with the ghost boy who humiliated you…"

All of them became active and got up.

"Where do we sign up?!" Vivian asked.

With that, Vlad grinned.

* * *

Moments later, Vlad presented them to where their suits were ready. As they took the outfits to change in private, each was doing something different. As Thad grinned at his muscles, Vivian put her hair in a tail that stood while Donald decided to wear his blue hat backwards.

Waiting outside, Vlad spoke to them.

"To hide who you are, we'll give you codenames. Vivian, you will be Vid and act as team leader. Donald, we will call you Download and handle all upgrades to tech. And Thad, you will be Thrash, the muscle… Together, you are the ones to stop disasters as… the Masters' Blasters!"

That's when all of them stepped out of their respective changing rooms, now donned in their new red suits, armed with blasters

"Masters Blasters, eh?" Vivian, now Vid, questioned with a smile. "I like it…"

* * *

**Special thanks to Flower princess11 for some scenes.**

**And so, yes, they are the Masters' Blasters. I've never seen a story where they have real names or backstories, so here they are.**

**I guess the names were too on the nose, but so is Danny Phantom.**

**And so, next time we see how Gwen will "get lucky". I'm sure you've figured it out.**

**61394: To be fair, Danny's never overshadowed an alien before and probably didn't think that considering the situation.**

**qazse: May take her a while, but she at least apologized to Danny.**

**TheWhiteTitan: Indeed, Whampire was the last.**

**UltraPhantom: Interesting, but I have plans for her.**

**Runeion: Oh no, that's after the Ultimatrix.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Thank you.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Hmm... I'd learn why they dislike them and provide why I think they're wrong in a respectful manner.**

**Invader Johnny: Gwen is mature that way.**

**Jebest4781: Not quite.**

**danifan3000: They might come to blows at some point. And no, they're going to see each other much sooner.**

**ChrisZilla18: It won't take as long as Katie, to be sure.**

**Darkness: Probably...**

**Luiz4200: Jazz did call them out and get them thinking.**

**Guest: Bittersweet indeed...**

**SonicMax: Nope!**

**vparadox12122000: More like a week, not much of a skip.**

**BeConFuzzled Writer: She's found a way!**

**Whotoonhouse75: I may do what Gwen is doing during Omniverse, albeit differently.**

**Major Simi: Thanks.**

**Ultimatrix bearer: Vlad's injected her with a version that actually works. It's destabilizing her.**

**Blue Marvel 0: Let's hope she does make a change.**

**Leonardo: I'm reading it now and will give my thoughts when I catch up.**

**Fanreader26: Thanks. Still, it'll be a while before Vlad realizing working with a planet conqueror is a bad idea.**


	14. Chapter 14: Ghost Boy and Lucky Girl

_**Ghost Boy and Lucky Girl**_

It was Friday night.

About 20 minutes ago, a green muscle car left its passenger on the curb per her request.

As Kevin drove back to Bellwood, he had a fond smile on his face before looking jealous.

"Lucky Ghost kid… He's lucky this makes Gwen happy…"

* * *

It was Halloween night.

Since she's never experienced this before, Danielle was secretly taken with Jazz to experience it for the first time.

She couldn't use her ghost form as a costume, so Jazz decided the next best thing. She used an old bed sheet with holes in it.

_Ironic…_ Danielle thought, given one of her "brothers" had one of these.

And so, Jazz guided the little girl around, getting as much candy as she could.

"I just wish Danny could join us…" Danielle said.

Jazz heard her and was saddened to hear her.

"So do I… but we need to give him space…" Jazz assured.

"I guess so…" Danielle said with a nod. "So… where should we go first?" She asked, trying to sound hopeful.

"Let's start here." Jazz said, pointing to a house.

They approached the door. Jazz rang the bell.

The owner of the house, a woman, answered.

Danielle held her bag up.

"Uh… uh…"

"Trick or treat…" Jazz whispered.

"Trick or Treat!" Danielle went.

The woman found it adorable as she placed pieces of candy in Danielle's bag.

"Isn't this sweet, taking your sister trick or treating."

"What do we say, Danielle?" Jazz asked.

"Thank you!" Danielle said with a nod.

As the woman smiled before closing her door, both girls walked away.

It's only now they noticed they didn't correct the woman when she had assumed that they were sisters, but just went along anyway.

* * *

Elsewhere, Danny Phantom was sitting atop a building, looking down at the people passing by.

He saw smiling faces, kids having fun, and treats being passed out.

He knew Jazz was taking Danielle trick or treating to get her mind of fears of melting. He wanted to go but Jazz insisted he take time off.

And so here he was, looking down.

He did remember times he went trick or treating with his friends and it did bring a smile to his face. Although, that was before Sam's betrayal. He shook his head to get her out of his mind and just looked down.

He sighed. He took out the Plumber's Badge.

He stared at it.

_I could talk to them… but Vlad's probably spying on me right now. For all we know, he'll probably film the two of us talking to use against us…_

He did momentarily look around just to see if there were no bugs, but figured there was no use as they'd probably be cloaked or something.

That's when someone arrived, seeing him on the rooftop and making her way to see him. She saw him, hiding behind the fire escape route so he couldn't see her. With a smile, she decided to make her move.

As Danny stared sadly at the badge, he heard a sound. Some kind of energy-based sound he found familiar.

He sat up and looked to his right, towards the fire escape entrance.

He saw nothing.

_Weird…_

He rose a brow and went back to looking at the badge in his hand.

It was then he noticed what looked like red hair in front of his face.

"Hey…"

He gasped and moved away from the edge. He looked up and saw her.

It was a girl, on some kind of pink construct.

She wore a skintight black outfit with a purple belt and gloves, and some kind of cat-themed Mardi Gras mask on her face.

Danny blinked for a moment to register who this was as she was laying on her pink construct before standing up, facing him with her hands at her hips.

"Black Cat? Wait… no… Who are _you?_"

She chuckled, stepping off the pink glass-like object, which disappeared when she did.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked.

Danny got up.

"Uh… if it was, I wouldn't have asked. You're clearly not a ghost… unless you're half ghost?" He questioned.

She sighed and shook her head.

_He's lucky he's cute…_

"I'm Lucky Girl." She said. Danny made no reaction whatsoever, earning an eyeroll from her. "Never heard of me?" He shook his head. "Well, it has been 5 years…"

"And… what are you doing here?" Danny asked cautiously.

That's when she saw his badge.

"Nice badge…" She raised her hand towards it. "I think I'll take it…"

In an instant, a pink construct fired from her hand and pulled the badge into her grasp.

Danny gasped before getting angry.

"Hey!"

"You want this?" She asked playfully. "Come and get it!"

She then ran towards the edge of the building and created a series of constructs to act as steps.

Danny was baffled at first, but followed her when he snapped out of it. He flew after her, unaware something followed them.

* * *

As Vlad's insect followed Danny, with him unaware.

All the while, Vlad Plasmius watched as he held his cat in his hand.

"Well, well… she's clearly a hard girl to keep away, isn't she, Maddie?" He asked his cat, which meowed loudly in response. "I agree… still… if I can get her unmasked, I can use this to my advantage!"

* * *

Lucky Girl continued her running from Danny. He flew towards her as fast as he could, but she'd react fast by at one point when she purposely let one of her constructs go and fall. Danny flew past her and when he realized what happened, he gasped.

That's when he saw Lucky Girl create a sort of slide to safely land on the ground before creating a circular construct to hover her way away.

Realizing he was tricked, Danny flew after her.

Lucky Girl looked back and smiled.

_Good… he's not aware it's me yet… Still… I don't want to risk it unless I know for sure we're not being watched._

Her eyes glowed pink and used her mana sensing abilities.

_Okay… no people… I don't even sense any odd forms of energy like Danny's. Wait!_

She did sense a small trace of it following Danny.

"That idiot powers everything with ecto, doesn't he? Oh well… least I know it's just one…"

With quick thinking, she made her way towards the pier, where she turned around and fired a blast towards Danny's direction.

"WHOA!" Danny moved, though quickly saw that it was too far to hit him, to his confusion. "Huh?"

Once it passed him, it created a wall. One that insect crashed into.

* * *

From Vlad's side, the screen went dark.

"NO!" He shouted as he landed on the floor, letting his cat go. "Does that girl have any idea how much it costs to make one of those?! Rich or not, I don't waste money!" He then morphed back to being Vlad Masters and stormed towards his desk.

What was once the button to summon Valerie has been updated to contact his new team.

He pressed it.

"What do you need, Mayor Masters?" Vid could be heard on the other end of a call.

Vlad, annoyed with what just happened, answered. "I need you three to deal with something at the pier."

* * *

Confused to what just happened, Danny looked back at this Lucky Girl, who just stood calmly on the ground, as if waiting for him.

"Are you coming down or what?" She asked outloud.

Danny came to the ground, confused by her sudden decision to not run anymore.

"What was that?" He asked.

"We were being spied on. I took care of it." She answered. "Now then…" She held up the badge. "You want this back? Come get it!" She challenged.

"Hey, give it back!" Danny shouted but the mysterious girl wasn't budging.

"I repeat… come get it!"

He tried to fly at her but she managed to dodge him, much to his annoyance.

"Come on, I so don't have time with this..." Danny said.

Lucky Girl giggled.

Danny thought she was making fun of it, but it was for something else.

_He looks so cute when he gets all pouty like that..._ She thought as she decided to play this game a little longer.

Besides, she did want to see how long it take for him to figure things out and how much that "Clueless One" thing is true or if it only applies to girls.

Danny approaches her, but Lucky Girl reacts with a pink energy shield that he brakes to avoid. She noticed the lack of recognition on his face,

"Really? A pink energy shield? Not ringing any bells?"

"Lady, I've deal with people with shields of all sorts of colors, including pink."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, that's true…"

Danny flew around the shield, but jumped away from it.

She smiled.

_Let's see how far you've come…_

"Maybe we do this without powers? The old-fashioned way?" She asked with a come at me motion with her hand.

"Fine with me!" Danny said as he ran to her.

He threw a punch that, to his confusion, she caught easily. She pushed him back.

After blinking to register what just happened, Danny attempted another punch. When she caught it, he tried to reach for the badge she still carried with his other hand. She reacted by twisting his arm and pushing him away.

"Come on, I know you can do better than that!" She insisted.

Danny looked confused by that, but carried on.

_He's still not getting it. Then again, I have the badge…_ She thought.

Danny made attempts to grab the badge, but each time it's pulled away.

Danny thought quicker and had an idea.

He made a run for it and she stepped out of his way. That's when he did it, he swooped his leg and tripped her.

As she fell, Danny grabbed her and held her as though dipping her down.

As she smiled at his face, Danny made a face, one that made him realize how familiar this was.

"Uh…" Danny went as he stood back up, getting her back on her feet. "Wait… I-"

Lucky Girl then took his arm and flipped him on his back.

"Remember lesson one?" She asked as she looked down at him.

"Lesson one?" Danny asked as he got back up. "What are you talking about?"

"Honestly, you got _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ faster than this..." Lucky Girl muttered.

And Danny was totally hopeless when it came to Shakespeare. Gwen spent a good deal of time explaining the plot of the play that they watched together that one time.

"Huh?" Danny said confused and Lucky Girl just sighed in exasperation. "What?"

"I mean… come on, Danny! It shouldn't take you _this_ long!" She stated.

Danny rose a brow.

"Who ARE you?"

She groaned, but smiled when she approached him.

"Maybe _this_ will help?"

She then grabbed him by the sides of his head and pulled him in, kissing him.

At first, Danny was surprised, but then found himself automatically responding. He closed his eyes and kissed her back and had his hands on her shoulders as they both melted into each other.

Once the kiss was done, Danny had a dopey smile on his face before recognizing the feeling of her lips, as well as finally recognizing her green eyes.

"Gwen?"

Hearing that name, she pulled her hands away from his face. She then lifted her mask up, revealing she is, in fact, Gwen Tennyson.

"Really? I covered half my face but you know my hair color and current style, not to mention the look of my mouth. Was it that hard?" She asked with an eyebrow raised a smile with faux-annoyance.

Danny just stood there, dumbstruck until…

"Gwen!"

He hugged her and happily spun her around a bit as he hovered into the air, earning a laugh from her as he put her back on the ground.

"I missed you too…" She said. "Still surprised you didn't recognize me."

Danny scratched the back of his head in recognizing his mistake.

"I mean… you were acting a little more… playful than you usually are. And your outfit is really…" He finally took a moment to notice it and blushed as he looked away. "Form fitting…"

She chuckled as she put the mask back on.

"Well, it's been a while since I was Lucky Girl."

Hearing that name again and realizing it's Gwen, Danny's memory finally kicked in on what he knew of Ben's alien forms. Namely, someone who was called Lucky Girl.

"Wait a minute… that little girl in the Mardi Gras mask who was seen like two times helping Ben's aliens… that was you?" Gwen nodded at his question.

"Vlad said Gwen Tennyson couldn't be seen with Danny Fenton… Never said Lucky Girl couldn't be seen with Danny Phantom. I destroyed his little spy bug so that I could show you it's me. As long as we do this, we're safe…" That's when the two heard the sounds of sirens, and they were coming towards them, alerting them of a vehicle coming. "Well… relatively speaking…"

"Weird… I only hear _one_ car coming…" Danny said.

That's when the vehicle in question, which looked like some kind of SWAT truck, drove in and parked violently in front of them.

The door on the side opened.

"Freeze freaks!" Called out Vid.

She, Download and Thrash stormed out of the vehicle and aimed their blasters at the two.

While surprised, Danny squinted his eyes for a moment and recognized the three.

"Wait a minute… Vivian? Donald? Thad? Is that you three?"

"It's Vid, Download and Thrash now!" Download snapped. "We're the Masters' Blasters!"

"Masters' Blasters?" Gwen asked, realizing and not liking the connection. "As in _Vlad_ Masters?"

"He paid our bail as long as we do our new job, which is dealing with freaks like you!" Thrash said.

"I don't think so!"

Gwen as Lucky Girl created a pink wall that blocked the three.

"Hey!" Vid shouted.

"Shoot through!" Download shouted.

"I give orders! Remember?!" Vid snapped.

All three of them tried to fire their way through the wall, which Gwen was doing her best to keep stable.

"Gwe- I mean, Lucky Girl?" Danny asked.

"This is harder than it looks…" She responded as she strained. "Whatever they're using is strong…"

"Not as strong as me…" Danny said. "Hang tight, I got an idea!"

He phased into the ground as the trio resumed their fire.

"Aww… did your date abandon you?" Thrash taunted.

Gwen ignored him, continuing to hold on.

"Anytime now Danny…" She says under her breath.

In a few seconds, Thrash's blaster is knocked out of his hands.

"Hey!"

It's Danny, who crushes the blaster in his hand thanks to his strength.

"No chance, big guy!" Danny said.

Vid and Download saw this and redirected their guns at him.

"Gotcha!" They both went.

However, Gwen stopped the wall and instead fired two mana shots at their weapons, destroying them.

"Get away from him!" She ordered.

"We'll just do this the old-fashioned way…" Vid said. "Ready your gloves!"

She, along with Download and Thrash, pressed buttons on their wrists. This made their fists emit an energy.

"Perfect!" Download went. "This'll make us tough!"

"I'm already tough!" Thrash shouted.

As they were about to go to Lucky Girl, Danny grabbed Download and Thrash and pulled them away as Vid ran towards Gwen.

"It's not nice to hit girls!" Danny said. "Try your luck with me!"

He tossed the two aside, leaving them for him to deal with.

Meanwhile, Vid tried to throw punches, only for Gwen to easily avoid each one and using her power to give a light blast at Vid when she wasn't protecting herself. Each time, it only irritated the evil girl even more.

"You'll pay for that!" Vid went.

"Sure…" Gwen said sarcastically before kicking her off her feet.

Once Vid hit the ground, Gwen used her power to pin her down. She was going to help Danny out, but saw how he was doing.

Both Download and Thrash tried to attack Danny, but he easily bobbed his head out of the way. This made both their fists hit each other. The shockwave knocked them back. Danny took advantage and grabbed Thrash by the arm and tossed him at Download.

"Get off me!" Download demanded.

"He threw me!" Thrash argued back.

Both of them got up, seeing a smug Danny Phantom with his arms crossed.

"First day on the job?" He asked.

This annoyed the two greatly and they both charged him.

Danny reacted with falling backwards into the ground via intangibility and letting them into the side of their car, colliding with it.

Gwen smirked.

_He's still playing around, but he's fighting smarter._

Danny laughed at the two hitting the ground as he hovered up.

"And with that, Lucky Girl and I bid you a fond farewell!"

He flew to Gwen and carried her up, causing her to let Vid go.

As he flew away, Gwen noticed Vid getting back up and back to her teammates.

"You are aware they'll drive after us, right?" She asked.

Danny gave a playful smile.

"Not if their engine, which I decided to mess with before taking the gun, was phased out of the vehicle."

Gwen giggled.

"Nice…"

Vid helped the two up.

"Get up, you idiots! They're getting away!"

"I'm up, already!" Download shouted.

"Let's go!" Thrash insisted.

Once all of them got in and Download turned the key, it did not start up, much to their confusion. While this happened, Thrash noticed something behind him.

"Not again!" Download shouted as he kept turning the key.

"Hurry up!" Vid shouted.

Thrash tapped their shoulders to get their attention.

"Uh… guys?"

"WHAT?!" They went.

"Why's the engine in here?"

He pointed to what was behind his seat, the backseat. It was the vehicle's engine.

They realize Danny must have used his powers to remove the engine and place it in the backseat before helping Lucky Girl.

All of them groaned in frustration, unaware of the two superhuman teens are still laughing at their expense.

* * *

After a few minutes, Danny landed atop Casper High, setting Gwen down.

"You sure we'll be safe?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, no worries. That engine is too heavy for those three. I also may or may not have torn a few cables…" He spoke in a playful tone and shrugged.

Gwen chuckled.

"Well… what should we do now?" Gwen asked.

Danny smirked.

"Well… I guess we can-" A blue wisp escaped his mouth, his ghost sense picked up trouble. He groaned. "Really? _Now?_"

"Yes! _Now!_" A familiar voice shouted.

Suddenly, the sound of a horse neighing loudly was heard above them. Both Danny and Gwen looked up, the latter surprised by what she sees.

"Is that a… unicorn?"

"It is an _Alicorn!_" The rider on the horse shouted with his sword held high. "And it is the Nightmare, the proud steed of the Fright Knight!"

The Fright Knight tried to attack the two with his Soul Shredder, but Gwen reacted with a mana shield to block his attack.

"Danny! Who is this?!" Gwen asked.

"Fright Knight, ghost of Halloween. Stay away from his sword, not just for the obvious reason!" Danny responded.

"Got it!"

Danny blasted the Fright Knight from the side, getting him away from Gwen.

"What do you want, Fright Knight?!" Danny questioned.

"What else?! It is my night and I will destroy you!" Fright Knight shouted.

The Nightmare was about to go its master's defense, but Gwen saved Danny in time by firing mana blasts from her eyes, hitting it in the wing and hurting it.

"Normally, I don't like hurting animals… but this is an exception!" Gwen said.

The Fright Knight flew towards Danny and tried to slash at him with his sword, but Danny managed to avoid each one with quick reactions.

Using her powers to create steps, Gwen ran up and, when close enough, jumped and kicked the Fright Knight in the head, making him lose his focus and fall a few feet before regaining his focus while Gwen made a new platform. He looked up and glared at Gwen.

"You shall pay, Girl!"

He flew towards her with the intent to use his sword, but Danny flew in and kicked him into his steed.

"I got them!"

Gwen fired a bream that surrounded Fright Knight and Nightmare in a bubble. With a smile, Danny pulled a thermos out and aimed.

"Thanks!" He said to Gwen before looking to the Fright Knight. "Better luck next year!"

He aimed the thermos at the Fright Knight and, with a nod to Gwen to retract her bubble, fired it.

The Fright Knight and Nightmare were hit and sucked into the cylindrical device. Once they were done, Danny landed back on the school roof. Gwen lowered herself with the platform before stepping off it.

"As fun as it is fighting bad guys with you, I was hoping you and I could do something more of what couples do." Gwen said.

"Yeah… I was hoping you and I could walk around… but people seeing Danny Fenton with another redhead, green-eyed girl with pink energy powers would raise some flags. I guess Danny Fenton and Gwen Tennyson can't be seen together in public here…" He said sadly.

"Maybe not… but what about Danny Phantom and Lucky Girl?" She asked with a smile.

Danny smiled back. "I think those two would make a great couple."

Gwen gave him his hand.

"So do I. And if I'm not mistaken… I saw some kind of Halloween party in the park when we flew by. Should we… let the town know the Ghost Boy is taken?"

Danny smiled and took her hand.

* * *

There's a party going on in Amity Park's park. It was set together by Casper High, wanting the spooky environment of the park at night to set the mood.

There was dancing and partying. Dash and the football team were all Frankenstein monsters, Paulina was a medieval princess, Star was in white robes with a fake halo over her head like an angel and Tucker seen wearing Groucho Marx glasses with a fake nose.

As he went around, trying and failing to hit on girls, he took notice of someone sitting in the corner of the dancefloor at this venue they're at.

It's Sam, who isn't even in a costume, sitting and looking bitter and alone.

He knew she gave Danny her ghost hunting gear and that Gwen suggested he someday forgive her. For a moment, he did look a bit sympathetic to her plight, but shook his head and turned away.

_She did this to herself and she needs to earn forgiveness…_

All the while, Danny Phantom decided to make his presence known as he hovered off the ground, outside from the tent where the teens were dancing when one of them took notice.

"It's Danny Phantom!"

A whole bunch of kids stopped dancing. The music stopped playing. Now, all of them took notice.

There was murmuring amongst them recognizing this is the real thing as he's hovering off the ground.

Danny floated over to the center, where everyone made room for him to go through and stand in the center.

"Can I request a slow song?" Danny asked, which the DJ gave a thumb's up to. He then looked towards were he came and gave out his hand. "I'd like a dance with one _lucky_ girl."

Paulina, who was in the general direction of where he was looking, clasped her hands together and grinned.

"Of course I'll-"

"Thank you."

Another girl's voice called out as Lucky Girl walked past Paulina.

Seeing this new girl caused a series and questions and some boys admiring this new girl. One girl, however, was not pleased.

"WHAT?!" Paulina shouted in rage. "WHAT IS _THIS?!_"

Both Danny and Gwen looked back at her as the were within inches apart. Gwen knew who this was from Danny's talking about his school. They decide to tell her to let down gently.

"We're dating!" Danny and Gwen both went.

Paulina's reaction was obvious.

"NOOOO!" Paulina shrieks. "THAT'S A LIE!"

"Whoa… Phantom's got game…" Dash mused.

Paulina grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in violently.

"YOU SHUT UP!"

Sam saw this and looked away, hurt. She knew they weren't here for her, but chose to keep her mouth shut and avoid being spotted by them.

The song started and they began dancing.

Gwen giggled, noticing that all eyes were on them.

"Danny… they're staring at us."

"Forget them." Danny said with an assuring smile. "It's just you… and me."

Gwen blushed before her smile became more of her game face.

Both of them danced together, Gwen putting her feet on Danny's as he began to hover off the air.

There were several students, Sam and Paulina obviously not among them, in awe at the two dancing together.

Then, with a smile, they departed. Gwen used her power to create small platforms for her feet, earning gasps from the students.

Gwen giggled as Danny spun around her before taking her by the hand twirling her a bit before letting her go. With her powers, Gwen would do a backflip and land gracefully on a new platform, earning excited gasps from those below.

Danny smirked.

_She's good…_

Gwen saw Danny's smirk and returned with her own.

_He's impressed…_

Gwen jumped to him and Danny caught her, spinning her around in his arms before landing gracefully on the dance floor.

Once the song came to an end, the other teens applauded for the two.

As Danny still had Gwen dipped in his arms, the two shared a smile and then kissed.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

Paulina's shriek was loud enough to crack the windows of a nearby car.

Once the kiss was done, the two stood up straight. Danny looked around and properly introduced Gwen.

"This is Lucky Girl… my girlfriend."

"Hi." Gwen said.

All but Paulina, obviously, waved to her in a greet.

"Well folks… thanks for letting us crash, but we better go…" Danny said.

"Ghost Boy!" Paulina cried. "This isn't true! I love you! I always did!"

Gwen whispered to Danny.

"We better go before she tries to pick a fight with me like Sam did…"

"She's less likely to be brave enough." Danny answered. "Still, you have a point." He took her and looked to the others. "Happy Halloween!"

He and Gwen phased into the ground, Gwen's giggling was heard as they left. Once they were gone, the students applauded for them. Paulina, however, ran to where they were and began clawing at where they phased into.

"NO! COME BACK!" She whined. "COME BACK! IT'S NOT TRUE!"

Danny, carrying Gwen in his arms, saw this from a distance. They laughed as Danny flew with her.

* * *

Danny was flying Gwen back to her home in Bellwood, still carrying him in his arms.

"So, tonight was..." Gwen paused.

"Nice." Danny smiled. "I mean... at least I got to see you..."

This made Gwen smile.

"Even if I had to wear this silly mask on?" Gwen asked.

"I think it's cute. Besides, mask or no mask, I'm just happy to see my favorite girl again..." Danny said.

"Aw, thanks." Gwen said. "I'm glad you like it, because it looks like this is how we spend time in Amity Park for a while…"

"A while?" Danny asked.

"Maybe seeing another girl with alien powers will get people to think it isn't Gwen Tennyson and, in time, they won't be suspicious of us?" She suggested.

"With Vlad as mayor around, unlikely." Danny said.

"We'll think of something, Danny." Gwen assured.

Danny smiled at her.

"Sure… at least the mask brings out the green in your eyes…"

Gwen giggled.

"My, my… I didn't know Danny Phantom was such a sweet talker…"

"Well, Lucky Girl… it's hard not to notice them…"

"You're lucky you're almost as irresistible as Danny Fenton… you lack those baby blue eyes that are easy to get lost in…" She said in a faux-sweet tone.

Danny smirked.

"Well… we're here."

Danny looked down and lowered themselves to Gwen's rooftop.

He got her back on his feet.

"Thanks…" She said.

"Anytime… I'm just happy to see you again." Danny admitted, feeling genuinely happy.

"Me too…" Gwen responded.

She put a hand on his face before the two shared a kiss.

Then they had another, deeper and longer kiss. They wanted to make up for their time apart right now.

The rested their foreheads together before Gwen pulled back and took her mask off.

Danny looked worried.

"You sure?"

"Yeah… Vlad's not around and as far as I can tell, neither of us were bugged." She responded.

Deciding she's right, Danny rested his forehead on hers again before morphing his head.

He was now Danny Fenton in Danny Phantom's suit.

"Whoa…" Gwen said.

"Something I've been working on…" Danny told her.

"I like it." Gwen said.

The two shared a kiss before Gwen decided to let her hair down, something he liked seeing.

"I like it." He said.

"I figured…" She said.

They both wrapped their arms around each other and kissed deeply.

They did this for minutes before Danny decided it was time to go. He morphed his head to change back to Danny Phantom.

"Well… I guess I better go due to it being 30 minutes away from being curfew." Danny said.

"Fine… but one more." Gwen insisted with a smile.

And so he did. Even as he hovered, he shared another kiss as Gwen held onto his face with one hand.

Once their lips parted, they shared a smile.

"Bye… _Lucky Girl_." Danny said playfully.

"Bye… _Ghost Boy_." Gwen said sweetly.

With that, he flew off, leaving Gwen on her rooftop and sighing happily.

The same happy sigh she had that day after she came home from their last date.

* * *

He was technically 2 minutes late.

He figured Jazz had brought Danielle home secretly some time ago and was inside, but feared his parents seeing him home late. Especially what happened last time when he snapped at them.

He went through the front door and saw his parents waiting for him. However, they didn't look angry with him.

"Uh… hey. Look, I know I'm late but-"

"You're not in trouble." Maddie said. "We know you've been… upset with us…" She said sadly.

"And that's when we saw it." Jack said, directing attention to the television.

To Danny's surprise, it was footage of him as Danny Phantom with Gwen as Lucky Girl dancing at the party.

He reasons someone must have filmed this and put it online.

"That Lucky Girl was seen using powers that matched the girl in the footage the Guys in White showed us." Maddie said. "That got us thinking… maybe it isn't Gwen after all…"

"And maybe Vlad's mistaken too… Unfortunately, he's not taking my calls on this." Jack said. "You can't be seen with her here now… but maybe you can see her in Bellwood?" Jack suggested.

Danny smiled.

"Really?"

"You can call her up tomorrow and talk to her about it." Maddie said. "But for now…" She gestured to the stairs with a smile. "Bed."

Realizing he's not forbidden to see her again, Danny hugged his parents.

"Thank you… and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Son." Jack said as he and his wife hugged him back. "We should have trusted your judgement on her…"

Danny was more than happy to hear this.

As soon as he'll get a chance, he can call Gwen tomorrow and let her know.

All thanks to who submitted that footage.

* * *

Somewhere in Amity Park, someone was disconnecting her phone from the computer.

She put her phone aside as she went to her bed, hoping someday she can be forgiven.

She figures for now she'll just keep her distance.

For now though, Sam decided it was time for bed.

* * *

After getting calls that their first mission was a bust, Vlad had the Masters' Blasters van towed. He decided this would be covered up. He'll have their first public mission tomorrow to give them a better impression to everyone.

For now, he was annoyed.

"That girl has found a loophole… and I can't expose her without proof…" He began pondering. "Unless…"

He got a message on his laptop. He groaned as he walked around to answer it, as he knew who it was.

"Plasmius! I have need of your assistance!" Vilgax commanded.

"Cool your jets… I'm on my-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Vilgax shouted angrily.

"I'll _prep my jet!_" Vlad claimed with a frightened look.

"A jet will not be necessary… I will be sending you a supply of ectoranium. For now, I want you to keep that boy occupied while I deal with Tennyson!" Vlad ordered. "I will be visiting a mutual acquaintance of ours known as Z'skayr, or Ghostfreak as Tennyson calls him. If that fails, I will be going elsewhere… Do not disappoint me…"

"Of course not…" Vlad said with a fake grin. Once the call was done, Vlad scowled. "Alien freak… when I get that watch… you'll know better than to disrespect me."

Vlad made this vow, thinking things would definitely go his way.

* * *

**Looks like these two will be seeing each other after all.**

**And Sam is making her first steps towards redeeming herself.**

**The Masters Blasters had a not so great introduction this time.**

**I really wish Gwen was Lucky Girl more often in the AF/UA era of Ben 10, I liked her updated look.**

**So, we're going to have that.**

**Meanwhile, Gwen is going to have her canon adventures apart from Danny, with some new stuff with her.**

**This story is taking a break but next time we'll have a return of past dates. Hang tight!**

**UltraPhantom: They're realizing their mistake now. Also, I assumed Jack did apologize. Still, I doubt it would have stopped Vlad from turning out as he did.**

**ChrisZilla18: Close to similar events.**

**danifan3000: Him fighting aliens will definitely be more public.**

**TheWhiteTitan: She's the mother of Michelle, FP11's OC.**

**BeConFuzzled Writer: This work? Also, Sam is slowly trying to fix what she did, but it's still something.**

**61394: You were right.**

**Invader Johnny: Huh... I didn't even do that on purpose with the number. And yeah, it's fortunate she forgot to mention it.**

**Jebest4781: She'll get payback on Vlad eventually.**

**Funkatron: Long hair indeed.**

**qazse: Hypocrite indeed. Also, I doubt he'll bring that up.**

**Dream Come True 996: A certain catchphrase from a certain cartoon based on my favorite game of the NES. Every time I hear it, I want to commit murder.**

**Luiz4200: Oh, the shield was taken down already. It a one-night thing. Not sure. Danny will likely get Gwen's advice still.**

**SonicMax: I doubt he'd risk it.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Thank you.**

**Major Simi: One he barely can admire.**

**Mickey107: I don't know of any attempts to show their real names, so I came up with them.**

**Runeion: I agree.**

**BatGuy01: My bad.**

**Leonardo: I will do things different again.**

**vparadox12122000: Thanks.**

**SpecterDragon: You too, Dude.**

**Ultimatrix bearer: No Charmcaster... yet.**

**Whotoonhouse75: I actually like DJW's style, but not the redesigns. For example, Gwen will keep the look she had from the first episode of Omniverse.**

**Blue Marvel 0: She will get her stabilization soon.**

**DJTimmer: It's a happier note.**


	15. Chapter 15: Red Hair and Green Eyes 1

_**Red Hair and Green Eyes**_

Since it was the weekend, Danny felt there was no trouble going all the way to Bellwood to pay Gwen a visit.

He got her call about a recent adventure, something about a prince and Ben turning into some big tiger alien who talks like a wrestler.

It sounded like an adventure he regrets missing.

Still, he didn't mind coming to see Gwen. Apparently, she just really wanted to head out the beach.

She tends to be a bit short tempered with Ben and Kevin lately, though Danny definitely calmed her down.

He made it to her house, where she was waiting in the same outfit she had when she almost went with Ben and Kevin.

She looked impatient, tapping her foot and her arms were crossed. However, when she saw Danny, she smiled.

"I was worried you'd get jumped by those Blaster jerks." She said.

"Nah, I figured let them just give me more time to do my homework. Vlad's little plan to humiliate me with new ghost hunters give me an excuse to get out of town more often…" He said. "Now, shall I take us to the beach?"

"Yes, you shall." Gwen said as she raised her arms. "Hurry, before we're attacked by either one of your bad guys or mine. Or heck, one Kim Possible's or one of the big-league bad guys like the Joker or Red Skull."

Danny laughed a little as he picked her up.

"You're paranoid…" He said as he started flying upward with her in his arms.

"_Am I?_" Gwen asked. "You're a half-ghost, I'm a half-alien… is it really that strange to think an evil clown or a mutated Nazi comes after us?"

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Fair point."

He flew towards the beach, with Gwen in his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Amity Park.

Vlad was in his private study in his mansion as he went through his pad, reading off what he's just gotten his hands on via Vilgax's commands.

"How shall I use this on Daniel while that squidfaced freak is solar systems away?" Vlad said.

_Soon as I deal with the lovebirds and take her cousin's watch, dealing with Vilgax will be a snap._ He thought, overconfident in his plans.

He still needed to get Danny to back down and he knew that Gwendolyn Tennyson has become his weakness.

A weakness Vlad planned to exploit.

The question remains, on how he was going to use her, especially if he has no idea of her whereabouts.

"Maddie, have my spy bots come up with anything?" Vlad asked.

Just then, the Maddie A.I appeared before her "master".

"I am sorry, Darling. But all spy bots have failed to locate Gwendolyn Tennyson. Oopsie..."The Maddie A.I said before giggling.

Frustrated, Vlad slammed his fists on the table.

"Fudge Buckets! She can't have vanished off the face of the Earth, could she?" Vlad yelled.

"Actually, she _did._" Holo-Maddie said. "She went on a ship with her cousin and juvenile friend into space. They returned before we could find anything but she's already left, no doubt with the little badger." She reported.

"Ack! She either has Daniel or her cousin to aid her, along with her grandfather and his little club…" Vlad groaned. "It's not like I can just wish for it…" That's when an idea sprung and he pondered. "Hmm… maybe I _can_."

The Maddie A.I. had a dirty look on her face.

"You're not thinking of _her_, are you?" She asked.

"Not in that way, I assure you, my dear." Vlad said. "This is simply business…"

* * *

Gwen sighed in relief. The umbrella she brought, the chairs she and Danny rented out, and the best part for her is no hint of a ghost, alien or villain messing with them.

Danny got back from surfing, having rented a board.

"You sure you don't wanna try?" He asked. "It's pretty fun…"

Gwen smiled.

"You can apparently outfly a space shuttle and you're excited to go surfing?" Gwen asked.

Danny shrugged.

"To be fair, water is less painful than a large, metallic vehicle coming at you at Mach 23." Danny said.

"Fair enough, I suppose. Anyway, maybe later… I just wanna relax after my little adventure involving Rath…"

"Who is Rath?" Danny asked as he propped the surfboard up and took the seat to her left.

"Ben's new alien." She explained. "He's rowdy, obnoxious and loud… I mean, more than _usual_ Ben."

"So… an alien version of Dash?" Danny asked.

"No. Rath is still less rowdy, obnoxious and loud." Gwen said, earning a chuckle from Danny.

"And he talks like a wrestler?" Danny asked, getting a nod from her. "Well, at least he's not a jock."

"Not all jocks are awful, you know." Gwen said. "Believe it or not, my first date from the program was one from Middleton and he's nice, dim admittedly but nice."

"Middleton?" Danny asked before he pondered. "That name sounds familiar…"

"It's where Kim Possible lives." Gwen explained.

"Oh yeah…" Danny said. "She was my first date." Danny explained.

This got Gwen surprised.

"_Nuh-uh_." She said, unbelieving.

Danny held his phone up and, after looking for the picture, showed it.

"_Uh-huh_." He said.

Gwen looked and saw the picture.

It was indeed him with Kim Possible, waving to his phone as he took the picture.

"Huh… interesting." She said before adopting a suspicious tone. "Why do you still have this?"

Danny got nervous.

"I… forgot to delete it." Danny said. "I can always-"

Gwen giggled.

"It's okay, that was before we became a thing. Still though, it's amazing you picked me over someone like her."

"Yeah… I guess we just… connected the best." Danny said.

_I wonder how she's doing…_ He thought.

* * *

It was a typical day in Middleton and once again, Kim Possible was doing what she does best.

Taking down bad guys.

Today, Dr. Drakken tried to steal from Dr. Bortle again but was foiled by Kim and Ron and is currently being taken in by the cops.

"**_KIM POSSIBLE! YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT! BUT YOU'RE NOT!_**" Drakken yelled before being crammed into the paddy wagon.

Shego groaned at his immaturity.

"At least that stupid ghost kid didn't help her this time…" She muttered.

As the truck carried the two away, Dr. Bortle thank Kim.

"Thank you once again, Miss Possible." Dr. Bortle said.

"No big..."Kim said, smiling.

As Bortle nodded and took the stolen chip with him, Ron high-fived Rufus with his finger.

"Boo-yah! Let's go to Bueno Nacho to celebrate!"

"Ron, we go there even when a mission is a bust." Kim explained.

"Still, we won, so I can dine on Nacos in peace!"

Kim smiled and shook her head as she looked to her surroundings again.

Being around Bortles lab reminded her of the last time she had to fight Drakken and Shego for his tech and who she met on that day.

A boy she still thinks of often that sometimes makes her face turn red.

_I wonder how Danny is doing?_ Kim thought.

That's when she noticed a hand waving in her face.

"KP? You okay?" Ron asked.

"Oh… yes." Kim said, hiding her blush. "Let's… go…"

She walked ahead, hiding what she was really thinking.

* * *

"You know, she was Ben's third date." Gwen said. "Of all his dates, the only one I thought liked him was this girl from Japan. I don't remember her name though and I think she had blue dyed hair."

"I dated someone from Japan." Danny said. "Her name is Makoto, but she let me use the name the dude who brought her class to the US gave her, Lita."

Gwen rose one eye brow.

"Why not let her use her real name?"

Danny shrugged.

"I think she said something about him being raised in the 90's." Danny explained.

"By the way, did any of them find out your identity?" She asked.

"No, not _all_ of my dates. I did help them out as Danny Phantom without them finding out." Danny said.

"Oh." Gwen said before recognizing something he said. "Wait, I can understand Kim Possible, but is this Makoto girl a superhero too?"

Danny shrugged and looked nervous.

"Uh… she did try to stand up to a ghost… so…"

Gwen studied the look on his face.

"You're hiding something…" She said.

Danny took a breath.

"Okay… I'm free to share _my_ secrets… but not anyone else's." Danny said. "I don't exactly have their trust to tell people…"

Gwen's look softened.

"Fair enough…"

Danny sighed in relief.

_I hope Lita is doing good. Her last e-mail said she's doing okay, at least…_

* * *

"In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Usagi shouted before she and her team blasted the monster.

Destroying it.

"Finally..." Rei said, wiping sweat from her brow.

"It's a good thing it's the weekend, we'd have trouble in class…" Ami said.

"Is that really the biggest problem?" Minako asked. "We're young! We need our beauty sleep!"

"What time is it?" Usagi asked.

"It's…" Rei yawned. "3 in the morning…"

"We should get back soon then, I have something to do with Mamo at 10." Usagi said.

"So lucky…" Minako went, making a pouty face. "To have someone who loves you so deeply, right Ami?" Minako noticed the odd sad look on Ami's face as she looked to the ground. "Ami?"

She finally snapped out of it.

"Oh… sorry. It's just… you reminded me of someone…" She said.

While the girls talked, Makoto, the strongest of them, was looking up at the full moon and ended up thinking of a certain someone she hasn't seen since her final day in America.

_I hope that Danny is okay..._ Makoto thought, still holding a torch for the boy but accepting that it was not meant to be.

"Mako?" Usagi asked. "Mako-chan?"

"Hmm…" Makoto said, her attention her friend. "Yes?"

"You okay?" Usagi asked as the rest of the Sailor Guardians looked worried for her.

"Oh… yes." She said, trying to sound sincere.

She is okay, at least physically.

* * *

"So, any other aliens you've dated?" Gwen asked.

"Some who want their identities hidden." Danny said.

"Okay. I heard Starfire from the Teen Titans made an appearance in Amity Park. Was she one of your dates?" Gwen asked.

"Well, she doesn't have a secret identity, so I can say yes." Danny said.

He chuckled, to her surprise.

"What?" She asked.

"It's just… you and every girl I mentioned has green eyes." Danny said.

"Really?" Gwen asked. "Do they all have red hair like me?"

"Well, Starfire for sure. Lita is a brunette. Although… in the right light and right angle, her hair is kind of reddish. So, I guess it's more of an auburn hair." Danny said.

"Interesting." Gwen said. "What's Starfire like? Is she as goofy and lovable in real life as interviews suggest?"

"Definitely." Danny says.

_I bet she's doing some superhero stuff right now. _He thought.

* * *

Starfire is currently in her home known as Titans tower.

Since there have been no emergencies today, the Titans have decided to take the day off.

She could have gone flying, but she had something else in mind.

Starfire was currently cleaning some windows, while the other titans did their own chores.

All the while, the alien princess turned superhero was thinking about another superhero, one who is not affiliated with the titans.

Danny Phantom.

_He was very nice, and cute too._ She thought.

She sighed.

"Starfire?"

She gasped and looked to her right, seeing the only other person who could be talking to her at 50 feet into the air.

"Yes, Raven?"

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yes…" She said. "Just… thinking of someone I had hoped for a moment would be more than the good friend."

"That boy you met on your last date?" Raven asked.

"Mm-hmm…"

Raven shrugged.

"At least he's not Martin idiot I had…" Raven said. "Well, I wanted to see if you wanted to get a bite."

"I would like to do the biting of food, just let me finish this last window."

Raven nodded as she phased into the building.

As Starfire continued her chore, she sighed.

_I am wondering how Danny is right now…_ Starfire thought as she kept cleaning.

* * *

"Well, I hate to sound as braggy as Ben, but I'm flattered you picked me over two well-known heroines…"

"You're pretty amazing a heroine yourself, with or without your cute little mask…" Danny said.

Gwen blushed.

"Thanks. So, how's it been at home?"

"Well… those Masters Blasters are giving me a reason to take time off. While they deal with the ghosts who make the biggest noise, I can keep up with homework." Danny said. "You don't think I should do the opposite, right? Or should I work harder to catch ghosts?"

"No, don't do that." Gwen said. "You don't want to stress yourself out…" She said.

"Thought so." Danny said.

Gwen, seeing Danny in a good mood, decided to ask the big question.

"And… what of Sam?"

Danny's smile dropped and he looked down.

"We… haven't talked since she gave back her ghost-hunting gear." He said.

Gwen gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry… you two were friends…" She said.

"I... still care about Sam but... I can't ignore what she did... to both you and me..." Danny said, looking angry.

Angry and sad.

Gwen saw this and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny?" Gwen said.

Danny sighed.

"Sam has been my best friend since kindergarten but what she did... _was just wrong._ She acted out of jealousy and I know it went out of hand, but she didn't trust me and assumed the worst of you. She should've spoken to me before things went that far and until she proves herself, I can't trust her..." Danny said, with a bitter look on his face.

Gwen put a hand on his face and pulled it to see hers. She gave a comforting smile when he looked at her.

"I'm sure if you two were really that close, things will work out."

"I hope so, but remember, my dad and Vlad were friends and he's a supervillain who wants him dead…"

"Even I don't think Sam could ever be that petty…" Gwen said.

"Sure…" Danny sighed sadly.

Gwen looked sad for him. She wanted to find a way to cheer him up, then she smiled at an idea as she got up.

"So…" Danny looked up at her. "I think I want to try surfing, if you're still up for it."

Danny then smiled.

"You won't be disappointed. Do you know how?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll show me and it'll be a great excuse to put your hands around my waist." Gwen joked.

Danny actually laughed lightly at that as he got up and went with Gwen to the water.

* * *

It was a usual protest. For what, she doesn't really recall.

She thought doing this would help her feel better, but it isn't.

Sam saw all these people holding the signs, realizing they're protesting against bulldozing a tree to make room for a house or something.

She didn't care at the moment.

These people aren't her friends, they're people she sees once a while when something like happens.

She sighed in defeat and put her sign down.

"I'm not feeling it today..." She says as she walks away.

Only one person took notice.

A teenage boy with shaggy blonde hair, who had been paying attention to the goth girl for a while now.

"Hey, Manson!" The boy's voice said.

Sam groaned.

"Not now, Morgan!"

"You know, you can call me Christopher or Chris..." He said.

''Whatever..." Sam said.

"Yeesh, what's with you? You usually save that sharp tongue for the greedy jerks trying to harm mother nature." He said.

Sam sighed.

She knew Christopher isn't a bad guy. While she might find him annoying with how often he hits on her but he at least respects boundaries and his heart is in the right place.

"Look, sorry I snapped at you... I just have a lot on my mind right now and I'm not up for it..." Sam explained.

Chris decided not to press for details. However, he did also do this.

"If you're not feeling it right now, we can always grab a bite together. I know a great vegan place."

Sam rose an eyebrow.

"Is this a date?"

"It doesn't have to be." He said.

Sam, not feeling herself, shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, why not?"

Chris smiled and guided her there.

As she walked, Sam looked up at the sky.

It was a beautiful day and no ghost in sight, meaning it's unlikely Danny Phantom is to be seen. Plus, Vlad's new ghost hunter group is roaming around.

She sighed in defeat once more and followed Chris, who noticed the sad look on her face.

_I wonder what she's thinking about…_ He thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vlad waited for his invited to arrive.

As he waited in his office, she phased in from the floor.

"I'm glad you could arrive." Vlad Masters said.

"Yes yes…" Desiree said as she rolled her eyes. "Now, what is it you want? I thought you'd never ask me for a wish because of the risk."

"First off… I have a question." Vlad said. "Is there a way to make it so the wish doesn't backfire on me in any way?"

Desiree shrugged.

"There is… but why would I want to do that?" She asked.

"Simple… what if I promise you… something you really wanted back when you were a harem girl?" Vlad asked.

Desiree, who had her arms crossed and looked bored, looked intrigued.

"My own kingdom?" She asked. However, she became skeptical once more. "And _why_ do you think you can keep that promise?"

"Simple, my dear…" Vlad said before getting up. "But first…" He morphed. "Come with me…"

Desiree followed him through the floors thanks to intangibility, reaching his basement laboratory.

After a bit, the two arrived at a large cage in the same room he once tried to melt Danielle.

"Planning on a pet?" Desiree asked.

"Oh no…" Vlad said. "I plan to get someone our mutual friend Daniel cares for in here…"

Holo-Maddie then appeared in front of Vlad.

"Vladdie… cookies and tea are ready." She said cheerfully before noticing Desiree and adopting a fake smile. "Oh dear… I only made enough for _**one…**_" She said, sending a glare.

Desiree rolled her eyes.

"No need to worry, dear, our business will end soon." Vlad assured. Then he looked to Desiree. "Now, I have a new partner, one who will provide much for me."

"So what I heard is true?" Desiree asked. "You've aligned yourself with an alien?"

"Indeed, one who will unintentionally grant me the most powerful weapon in the universe…" Vlad grinned. "With it, I'll make sure you have your own kingdom, maybe even your own planet."

Desiree pondered and smirked at that.

"Okay… deal. I can make one wish with no strings attached per person." Desiree explained.

"Very well…" Vlad grinned. "In that case, I wish-"

"But you need to be very exact when you make a no backfire wish." Desiree said.

"Exact?" Vlad asked.

"You can't say something like "I wish the girl Danny Phantom loves is in this cage" because for all we know, he either loves someone else or loves more than one person. Also, love could be misconstrued as either romantic, platonic or familial." Desiree said.

"Oh, well-"

"Also, even if you used her name, bare in mind she might not be the only one. For example, if you said "I wish for Jane Smith" or whatever her name is, everyone by that name would appear here." Desiree continued.

"Okay… then-"

"Also, I recommend using as many details about this girl." Desiree finished.

Vlad groaned.

"Fine! Let's see… exact words and details…" He pondered. Then he grinned. "I wish the girl with red hair and green eyes that Daniel met and dated during the summer who is very fond of him and fights evil to be in this cage!" He said as he pointed to the cage.

Desiree nodded.

She hovered into the air and rose her hands.

"So you have wished it-"

"Do you really need to do that?" Vlad asked, annoyed.

Desiree glared back.

"It's a necessity even _I_ don't like…" She said before returning to her previous tone. "And so it shall be!"

Her hands flashed with energy as Vlad laughed evilly.

* * *

At Titan's tower, the table was finished with lunch.

Beast Boy and Cyborg belched and laughed together, much to Robin and Raven's annoyance.

Starfire had finished her slice of pizza as she got up.

"Glorious." She says. "Perhaps, now I can finish the rest of the windows?" She suggested.

"You sure, Starfire?" Robin asked.

"It is alright." She said. "I shall be alright." She got up and hovered towards the door to get out.

However, as she did, the Titans took notice of something.

"Uh, Starfire?" Cyborg asked. "What's goin' on?"

Starfire, clueless, turned around.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You're glowing in pink…" Raven said flatly.

"Pink?" Starfire looked down and saw it. She gasped. "EEP!"

"Starfire?" Robin asked, panic in his voice.

"Robin!" She shouted as she started to fade away. "I do not know what is-"

In that instant, she vanished before their eyes.

All four Titans stared at the spot where Starfire was and just disappeared, all of them stunned silent, save for one.

"Okay, before anyone says anything, that totally wasn't my fault!" Beast Boy said.

* * *

Makoto yawned as she arrived to her apartment. She was able to sneak in with ease. Once at her door, she stopped and laughed at herself.

"What's so funny?" Usagi, over the wrist communicator, asked her.

She had been in contact with her on her way home.

"I forgot… I'm still in my Sailor Jupiter outfit…" Makoto, lightly chiding herself. "Sometimes, I forget when I wear this and think it's part of my skin."

"I know what you mean…" Minako, who was also on the communicator, said.

''Girls, this isn't funny. You have to be careful, especially since we need to keep our identities a secret..." Ami said.

"Ami, just because-" Usagi was interrupted when she noticed something via the camera of her wrist communicator.

"Usagi?" Makoto asked.

"What's wrong?" Ami asked.

"It's Mako-chan!" She said.

"Huh, what do you- whoa!" Rei said as she took notice.

Soon, the rest of the girls noticed. Makoto didn't and she was getting anxious.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Uh... Mako-chan?" Minako asked.

"What?" Mako asked.

"You are glowing!" Rei pointed out.

"Huh?" Mako said.

She noticed that she is glowing pink.

"Is this a Sailor Guardian thing?" Ami asked.

"I don't think so." Minako said.

"What the-" Makoto didn't finish as the glowing brightened before she was gone.

Once Makoto disappeared, her communicator fell to the ground.

"Mako?" Usagi asked. "MAKO?!"

Soon, the rest of the guardians were calling out to her, there was no answer.

* * *

In Middleton, Ron petted his belly.

"Job well done, worthy of 3 Nacos." Ron said.

"Ron, as much as I like this place, if you keep eating like that, you won't live to see graduation." Kim said.

"At least I'll go out on my terms..." Ron shrugged.

"That isn't funny..." Kim said as Ron kept eating his favorite food.

"Who said I'm being funny?" Ron said as he chewed.

"Yeah!" Rufus said as he took a chip and chomped on it, at least before he took notice of something.

Rufus gasped and tossed the half-eaten chip at Ron's head.

"Hey!" Ron said as he swallowed.

Before he could take another bite, he saw Rufus was pointing at Kim, and then he saw why.

To Kim's surprise, he finished half way, which is totally strange for Ron.

_He never leaves a Naco half-eaten._ She thought.

Clearly, something was wrong.

"Ron?" Kim asked, noticing a freaked out look on his face.

"KP… are you… glowing?" Ron asked.

"Huh?" Kim asked, looking down as the pink glow got stronger. "What's… going on?" Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Wade?"

"Kim? Are you… glowing?" Wade asked.

"Yeah. And I-"

That's when she disappeared, the Kimmunicator landing on the table.

Ron and Rufus gasped in horror.

"KIM!" Ron shouted.

* * *

Both Danny and Gwen stepped out of a local Chinese place.

Gwen stretched her arms, flexing as her back arched. She changed back to her red with black vest and khaki pants.

"That was a good lunch." Gwen said.

"Good you've figured out how to use your powers to change fast." Danny said.

"Well, you do the same, I figured I do the same." Gwen said.

Danny smiled.

"Cool."

"Anyway, feel better from earlier?" She asked.

"About Sam?" He asked and she nodded. "Somewhat…"

"Just know." Gwen said as she put her hands around him. "I have faith in you two."

Danny smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said.

He wrapped his arms around her and the two kissed.

Yes, Gwen was his relief in his issues with Sam, just as he was hers with how stressful Ben and Kevin are.

Once they parted their lips, they pressed their foreheads.

"So… should we head back? I'm sure we can go surfing more if you haven't had enough sun, sea, or swimsuit?" She joked.

Danny laughed.

"Oh Gwen, you're…" He was about to say fun, amazing, even a relief. However, his happy smile was replaced with confusion. "Glowing?"

Gwen was glowing pink, something she didn't notice.

"Aww… I didn't think I was _that_ beautiful." She said, flattered and clueless.

Danny pulled back.

"No, really, you're glowing." He pointed to her.

She looked down and gasped as she saw the glow and it was getting stronger.

"What?"

"Is this a mana thing?" Danny asked.

"No…" She said, starting to panic as she began fading away. "I'm not doing this! Danny! What-"

She then disappeared in front of him as Danny reached out to her.

"GWEN!" He shouted. He looked around, seeing empty streets as people who saw this were just as confused as he was.

_I gotta find her!_ He though in a panic.

He ran to find a place to hide, going ghost and took the air.

He looked around, he didn't see Gwen anywhere.

"Where is she?" He asked, getting increasing concerned. "Gwen!" He called out to her.

He saw no sign of her.

* * *

Once she disappeared, Gwen's eyesight was blinded by the pink light. Once it was done, she found herself on a metal floor.

"What?" She asked.

As she got on her knees, she looked around, seeing she was in some kind of cage.

"Ah, Miss Tennyson."

Gwen turned around and saw Vlad Plasmius hovering off the floor, grinning evilly.

"YOU!" She shouted. "What did you do?" She asked.

"Oh, just made sure that you're my prisoner… now-"

"What's the sitch?"

Vlad's grin dropped when he looked to Gwen's right, seeing someone there. Another redhead with green eyes.

Gwen saw who it was and her eyebrows rose.

"Kim Possible?" She asked.

Kim got up and looked around.

"Where am I? Is this Drakken's doing?" She asked.

Vlad just stared with his mouth agape. Before he could speak, someone else spoke.

"Wh-what happened?"

All of the looked to Gwen's left, seeing a taller girl, in a sailor uniform with a very short green skirt.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked.

Sailor Jupiter rubbed her eyes, looking around and took notice of Kim Possible and laughed.

"I must be more tired than I thought… I'm seeing Kim Possible…" She said.

"You are not the dreaming." A new voice said.

All of them looked to behind Gwen, seeing Starfire hovering there.

"Starfire? Of the Teen Titans?" Gwen asked.

Makoto blinked and stepped back. Feeling the metal of the cage made her more alert.

"Wait… I'm _not_ dreaming?" She asked, groggy due to it being very late back home.

"Again… what's the sitch?" Kim questioned with an edge as her fists were at her hips.

Vlad just stared at the four girls in utter disbelief before he frowned and his brow furrowed.

He was furious.

"DESIREE!" He shouted.

The ghost he called for arrived, phasing from the ceiling.

"What is it?" She asked, agitated. "I was on my way out when-" Vlad grabbed her wrist, angering her further. "No man may lay a hand on me unless I wish it!"

"Speaking of wishes… you promised no strings attached!" Vlad shouted.

"I did, the girl is here, isn't she?" Desiree asked.

"Girls! Plural!" Vlad shouted as he pointed to the cage of three teenage girls, all glaring at them.

Desiree blinked.

"Ah… well, you did say red hair and green eyes who fight evil… it's not my fault more than one girl qualified." She answered.

"Oh come on! One of them isn't even a redhead!" Pointing at Sailor Jupiter. "She's a _brunette!_"

Desiree shrugged as she pulled her wrist out.

"Well, I mean, technically it's a bit of an auburn color. So in the right light and at the right angle, she _looks_ like a redhead." She said.

"No she-" Before Vlad could finish, he turned his head and got a good look at Jupiter's hair. He then tilted his head in a quizzical manner and looked somewhat surprised. "Huh… okay, I see your point."

"So… I granted your wish…" Desiree pointed out as she started to hover upwards. "I'll be making my leave now before that jealous version of the woman who despises you gets the wrong idea again." She said as she phased through the ceiling.

Once she was gone, Vlad groaned, then shook his head.

"Okay… I'll improvise…"

* * *

**Updated.**

**With a little assist from Flower Princess11.**

**I was asked to update by Invader Johnny, so I hope this is to your liking.**

**Also, the whole Sailor Jupiter addition is because her hair was meant to be red, the anime made her a brunette, and Crystal made her auburn as a compromise.**

**Anyway, part 2 will come.**

**qazse: Dash will no doubt do something that stupid.**

**61394: Darn... I should have this in May.**

**UltraPhantom: Giving Jack the benefit of the doubt and it happened offscreen after the incident.**

**danifan3000: Maybe.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Thanks.**

**TheWhiteTitan: Hmm... maybe.**

**Invader Johnny: Loopholes rock! Also, Happy Birthday.**

**Luiz4200: Nope, just enough.**

**Jebest4781: Hopefully not too long.**

**nightmaster000: She's pretty high maintenance, isn't she?**

**wiseguy2415: Well, I was going on a break, so I wanted something good to happen.**

**ChrisZilla18: Glad you liked that.**

**Whotoonhouse75: Can't argue on that last part.**

**Blue Marvel 0: No doubt Vlad is up to no good.**

**Major Simi: This time, he made a huge mistake being too exact.**

**Fanreader26: So petty, he'd teleport her into a cage.**

**Ultimatrix bearer: So, a lot of events for Ben 10 are still happening, meaning Danny won't be involved. I want to focus on some original stuff for Danny and Gwen to have for now.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Hmm... overrated or underrated. That's a toughie.**

**vparadox12122000: Unlikely, Danny's not much of a spell caster.**

**Phantom Rocker: There ya go.**

**MeteorElDrago: Thank you.**

**Leonardo: Never heard of that theory. Interesting.**


	16. Chapter 16: Red Hair and Green Eyes 2

_**Red Hair and Green Eyes Part 2**_

Ben was at home, doing his usual thing, just watching cartoons as he ate some chili fries.

That's when a knock was at his front door.

"It's open!" Ben shouted.

The person at the door opened it. It's Kevin, using the ID-mask to hide his deformity.

"Tennyson, you need to be more careful. For all you know, I could've been a home invader." He said as he took his mask off, revealing his current condition.

Ben held up the Omnitrix, not even bothering to look at Kevin.

"A home invader? Crossing a guy who could turn into a dozen aliens?" Ben questioned.

Kevin shrugged. "Fair enough."

That's when Ben's watch went off and he answered.

"Hello?"

It was Danny, and he looked worried.

"Ben! It's me!" He shouted. "I need-"

"Hey dude… there's kind of a Sumo Slammers marathon."

"With episodes you've watched like a hundred times." Kevin reminded.

"There's a premiere of a _new_ episode!" Ben whined. "Anyway, if you and Gwen can-"

"Ben! Stop talking and listen!" Danny shouted. "Gwen's missing!"

That got their attention as they looked to Danny's hologram.

"What?!" They both went.

* * *

"So… again… what's the sitch?" Kim asked.

Here Gwen was, with three other girls, in a cage that is presumably in Amity Park.

One a well-known heroine with no powers, one an alien and a member of a superhero team, the last being a girl in a Japanese sailor uniform she's only heard of in passing once.

Sailor Jupiter herself sat in the corner, having fallen asleep due to the time in her country. She was out while the others were speaking to each other.

"Wherever are we?" Starfire asked.

"Probably Amity Park…" Gwen said, getting their attention. "I've been in this town a few times to have seen that ghostly creep."

Sailor Jupiter awoke when she heard that name.

_Amity Park…_ She thought.

_Isn't that… where Danny lives?_ Kim thought.

"I know this place!" Starfire said. "This is where…" She pauses and drops her smile. "I… encountered a _good friend_."

Gwen knew who she was talking about.

"I know this place too… I met someone here once." Kim admitted with a small blush.

Hearing that, a thought came to her head.

_All of us have been here?_ She looked to the drowsy Sailor Jupiter, who was barely able to sit up from exhaustion, and thought. _What did he say to that genie?_

She remembered something about a wish and bringing up redheads.

When she noticed the areas of the brunette's hair that looked red in the right light, it hit her.

_We all have the same eyes too… did he wish for a redhead with green eyes that Danny met in the Summer to come?_

"What is it?" Jupiter asked, worried for Gwen's staring.

Gwen then approached the tired Japanese girl while Kim and Starfire discussed this person they know.

"So… were you here in the Summer?" Kim asked her.

"I was indeed." Starfire said.

Gwen took a knee and used a hand to whisper to Sailor Jupiter.

"By any chance, did you take a dating program in the Summer?"

Sailor Jupiter's eyes widened.

"Umm… no." She responded.

Then she recalled a name she heard today from Danny on a past date.

"So… the name Makoto means nothing to you?"

Jupiter gasped.

"What?! I mean- who?!" She went.

That's when Gwen realized it.

_So… he must have wished me to come here using details on my appearance, but he didn't know other girls fit that description._

"What is going on here?" Kim demanded.

Gwen sighed.

"My hunch is... the fruitloop was trying to get me here and you are all here due to a technicality..." Gwen said.

"Excuse me?" Kim said.

"Technicality?" Starfire said.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

Gwen sighed.

Kim and Starfire have no secret identities but Sailor Jupiter does, still, she needed them to understand the situation.

"Before I say anything else, answer me this... does the name _Danny Fenton_ sound familiar?" Gwen asked.

The other girls all gasped at the sound of it.

"DANNY FENTON?!" They all shouted at the same time.

"Danny Fenton was my first choice..." Kim confessed.

"I had also chosen a boy named Danny to be my selected match during that 30-day service of the dates of blind..." Starfire said.

Makoto was stunned when she heard that.

_They all dated Danny too?_ Sailor Jupiter thought in shock.

She then turned her attention to Gwen.

"Uh... exactly who are you and... what is your connection to this Danny? Whoever he is..." Makoto said, still denying her own identity.

"Uh... he is sort of... my perfect match..." Gwen said, then hesitated as she realized that technically speaking, at one point, these girls dated her boyfriend.

Kim, Starfire and Makoto looked surprised when they heard this.

They realize this is his girlfriend.

_So... he picked her..._ Kim thought, trying to ignore the mild jelling emerging.

_So, this is she..._ Starfire thought.

_So, he picked her... darn it, she's pretty..._ Makoto thought.

"So… what does this have to do with us being in this cage?" Kim asked.

"It's a long story, but that creep no doubt looked for me using some kind of genie for a wish."

"A genie?" Makoto asked incredulously.

"Yeah, they mentioned wishes earlier." Gwen asked. "Believe me, it's not that hard to believe. I mean, you were teleported all the way from Japan to America."

"Fair enough…" Makoto responded.

"He likely used details about me to find me, like saying girl that Danny met in the Summer with green eyes or something… And we all have similar eye and hair color." Gwen said.

"Actually, I'm a brunette." Makoto said. "Though, I'm kind of auburn color so it's red in the right angle."

"I… guess that makes sense." Kim said. "So… how do we get out of here?"

Gwen pondered.

"That's a good question."

"I can handle this!" Starfire said as she walked to the bars of the cage.

Once she touched the bars, she was shocked and pushed back.

"Whoa!" Kim went as she went to help Starfire up. "You alright?"

"I am." She responded.

_I figured he'd have some way of keeping me in here…_ Gwen thought. _If I touched the bars, or maybe use my powers, I might have gotten the shock. Her alien biology might be why Starfire is still alive._

"Any ideas?" Gwen asked.

"I can fire lightning." Makoto said. This got everyone attention. "I could… short the systems out to let us out…" She suggested.

* * *

As Desiree was about to leave, the Holo-Maddie appeared in front of her and pointed out the door.

"Leave, you Haunting Hussie!" She shouted with jealousy in her voice.

As Desiree rolled her eyes, Vlad Plasmius appeared in front of her, to her annoyance.

"Okay… I've tried to come up with an idea to deal with the other girls. Since two of them is are well known heroines, that's hard. Now… you give me aid on this since it's _your_ fault!"

"I got you the girl, I did my part..."Desiree argued.

"No, the deal was that you get me the girl, no strings attached..." Vlad said. "Now I have _three more girls_!"

"I DID warn you to be specific in your wording, it is not my fault that more than one girl fit that description..." Desiree said.

"She's not wrong." Holo-Maddie added.

"Perhaps, but what can I do with those other girls?" Vlad asked.

"Hmm... They clearly have a connection to Phantom... perhaps use them as extra leverage..." Desiree suggested.

Vlad paused as he thought about it and he smirked.

"Hmmm...the idea has merit..."Vlad said.

"Of course it does." Desiree responded flatly.

"Now… all I need do is make sure Daniel knows I have them." Vlad said.

"You still owe me my kingdom..." Desiree said.

Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Fine… you can go now."

* * *

Recognizing they have to get out, Gwen had to get the girls to work with her.

"Look girls, I know that we don't know each other that well...or at all, but if we want any chance of getting out of here, we have to work together..." Gwen said.

The three girls considered what she said.

"Well, if anyone has an idea on how to get out of here, I'm game..." Kim said.

Starfire nodded.

"Whatever is the plan, I am all the ears."

"O-" Jupiter yawned. "… kay."

"You alright?" Kim asked her as she placed a hand on Jupiter's shoulder.

"It's very late where I am and I pulled an all-nighter…" Jupiter responded.

"Think you can do this idea of shorting the systems out?" Gwen asked.

"Right… I can." She said.

"Won't you get fried too?" Kim asked.

"I'm pretty resistant." Jupiter said.

"So… what if it ends up backfiring and shocking us all in the cage?" Kim asks.

Gwen looked to Starfire and had an idea.

"Starfire, you can fly right?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, I can..." Starfire said.

"Perfect. You can keep Kim and I off the floor in case something like that happens."

"I… guess that can work." Kim said.

"Then let's do it!" Jupiter said.

With that, Starfire held her arms around Kim and Gwen, hovering off the air.

"We are the ready, Sailor Jupiter!" Starfire said.

"Okay everyone, stand back..." Sailor Jupiter said.

The other females nodded and once they were sure that they were at a safe distance.

"Go for it." Gwen said.

"SUPREME THUNDER!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as she summoned the electrical attack.

The blast went straight to the cage's bars, causing the security system to go off and shock her. However, Jupiter's electricity was stronger, being able to reach the computer system and fry it, causing it to stop shocking her.

After a pause, Starfire landed.

"Was she… successful?" Starfire asked.

"One way to find out…" Gwen said as she aimed her hand and fired a mana blast, causing several bars to fall apart.

Kim and Starfire gasped.

"Whoa! You have powers?" Kim asked.

"Yeah… probably should've started with that. Anyway… I figure that shock was meant to keep me in incase I used my powers… this must mean it worked." Gwen said.

To be sure, Starfire touched one of the bars and felt nothing.

"No shocking." She said.

"Spankin'." Kim said.

Jupiter smiled as he knees buckled.

"I… did it…" She said.

Kim nodded.

"Wait to go Sailor-"

That's when the tall girl finally fell to the ground, exhaustion got to her.

Sailor Jupiter is now unconscious and a glow came over her, replacing her clothes with a more modest, tomboyish outfit.

Gwen and the others raised a brow at this.

_This must be her civilian form..._ Gwen thought but then noticed that the security system is down and they had to work fast.

"We better get going before our captor notices the redecorating we did to the cage." She said.

"Good call… but what about her?" Kim pointed to the unconscious girl. "Even if we carry her, she'll slow us down. We can't leave her, especially after that."

"I am stronger than humans and can fly. I shall carry her." Starfire offered.

Gwen nodded.

With the security system now shorted out, Starfire, Kim and Gwen wasted no time in getting out of the cage and heading to the nearest door.

Starfire, being the strongest, carried the unconscious Sailor Jupiter in her arms.

"What in blazes?!" Vlad questioned as he was sipping his tea at his desk.

"Trouble with our guests, Vladdie Darling." Holo-Maddie said.

Vlad looked at the footage of the security cameras via his computer and, to his anger, the girls were no longer in their cage.

His hand shook in anger.

"NO! THEY'VE ESCAPED!" Vlad shouted as he slammed him hands on his keyboard.

"What shall we do?"

"If they escape, Daniel will have no need to come, making the ectoranium Vilgax gave us be for nothing!" Vlad growled as he decided to go on high alert. "So let's make sure they don't leave so quickly…"

He pressed a button and smirked as he knew that his minions will go after the escaped prisoners now.

* * *

Danny flew as fast as he could back to Bellwood as he was outside Ben's house. There, he was with Ben and Kevin in the living room.

"So… she just glowed and vanished?" Kevin asked.

"Yes! Exactly!" Danny went.

Kevin approached him, with arms crossed, and a glare in his eyes.

"And you just _LET_ her get kidnapped?" He asked accusingly.

"I didn't _LET_ her, Moron!" Danny snapped.

Kevin pushed him and, thanks to his ghost form, Danny pushed back.

"GUYS!" Ben got between, keeping them arm's length apart. "Tearing yourselves apart isn't going to make her teleport right in front of us! Now… Danny, ideas?"

"I was hoping you guys had something…" Danny said.

"Did she have her plumber's badge with her?" Ben asked.

"No… it's still in her bag and it wasn't with her when she vanished." Danny said.

Ben frowned.

"This isn't good..." Ben said, worried for his cousin.

''You're telling me... DARN IT! There's just gotta be some way to find her!" Danny said, really worried.

"Huh…" Kevin went.

"Something interesting, Kevin?" Danny asked with an edge.

"It's just… you're _super_ worked up about this."

"Yeah… who'd be worked up after his girlfriend**_ DISAPPEARED?!_**" Danny shouted in sarcasm.

Kevin just raised a brow, as a theory formed in his mind.

"Hmm...interesting..." He said.

"WHAT'S INTERESTING?!" Danny yelled.

"You're angry..." Kevin said.

''No duh!"

"That's not helping us…" Ben said.

"Maybe not _us…_" Kevin said.

"What are you getting at, Kevin?" Ben asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kevin asked.

"Uh… no." Danny said.

"I mean… you're pretty angry. Sounds like the kind of thing that Packers Fan you got for an archenemy would do…" He pointed out.

Before Danny could respond, that hit him.

"Yeah… that's true…" His eyes narrowed.

* * *

As the girls went in the direction Vlad went, going down the hall into the main laboratory, Kim groaned.

"Darn it..." Kim said.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"I left my Kimmunicator back in Middleton, if I had it, we could get help."

"I left something too…" Gwen then gasped at an idea. "My phone!" She pulled it out and frowned at what she saw. "Of course it'd have no signal in a supervillain's lair…"

Starfire put the tired Jupiter propped on the wall and pulled out her own device, but nothing.

"I too am the signal jammed." She said.

"I'd need something really big to send an SOS at this rate..." Kim said.

"Me too…" Gwen said.

"Shall a computer of the super variety suffice?" Starfire asked as she pointed to one of Vlad's computers.

Kim smirked.

"Spankin'..." She said.

"I must remember to keep up with Earth dialogue. I believe the spanking is for naughty children…" Starfire said under her breath.

Kim quickly managed to get the computer running.

"Okay… now to reach Wade." Kim said.

"Actually… mind if I send it instead? I kind of know the right person for the job." Gwen said.

"Who?" Kim asked.

"Long story." Gwen said.

Shrugging, Kim backed away and let Gwen send the message.

Just then, they heard the sound of growling and snarls and they turned around and saw a group of ghostly animals, growling menacingly at them.

"MONSTERS!" Starfire yelled with her eyes and hands glowing.

"Ghosts..." Gwen corrected as she and the other girls got into position.

"Right… Amity Park…" Kim said.

"Huh?" Makoto got up and saw what was going on and stood up. "Whoa! More ghost monsters?!" As she readied herself for battle, she looked down at her attire and gasped. "Oh no…"

"We'll worry about that later. Anyone here have experience fighting ghosts?" Gwen asked.

"Once, not successfully." Starfire said.

"Fought WITH a ghost once." Kim said.

"I defeated one during my last trip to America but we need a decide to capture them..." Makoto said.

Gwen smirked as she pulled something out of their salvation from her pocket.

A Fenton thermos, courtesy of Danny.

"I knew that this would come in handy..." Gwen said.

"Wait… that's the same device!" Makoto said. "How'd-"

"Explanations later! Can you change outfits or whatever fast?" Gwen asked.

Makoto nodded and held out her pen.

"Jupiter Power! Make Up!"

In a flash, she was Sailor Jupiter once more.

Kim couldn't help but make a fashion comment.

"So… about the short skirt?"

"Wasn't my idea, comes with the powers." Jupiter said.

"Fashion discussions later!" Gwen said as she fired her mana at one of them.

The girls soon joined in.

Sailor Jupiter fired another one of her electrical attacks at a large save moose-like ghost.

"I'll fill you with regret, it'll leave you numb!" She shouted before firing.

Starfire fired one of her starbolts at a ghostly snake on the floor.

"HA!" She shouted as she sent her attack at the beast only to miss. "Huh?"

Due to its slim body, it managed to avoid her attack and tried to attack her, but she avoided it in time.

Kim threw her kick at a large badger-like beast, only for it to turn intangible and laugh off the attack.

"Kim!" Gwen saw this as she used a shield to protect herself from a mole monster.

"I got this…" Kim said.

"How will we hit creatures we cannot touch?" Starfire asked as she avoided a large bird.

"Simple…" Kim said as the badger phased up from behind her.

It was about to grab her.

"Look out!" Jupiter shouted.

Instantly, Kim grabbed it by the wrist and swung it onto its back, hurting it.

"Wait for _it_ to make the first move!" Kim said.

Gwen nodded.

"Works for me..." She said.

A cougar ghost was about to pounce her. Using Kim's example, Jupiter bobbed out of the way and grabbed it by the tail, swinging it to the wall.

"It's working!" She said.

'The others continued using this strategy.

Starfire let the snake come at her again. In response, she dodged and kneed it in the throat. This left the snake choking in pain.

"Glorious!" She shouted.

"I got this!" Gwen said as she aimed the Thermos and fired, trapping the snake.

Jupiter countered the bird's swoop in time to kick the bird in her direction.

"Gwen!" She shouted.

Gwen responded with the Thermos.

Kim avoided the badger's claws and kicked it into Gwen's direction.

"Next up!" Kim said.

Gwen nodded as she used the Thermos on it as well.

"Now… to have this mole removed." Gwen said as she trapped the mole in a mana bubble before releasing it to trap it in the Thermos.

Starfire saw what was right behind Gwen.

"Look out!" She shouted to her.

As the large ghostly bear was about to slash Gwen, a blast hit it, sending it several yards away.

"Huh?" Gwen went.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" A familiar voice shouted.

Gwen and the others looked back and, to Gwen's relief, she saw her cousin, Kevin and her boyfriend all together.

"Danny!" Gwen shouted in relief.

"_And_ Ben!" Ben pointed out.

"_And_ Kevin…" Kevin muttered.

"Danny Phantom?" Kim said in surprise.

"Phantom-san..."Makoto said, just as surprised.

Starfire, meanwhile, smile widely.

"Friend Danny, you are here!" Starfire said happily.

"Wow… is this a party?" Kevin asked.

Danny, on the other hand, was shocked.

"Kim? Sailor Jupiter? Starfire?!" Danny said

"Long story." Gwen said.

"One that ends with your demise!" A voice shouted.

Out of nowhere, Danny is hit with a beam that sent him into a wall.

''Danny!" Gwen shouted and the others were alarmed.

"AHH!" Danny shouted as he hit the wall. "What the heck?!"

It was Vlad Plasmius, carrying something in his hands.

"Perfect… you're here."

As everyone was about to make a move, Vlad swung his arm, released a wave of energy that knocked them down.

"I guess Kevin was right… you did take her…" He said weakly. "But… what did you hit me with?"

Vlad reveals what hit Danny, a blaster. In the core, it's a piece of ectoranium.

"Something Vilgax is letting me borrow for my weaponry. Not how I planned to use this… but I'm not complaining…" He said as he fired his blaster once more.

Gwen tried to block it with her power but she was too late, the blast hit him.

"AHH!" Danny shouted in pain.

Gwen could only watch in horror as Danny was forcibly morphed to human form, much to the surprise of Kim and Makoto.

"DANNY FENTON?!" They both went.

"Uh...I can explain..." He said to his former dates.

''Later!" Gwen shouted, reminding them of the battle.

Ben got back up and hit the Omnitrix.

"Swampfire!" He shouted. "Hang on, I'll-"

Starfire sent a starbolt as Vlad's blaster, destroying it.

"What?!" Vlad shouted before seeing Starfire flying at him.

She threw a punch in his face, knocking him to the floor.

"HA!" Starfire shouted upon her fist's impact to his face.

As Vlad got up, it was Jupiter's turn.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter shouted, throwing her attack that send Vlad into the wall.

As Vlad shook his head, he was too late to see Kim flipping towards him before hitting him with a kick to the face that made his head hit the wall again.

"My turn!" Gwen shouted as her hands glowed.

"All yours…" Kim said as she got out of the way.

Gwen created a wall constructed that slammed into Vlad.

Once the construct disappeared, Vlad fell to his knees before hitting the floor facedown, forcibly morphed to human form.

Kevin back up and whistled, impressed.

"Never mess with a redhead, apparently…"

"What are you talking about? That girl with the lightning ball thing is a brunette." Swampfire pointed out.

"I mean… in the right angle…" Kevin said.

Swampfire looked at her and tilted his head.

"Huh… I see it now."

As Gwen helped Danny up, he looked to see Kim and Sailor Jupiter staring at him.

Kim noticed Starfire was more worried than surprised.

"You don't seem surprised to see him change forms…" She pointed out.

"Ah… yes… uh…" Starfire tried to find an answer to that.

Danny, trying to find an answer himself, gave up and sighed.

"I guess we have some explaining to do…"

* * *

Outside, in the park, Ben and Kevin were sitting alone, away from Danny and the girls, observing.

"It's not fair… I should've taken the service." Kevin said in regret.

Ben, sipping a soda he just bought, glared at him.

"Really? Why's that?"

"I mean… look at Danny." Kevin said. "He doesn't need a mask like me and he's got your cousin, Kim Possible, a Teen Titan _and_ a Japanese super babe into him."

"Because he doesn't act like you…" Ben said.

Kevin was about to respond, but thought about it.

"Okay… I see your point." Kevin said.

Meanwhile, Danny more or less gave the abridged version of his life story to the few girls who didn't already know about it.

Both Kim and Makoto looked like they were having trouble processing it.

"So… that was _you_ who helped me?" Kim asked.

"Yeah…" Danny said.

"You _knew_ I was Sailor Jupiter the whole time?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah…" Danny said.

''Why didn't you tell me about this?" Kim asked.

"Or me?" Lita asked.

"This isn't something I can talk about with just anyone. Heck, Gwen and Starfire only knew because they saw he transform..."He said.

"It is true..." Starfire said.

"I've known since our first date. Not like he just said it right away.'' Gwen said.

Danny sighed.

"So… I understand if you're both upset but-"

Kim held her hand out.

"Admittedly, it happened because of _your_ archenemy… but you did come to save us so…" Kim smiled. "We're good."

Makoto nodded.

"Yeah… I won't tell anyone your secret identity since you didn't tell anyone mine." She said.

Danny smiled at that.

''Thank you..." He said in relief.

Ben and Kevin then approached the two.

"Everything good?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah… we're good." Gwen said.

"So… how are we gonna get you home?" Ben asked Makoto.

"I can get her a ride. Now that I'm out, I called my friend Wade and he can get her to Japan ASAP." Kim said.

"Thank you..." Makoto said, relieved to be going home.

"That's cool of you Kim..." Ben said, still impressed by her.

''No big, Ben.'' Kim said.

"Wait… Ben? Ben _Tennyson?_" Makoto asked.

"Uh… yeah?"

Suddenly, she pointed her finger at him and got defensive.

"You broke my friend's heart! Ami won't say it but she's sad you never picked her!"

Ben blinked.

"Huh… wait… Amy- I mean, Ami… is your friend?"

"Yeah! Who did you pick exactly over _her?_" She demanded with fists at her hips.

Ben's eyes darted to Kim.

"Uh… _her._"

"Who did _you_ pick?" Makoto asked.

"Uh... _him..._" Kim said as she pointed to Danny, looking awkward.

"As did _I…_" Starfire said.

"Me too…" Makoto said, her tone less angry.

Suddenly, it was very awkward and silent for the girls and their choice.

Kevin chuckled.

"_Awkward…_"

Danny just darted his eyes to each girl, turning red as Gwen wrapped her arms around him.

"Well… as _fun_ as this adventure was, and I respect your taste in men… he's taken." She said.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't steal boyfriends." Kim said.

"Nor do I." Makoto said.

"I am no thief." Starfire said.

Ben, seeing an opportunity, approached Kim.

''Well, Kim... if you aren't busy... I'm free for the rest of the night." He offered.

''No thanks..." Kim said, already knowing what he wanted.

"Uh, okay..." He went in disappointment.

Ben also noticed the dirty look Makoto sent him, no doubt still mad about the Ami thing.

He just looks sheepish while Gwen rolled her eyes.

Starfire, not a part of this drama, spoke up.

"What of the villain? This Plasmius person?" She asked.

"Yeah… you sure you don't need help with him?" Kim asked.

"As long as he knows my secret, if I'm not careful, he'll expose my identity if I do the same for him." Danny said. "For now, we gotta deal with him."

"If we have an idea, we'll let you know." Gwen said.

All three girls nodded at this.

Seeing the sunset, Starfire nodded.

"It seems now is the time I must go…" Starfire said as she began hovering. "Fare thee well, friends. Should you ever come to Jump City, will you need help locating me?"

"Giant T-shaped building on a small island, I'm sure we can find it." Kim said.

"Good bye Danny, Gwen and new friends." She said with a smile and wave before flying away.

"Later!" Danny said as he and the rest waved to her.

Just then, a helicopter appeared.

"Here is our ride..." Kim said as a rope ladder fell out. She then shook hands with Danny. "Later, Danny."

"Take care, Kim." He said to her before looking to Makoto. "You too, Lita."

Makoto bowed to him in response.

"I will." She then rolled her eyes at Ben. "As for you… you _better_ apologize to Ami next time you ever see her…" She said in a threatening tone.

"_I will!_" Ben said, holding his hands up. "I promise!"

Kevin snickered behind Ben's back.

As Danny was amused by this, Kim shook hands with Gwen.

"You two be good… you know how popular a guy he was."

"Yeah, I do." Gwen said.

"Good chance someone… maybe _another_ redhead with green… might try and sweep in for him if something happens." Kim said with a playfully suggestive tone.

"Well… that's not happening." Gwen said with her arms crossed and, knowing Kim is kidding, smiled.

"Good." Kim said as she went to the rope ladder. "Later everyone…" She said.

Makoto waved to Danny and Gwen before taking the rope ladder too and followed Kim.

Once the two were inside, Kim noticed her Kimmunicator, which Wade had put for her, in the seat in front of them and took it.

"Soon as we land in Middleton, the you're getting put on the fastest plane to Juuban." Kim said.

"Thanks for lift, Kim." Makoto said.

"No big." Kim said as she took the Kimmunicator back, only to notice a stuffed animal sitting in front of them. "Huh?" She looked to her gadget. "Wade? Why is there a Detective Pandaroo in here with us?"

"Uh… I didn't put that there." He said.

Curious, Kim noticed a card on it that read WW.

She read the card.

"_Still wish it was you two… we'll always have chimichangas…_" She read out loud. "Huh?

Kim and Makoto shared a confused thought.

Kim didn't know why, but she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about who sent this.

* * *

Once the helicopter left, Ben groaned.

"I can't believe it… why would she pick _Danny_ over me?" He whined.

"I can think of a few reasons…" Gwen muttered, earning a chuckle from Danny. "Anyway… we better go, before someone sees me in Amity Park."

"Right… good thing I had Danny make my car intangible so I could go at full speed here." Kevin said as he took his keys out. "Let's go…"

As he and the despondent Ben walked away, Gwen sighed.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

"No… our date was cancelled by Vlad and that genie lady." Gwen said, feeling disappointed. "I knew it'd be ruined by some villain…"

"Well, at least Starfire smashed that ectoranium rock for us…" Danny said.

"It sounds like Vilgax gave him more though." Gwen pointed out.

"We'll worry about that when it happens. Meantime, you'd best head home before you're spotted."

Gwen nodded.

"Okay…" She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll talk later…"

She walked away.

"Night." He said, waving back. Once she was at the car, he sighed in disappointment. "Even when the day is saved, that fruitloop had to ruin my date." He morphed. "Well… let's see if the Box Ghost is around to take my frustrations out on."

He then flew up into the skies, hoping to find something to make him feel less disappointment.

* * *

**Special Thanks to Flower princess11.**

**So now, Gwen has met 3 of the other 29 dates. We'll be seeing more of them in coming chapters, next time I'm planning for them to visit New York.**

**Meantime, if you have suggestions for how Sam will redeem herself to Team Phantom, I'm open. I have an idea, but I'm rethinking it.**

**Anyway, be safe.**

**And yes... I'm sure you know who is coming... *sigh*.**

**I knew this day would come...**

**chicaalterego: Yeah, I'm terrible at it, aren't I? :)**

**Artorias: En realidad, Vilgax tendría la tecnología y el poder para tratar con ellos.**

**61394: April has blue eyes, these girls all have green.**

**Jebest4781: Thanks.**

**Dreams Come True 996: 1) Maybe not in this timeline... *wink* 2) Yes. 3) Ben and Kevin. 4) I doubt she'd consider any boy not Danny or close to Danny unless it was clear it wasn't going to happen for them. 5) Yes.**

**qazse: Not sure if Desiree's powers can be used that way.**

**danifan3000: I don't think there's Kryptonian DNA in the Omnitrix. Also, no saiyans. Don't think Dragonball would work with these characters.**

**Invader Johnny: You're welcome.**

**TheWhiteTitan: Did get awkward near the end.**

**TTGG03: Kick in the head count?**

**DJ Rodriguez: I suspect it would be like Y: Last Man, or the first episode of Girls Bravo.**

**SonicMax: It worked for a bit.**

**djinn: How's this?**

**Luiz4200: Nah, he couldn't come up with something in time.**

**Zorobak: He got whooped by four teenage girls, one of whom doesn't even have powers.**

**Runeion: Blue eyes, actually.**

**SpecterDragon: You're welcome.**

**BeConFuzzled Writer: They did.**

**kombatant88: Totes.**

**williamescobar608: Fue con Ben y Kevin.**

**Major Simi: Vlad should've done his homework on who Danny spent time with.**

**Leonardo: Maddie would be horrified. Also, no... I don't watch stuff like that, especially when it's on the HISTORY Channel.**

**pokemon fan 1991: He came to save them, that's good enough for them.**

**Luiz4200 (again): Sorry.**

**ChrisZilla18: Let's hope he can avoid that for now.**

**nightmaster000: Did not last long.**

**Mazamba: Did you enjoy?**

**Guest: Too many people voted for Ben.**

**Ultimatrix Bearer: Maybe?**

**cloth slayer: ALL spin-offs are to follow her given endings.**

**Jay the Average Fanboy: I saw. It was okay.**

**Fanreader26: For now, they can't expose him, but they can give him trouble.**

**PowerhousePhantom: Sorry for the wait.**

**Crossoverlover242: No, but the girls saved him instead.**

**Starlord Master: Ben has Julie. As for Kevin, working on it.**


	17. Chapter 17: A New York Minute

_**A New York Minute**_

It was the day after that incident. Danny was on his bed, feeling down about how things didn't go so well.

_Dumb Plasmius…_ He thought.

He was enjoying his time with Gwen, but then Vlad had to get involved.

He was so bummed that he didn't go hang out with Jazz and Danielle, as they're off to the pier to have fun today. Tucker was off at some game convention.

He had considered at least speaking with Sam, trying to find some way of making peace, but she wasn't even home most of the time.

_At least she's making new friends from what I hear…_

That's when Danny heard a beep from the Plumber's Badge he keeps in case Gwen needed to reach out to him.

He had hoped it was Gwen, but his hopes were dashed.

"Yo, Danny." Ben said.

He chose to be polite.

"What is it, Ben?" Danny asked.

"Looks like we got trouble, we've got a lot of reports on an energy reading. Since your date was a bust, come along with us, giving you and Gwen some time alone." Ben said.

Danny was surprised.

_Gwen and I can be alone while we do so superhero stuff? It's not a day at the beach but at least we'll be together…_

"Okay, I'm in. Where is it that we have to go?" Danny asked.

"New York..." Ben said.

Danny rose an eyebrow.

"Really?"

* * *

Vlad is mad.

No, not mad.

He is furious.

He had finally managed to catch that girl, along with some extras but they escaped.

He was pacing back and forth in his private study as Vlad Masters, scowling.

"BLAST! This is all Desiree's fault!" He yelled.

"As much as I don't like that haunting hussie… she _did_ warn you…" Holo-Maddie said.

"How was I supposed to know she wasn't the _only_ girl to fit any of those criteria?!"

Before Vlad could rant and curse even more, he got an alert.

"You are getting an incoming transmission, Sweetums..." The Maddie AI said.

"I DON'T CARE!" Vlad shouted.

"You should…" A voice from his computer went off.

Vlad gasped, his anger replaced with concern for his life.

"Oh, Vilgax..."Vlad said in a nervous tone.

Vlad ran to his computer and got to sit as he answered.

"What is the status of Tennyson's new ally?" Vilgax questioned.

"Almost had him… but at the least my weaponry works…" Vlad said, hiding his fear with a grin.

"Well… you have a chance to redeem yourself…" Vilgax said.

"How so?"

"My sources tell me that there is a powerful energy source in New York..." Vilgax said as he sent some coordinates.

Vlad recognized what those coordinates said.

"New York City?"

"By the time I get there, you'd better have it..." Vilgax said.

"Yes..."Vlad nodded. Once the transmission ended, Vlad groaned. "Oh, I'll have it all right…" He said in a more angered tone.

* * *

Once Danielle got home with Jazz, hiding from Jack and Maddie, Danny met with them in Jazz's room.

"Hey guys…" Danny said.

''Hey Danny..." Jazz greeted.

Once they were sure Jack and Maddie were busy, Danielle became visible again.

"So, what's new?" Danielle asked.

"Ben asked me to go with him, Gwen and Kevin to New York for a mission." Danny said. "Do you guys want to come along, see the sights while Gwen and I have alone time?"

''New York! Cool!" Danielle said, excited.

"Sounds nice… but Antonio and I are going to a movie tonight." Jazz said.

Danielle frowned, having wanted her to come but still smiled

_Bummer..._ Danielle thought.

"That's okay, have fun on your date. Danny and I will have fun when he's not making kissy faces with Gwen..." Danielle joked.

"Oh… haha…" Danny said sarcastically. "Anyway, we meet them in the skies above Amity Park soon in their private spaceship."

"Cool! I'll pack up snacks and the pocket change I collect from pennies people drop." Danielle said before morphing and phasing upwards, to the Ops Center.

Jazz smiled before turning to her brother.

"So, I guess it's you and your sidekick." Jazz said.

"She's not my sidekick…" Danny said. "She's-"

Danny paused.

He found himself unsure what to say.

_Exactly what IS Danielle to me now? I mean, she is family but how close are we now?_

"Well… while you mull it over… you two better get going. I'll cover for you…" Jazz said.

"Oh… uh… right…" Danny said.

* * *

Both Phantoms arrived above the skies of Amity Park, waiting for their ride.

Danny had the Plumber's Badge in his hand, waiting for their ride.

"Should be any minute now…" Danny said.

Dani looked to see something approaching them.

"Is it a black and green jet?" Dani asked.

"Yeah?" Danny responded.

She pointed ahead.

"Then here it is."

Danny saw it, the jet known as the Rust Bucket 3, coming towards them. He waved the hand with the Plumber's Badge to let them know they were there.

"You two better phase in…" Gwen's voice came from the Badge's radio.

"Got it." Danny said.

Both Phantoms turned intangible and entered the jet.

Once inside, they turned tangible and saw themselves standing behind the seats Ben's Team use to pilot the ship.

Ben turned his seat around to greet the two.

"Welcome to Tennyson Airlines." He said with a cheeky smile. "Sadly, we're all out of peanuts."

''Nice to see you too, Ben..." Danny said in amusement.

Gwen got out of her seat and approached the two, hugging Danny.

"Glad you can make it." Gwen said as Danny and Danielle morphed back to human form.

"Sure, it'll be cool to see New York again." Danny said.

"Oh, you went?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I had some dates there, but I doubt we'll see April or Kitty there today." Danny said.

''April and Kitty?" Gwen questioned.

Danny could guess right away what she was worried about.

"Hey, they are nice girls but I picked you, remember..." Danny said.

Gwen cracked a smile at that.

"Good to know." She said.

"So… what is this energy reading?" Danny asked.

"Not sure…" Ben said. "What's weird is that I think Paradox mentioned we won't like who we'll find there…"

"Who is Paradox?" Danielle asked.

"A friend." Ben said. "One who seems more than a little worried what we'll find…"

* * *

The Rust Bucket 3 landed atop a building

Danny soon took it in that he arrived in New York.

The big apple and the setting to a couple of dates that he went on.

_It's been a while since I've been here..._ Danny thought, as he recalled a certain red haired ninja in training and her 4 unique pals, as well as a different kind of mutant.

As they walked out of an alley, Danny found himself almost hit by a young boy with a red jacket on a skateboard.

"Whoa! Watch out!"

Danny stepped back, avoiding the boy.

"Sorry, Dude! Didn't see you!" Danny said.

The boy, of Chinese descent, sighed in relief.

"It's cool… just be careful!" He said.

The boy, once far away from the group, got a call on his cell phone. Before he could answer, a voice yelled from the other line.

"JAKE! The Goblins in Magus Bazaar are at it again! Return at once!"

"Yo, okay, Gramps! I'm on it!" Jake said as he sped up.

Meanwhile, back to the group that arrived.

"Remind me again what we are dealing with here?" Danny asked.

"That's just it, we have no idea what this energy reading is." Ben said.

"Only that Paradox seems to not like it." Gwen said.

"Okay..." Danny said. "Where do we start?"

"Best to split up." Ben said. "You and Gwen can go it alone. Kevin, Danielle and I-"

"Hard pass." Kevin said as he turned around and walked off. "I can cover more on my own."

Kevin was several feet away when Gwen called out to him.

"Kevin!" Gwen called out, but he ignored. Gwen groaned. "He's still upset, isn't he?" Gwen asked Ben.

"Yeah…" Ben said with a sad nod.

"About what?" Danny asked.

"Long story… Anyway, I'll keep an eye on Danielle." Ben said.

As Danny nodded, Gwen approached Danny and took his hand.

"So… with that taken care of…" Gwen pulled Danny with her to walk, adopting a happy smile. "We should do the splitting up now…"

As Danny followed along, waving to those they were leaving behind, Ben and Danielle shrugged.

"So… wanna grab a hot dog?" Ben suggested.

"Yeah..." Danielle said.

* * *

Danny and Gwen walked together, looking for whatever the energy is, but nothing yet.

As they walked, Gwen had explained to Danny what had happened.

A former foe of theirs, Charmcaster, manipulated Kevin into thinking Gwen doesn't care about what he's turned into, only for Ben to call him a jerk and tell him Gwen has spent sleepless nights lately to find a way to change him back.

Hearing that, Danny looked surprised.

"Whoa…"

"I told Kevin I forgive him… but he's being a jerk right now because he's angry with himself and needs to find someone to take his frustrations on…" Gwen said.

''I see..." Danny said. "Do you want me to try and-"

"No, no. What matters now is finding the energy source. Ben and I will handle Kevin later..."Gwen said.

Danny nodded.

"Well… what should we do while we look for the… energy thing?" Danny asked.

Before Gwen could answer, someone approached them.

"Well… Danny Fenton?"

Danny stopped when he heard that sultry voice. He knew who it was and turned his head.

"Felicia?"

''Who?" Gwen said and her mouth dropped and eyes narrowed at the sight of the girl.

A rather tall girl with medium-length blonde hair. She was dressed in rather upscale clothes and a large hat.

There was a look in her eyes, one that screamed she was flirtatious and it was directed at Danny.

There was also something else. Something about this girl felt off, very off. As in, she could sense an energy that didn't seem right.

Gwen scowled at this girl as she observed her from head to toe.

"Hello there…" Gwen said with a scowl, sensing something not right about this girl.

"Oh, are you this sister he mentioned to me once?" Felicia asked.

"No, I'm Gwen Tennyson… his _**GIRLFRIEND**_." She said, emphasizing that word as much as she could.

"Y-Yes…" Danny said. "Gwen here was my third date in the program. Gwen, this is Felicia Hardy."

"Was she one of your dates?"

"We got to meet each other at some point near the end." Felicia said. "I gotta say… it was _fun…_" She spoke in a very interested tone.

Gwen's eyes narrowed at Felicia's blatant flirting but not only that, she sensed something she can't explain it but there is something about this girl that she does not trust.

"So… uh… what are you doing here in New York?" Danny asked.

"I live here, remember?" Felicia said.

"Oh… yeah… forgot." Danny said.

"I was out, running some errands when I noticed you and thought… why not say hello…" She said, being flirty all the while.

"Well, it was...nice...meeting you but Danny and I are late for something important..." Gwen said.

"We are?" Danny asked, only to see her glare and remembered what they were doing. "I mean, we _are._" He said quickly.

"I see…" Felicia said, recognizing Gwen's tone.

"It was nice seeing you again, Felicia..."Danny said.

"Bye." Gwen said urgently.

As Gwen practically dragged him away, Felicia crossed her arms.

"So, he picked a redhead over me, huh? Why does that make me feel… ticked?" She asked herself.

Still… this was a surprise. She thought.

Normally, she she'd go after him, but it's her day off from being Black Cat and she promised her mother some errands she was indeed running.

"Enjoy him while you can, Red… before a black cat crosses your path…" She whispered to herself.

* * *

As soon as they were further away, Gwen let Danny go and huffed.

"Uh… you okay there?" Danny asked.

"You know she was flirting with you, right?" Gwen asked.

"Well… not like I'd leave you for her." Danny said.

Gwen sighed, feeling better.

"Okay… good to know. Still, something about her felt… wrong. It wasn't so much her emotions, but her… I don't know… presence." Gwen explained. "Like we had to get away…" Gwen said.

"Really? I mean… as… eager… as she is, Felicia didn't really do anything I'd consider extreme. She didn't fly, grow a tail or turn people into rabbits or anything…" Danny said.

"In any case… let's avoid her for now. We got an energy source to find." Gwen said.

Danny nodded as he followed her.

Danny and Gwen were now in time square, searching for whatever gave off that energy source.

"You got anything, Gwen?" Danny asked as Gwen tried to sense for it.

"No, nothing yet..." Gwen said, sounding frustrated.

"I'm guessing whatever this is shouldn't be giving off this much energy, otherwise we wouldn't be here, right?" Danny asked.

"Bingo. If it's emitting this much, it's only a matter of time before someone like Vilgax comes after it. In fact, his ship was making a quick trip in this direction as soon as the first reading went off." She explained.

"Well… as long as there's no other surprises… we can-"

"D-Danny Fenton?"

Danny froze at the sound of that voice, which Gwen noticed, she also sensed that spike of anxiety in him. A different kind of anxiety than in the presence of Felicia. This was further from nervousness and closer to fear.

"Huh?" Gwen asked. "What's wrong?"

"Danny..." The girl said again.

Danny turned around and saw that it's her. The girl who still haunts his nightmares with their 8 imaginary daughters.

"Katie..." He whispered, sounding horrified

It was a blonde girl, roughly their age, with a light-blue blouse, pink pants and blue shoes. She looked attractive, perhaps not as much as Felicia, but that's not what made Danny feel what Gwen sensed.

It felt like Danny was ready to leap out of his skin, which is very hard to believe since he's met Vilgax, one of the toughest aliens around.

"What are… what are you doing here?" She asked.

"No offense… but that's really none of your business." Danny said, trying to stay calm as he turned his back to her.

"Oh… I see…" It was now Katie noticed Gwen's presence. "And you are-"

"Gwen Tennyson. We're dating." She said.

The girl's shoulders dropped and she looked downward.

"I see…" She said, sounding hurt.

Gwen sensed something from her. She sensed guilt, heartbreak, and anger. She felt it directed towards her for saying she's involved with Danny, but also towards Katie herself.

It was now Gwen noticed the emotions emitting from Danny when she focused on him it felt familiar.

_This felt like… during our talk before the fight with Vilgax…_

"So… um… how've you been?" Katie asked Danny, trying to sound friendly.

"Fine." Danny said flatly, wanting to leave.

"I'm… doing better…" Katie said. "I have… more control and… my brother is doing better in case you're wondering. He's not upset at all and he can walk again." She tried to sound perky.

"That's good to hear." Danny said, with the same tone.

Katie's smile dropped and she sighed.

"I'm sorry… I just want you to know that."

During this awkward exchange, Gwen saw the nervous look on Danny's face and a guilty look on this Katie's face.

She put two and two together

Danny's awkward, almost frightened state. Katie sounding remorseful and, when Gwen decided to sense again, a small spark of love.

_So, this is her..._ Gwen thought. _This is the girl that Danny does not want to talk about._

"Katie!" Another girl's voice said.

Danny recognize that voice too, but unlike with Katie, he smiled.

This was something Gwen noticed.

He turned around and saw a pretty, brunette girl with the star of David around her neck.

"Kitty?" Danny asked, sounding a bit happier.

Gwen noticed that the brunette girl smiled.

"Danny! Long time no see..." Kitty said as she hugged him.

"Danny, who is this?" Gwen asked.

Kitty noticed her.

"Let me guess, the dating service?" She said.

Danny nodded.

"Yeah, Kitty, this is Gwen Tennyson, my girlfriend..."Danny said.

Kitty gave her a friendly smile as she let Danny go.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Kitty Pryde." Kitty said as she gave a hand to Gwen.

Gwen smiled and took it.

"Pleased to meet you."

She sensed this girl as they shook hands.

_I sense some kind of positive feelings, but she seems nicer and doesn't seem to have some hostility towards me, or make Danny uncomfortable._

"What's going on?" Kitty asked.

Gwen, feeling apprehensive, whispered to Danny.

"Danny, do they… know about your-"

"Kitty knows, Katie doesn't… I'd rather keep it that way." He whispered back.

"Gotcha." Gwen said.

"We're just… vacationing." He said, not sure to include Kitty's help on this.

"I… see…" Katie said, sounding sad.

It was now Kitty noticed how Katie was acting.

"You two know each other?" Kitty asked.

Katie was about to answer, but Danny spoke up.

"Yes. Anyway, Gwen, _my girlfriend_, and I need to go…"

Gwen and Kitty looked surprised by his hastiness but he already took Gwen's hand.

She sensed the feelings of fear in him, directed at Katie.

"Okay, it was nice seeing you again, Danny..." Kitty said, while Katie remained quiet. "It was nice meeting you, Gwen..."

"Likewise..." Gwen said before Danny practically dragged her away.

Kitty was surprised by how he acted, while Katie looked unsurprised yet disappointed at the same time.

Katie sighed once they were gone.

"He didn't really accept my apology… but he didn't reject it… that's something…" She said under her breath.

"You okay?" Kitty asked, noticing her sudden depressed state.

"Peachy…" Katie lied.

* * *

It took a good minute or so as Danny had his head down, Gwen following along.

She noticed how uncharacteristically quiet he was. Usually, he and Gwen would be talking, keeping each other's spirits up, or discussing their ongoing battles with villains. But right now, the boy who fights ghosts seemed terrified, haunted by that girl.

Gwen decided to speak up.

"That was _her_, wasn't it? The girl from the 28 who picked you that you leave out?" She asked.

Danny stopped, sighed and looked at Gwen.

"Yeah… that's her." Danny said. "Katie Kaboom… she's a mutant, like the X-Men. Her powers are she turns into a hulking monster when she's angry. She apparently didn't even know it until it was too late and she hurt her brother." Danny said.

"What happened?" Gwen asked.

"I don't really want to give the full details, let's just say she got the wrong idea and she was obsessively in love with me… I'm guessing she still is…" Danny said.

"She is… I could sense some affection for you. It was just that strong." Gwen said. "I also sensed a massive amount of self-loathing…"

"I'm not surprised…" Danny said, closing his eyes and breathing out his nose. "I mean… like with Sam, I know I should forgive her because she never meant any harm or to make me terrified… but… it's also really hard… probably harder because it was a rare moment where, when I saw her again, I didn't even have my powers, not like they'd have worked on her…" He flinched, looking away and felt like breaking apart. "I'm sorry… I can't talk about it right now…"

Suddenly. Gwen put her arms around him from behind, holding him in a hug as, due to her being somewhat taller, rested her cheek on the back of his head.

"It's okay… when you're ready…" She said.

Danny took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Thanks."

As Gwen held onto him a moment longer, it was now she felt something.

"I sense it…"

"What?"

"The energy…" Gwen let him go and pointed up at the top of the Empire State Building. "It's coming from up there!" She said.

"Okay… let's let everyone know." Danny said.

"You find a place to change and head up there, we'll meet you there." Gwen said.

Danny gave a thumb's up and headed for a place to change.

This allowed Gwen to take out the Plumber's Badge and contact everyone.

* * *

As soon as Danny flew to the top of the building, he saw a blinding light coming from the middle. Once it died down, he saw it was some kind of gemstone.

"This is it?" Danny asked. "Is that a Reality Gem? No… I destroyed them… well, in any case…"

As Danny approached it, he was hit by a blast from nowhere, sending him several yards away.

Danny gasped at where it came from.

"_YOU'RE_ here?! Why am I not surprised?!" Vlad Plasmius shouted.

"Plasmius?! Why are you here?! Wait… powerful energy source… of course you are." Danny said.

"Step aside boy, so I can claim it before Vilgax arrives!" Vlad said.

Danny crossed his arms and sent a cocky smile.

"Still working for him? Or has he figured out you can't handle it?" Danny asked.

Vlad gritted his teeth.

"Still with the quips, I see…" Vlad said.

"Always…"

"I'll fix that!" Vlad fired his ghost ray.

Danny countered, firing his own beam that collided with Vlad's. Both beams tried to push the other, but Vlad chose to fight dirty.

He split into three, two of him flew to Danny and punched him as he was distracted.

Danny shook it off and created a dome shield that blocked their attacks.

However, the real Vlad dismissed his copies, allowing him to charge his fist at full power and throw a punch, breaking through and hitting Danny.

Danny retaliated, grabbing Vlad's arm and swung him to the rooftop.

Danny flew in and was about to strike him, Vlad phased through the rooftop. Danny's fist went through the rooftop as Vlad came back in and uppercut Danny, knocking him down.

As Danny hit the floor, Vlad created a cable construct of ecto-energy that kept Danny on the floor.

"NO!" Danny shouted, trying to break out by failed.

As Vlad was about to mock him, both noticed a shadow of something larger than them.

Suddenly, to their surprise, a space ship appeared in the sky, one very large.

Vlad knew who it was and dreaded his fate.

"Oh no…" He muttered.

A familiar figure teleported onto the rooftop, alongside his lackey.

"Plasmius! Where is the energy source?!" Vilgax shouted.

"Uh… over there." Vlad pointed to the gem on the floor.

Viglax smiled.

"It is not in the hands of Tennyson, or his cousin's lover… so I will not destroy you… now… to claim it for myself!"

''Oh man, there has gotta be something..." Danny said as he tried to think.

Suddenly, Vilgax is knocked off feet by a large tiger creature that tackled into him.

"Huh?!" Danny asked.

The tiger got up.

"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', VILGAX THE CONQUEROR! RATH WILL NOT LET YOU GET THE WHATEVER IT IS WE'RE HERE FOR!"

Danny blinked as he remembered that name.

"Rath? Ben?! Is that you?!"

Rath jumped towards Danny, helping him up.

"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', DANNY PHANTOM, MY COUSIN'S BOYFRIEND WHO I LIKE SEEING HER AROUND BECAUSE OF HOW HAPPY HE MAKES HER, OF COURSE RATH IS BEN!" Rath shouted.

"Why are you shouting?" Danny asked calmly.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Rath shouted.

Rath then helped get Danny out of construct with his brute strength.

"Come on, we gotta get that thing before Vilgax does...whatever it is that he wants to do..." Danny said.

"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING DANNY PHANTOM, RATH AGREES!" Rath said before letting out a roar and charging to battle.

"How'd he even get up here? I don't see wings on that thing." Danny wondered out loud.

"That'd be us!" Kevin's voice called out.

Danny turned and saw Gwen, using a pink construct of hers, lifting Kevin while Dani Phantom flew in with them.

"You're not getting that… whatever it is!" Gwen shouted as she fired her mana at Vilgax, keeping him down.

Vilgax tried to get up, but found that hard to do.

"Psyphon! Plasmius! Do something!"

"I shall retrieve the item…" Psyphon said, only for Kevin, no longer with his mask to show his transformed state, and his arms turned into large hammers. "I shall retrieve the item… longer than expected…" Psyphon said, noting how difficult this will be.

Meanwhile, Vlad wad flabbergasted at the sight of Danielle.

"So… you're still in one piece?" Vlad asked.

"I might be at risk of melting… but it's worth it to help Danny out!" Dani said as she charged her hands.

"Ah… playing sidekick are we? Too bad it won't last!"

Vlad fired his ghost rays at her, causing Dani to fly out of the way and fire. However, Vlad was fast, firing and knocking her down.

Big brother thoughts now in his head, Danny came to her defense, flying at Vlad and tackling him to the floor.

"Get away from her!"

Meanwhile, Vilgax was able to power through, getting up.

"I grow impatient!" He shouted. He broke out of Gwen's mana construct, causing her to fall. "This power will be mine!" He shouted.

"Gwen!" Danny said, distracted from Vlad.

Vlad took advantage, throwing a punch and knocking him down.

Rath came charging at Vlad.

"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', COUSIN'S BOYFRIEND'S ARCHENEMY! RATH WILL-"

Suddenly, the Omnitrix timed out and he was changed back Ben.

Vlad grinned.

"You were saying?"

He backhanded Ben, knocking him down.

Gwen was getting up when she saw Vilgax about to stomp on her.

"I got you!"

Kevin ran in and carried her out of the way.

However, Vilgax fired his optic beams at Kevin's back, making him fall, with Gwen in his arms.

"Master…" Psyphon said, pointing to the gem. "The object."

Vilgax grinned and he walked calmly to the glowing gemstone.

"Now…" Vilgax picked up the gemstone. "It is mine!"

"NO!" Danny and Ben shouted in unison.

However, as Vilgax laughed, someone appeared out of nowhere on his shoulder, getting his attention.

"So… is you getting blown up in the sewer canon here, or are we ignoring that like Alien Force does?" The man in re-

Wait…

NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! NOOOOO! YOU'RE HERE?!

"Hey kids… it's _**ME!**_" Deadpool said, waving to the readers.

Everyone else stared in disbelief.

"Uh… who is that?" Danny asked.

"Your future best friend!" Deadpool said happily.

Angered by this odd man's intrusion, Vilgax grabbed him and tossed him to the side of the building, firing his eye beams at him and seemingly leaving him in a smolder.

All the heroes gasped.

Vlad, Vilgax and Psyphon, however, looked unaffected.

"Hmph… I guess that means you stay out of the way if you don't want to end up like Spider-Man…" Vlad said, pointing to the figure he thought dead.

"Really?" Everyone gasped when they saw the OBNOXIOUS man in red sitting up, looking more annoyed than anything. "My first appearance in this timeline and we're using _THAT_ old chestnut?" Deadpool asked.

"What?!" Vilgax shouted. "How are you-"

"_Alive?_ Ha!" Deadpool got up. "I'm a mutate! Not mutant! My successful film counterpart got that wrong… but… small potatoes, thanks to that idiot Reynolds, I'm a mainstream success!"

Everyone just stared at this odd man.

"Uh… so… who are you?" Vlad asked.

"Name's Deadpool."

"Deadpool… I think I heard of him…" Kevin said with recognition. "I think he's a mercenary who targets high profile criminals."

"So… what's he doing here?" Dani asked.

"I wanted to make my appearance in this story…"

"What?" Danny asked.

"I lost a certain something of mine…"

You mean you left it so you could appear? Just like I'm sure it was YOU who left the Detective Pandaroo for Kim?

"Yup. Now then, please return what is mine before I'm force to bump this to an M rating…" Deadpool said as he took out his katana swords.

"Pathetic… if Ben Tennyson cannot end me… what makes you think you could? Plasmius! Destroy this pest!" Vilgax ordered.

Vlad gritted his teeth, hating to be given orders but did so.

He split into four and attempted to do battle, only for Deadpool to avoid each of the Vlad trying to attack him.

For every blast and punch, Deadpool just bobbed out of the way, casually walking towards Vilgax.

"Hold still!" All of the Vlads demanded.

"Sorry there, Barth Gimble… Bee Tee Dubs, sorry for Jerry Hubbard, he will be missed…" Deadpool said in an oddly sincere tone.

"WHAT ARE YOU BLABBERING ABOUT?!" Vlad snapped as he dismissed his copies to attack Deadpool, hitting with a full force punch in the stomach. "HA!" Vlad's victory is short lived as Deadpool stood back up, not looking harmed. "WHAT?!" Vlad went.

"Yeah… I got a massive healing factor." Deadpool said. "It's better than the Jack Man… I mean, Wolvie's."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" Vlad shouted in frustration.

"It means…" Deadpool took advantage of the situation and sucker punched Vlad. "Gotcha! Now… for the Continuity Gem!"

Deadpool ran towards Vilgax, who already grew tired of this mystery man.

"Away, pest!" Vilgax shouted as he pulled out his sword and trying to slash Deadpool.

Deadpool dodged it, although the electricity of the blade touched one of his hands, setting the fabric of the glove on fire.

"Dang it! I hate that I can't use the fun words! Ooh… wait!" He went with a big smile on his face. "Always wanted to do this!"

Vilgax attempted to stab the man in red, pulling his arm back as far as possible for the stabbing motion.

"DIE!"

However, Deadpool jumped in time, landing atop the blade's dull side and leapt at Vilgax's face, pulling him arm further than humanly possible.

"**_FALCON… PUNCH!_**"

Deadpool's fist then collided with Vilgax's face, causing a slight burn thanks to his fist being on fire.

The impact was actually enough to make Vilgax let go of the Continuity Gem.

Deadpool took the opportunity and jumped off Vilgax's chest to get what is his.

"THAT BELONGS TO VILGAX NOW!" Vilgax shouted.

"Nope! The Continuity Gem is mine to mess around in the timelines with… also, still waiting on Bat Dork to give me my dang chimichangas! Plus… since I kinda got some certain stones out of Thanos's hands, literally, I'm the only one who can use it." Deadpool held the black gem in his right hand. "Speaking of… I like James Remar but… I'm a little too attached to Steve Blum so…"

"What are you blabbering abo-"

Deadpool responded by jumping up and punching Vilgax in the throat with his right hand.

In a flash, Vilgax coughed and snapped at him.

"W-What did you do, you infernal-" Vilgax's shout ended as he gasped. The voice that came from his mouth was different. "WHAT?! I SOUND LIKE TENNYSON!"

Ben blinked at that.

"Why does he sound like a grumpier me?"

"Whoopsie… wrong continuity…" Deadpool said. He jumped up and grabbed one of Vilgax's chin tentacles. "Scuse me, Cthu-louie…"

He punched Vilgax in the stomach again.

"DESIST, YOU FOOL!" Vilgax shouted again. His voice was different once more. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

"Dang it… I had Hulk in my mind and got the Fred Tatasciore voice… Hang on."

He punched Vilgax in the throat once more.

"STOP THAT!" VIlgax shouted.

"Huh… he kinda sounds like Kim's archenemy…" Danny muttered.

"Darn it, why does John Dimaggio gotta be everywhere here?!" Deadpool said. "Let's see… maybe Steve's voice in Omniverse can work?"

Deadpool punched Vilgax in the throat once more.

In response, Vilgax grabbed Deadpool.

"STOP THAT, YOU OBNOXIOUS EARTHBORN IDIOT!" Vilgax shouted before noticing how he sounded. "Strange… I sound… similar, yet different."

"Huh… he kind of sounds like he did when we were kids but… more subdued. Not as guttural…" Gwen pondered.

"So… is that thing he's holding doing that?" Kevin asked.

"Probably…" Ben said.

"So… why aren't we taking advantage of situation and fighting back?" Dani asked.

The older teens stared at each other, realizing her point.

"I don't know… it's kinda entertaining to watch him do this." Danny said.

Vilgax snarled at Deadpool.

"I SHALL INFLICT PAIN ON YOU LIKE NO OTHER!"

"Doubt anyone could outdo the guy whose names rhymes with Bomb Brothman… Sewing my mouth shut? Idiot." Deadpool said, unafraid.

Vlad and Psyphon just stared at Vilgax from behind, noticing the change in his voice.

"So… should we… make this fool change his voice back somehow?" Vlad asked.

"Mmm… no. Somehow, while there was nothing wrong with his past voice, this one seems more… how I imagine him to sound." Psyphon said.

Vilgax was about to reach after Deadpool, but stopped when his ship's alarms reached him via his wrist communicator.

"Perfect… the Plumbers caught on faster than expected…" He said with sarcasm. "Psyphon! Let's go!"

"Yes, Master…" Psyphon said as he used his own wrist technology.

Before they teleported, Vilgax stared at Vlad.

"Next time, retrieve what I ask for faster…" He said before disappearing.

Once that was done, the ship flew off.

Turning to see everyone surrounding him, Vlad chose to take the right approach.

"I'm not taking chances here…"

Vlad flew away, turning invisible along the way.

Once gone, Deadpool smiled at Danny and approached him.

"How's it goin' there, DP?!"

Danny blinked.

"Uh… hi?"

He doesn't know you in this timeline, Deadpool.

"He will now. Anywho, name's Deadpool, but you can call me DP." Deadpool said.

"Yeah… uh… thanks for the save…" Danny said, feeling apprehensive.

"No problem. Always happy to do some good when I'm not destroying pachinko machines because, like many gamers of the 90's and early noughties, I feel betrayed." Deadpool said. "Plus, great to see you and your lady love Ki- I mean, _Gwen!_" Deadpool said before muttering under his breath. "Why'd they have to have the same eye and hair color?"

Coincidence.

"Startin' to think you got a think for redheads… or you use him as an avatar to live out your childhood crushes…"

Shut up, Wade…

Gwen sent the odd man a suspicious look.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I'd love to stay… but this chapter's gone long enough and it ain't done…"

"The what?" Ben asked.

Deadpool waved to as he took out a small bomb-like object.

"See ya later, DP! We're gonna be best buds!"

Deadpool tossed the smoke bomb to the ground, causing a smokescreen to make his escape.

All of the coughed at the smoke that also impaired their vision before it cleared, showing Deadpool had disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Dani asked.

"No idea…" Kevin said.

"How'd he even get up here?" Ben asked. "If he could fly, he would've done it instead of a smoke bomb…"

"That's true… and how'd he know who were are?" Danny asked them.

"It looks like it's you and Gwen he was more familiar with…" Kevin pointed out.

"I've never even met that guy… I'd know if I ever met someone that aggravating…" Gwen said, feeling apprehension and annoyance from his presence alone.

Another smoke bomb, this time purple, went off.

"Whoa!" Danny went.

"Hold it there, whoever or whatever you are!"

Danny heard a familiar voice.

_Wait… who is that?_

The smoke began clearing and, to the surprise of those who never saw them before, Danny's eyes widened.

_The Turtles?!_

It was four mutants with ninja weapons, and a young girl in yellow with a war fan in her hands. Once she saw Danny, she smiled and lowered her weapon.

"Danny?" She said.

The Turtles lowered their weapons as the others looked at Danny in confusion.

"Uh… yeah… remember that other date I had in New York?"

* * *

After a few minutes of exchanging information of what happened, with an abridged take on the Turtles' origins, it was clear what was going on. The Turtles also got that energy reading, fearing it was the work of a race they know of called the Kraang.

April served as the mediator of the Turtles, with Danny acting in place for the others.

"So… all a misunderstanding? We're all good?" Danny asked everyone.

They all nodded.

"Sorry for mistaking you for the source of it." Leonardo said.

"Not the first time I've gotten into a fight because of a misunderstanding…" Ben said. "Anyway, we'll keep quiet about this…"

"That's good… we're supposed to stay in the shadows, or Master Splinter would have our shells for this…" Donatello sighed in relief.

"Can I at least see who is tougher, me or Rocky here?" Raphael asked, gesturing to Kevin.

"_Rocky?_ I could come up with a better name than _that!_" Michelangelo said. "How about-"

"It's Kevin…" Kevin said, scowling at them with arms crossed.

"Kevin? Pfft… I could think of something better! How abou-" Kevin rose an arm, which morphed in a long, sharp blade. Mikey quickly realized the reason for it and momentarily sweated in fear. "_KEVIN!_ Now that I said it again, it's perfect!"

Kevin smirked as he changed back. Gwen, Danny and Ben rolled their eyes.

"Sorry about Kevin, he can be... _impulsive_." Gwen said.

''We get it..." April said. "Raph can be like that..."

"Always…" Leo joked.

"Hey!" Raphael snapped.

"Well, if there is no more trouble here, I think our job here is done..." Ben said.

"Yeah, we should be heading back soon..." Danny said.

"Well… it was nice meeting you, Gwen." April said, giving her hand.

"Likewise." Gwen took it.

They were a quick shock between the two and they smiled.

"Whoa… you got powers too?"

"Yeah…" Gwen said.

"Neat… I gave Danny my e-mail once. You should e-mail me and we can talk more. We have to get back to patrol soon…" April said.

Gwen nodded.

"Sounds cool… I'll do that."

Danny saw this and smiled. He was glad that his girl and April were getting along.

April is a cool girl and he likes her as a friend, so it was nice to see Gwen wasn't the jealous type here.

April and the Turtles soon said good bye and left and Kevin was grumbling.

"So glad they're gone… That Michelangelo and his voice was getting on my nerves…" Kevin grumbled.

Meanwhile, the Turtles were on rooftops from a lower building when Mikey shook his head.

"Glad we left, that Kevin guy was such a jerk… with an obnoxious voice…" He grumbled.

* * *

As they walked to the building that had the Rust Bucket atop it, Gwen stopped, groaning.

"Wait…" She said.

Everyone stopped.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"We barely got to do anything here that didn't involve bad guys or Danny's past dates meeting us." Gwen said.

"You met more besides April?" Ben asked.

Kevin chuckled.

"Awkward…" Dani hovered upward and smacked him behind the back. Due to her super strength, it did some damage to him as he soothed the back of his head. "I deserved that…"

"Is it alright if I at least went out for a walk or something?" Gwen asked.

"Sure…" Ben said. "Take as long as you want…"

Gwen nodded. Turning around, she went walking.

Danny observed this, feeling he should go after her, but is stopped by Ben.

"Shouldn't I-"

"She needs this…" Ben said. "She's barely gotten to enjoy normalcy lately…"

Danny frowned at hearing that, knowing how much he and Gwen enjoy their moments of normalcy.

So, he did as Ben suggested and let her keep walking.

* * *

***sigh* Okay... here he is... it's Deadpool.**

Hey kids!

**Why are you here?**

To make you finish Danny and Kim.

**Dude, it's taking it's time because I got a lot to do.**

Sure ya do... playing your video games and what not.

**I HAVE A JOB YA KNOW! ... although yes, on my down time I play video games.**

Sure thing... anyway... so glad to FINALLY appear in this timeline. Now... when do I show up for Makoto and Starfire.

**Dunno...**

Right... you're busy adapting Death Battle episodes into stories. Got anything for the recent Beerus vs Sailor Galaxia.

**If I do... I'm sure you'll interrupt it somehow.**

Yup. Although Mask and I have a deal not to mess with each other anymore.

**Wonderful... so... can I please get to the responses?**

Yeah. Good way to make friends with new readers... now... to find some chimichangas... But first... gotta break out of here... hang on, lemme set my hand on fire again.

**_WHAT?!_ WADE! NO!**

FALCOOON... PUNCH!

**MY WALL!**

Laters...

* * *

**Aw man... anyway...**

**Special thanks to Flower princess11.**

**We got 7 of the other 29 encountered. Next time, we'll be seeing more of the dates. Who? You'll have to find out.**

**And yeah, Deadpool punching Vilgax in the throat to change his voice is because Vilgax had like a bunch of voice actors over the years, the 2016 reboot has him voiced by Yuri Lowenthal, who played Ben as a teenager. I actually like Steve's voice in Omniverse more, even if Omniverse is objectively the worst one.**

**Anyway... as I bill Deadpool, time for the responses.**

**UltraPhantom: Perhaps, but I like to give redemption to people who genuinely want it.**

**Starlord Master: Yup. Also, happy August to you too.**

**TTGG03: I couldn't make that part go longer, maybe another time?**

**Fanreader26: Maybe?**

**qazse: Yup. Good ol' Wade...**

**Major Simi: Thanks.**

**Invader Johnny: Yup. Redheads rule.**

**DVMStarblade: I'm planning on how to make that work.**

**williamescobar608: ****Ya tengo una idea para su redención.**

**TheWhiteTitan: Yeah... good chance it already has Tamaranean DNA.**

**SonicMax: I'm sure there will be more than what we have now. Still, give the other authors a look.**

**MeteorElDrago: Most likely.**

**61394: Thanks, Number Boy :)**

**Jebest4781: Thank you.**

**Luiz4200: Yes to all that.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Thank you.**

**pokemon fan 1991: To be fair, two of them found out Danny is part ghost. A lot went on.**

**Ultimatrix Bearer: Vlad IS Danny's archenemy, so she called him.**

**wiseguy2415: Yup.**

**Dreams Come True 996: 1) I actually wondered that too. I always thought she just wears hair dye and purple contact lenses to look different. 2) Dissolved. 3) Yes. 4) No. 5) Not sure.**

**ChrisZilla18: I actually had an idea in mind.**

**Menatron the Angel of Ideas: I am considering bringing Lucy in sooner than expected.**

**Jay the Average Fanboy: Yeah... but they'll be back.**


	18. Chapter 18: A Boo York Minute

_**A Boo York Minute**_

**Hang on...**

*dials phone*

"Hello?..."The voice on the other side asked.

**Hey, FP? Question, that contractor you said does work pretty well? Can I get his number?**

"Sure, but why?..."FP11 asked.

**Let's just say... *sees hole* Kinda tired of stray cats and flies entering my room. And it's unbearable thanks to this heat wave...**

"I'm texting it to ya..."FP11 said as she typed the number to her friend.

**Thanks…. *Hangs up* I swear if it weren't for his healing I'd- uh… anyway!**

* * *

After several minutes of walking, Gwen noticed the entrance to the subway. After seeing the boy in the red jacket Danny encountered earlier, she got to thinking.

_I was so looking forward to the two of us just having a little time to ourselves, but we barely got that thanks to bad guys, past dates and that… guy. Pool Guy or whatever…_ She thought with some annoyance.

While she and Danny had unique powers, she didn't deny she preferred having at least one normal date with him. The last one was interrupted thanks to Plasmius. Her hopes of alone time with him today was ruined once more today, even though they were looking for the odd energy source.

Even though it was a bit late, she decided it was no harm if she took a quick ride for a little alone time. Besides, she could take care of herself.

_The sooner we should have found that thing, the better..._ She thought to herself.

Once there was no one else in the train car, she spoke up.

"I know you're here… I'm better at sensing your energy…" Gwen said.

Danny Fenton turned visible, sitting next to her.

"Hey… sorry, but I wanted to make sure you're okay…" Danny said.

Gwen sighed.

"Glad you care so much…" She said.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"I was really looking forward to just spending some time without our lives being in danger. I know we came for that weird gem thing, but I was hoping for more alone time together." Gwen said.

"Well… we're alone now." Danny pointed out.

That got Gwen to smile a little.

"Okay… soon as we reach the last stop." Gwen said.

Danny smiled.

''Okay..."

Gwen took a breath.

"Maybe we can get one of those Coney dogs or something."

"As long as it's just us, I'm fine with it." Danny said as he took her hand.

"Okay…"

The train stopped.

"Okay, here we go." Danny said.

Gwen immediately sensed something and stopped Danny from getting up.

"Wait… I sense something…" Gwen said. "Powerful magic…" She whispered in a warning.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Turn us invisible so that we can see without alerting them." Gwen ordered.

Danny nodded, taking her hand and doing so.

Once they were invisible, they remained quiet as they waited for whatever magical thing to arrive.

That's when three figures came walking into the train car, one Danny recognized.

_Isn't that the kid from earlier? And…_ He took notice of another. _Is that dog on his hind legs?_

"Coast is clear." The dog said.

"Been wanting to stretch my wings, Fu." Jake said. "Dragon Up!"

Suddenly, to Danny and Gwen's surprise, he turned into a large, red dragon.

If they could see each other, they'd see their jaws dropped.

They just felt the train car lift up as if on an elevator and, once it stopped, the doors opened.

"What just happened?" Danny asked out loud, alerting everyone to his presence.

"Uh oh…" Gwen said.

The dragon narrowed his eyes, as did his companions.

''Who's there? Show yourself!" The dragon demanded. "Fu? Gramps?"

"I heard it too, Kid." Fu said.

"From that seat!" The old man said.

Danny turned himself and Gwen visible as both got up, on the defensive.

"Yo, you're that kid from earlier!" Jake recognized Danny before grabbing him by the collar and hoisting him up. "You been followin' me?" He asked accusingly.

Danny responded with a glare and a shout.

"Goin' Ghost!" Danny morphed, much to Jake's surprise. Danny then used his ghost rays to push Jake off. "Back off!"

Jake, Fu, and the old man, gasped at the sight of this.

"What the heck?!" Jake went.

Gwen's fists glowed pink.

"What are you?"

The old man instantly turned into a serpentine blue dragon.

"Remain where you are!" He shouted.

''Another one!" Danny said in disbelief of another dragon.

''Ya got that right…" Jake said.

Jake instantly tackled Danny out the door.

Before Lao Shi and Fu could do anything, Gwen fired a beam that encased the two in a bubble.

"Stop!" She shouted. "Who are you two and what's going on?"

* * *

Outside, Danny and Jake tumbled before the two got up and held a stance.

"Step off, Phantom Punk!" Jake went.

He fired his dragon breath, making Danny block the flames with his ghost shield.

"You back off, Dragon Dork!" Danny shouted as he fired a ghost ray, which sent Jake down.

''Okay, no more Mr. Nice Guy..." Jake said as he charged at him.

Both of them resumed their fight, now in the air.

Danny managed to land a punch.

Before he could do anything else, it's only now Danny noticed his surroundings.

Namely, that there are fairies, ogres, gnomes and other magical creatures.

"What the-"

"Danny!" A Minnie Mouse-esque shriek went.

Danny flinched.

"Huh? That voice? Was that-"

Suddenly, a ghostly girl wrapped her arms around Danny.

"Oh, Danny! I've missed you so much!" The ghost said as she nuzzled her cheek into his.

"_Phantasma?!_" Danny went.

Jake paused, blinking at the sight of this.

"Huh?" He was confused.

"Uh… yeah… wasn't expecting this either…" Danny explained.

"Girls!" Phantasma shouted to the ground. "Come on, Danny."

She pulled Danny by the arm.

"Whoa! Phanty! Wait!"

Danny was pulled against his will to the ground.

Jake blinked before shrugging and followed.

Phantasma landed on the ground, where Danny was surprised to see a werewolf, a mummy, a Frankenstein-kind of monster, and a vampire, one doing bedroom eyes at him.

"Girls! This is Danny!" Phantasma said.

"Ooh… how Fang-tastic! He's cuter then I thought!" The vampire said.

"So, he's the guy?" The Frankenstein said.

"Hoooow's it going?" The werewolf said.

"Phanty talks about you a lot!" The mummy went.

"Oh… uh…" Danny went before he's pulled by the shoulders. "Whoa!"

"Danny!" Another ghost he knew went.

"Wait… Spectra?" He asked before hugged by her.

"I didn't think I'd see you here! I was on a trip to Boo York with some friends." She said happily.

"Boo York?" Danny asked.

However, he's pulled by the arm by Phantasma.

"Back off, he's mine!" She went.

Spectra scowled and pulled Danny by the other arm.

"No, he's mine!" Spectra went.

The two girls did their tug of war as Danny looked miserable at Jake, who was still clueless to what's going on.

"Is it too late for you to try clawing my eyes out again?" Danny asked.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"No! _Mine!_" Gwen's voice shouted as she sent her mana to create a dome surrounding Danny, blocking the ghosts.

Danny sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Gwen…"

Both ghost girls looked the redhead who did that, Phantasma looking the most angered.

"Who's this?"

"Gwen Tennyson… his girlfriend." She said sharply.

Spectra looked very apologetic and inched away.

"Oh dear… I'm sorry." She said.

Phantasma scowled and turned away, crossing her arms.

"I'm cuter…" She said with jealousy. "Sibella, what do you think?"

Sibella, the vampire, shared her jealous look.

"I've seen cuter…" She said.

Danny sighed in relief and, figuring it was safe to, morphed to human form.

"That's a relief…"

Jake blinked and morphed to human form.

"So… uh… what was all that about?"

* * *

After 10 minutes, Danny and Gwen explained who they are to Jake, his grandfather and Fu Dog, all the while the Grimwood Girls and Spectra present and watching.

"Got it… you're the American Dragon." Danny said.

"And you're this Danny Phantom." Jake said.

Both nodded and smiled.

"Cool."

"So… uh… what's all this?" Gwen asked, motioning to their environment.

"This is Magus' Bazaar." Fu explained. "Where the magical community hides from humans, along with our own little places."

"Like Boo York." Spectra said. "I should go see my friends… sorry… again…"

"It's okay, no harm done...right, Gwen?" Danny said.

Gwen sent her a frown, still peeved over earlier but sighed.

"Well… you did apparently help his cousin, so I guess I can forgive you." Gwen said.

Spectra nodded.

"Anyway, I should go now. Bye Danny..." Spectra waved before leaving, looking bummed.

Once Spectra left, Sibella inched to Danny, smiling at him.

"So… I'm Sibella Dracula." She said flirtingly.

"Oh… uh… I'm-"

"Off limits." Gwen said with a look of warning, making Sibella inch back.

"Oh… heh… of course…"

As the vampire backed off, Phanty still crossed her arms in jealousy.

"Good riddance to that wallflower, at least."

"You know Spectra?" Danny asked.

"She and I usually attend the same Chainsgiving feast and she is just jealous because I always beat her at the Scare games..." Phanty said.

Jake, sensing the tension and pitying Danny, decided to change the subject.

"So… you guys want a tour guide around here?" Jake asked. "I got nothing to do now that Fu's got ingredients."

"Oh, for a spell?" Gwen asked.

"It's a growth spell… I'm gonna grow a Sloppy Joe to the size of a tour bus." Fu said proudly.

Danny and Gwen shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

"Whoa…" Gwen said.

It was a vast city, much like New York itself, however it was crawling with monsters of all kinds, who were going on with their daily lives.

"It's like New York, only on Halloween." Danny said.

"I don't really go that far outside of Magus Bazaar, but I've been here a few times to know a few key places." Jake said. "So… you two hungry? They got hot dog vendors here too."

Gwen shrugged.

"Sure thing."

"I'm in..." He said.

Jake goth them two hot dogs.

Both of them took bites. Although Danny did enjoy the taste, Gwen felt unsure.

"Uh… what are these made of? I mean… compared to hot dogs made by humans?" She asked.

"I don't think you'll want to know…" Jake said.

Danny then recalled his dates with Phanty and Spectra and looked uneasy.

He chose to keep eating and not ask questions, deciding he did not want to know either.

"If I start to feel sick, get me to a hospital." Danny said.

Gwen took a bite and shrugged.

"Eh… less gross than what Grandpa Max serves. Actually, I think he'd love these…" Gwen said.

Danny notices someone leaving a store and smiled.

"Is that… Sabrina?"

Gwen sighed, much to Jake's surprise.

"Let me guess… another blind date?" She asked.

"Yeah…" He said.

Sabrina saw who spotted her and smiled.

"Danny?" She asked before walking towards him. "Hey!"

Danny waved to her as she approached.

"How've you been?"

"Not bad. Came here to get supplies for a class." She notices Gwen and smiled. "Let me guess? Dating service?"

"Gwen Tennyson, his pick." She said.

"Sabrina Spellman." She said with her hand out.

Gwen, seeing it, smiled and lightened up as she took the hand.

_Well… at least she's not those two grabby ghosts._ She thought.

Jake only blinked at this.

"Yo, Sabrina?" Jake asked.

Once she finished shaking hands with Gwen, she smiled.

"Jake?"

"You know each other?" Danny asked.

"Same dating service…" They explained in unison.

"Small world…" Gwen said.

"She was my pick, but never got a response." Jake said.

"That's because… _he_ was my pick." She said nervously, pointing at Danny.

"Of course…" Gwen muttered with an eye roll, realizing those two ghosts picked him as well.

Danny shrugged nervously, but Jake laughed it off.

"It's cool… my old girlfriend and I are together again." Jake explained.

''And Harvey dumped Gem and I think he might ask me out soon." Sabrina said.

"He will, I know from experience you're awesome." Danny said and Jake nodded. "Jake and I are proof of that."

Gwen heard this but did not express jealousy.

She figured Danny was being polite.

"Yo! Danny!" A voice came from above.

They looked up and, to the surprise of everyone but Danny, they were two fairies.

"Whoa…" Jake said, noticing how tall, attractive and revealing they were.

Gwen and Sabrina pouted in jealousy.

One was a redhead in blue, the other was one who looked Asian in appearance.

Danny smiled.

"Musa?"

''Another blind date?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah..." Danny answered.

"Of course..." She muttered as the two fairies landed.

"Uh… which one?" Sabrina said.

"This one." Danny pointed to Musa. "Who's your friend?" Danny asked, sending the other redhead a smile.

Despite her relationship status, Bloom smiled and blushed.

"This is Bloom, a good friend."

"Hi." Bloom said, blushing a bit as she grinned at Danny.

''It's nice to meet you, Musa told me a lot about you..." Danny said.

"Likewise..." Bloom said.

Musa blushed at that.

"_In confidence…_" Musa whispered.

"Oh… sorry…"

It was then that she noticed Gwen, who looked jealous despite sensing nothing to suggest Danny is still interested in her, much less that attracted to her friend.

"Let me guess...she's your pick..." Musa said.

Danny nodded.

"This is my girlfriend, Gwen Tennyson. Gwen, this is Musa..." Danny said.

"Hello..." Gwen said in an even tone.

Musa quickly hugged her.

"Rocking!" She let go. "Nice meeting you."

"Oh… uh… thanks."

Gwen, despite her jealousy, smiled at how nice Musa was being to her.

It was clear Musa wasn't a sore loser.

"So, what brings you guys here?..."Musa asked.

"Long story short… a little incident- oh, by the way, everyone here so far knows my secret, right?" Danny asked.

"Everyone but Bloom… that I left out." Musa said.

"Secret?" Bloom asked. "Also, what are you doing here? I thought only magical people come here."

Danny sighed.

"Well… you're Musa's friend and you seem really nice, so I'll share. I'm Danny Phantom."

Bloom blinked.

"Huh?"

"He said he's Danny Phantom." Gwen repeated.

It took Bloom a moment to register before she gasped.

"That cute superhero from Amity Park?"

Danny blinked.

"Cute?"

Meanwhile, another teen hero was feeling awkward.

Jake had his head turned way, his face turning red, and not because of his dragon powers.

Sabrina noticed this.

"You okay, Jake?"

"I have a girlfriend… I have a girlfriend… I have a girlfriend…" He said to try and ignore the two taller girls and how they're dressed.

"Long story short there, we had to deal with villains we both deal with." Gwen finished the explanation as Jake was trying not to stare.

"Cool." Bloom said. "We're here to collect some stuff for a class."

''Anyway, we gotta go meet up with the girls, it was nice seeing you again Danny..." Musa said.

"Same here..." Danny said. "Pleasure meeting you, Bloom."

"Same." She said.

"And Gwen? If Danny picked you, then you're cool in my books." Musa said.

"Oh, uh… thanks." Gwen said, feeling silly at how jealous she was earlier.

Soon the two fairies bid adieu and flew off.

Once they were far enough, Bloom whispered to her friend.

"Ooh… you were right, Musa." Bloom said with a wink. "He is cute… a shame but I can respect his choice in redheads…"

"Shut up!" Musa said with a laugh as they flew away.

Once they flew away, Sabrina giggled.

"Well… I better get going." She said as walked away. "I guess I'll see you all later." Sabrina said.

"Okay… bye." Danny went.

"Laters." Jake waved to her.

"Nice meeting you." Gwen said politely.

"Nice meeting you too." Sabrina said as she walked away.

Once she was gone, the three were encountered by some familiar faces walking towards them.

"Danny!" Phantasma went with a smile before seeing Gwen and frowning. "Oh… and the girlfriend."

"Yes… the girlfriend." Gwen said flatly.

''Phanty..." Elsa chided and the ghoul looked away.

Danny saw this and sighed.

"Hey girls..." He said, while Gwen still looked annoyed.

"We were going to ask if you wanted to get a bite to eat..." Phanty said, while she and Gwen exchanged dirty looks.

"Gwen and I already ate..." Danny said gently.

"Yes and we're not hungry anymore... so I'm afraid the answer is no." Gwen said with some edge.

Phanty glared at her and would have done something, only for her friends to get in the way.

"We should probably get going…" Elsa said.

"Yeah… it's not nice to pick a fight with his girlfriend." Tanis said.

"Not C-WOOOOO-L!" Winnie went.

Phanty said nothing to them. She sent another dirty look to Gwen, before sending a sweet one to Danny.

"Alright, bye-bye Danny. We should meet again..." Phanty said sweetly, ignoring the glare Gwen sent her.

"Uh… sure…" Danny responded, unsure how to process that.

As the Grimwood girls leave, Sibella looked over her should and smiled at the clueless ghost boy.

"Fang-tastic…" She whispered.

Gwen cleared her throat.

"Let's… walk a little more, if that's okay?"

* * *

As Gwen walked forward, Danny was behind her with Jake, whispering to him.

"Where is your girlfriend, by the way?" Danny asked.

"In Hong Kong. Her name is Rose." Jake said.

"What's she like?" Danny asked.

"Like Gwen. Tall and cool."

"Is she a year older than you too?" Danny asked.

Jake looked surprised.

"She's _older_ than you?" Jake asked.

''Yeah..." Danny said like it is no big deal.

Jake still looked surprised.

"Wow, how you managed to score a girl who is older and a straight A student?" Jake asked, sounding impressed.

"I guess I just made a good impression?" Danny answered. "Though, to be honest, that kind of scares me."

"How so?"

"Because she's older than me, sometimes I'm worried that… she might lose interest in me. I mean, the fact we've been together this long is lucky."

Jake heard that and decided to give his opinion on the matter.

"If it was luck, I don't think you two would be here together."

''Huh?" Danny asked.

'Take it from a guy who has a girlfriend who used to hunt dragons because she was indoctrinated into an evil clan and later had her lose all memory of me to return to her real family. If this is the real deal, Gwen isn't going to lose interest because you're younger..." Jake said.

Danny was stunned and did not know how to respond to that.

Just then, Gwen called to them.

"Well… I think I'm ready to get going." Gwen said.

''Me too..."Danny said.

"I'll walk you guys to the station." Jake said as he changed into his dragon form.

Danny changed forms and picked Gwen bridal style.

They soon took to the skies, following Jake to the train station.

Once there, they changed back to their base forms.

"Thanks Jake..." Danny said.

"Yes, thank you..." Gwen said.

"No prob. Also, no hard feelings about earlier..." Jake said, referring to their misunderstanding.

"It's cool." Danny said.

"Yeah..."Gwen agreed.

"Jake!" His grandfather called out as he arrived. "I see you are showing them out."

"Are you two gonna fight again or what?" Fu asked.

"Nah… we're cool." Jake said.

"Aww… I was gonna bet 20 biscuits on ya…" Fu went.

Lao Shi frowned at Fu saying that before clearing his throat.

"Apologies for what happened earlier." He said to the two.

"It's okay." Gwen said.

"Well… we better go." Danny said.

"You take care, ya hear?" Jake said.

"You too." Danny responded.

Jake smiled before waving goodbye.

Once he and his companions were gone, Danny noticed the expression on Gwen's face.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine..." Gwen said in a low tone.

Danny did not believe her.

"Gwen..." Danny said, pressing on.

She sighed.

"I know we came for that… thing that Pool Guy took with him, but I was really hoping for a little alone time together. I thought some alone time here would help, but if I have to be honest… I was kind of hoping for at least one date of normalcy, without monsters or bad guys involved..."Gwen said, looking down.

Danny heard this and felt guilt.

"Gwen… I promise, you and I are going to have a normal date." Danny said.

"You don't have to…" She said, assuring.

"I want to." He said.

She smiled.

"Okay…"

"Come on, Ben and Kevin can't keep Danielle entertained for long… seeing as there's hardly any snacks on that ship of yours." Danny said.

Gwen chuckled.

"Yeah… that's true. She could give Ben's alien form Upchuck a run for his money…"

* * *

**Okay... my wall's fixed thanks to that phone call.**

**Anyway, 4 more past dates encountered. Counting Gwen, 12 of the 30 have been featured.**

**Next time is when we see the normal girls.**

**But Danny owes her a normal date, so let's see how that goes.**

**qazse: Yup.**

**Invader Johnny: You mean can't, right?**

**Major Simi: Thanks.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Don't know about bringing them together.**

**danifan3000: We might have a fight.**

**Starlord Master: Most likely, Rath loves it.**

**Jebest4781: Not sure I'll do that here.**

**61394: Working to make that a satisfying end.**

**BeConFuzzled Writer: He's not finished here.**

**Menatron the Angel of Ideas: More Jake now.**

**williamescobar608: Tengo planes para ella.**

**Dreams Come True 996: I'm okay with them, just don't go overboard or ask questions that upset someone.**

**ChrisZilla18: Most likely.**

**Game-Watch: Deadpool likes to make a mess.**

**Ultimatrix bearer: I might not use Music Meister next chapter.**

**Luiz4200: You were right about Sabrina.**

**Fanreader26: He left that on purpose to appear in the story.**

**TheWhiteTitan: You got it!**


	19. Chapter 19: A Normal Date

_**A Normal Date**_

It was a Saturday when Danny awoke.

He didn't bother getting up. He just laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

He would've gone out for a flight, but Vlad's cronies, the Masters Blasters, were slowly gaining a lot of attention capturing ghosts. He didn't mind too much since it gave him time to do his homework, spend time with Danielle and see Gwen.

Gwen, however, was what was on his mind the most.

Especially what she said when they were in New York.

_''I know we came for that… thing that Pool Guy took with him, but I was really hoping for a little alone time together. I thought some alone time here would help, but if I have to be honest… I was kind of hoping for at least one date of normalcy, without monsters or bad guys involved..."_ Her words echoed in his mind.

It made him feel guilty.

_I need to find a way for us to have a normal date…_ He thought.

That's when he felt something fall near his feet at the foot of his bed.

Sitting up, his eyes widened when he saw it.

"The Infi-Map?"

Danny immediately got up and grabbed it.

What is this doing here? He wondered before noticing a piece of paper taped to it.

Danny read the note.

Dear Danny, Vlad had attempted to re-steal this and I stepped in. Let's just say you need it more than he does right now, just return it to Frostbite and not just forget about it for the sake of contrivances. From, Clockwork.

Danny blinked.

"I have no idea what that means… but I know what this is going to lead to…" He said as he took the map with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile

At the mall

Sam Manson was eating lunch, all by herself and feeling sorry for herself.

She had spent some time with Chris Morgan the past few days. While she didn't mind him, she also couldn't help but miss the people she's known her life.

All she can think about was how she let her jealousy and impulsiveness destroy her friendships.

All the while, someone just saw her and decided to call out.

"Sam?" He called.

Sam turned around and saw that it was Tucker.

"Tucker?" She asked, almost happy but still cautious. "What's going on?" She looked around. "Is Danny with you?"

"No, he's going to see… well, Gwen." Tucker explained.

"Oh… right…" Sam said before sighing. "Well… I got a salad to finish."

Tucker saw her eating it, somehow looking more down and miserable than usual and decided, despite knowing how those Fentons would disagree, sitting down in front of her.

"Sam…" He said, getting her attention. "The day after that video of Danny Phantom with Lucky Girl was posted, I tried to track the source. The source was someone from Amity Park. With the screen name of "Master of Chaos" and your old Doomed name… I gotta know." Tucker said.

Sam only sighed.

"I was the one who took the video and uploaded it..."Sam said, looking down.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tucker asked.

"No point…" Sam said bitterly. "Even if Danny believed me, it doesn't change I got him and Gwen into that mess in the first place."

_Point..._ Tucker thought but didn't say out loud.

Still, he is confused about something.

"Sam… can I ask you something?" Tucker asked.

"Shoot."

"Are you _really_ sorry for what you did?" He had a sympathetic, though serious tone.

"Of course I am…" She said, not with her usual tone, but genuinely sad and sorry for her actions.

Tucker blinked.

Even before the incident, Sam was pretty prideful and hated saying she is wrong.

Tucker thought hard.

Despite their differences, he and Sam had been friends just as long as with Danny and Tucker did miss those times.

He knows what she did was wrong and he knew that Danny and the others likely won't forgive her right now, but Tucker could see that she truly regretted what she did.

So, he took a chance.

"Okay… even though none of the Fentons have said anything on it… I am not related to Danny and therefore don't need his say. I… want us to be friends again." Tucker said.

Sam was unable to believe it.

"Y-you mean it?" She asked, surprised.

Tucker smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, besides I think you suffered enough..." He said.

Sam smiled, genuinely smiled, for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Gwen stood outside her house, wearing her usual attire of red with black and a pair of khakis, waiting for her boyfriend.

She had just gotten off the phone with him 10 minutes ago when he asked her to wait for him.

"He said today is when we have our normal date. I wonder what he means?" She asked out loud.

"You're about to find out." Danny's voice said.

Gwen looked up and smiled at the sight of Danny Phantom.

"That was fast…"

"Thanks to this." Danny said, holding the Infi-Map out.

Gwen rose an eyebrow.

"And… what is that?" Gwen asked.

It looked like a map, but it was glowing.

"It's called the Infi-Map." Danny explained.

"Infi-Map?" Gwen asked. "I think I heard Grandpa Max mention something about an ancient magical map that the Plumbers once tried to find that leads between our world and the world of ghosts… is that the same one?"

"Must be." Danny said.

Gwen looked at it when Danny landed and was intrigued.

"Where did you find it?" Gwen asked.

"Some ghosts I'm friends with protect it, and another ghost left it with me to keep it out of Vlad's hands." Danny said.

"Really?" Gwen said.

Danny nodded.

"He wants it because it can lead to any portal between Earth and the Ghost Zone." Danny said.

"So… we can go anywhere?" Gwen asked.

"Even some place where we're not attacked by ghosts, aliens or whatever…" Danny said with a smile.

Gwen's smile widened.

"Then let's go."

Danny grinned.

"Alright..." He said as he open the map. "Infi-Map! Take us to someplace we can have a normal date!"

* * *

In a flash, Danny and Gwen found themselves in a mall of some kind.

"Huh… interesting choice of normalcy." Gwen said.

"Yeah… which mall is this?" Danny asked.

Gwen took notice of a mall cop.

"Excuse me, sir?" Gwen asked.

The security guard gave her a suspicious look.

"What is it?"

"Where are we?" Gwen asked.

He rose one eyebrow.

"You're at the Galleria Mall in Toronto…"

_Canada, huh?_ Danny thought.

"Thanks..." He said.

"What are you two up to?" He asked suspiciously.

"Huh?" Danny went.

"Sir, I assure you-" Gwen started but was cut off.

"The name's Ron, Officer Ron." He said. "I don't trust punks like you…"

"Punks?" Gwen asked, feeling insulted.

"I got my eye on you two..." The mall cop said before walking away still sending them a suspicious look.

Danny and Gwen frowned.

"What was with that guy?" Danny asked.

"He didn't seem to like teenagers." Gwen said.

"Not that, why'd he talk like a blend of Christopher Walken and Clint Eastwood?" Danny asked his real question.

Gwen shrugged.

At first, it was fine for a few minutes.

The two walked around, looking for places to try when Danny admitted he felt hungry.

"I think I saw a burger place on our way past here…" Gwen said.

''What is it called?" Danny asked.

"Burger McFlipsters..." Gwen answered.

"Aren't they the one where the employees sing to the customers?" Danny questioned.

Before they could go, someone spotted them.

"Danny?"

A voice he found familiar was heard.

He turned around and saw a familiar red head in a blue hoodie

"Jen?"

The Canadian girl smiled.

"No way!" Jen said with a smile. "I didn't think I'd see you again."

Gwen sensed the emotions this girl had and sighed.

"Another one…"

''Uh, yeah." Danny said sheepishly.

Jen noticed Gwen.

"Is this that sister you mentioned?" Jen asked.

"No, this is Gwen Tennyson, my girlfriend." Danny said politely.

Jen's smile faltered a little.

"I… see…"

She examined Gwen.

_She's pretty..._

Gwen decided to be polite.

"A pleasure to meet you." Gwen said.

Jen's smile became genuine.

_Good, she's at least nice._

"Likewise… So, the dating service?" Jen asked.

"He was my third date and my perfect match." Gwen said.

Jen felt slightly sad but she still sent a smile to her.

"Well, congratulations. Danny is a great guy and you are a lucky girl..."

Gwen smiled at that.

"You have no idea… I'm guessing you chose him too, right?" Gwen asked.

Jen blushed.

"Yeah…" She said. She remembered Danny was there. "Oh… uh…"

"It's okay." Danny said. "I'm sorry if seeing us is a bother."

"Oh no, it's not…" Jen said.

_Well, slightly… but you deserve to be with whoever you fell for._ Jen thought.

Gwen could sense that Jen felt a bit sad, but also that she didn't have any hostility towards her.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing here?" Jen asked.

Before Danny could say anything, they heard another female voice.

"Danny?"

Gwen sighed.

"Another one…" She muttered.

Danny saw who it was.

"Emma?" He asked.

"Emma?" Jen asked as she saw another red-haired girl.

One that smiled when she arrived, at Danny to be clear.

"Danny? I didn't know you'd be here." She said.

"I'm actually here with my girlfriend." Danny said with a smile.

For a brief moment, Emma felt a slight stab at her heart, but she went on, happy to hear he's in love.

"Oh?" She then took notice of the two girls, also with red hair, standing next to him. "Which is she?"

"That's be me, Gwen Tennyson." Gwen said with her hand up."

Emma smiled.

"Dating service?" She guessed.

"Third." Gwen said.

"Eleventh." Jen said. "I'm Jen by the way."

"I'm Emma, I'm his fourth, actually." She said. "You're lucky, Gwen. Danny helped me see the boy I liked isn't worth my time if he won't look at me as more than a casual friend."

"So, you two didn't get together?" Danny asked.

"No, I've been giving a friend of mine Johnny a shot when I realize we aren't better as just friends…" She said with a blush.

"Really? Because even when I was making it clear I wasn't feeling it on our date, he helped me prank this jerk at the hockey game who was rude to us." Jen said, remembering it fondly.

"Lemme guess? Dash Baxter?" Gwen asked.

"Bingo." Jen said.

Gwen smiled.

_At least they like him for genuinely good reasons without his powers._

That's when she remembered something and she whispered to him.

"Do they know?" Gwen asked.

Danny quickly knew what she meant.

"No, they don't." He whispered back.

"Hey, Jen!"

They turned around and saw a tall, Latino boy with a cocky look on his face.

Jen looked annoyed and Gwen too, for some reason.

_Oh no, not this guy..._ Gwen thought as she tried to think if she could make a graceful exit.

Unfortunately, he approached them.

"Yes, Jonesy..." Jen said.

"Think you can spot me a $20 while I'm off on my lunch break for my new job?" He asked.

"Job you're gonna lose by the end of the day…" She said under her breath.

"Who is this?" Danny asked.

"Danny, this is my step brother, Jonesy..." Jen said.

"Hi..." Danny said.

Jonesy shrugged.

"Whatever, Kid…"

"Don't be rude!" Jen shouted.

"Why? He's just some kid…" Jonesy says.

"I happen to thing he's pretty mature." Emma said with her arms crossed.

Jonesy saw Emma and now sported a suggestive grin on his face.

"Hey babe, what's your name?" Jonesy said flirtatiously and Emma just looked uncomfortable. "I'm Jonesy…"

"I'm… taken." Emma said fast.

Before Jonesy could say anything, he noticed the other red-haired girl who was apparently trying to hide behind Danny.

"Gwen? _Gwen Tennyson?_" He asked with a sly smile.

"Oh no…" She muttered.

Danny's eyebrows rose.

"You know my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Jonesy asked in disbelief. "Come on, seriously? You pick this dweeb over me?" He asked.

Danny was about to argue, but Jen socked Jonesy in the shoulder for that.

"SHUT UP!" She shouted.

"Ow!" Jonesy went, nursing his shoulder. "That hurt!"

"Good! That was my intention!" Jen shouted.

Jonesy was about to say something, until he realized something.

"Wait, Danny? As in _Danny Fenton?_ This is the guy you picked?" Jonesy said in disbelief.

"Yeah, so?" Jen said, daring him to say anything.

"Can't believe you're so desperate you'd pick a kid..." Jonesy said insensitively.

To his shock, Emma stomped on his foot in anger, both for what he said about Danny and feeling insulted herself.

''Ow! What's your problem?!" He went.

"You are!" Emma said.

Usually, she is pretty shy but she did not accept someone being rude about her friends, even if said friend turned her down before.

Meanwhile, Gwen was sending him a disgusted look.

"Jonesy, this is why I didn't pick you." Gwen said with her arms crossed. "Danny might be a year younger, but he's clearly more mature than you."

"Seriously?" Jonesy asked before inching to Danny. "Dude, how'd you get three babes older than you?"

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, not sharing after that…" Danny said flatly.

That's when a loud whistle went off.

One by a certain mall cop.

"What's going on here?" Officer Ron took notice of this.

Jonesy groaned.

"Great, it's Ron the Rent-a-Cop…"

''This guy was bugging me and my boyfriend..." Gwen said as she pointed to Jonesy.

"Not to mention this girl." Jen said, pointing to Emma.

"Is this so?" Ron asked, sending a dirty look to the trouble maker.

"It's not my fault!" Jonesy whined.

"Alright, you're coming with me..." Ron said as he dragged Jonesy away.

"Oh, come on! I'm on a lunch break from my new job at the new video store!"

"The one just opened up by Wayne?" Jen asked.

Jonesy stopped resisting when he heard that.

"Huh… actually, this might be a blessing in disguise…" He said as Ron continued to drag him away.

Once he was gone, Jen turned to Danny and the others.

"I am sorry about my step brother..."Jen said, embarrassed.

"Hey, I know what it's like having annoying relatives..."Gwen said.

"Oh… I forgot!" Emma said. "There's a reason I'm here…"

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"I gotta go pick up some goggles and a new pair of trunks for my friend, Fin..." Emma said.

"I better get to work. I work here on weekends." Jen said. "Later."

''Bye Jen. Bye Emma." Danny said.

"It was nice meeting you, Gwen." They both said at once.

Gwen smiled.

"Thank you."

Once Jen and Emma were gone, Gwen rolled her eyes at Danny, who held his hands up defensively.

"I swear I didn't intend for that… the map has a mind of its own." He said. "This is the kind of place for a normal date, didn't specify if we knew anybody here…"

Gwen shook her head.

"I guess that makes sense…"

"Do you wanna… go somewhere else? In case that Jonesy guy comes back?" Danny asked.

"Yes, please…"

The two walked to a corner, going behind a large potted plant before using the Infi-Map.

Once they disappeared, however, only one person saw them.

Jude had his jaw drop, though he still had his blank expression.

"Dude..." He said, blinking. "What was in those tacos?"

* * *

Danny and Gwen were in McWizards dining on the food.

"What do you think?" Gwen asked after Danny took a bit.

"Not bad, pretty greasy..." Danny said.

"I'm guessing you'd prefer Nasty Burger?" Gwen asked with a smile.

"To be honest, yeah. At least there, I'm not surrounded by picture and stuff of this Wizard Guy's success." Danny said, pointing to all the basketball memorabilia and imagery.

"Yeah…" Gwen nodded in agreement. "And I thought Ben had a big ego…"

"Danny?" A feminine voice said and they saw a pretty African American girl approach them.

"Let me guess, another blind date?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah." Danny said as he got up. "Hey Penny, long time no see..."

Penny smiled.

"Hey to you too." She said with a smile before noticing who was with him. "And… this is?"

"Penny, this is my girlfriend Gwen..." Danny introduced.

"Oh…" She said. "I see…"

_What is with me meeting other girls who picked him?_ Gwen thought.

"I'm Penny Proud, it's nice to meet you..." Penny said.

"Likewise..." Gwen said to be polite.

Before anything else happened, someone saw this.

"PENNY!" A loud voice shouted and Penny flinched when she heard it.

Danny did too.

He turned around and saw Penny's dad glaring at them and a woman, who he assumed was Penny's mother, who was sitting next to him.

_This guy… I almost forgot…_ Danny thought.

"I already told you! No boys!" He shouted to his mortified daughter.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Penny said.

"And _you!_" He pointed to Danny. "Think I forgot you?! You're the punk who was messing with my daughter in Amity Park. You come back for more?! Well, forget it! She's too good for you!"

Before Danny could answer, Gwen did for him.

"Sir, we did not come for your daughter." Gwen said.

"Who are you?" Oscar asked once he noticed the other girl.

"Gwen Tennyson, Danny's girlfriend..." Gwen said.

Oscar suddenly lost his glare.

"Girlfriend?" He questioned.

"Yes." She said.

Oscar dropped his attitude.

"So… you're not hitting on my daughter?" Oscar asked.

"No. I'm not a cheater." Danny said.

The woman, Trudy, walked up to them.

"See, Oscar? Not everyone is like you…" She said with her arms crossed.

"Uh… sorry about that." He said as he walked back to his seat, with his wife following him.

"He's so embarrassing..."Penny said and Danny and Gwen felt sympathy for her.

They knew what it was like having parents embarrass you, Danny especially.

"I'm getting you met him, right?" Gwen asked Danny.

He nodded.

"I'm gonna go get us some refills, Gwen..." Danny said.

As he left to go get them, it gave Penny and Gwen a chance to chat.

"So, you and Danny?" Penny asked.

"Yeah?" Gwen asked.

"I was date 22 from what he told me, you?" She asked.

"Third." Gwen responded.

"Huh, I guess you made a better impact than me…" Penny said.

"Listen, Penny?" Gwen asked. "I'm sorry, if-"

"I will admit, I'm a little jealous, but you seem like a cool girl and Danny is a great guy, so treat him right..." Penny said.

Gwen heard this and smiled.

"Don't worry, I will..."Gwen said.

"Cool…" Penny said. "Y'know, my dad doesn't like me dating."

"I noticed." Gwen said.

"So Danny made it look like he was harassing me so I can avoid being grounded." Penny said.

"He did that?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. That's why I picked him." Penny said. "That's why I hope you treat him right, someone like that deserves a good girl."

"I agree…"

"I better go, before my dad thinks I'm trying to talk you out of seeing Danny or something…" Penny said.

Soon Danny came back with their refills and Penny decided to go to her own table before her dad came back and made more wild assumptions.

After they ate and drank, Danny and Gwen decided that they need a change of scenery.

"Should we… use the map to go somewhere else?" Danny asked.

"You mean to get away from Penny's dad?" Gwen asked with a smirk.

"Well… yeah…" He admitted sheepishly.

* * *

Gwen sighed happily.

"Finally… a good hour of no monsters or bad guys or past dates…" Gwen said as she and Danny walked together.

Danny looked worried.

"Are my past dates really that big a problem?"

"Not really." Gwen said. "I see that all of them at least like you for being a good guy, not like that idiot jerk, Jonesy."

''I still feel sorry for Jen..." Danny muttered.

"Me too..."

She sighed.

"Gwen?"

"Though… if I have to be honest…" Gwen said.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Danny?" A girl's voice went.

They stopped and Gwen groaned.

"Again…" She muttered.

She saw that it was a girl with curly red hair and a shy look on her face.

"Ginger?" Danny asked.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh… just a sort of short vacation, with Gwen." Danny said.

Gwen smiled.

"Hello there."

"Hi, I'm Ginger Foutley..."

"Gwen Tennyson."

Ginger then pulled some hair out of her face.

"So… are you two-" She began to ask shyly.

"We're a couple." Danny said with a smile.

"I see…" She said.

_Gosh, she sure is pretty. _Ginger thought.

"I wanna thank you again for listening to what happened with Darren…" Ginger told Danny.

"Who is Darren?" Gwen asked.

"Her ex before joining the dating service." Danny explained. "So, anything happened between you two?"

"As soon as I had my last date, he came knocking on my door. Turns out Simone and he didn't really connect as well as they thought they did. He… got on his knees and asked for forgiveness…" She said.

Danny rose a brow.

"Did you-"

"I forgave him, but I didn't renew a relationship with him. I made it clear he had a lot to do before earning my trust back…" Ginger said.

Danny smiled.

''Glad to hear that..." Danny said.

Ginger deserved more.

"Like you said, if he was willing to leave me for her, it was his loss."

Gwen smiled.

_She doesn't even know about his powers, yet sees the same thing I saw…_ Gwen thought fondly.

"So, where were you off to?" Danny asked.

"The book store, then I saw you and wanted to say hi."

"Still writing poetry?" Danny asked.

"A little…" Ginger said.

"You write poetry?" Gwen asked, interested.

"Yes." Ginger answered shyly.

"I'd love to read it." Gwen said.

"Do you like poetry?" Ginger asks.

"I happen to enjoy it from time to time…" Gwen said.

"Gwen loves Shakespeare." Danny explained.

"Really?" Ginger asked.

"Not just him…" Gwen said before placing a hand on her chest and closed her eyes. "He who binds himself to joy… Does the winged life destroy… He who kisses the joy as it flies…"

"Lives in Eternity's Sunrise!" Ginger said happily. "Eternity, by William Blake."

"That's right." Gwen said.

"She's a keeper, Danny. Be good to her." Ginger said.

Danny chuckled.

"I'll do my best…"

Ginger then looked at her watch.

"I better go…" Ginger said.

"Okay then." Danny said.

''Bye Danny..." Ginger said.

"Bye Ginger..." Danny said

"Take care…" Ginger says.

'"You too..." Gwen said.

After Ginger left, Danny and Gwen spoke when the former realized where they were.

"I guess this means we're in Connecticut if she lives her…" Danny said.

"Wow…" Gwen said. "Should've tried to see where we were first…"

* * *

It would be roughly 2 hours later since then as the two enjoyed their walk, and their time talking, did Gwen start to feel better, though feel something is missing.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

Gwen smiled.

"Yeah…" Her smile dropped. "Though, I guess that is kind of the problem."

"What is?" Danny asks.

"It's just… we're supposed to be… I don't know, doing better than okay. I'm right, aren't I?"

"You're not wrong." Danny said.

"Well… it's been a while, maybe we try eating somewhere else?"

"Any requests?" Danny asked.

"Maybe… somewhere where nobody we know lives?" Gwen suggests.

"Good idea." Danny said.

* * *

Danny and Gwen suddenly find themselves outside a town, noticing a water tower with the name on the side.

"Arlen?" Danny asked, reading the writing.

"I think that's a town in Texas…" Gwen said. "At least nobody we know lives here."

"Neither do I…" A voice they found familiar said from behind.

Both turned around and-

WHAT?!

"Sup…" Deadpool said, leaning on a tree.

Oh… no…

Danny remained expressionless while Gwen groaned.

_This guy…_ She thought in exasperation.

"Hi, uh… Deadpool right?" Danny asked, being friendlier than his girlfriend.

"Got it." Deadpool said with the gun motion with his hand. "So, you and Gwendy here on another date?" He asks.

"First off, don't call me that." Gwen said with her eyes narrowed. "Second, why are you here?"

"I got finished with a job eliminating a target while also humiliating Stan Smith." Deadpool said. "Figured, eh, may as well grab a bite when I found the closest town here…" He said.

"_I… see…_" Danny said.

Danny and Gwen almost afraid to ask who his target was. Before they could say anything, Deadpool spoke up.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go get some chimichangas, wanna come?..."DP asked.

"Uh, no thank you..." Danny said.

"Okay…" Deadpool said as he got off the tree and headed down the hill. "Laters…" He said, waving his arm at them as he left.

Once he was gone, Danny shook his head and Gwen frowned.

"Well… like he said… he doesn't live here…" Danny said.

"Let's just go..." Gwen said.

"Okay…" Danny said.

* * *

After about 20 minutes, they noticed it was close to dinner.

"Hmm… where to?" Gwen asked.

Danny saw a grown, bald man walking past them and decided to ask.

"Excuse me, sir?" Danny asked.

The man stopped and turned his head.

"Are you… talking to me?" He asked, sounding happy.

"Uh, yes."

"Me? Bill Dauterive?" He asked again.

"Uh… sure, Bill."

Bill smiled.

"Oh, happy day. Not many strangers wanna talk to me…"

The teen couple shared a confused look before continuing.

"You wouldn't happen to know a place we can eat, would you?" Gwen asked.

"Try Sugarfoot's." Bill explained before pointing forward. "About a few blocks that way…"

As the two walked to this "Sugarfoot's" for lunch, they took notice of a family entering. A father, mother, and their son.

The man, who was tall and wore glasses, opened the door for them.

"Here ya go." He said.

"Thanks." Danny said as he and Gwen entered.

The man noticed they name in alone.

"Where are yer parents?" He asked.

"We're on a date, sir." Danny explained.

The man just stared at Danny, then Gwen, then looked to his son.

"Bobby, I can only hope you grow to be the kind of person this young man is." He said.

Danny raised a brow at that.

"Okay, Dad..." Bobby said

Danny and Gwen both shared an uncomfortable look at hearing that.

As they waited for their table, Gwen spoke up.

"I remember this place." Gwen said. "I read about it, or at least when it was temporarily under new management by someone named Peggy Hill." She didn't notice the mother of the boy Bobby was behind her and overheard her. "I saw the photos… it looked gaudy…" She said with a disgusted look. "It lacked charm, looked way too corporate and the lady had her face on a toy train driving around."

"Really?" Danny asked, looking ready to laugh.

"Talk about ego…" Gwen said.

"Excuse me?!" The woman behind her got up and put her fists at her hips. "I happen to BE Peggy Hill!"

Gwen turned her head and looked apologetic.

"Oops…" She said before smiling. "I mean, to be fair, you have no restaurant experience…"

"For your information, I read Dave Thomas's autobiography!" Peggy shouted.

"And… that gives you experience?" Gwen asked. "I mean… nobody goes in thinking a place like this should be a chain. Places like these become chains because they attract people with marketing and good food…" Gwen said.

Peggy became far livider.

"Oh, and I suppose you think _you_ can run a restaurant?!" Peggy shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"No, of course not. But at least with time and proper knowledge, I wouldn't end in an article online that reads How NOT to Run a Restaurant." Gwen said, getting annoyed with Peggy now.

As Peggy grinded her teeth, growling in anger, Deadpool watched from afar and chuckled.

"She ain't Kim… but she's perfect for Danny." He said to the author.

Wait… you're eating here too?

"They ain't got chimichangas around the town…" Deadpool said with a shrug.

Danny and Gwen soon went to an open table, ignoring the glare Peggy sent them. Soon, a waitress arrives to take their order.

"I'll have a salad..." Gwen said as the waitress wrote it down before turning Danny.

''And you?" She asked.

"I guess I'll have the steak." Danny said as he looked at the menu.

"How would ya like that, Hon?" The waitress asked.

"Well done." Danny said.

This caused a collective gasp from everyone in the restaurant, including Hank Hill, who shook his head.

"I knew that boy was too good to be true…" He muttered.

Danny and Gwen were weirded out by these reactions.

_What is with everyone?_ They both thought, awkwardly.

"I'll… wash up." Danny said, really wanting an excuse to avoid the eyes on him.

As he left, Gwen sighed.

_I don't get it… I don't feel any different, so why doesn't this feel right?_ She thought.

"Sup, Gwen?" Deadpool asked, sitting next to her, causing a gasp.

"How'd you- nevermind…" She said. "I don't wanna talk to you."

"Well, a shame, because I'm thinking something's bugging and you don't wanna talk to Danny about it.

''How did you-"

"Pretty obvious..." He cut her off.

Gwen sighed, before realizing that he is not going away and got it over with.

"Is it so wrong for us to want to do something… normal?" Gwen asked.

Hank, overhearing her, nodded.

However, Deadpool shook his head.

"We all have our own version of normal." He said. This earned a frown from Hank. "Normal is relative anyway, I think what you really want is to spend time together without dealing with some creeps bugging you or past dates..." DP said. "I mean, you two aren't exactly the most normal people, right?"

"Right…"

"Maybe you forget that you two have your own normal and just enjoy each other's time… I mean, look at me. I'm insane, near indestructible and Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Shego and Ms- _I mean_ Captain Marvel all can't see how awesome I am. This is _my_ normal."

"What?" Gwen asked, realizing what he was talking about.

"The point is… you and Danny don't have to try to have a "normal" date. Not because normal is overrated, but because you two are normal in your ways and you two should just enjoy each other's presence, regardless of what you do."

Hank heard that and frowned even more.

_What is that man talking about?_ Hank thought.

Gwen smiled.

"For a crazy and annoying person… you're pretty smart."

"Heheheheh… She called me smart." He said. "Eat that, narrator."

Shut up, Wade…

"Make me…"

Gwen rose an eyebrow at this.

"Okay… maybe not _that_ smart…" She whispered.

Gwen decided to nod and Deadpool grinned under his mask.

Deadpool got up.

"Well… I'll leave you and Danny be…" Deadpool said.

"Thanks." Gwen said.

As he stepped back and saw Danny arrive and sit back down, Deadpool smiled approvingly.

"Wonderful…" Deadpool said. "I'm sure she and her new gal pals are gonna be like the Golden Girls… Boy, I love Betty White." Deadpool said as he observed the two.

Hank, getting up to use the restroom, only shrugged.

"I'm sure someone loves her. But she's just an old woman from California… She's not as precious as the Dallas Cowboys…"

Instantly, Deadpool had a look on his face, one of pure hatred and rage that was clear even on his mask. He turned around and grabbed Hank by the arm, pulling him back and glaring at him in the eyes.

"_**WHAT'D YOU SAY?!**_" He shouted.

This caught everyone's attention.

Hank, quickly, stepped back and held his hands up.

"Look… I'm just saying. She's an old woman. The Dallas Cowboys are a Texas football team."

"_**SO WHAT?!**_" Deadpool shouted. "**_WHO CARES IF THEY PLAY SOME STUPID SPORT?!_**"

Hank sighed.

"Let me start over. My name is Hank Hill. I sell propane and propane accessories."

"_**I DON'T CARE!**_"

Hank gulped.

"Sir, I'm sure you're upset, but I'm only telling you the tru-"

"_**YOU SHUT UP! IF IT WEREN'T FOR THIS AGE RATING…**_"

"Age ra-?"

"_**I'D BE MAKING HANK HILL STEAKS COOKED WELL DONE WITH CHARCOAL!**_" Deadpool shouted.

Hank gasped in horror.

"You wouldn't dare!" He said, trying to steel himself.

Deadpool stopped himself, not wanting to make a scene.

"What? But I really wanna-"

Wade…

"Ugh… fine!" Deadpool then pointed at Hank. "For your disrespect to Betty White… I will _**destroy**_ you…" He turned around and left, whispering to the cashier along the way.

* * *

Once their dinner was done, Danny got up.

"So… head home?" Danny asked.

Gwen smiled and shook her head.

"Actually… I have another idea."

Danny smiled.

"Shoot."

As they talked, Hank shook his head.

"Those two and that man in red ain't right…"

"I know!" Peggy said. "The things she said about me…" She whined.

"I kinda like that man in red…" Bobby said.

As Hank glared at his son, one of the waiters walked up to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hill? That Mr. Deadpool says you'd pay his bill or else he'd dent your truck."

"What?!" Hank went before groaning. "How much…?"

"$100 in ribs." The waiter said.

Hank groaned.

* * *

In Amity Park

Danny and Gwen were soon back as Gwen changed in alley, away from prying eyes so nobody can spot her without her disguise.

"Done." She said.

Danny smiled and looked back.

"Cool."

Before they could do anything, they heard the sounds of a gun and people screaming.

Both of them got worried as they looked down the street.

it was the local bank and saw many people were being threatened inside by a bank robber. They also saw the Masters Blasters at the end of the block, not doing anything about it.

"Best find out why they're not doing anything…" Gwen suggested.

"Right…" Danny said as he ran down the block and knocked on their window. "Hey, there's people in trouble there!" He pointed to the bank.

"Hey, we get paid to fight ghosts, nothing else..." Vid said in an uncaring tone.

"Let's go, nothing important here…" Download said.

They drove off.

Danny narrowed eyes at that.

In the car, Thrash couldn't help but think back.

"Did that punk look familiar?"

"They all look familiar…" Vid said.

Once they were gone, Danny's eyes glowed green.

Inside the bank

A masked bank robber pointed a gun to a bank employing, forcing him to hand over all the money they had.

"Be glad I aimed for the roof and not you." The robber said. "Now, however much money you can store in this briefcase better leave this place with me."

As the bank teller did as instructed, she stopped and saw someone behind him and gasped.

The bank robber stopped when someone new entered.

'IT'S DANNY PHANTOM!" Someone shouted.

"_And_ Lucky Girl..." Gwen, as Lucky Girl, added.

The robber rubbed his eyes.

"What the- what are you doing here? I ain't no ghost!" He said.

"Put the gun down if you don't want to give us a reason to fix that…" Lucky Girl said.

"Why don't we make this easy and put the gun down and go home? Nobody has to get hurt." Danny suggested.

The robber answered by pulling out his gun.

"Eat this, freaks!"

He started shooting bullets at them, only for Danny to grab Gwen's hand and became intangible and the bullets flew harmlessly through them.

_Geez...how stupid is this guy?_ They both thought.

Once he ran out of bullets, having only three, he dropped his gun and pulled out a knife.

"You stay away!" He demanded.

Both Danny Phantom and Lucky Girl shook their heads.

"How long have you been at this? Much less in Amity Park?" Danny asked.

"What?"

Before the robber could get his answer, Lucky Girl fired a stream of pink mana, wrapping a bubble around his hand with the knife.

"He's all yours." She said to Danny.

"Thank you." He said before flying straight to the robber and, with his superior strength, flicked the man in the forehead to knock him out. "Held back, but that was like getting hit with a basketball throws across the court."

With the robber no longer being a threat, the entire bank started cheering for them.

"WE ARE SAVED!" The employee shouted as they all started cheering for the heroes.

Before they could say anything, a siren blurred.

They saw it was the Masters Blasters

"Yeah… now they show up…" Danny said.

"It must be _you_ they're after…" Gwen said. "Let's go."

They left, leaving the robber unconscious on the floor.

* * *

Later

Outside

Once the bank robbers was apprehended by the authorities and taken away, Gwen and Danny decided to watch from above and sat on the edge of the rooftop.

"That… was fun." Gwen said as she stretched her arms.

"Yeah…" Danny said with a small laugh. "Feel better?"

"Actually… yes…" Gwen said. "I think… this IS our normal. We should just have fun and enjoy our time together regardless of what we do…"

''Sounds good to me..." Danny said.

As they shared a kiss, a siren went off.

They parted and saw where the sirens came from and smiled.

"Ready for more action?" Danny asked.

Gwen smirked as their eyes glowed their respective colors, Danny with green and her with pink.

"Absolutely…" Gwen said.

* * *

**End of the chapter**

**So, I guess-**

Uh uh! Hold it!

**What- Wade?! What are you-**

Ooh, the wall's fixed...

**No thanks to you...**

Tell ya what. I got cash right here. I'll pay you back for the repairs if you add this one little epilogue to this chapter.

**Uh... what?**

You'll see... *grins*

* * *

In Arlen, it was morning.

Hank Hill, the man who angered Deadpool, awoke.

He got out of his bed and walked to the window. He smiled.

_Now... to enjoy the look of the morning light and my lawn..._

However, as he parted the curtains, he was horrified.

"_**BWWAAAAAAAA!**_"

His scream echoed throughout all of Arlen, waking everyone in the town up, including his neighbors.

"WHAT?!" Peggy went awoke.

"Dad?!"

"Uncle Hank?!"

"Hank?!"" Bill went.

"Hank man what's going on there it's all bright and early up man..." Boomhauer went.

"Hank's being abducted!" Dale went.

"Hill?!" Khan went.

However, the neighbors all came to his house and saw what happened.

His lawn, which he loved more than anything else, was gone. All that was left was uneven pules of dirt.

"_MY LAWN!_" Hank shouted in agony as, after getting dressed, he dropped to his knees. "_WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LAWN?!_"

Peggy, before trying to console him, noticed something on the dirt.

"Is that an envelope?"

Hank saw it and picked it up, reading the side.

"Hank Hill, if you want answers, read this out loud until you read the word 'sucks' and make sure people are recording you..." Hank looked up and saw some people getting their phones out and recording him. He did as the envelope instructed when he opened the note inside and read out loud. "I told you that you'd pay for disrespecting Betty White. Your stupid little lawn is the first of many things I plan to destroy for actions that I know some consider disproportionate, but anyone who thinks a bunch of idiots kicking and throwing that thing you claim is a ball is more precious than the Great Dame of American TV Comedy is my eternal enemy. Even though Soccer, the actual football and is more accurate since they actually use their feet, has a ball that's actually round." Hank frowned at being forced to read that. "Never cross me again... PS. Propane sucks..."

Hank gasped at having just read that out loud.

To say that out loud was blasphemous to him.

Even worse, that was recorded by so many people.

Angered, Hank crumpled up the paper and threw it to the ground, screaming in anger.

He was unaware someone saw what just happened on the other side of his house.

Someone who was "handsome", funny, and won't let anyone diss Betty White as he turned way, leaning on the wall as he chuckled to himself.

* * *

**...**

**Wade?**

HE HAD IT COMING!

**Is this going to be like Itchy and Scratchy? Where you do increasingly awful things to him?**

Maybe...

...

**You know what? Don't care... just give me the money you owe for the repairs.**

Gotcha...

* * *

**Can't believe that gu- oh, uh...**

**New chapter.**

**Reunions with old dates.**

**Special thank you to Flower princess11.**

**Who are the next dates to reappear? Let's find out.**

**And Tucker has decided he wants Sam to be his friend again, so things are starting to look up for her.**

**More soon... ish.**

**Menatron the Angel of Ideas: I do plan to use her.**

**DVMStarblade: I have the app though hardly use it.**

**Major Simi: Thanks.**

**One for Inspiration: Well, they already met Kitty.**

**danifan3000: I had assumed that was a dream of some kind. Also, I might give Zim a cameo.**

**TheWhiteTitan: No time travel. Not gonna have them go back to before the dating service.**

**Invader Johnny: They've found they have their own normal.**

**Starlord Master: Yup.**

**61394: I wouldn't call him unlucky.**

**Luiz4200: You were close. Ginger and not Other Gwen.**

**Ultimatrix bearer: Maybe, I wanna stick with villains from Danny and Ben 10. Also, not fond of that reset.**

**Runeion: I mostly stick with canon couples unless I either don't like the pairing, I think this other pairing is interesting, or I'm just ship crazy :)**

**Jebest4781: The "normal" date turned out wasn't as exciting as they hoped.**

**BeConFuzzled Writer: Indeed, there is.**

**Leonardo: ALL of them will appear. Also, I got something for Sam kind of like that.**

**williamescobar608: ****Normalmente no lo está, pero ver a demasiadas chicas interesadas haría algo. Si. No, no es normal.**

**Jay the Average Fanboy: Indeed, I will cameo.**

**qazse: Yup.**

**kombatant88: Indeed.**

**pokemon fan 1991: I guess they realize their normal is more fun.**

**DJ Rodriguez: I'll give it a look.**

**Dreams Come True 996: 1) Yes. 2) Not sure. 3) Probably just feeding her. 4) Most likely. 5) Yes. 6) The AF-UA era. 7) I think they CAN work... if done right. 8) Not sure, probably the ones who tell Vanellope off for leaving her game for one she wasn't approved of. 9) Not sure. 10) Probably lead better lives. 11) Not likely. 12) Most likely.**

**Game-Watch: Glad you liked it.**

**ChrisZilla18: Cool :)**


End file.
